I'd Kill To Be Closer
by rocket-queen98
Summary: Kai/OC—"Even the Devil needs a friend once in a while." Amelia arrives in Mystic Falls to visit an old friend but soon finds herself in much more trouble than she expected with the local sociopath. Who'll win this game of cat and mouse?
1. An Old Friend

**A/N Here is my new story. It's my first time writing Kai so I apologize if it's bad. Anyway if you like it, please leave a review. If you don't like it, don't send me hate, just turn back.**

* * *

**I'd Kill To Be Closer**

**.**

_You say, there's something wrong in my head, so I like to bleed_

_You say, i'm scaring you now, but I'm tired, from watching you sleep_

_I'd erase what you say, scrambled words in the way_

_But you can't take away, turn away, run away_

_Fuck with me_

_Don't say that it's over, i'd kill to be closer_

_Don't say that its over, you can't live without me_

**.**

**Sociopath—**a person with a personality disorder manifesting itself in extreme antisocial attitudes and behaviour.—"_It is suggested that sociopaths can emotionally attach to others. The sociopath will still lack empathy and attachment toward the greater society and will not feel guilt in harming a stranger, or rebelling against laws. The sociopath will lie, manipulate and hurt others, just as the psychopath would, but can avoid doing so to the select few people they 'care' about."_

— **Psychcentral**

_**.**_

**Chapter One—An Old Friend**

"_You've reached the handsome Salvatore. I can't take your call right now because i'm probably ignoring you or doing my full-time job, which is saving the world. If I like you, which isn't likely, leave a message, and i'll consider getting back to you."_

"_D__amon!_I swear to everything that is holy that if you ignore my call one more time, i'll find you and kick your ass."

The brunette was about to pull her phone from her ear, but her voice softened slightly."...and change your voicemail, it's getting old."

Amelia let a small smile crawl onto her face as she imagined the reaction she was going to get from Damon, who, she had just recently learned, had been somewhat dead for the past four mouths. When she had learned of what happened, she had instantly jumped into her car after packing a few things, and made her way from New York to Mystic Falls, where, she also learned, he had been for the past few years.

Loud music came from her 1969 Chevrolet Camaro as it pulled up outside the Salvatore boarding house, a sight the driver thought she'd never see again. The brunette in the driver's seat let out a mischievous laugh as she made their way out of the car and to the steps that led to the door, stopping at Damon's own 1969 Chevrolet Camaro.

"Greatest birthday present idea. _Ever_." Amelia mumbled.

His was blue, but hers was black, and Amelia smiled as she remembered the look on his face when she had handed him the keys. Light hazel eyes trailed over the hood of the car, and another silent laugh escaped her as she tapped the hood almost affectionately before flashing up to the door.

Leaning against the frame, she raised her hand and knocked a couple of times before waiting somewhat patiently. A few moments later, her head perked up in interest as the sound of footsteps hit her ears, and the sound of familiar mumbling.

"Coming! The first time someone knocks on the door, it must be my day."

_Yeah, it's Damon._

Rolling her eyes as the elder Salvatore swore in Italian, something she understood perfectly, clearly hating his day so far, she straightened as the door opened."I see you're still driving around in the last birthday present I gave you, Salvatore."

"Amelia?"

She gave him her most cheeky smirk, observing him for a second. He looked tired and stressed, not the Damon she remembered, but Amelia opened her arms and gestured to herself."The one and only! Don't tell me you've forgotten about our deal? On December 16th, every twenty years, we visit one another."

Amelia winked up at him."...don't tell me you forgot about the most _important_ date in your life, apart from my birthday, of course."

Damon's eyes widened, still in disbelief at seeing the person standing in front of him. He hadn't seen Amelia since the late nineties, and the last time had been on his birthday, when she and Damon had spent it in New York, the city they had ruled during the seventies.

He stood for a few seconds, not expecting to see who was standing in front of him then a wide grin tugged at his lips and before, unable to stop himself, he let out a loud laugh and pulled his friend into a tight embrace.

He kissed her on the cheek, happy to see a familiar face that he had, truthfully, missed over the years. The younger vampire by at least ten years, returned the hug, scrunching up her face childishly when he kissed her forehead.

"It's nice to see you too, Damon. Now, before anyone sees this and I ruin my reputation, let's go inside, shall we?"

The older vampire rolled his eyes as he gestured for her to enter."I never expected to see you around here, 'Mia. Small towns bore you. How did you find me?"

"You're not a hard man to find. I gave my word, and I keep them. Sometimes."

Damon responded by grabbing Amelia's hand, pulling her into the boarding house, kicking the door shut behind them. He heard Stefan's confused voice, along with Elena, Enzo, Caroline and Alaric's. He knew that Stefan recognised the voice, but it would take him a while to put a name to the face. For the first time that day, and in a long while, Damon smiled.

He had met Amelia around ten years after he had turned when he had been travelling. He had been missing Katherine and needed a friend, though he wound have never admitted it. The two had hit it off and were almost inseparable for a few years.

She filled the hole in his heart that he hadn't realised that he had missed, she was what kept him going, and Damon, though he didn't know it at the time, needed it. It reminded him of Stefan and Lexi, but Amelia actually accepted who he was when she found out.

But one day, there was an attack on her home after towns people started connecting the 'missing people', which had been Damon's fault, who was still learning control. She had gotten badly injured, and not wanting to lose his best friend, Damon had turned her. Then on, their bond had only strengthened.

They travelled the world more than once, and when separated, they would keep in touch by keeping to their promise. The date, December 16th had been the date Damon had turned her, so that they wouldn't forget. He taught her everything she knew, while Amelia taught Damon _acceptance _of himself.

"Damon? Who is it? We're kinda busy." Came Stefan's voice from the front room.

Amelia followed Damon into the front room, eyes trailing over the people in it, answering for the elder Salvatore."...an old friend."

"Emphasis on the old." Damon snarked.

Amelia took off her sunglasses, offering a kind smile to those who were occupying the couches."You're older than me. I've driven _hours_ to see you, without stopping for _food, _by the way, and you mock me?"

"Well, it's better than not telling your best friend that you've been on vacation, isn't it?" She added, her voice losing humour.

Stefan's question was ignored as Amelia arched an eyebrow at Damon. Elena looked between them, noticing that Damon, instead of smirking, was beaming at the dyed red-head standing in front of them. Caroline and Enzo glanced at one another, torn between asking them who she was or just watching.

Alaric was sipping on his drink, trying not to ask Damon if this was another one of his 'friends with benefits'. Damon saw the worry in Amelia's eyes, and instantly knew that she had found out about his 'death.'

Something like that did travel throughout the vampire community quickly, and he felt somewhat guilty that he hadn't called her. It had totally slipped his mind. He'd been busy with Elena forgetting him, Bonnie being stuck on the other side, and not to mention a complete sociopath roaming the streets.

Juggling that, he was also trying to re-start his 'back from the dead' life.

"_Cara mia_,"Damon started softly, trying to calm her, her nickname making everyone snap their heads in his direction."I forgot to send out a tweet about that. There is no wifi in 1994 prison worlds, y'know?"

"How long have you been back?"When Damon didn't answer, Amelia turned to his guests, eyes landing on Enzo.

"How long has he been back?"

Amused at seeing Damon somewhat nervous, Enzo replied with eagerness."Over a month, love."

"Traitor!"Damon glared at Enzo."What happened to never leaving a man behind?"

Enzo ignored him, adding."But for what it's worth, he's constantly having brushes with death. There is a sociopath wanting his head on a stick right now and-"

"Yes, me! But i'll settle for cutting off the _family jewels_. Then taking back his car that I gave him. _Both_ of which are his pride and joy."

"Amelia Germani! There is no need to get harsh." Damon scolded with a worried edge to his tone, taking a step back, eyes wide.

Enzo let out a loud chuckle, but quickly covered it with a cough when Damon sent him a glare. Amelia took a step towards Damon, who knew better than anyone that it was possible that her threat was serious. She stopped in front of him, and he held up his hands.

"Fine! I'm sorry, all right? The next time I die, get stuck in a prison world and come back, i'll make sure that you will be the first one to know about it, okay?"

Eyes landed on Amelia once more, who was quiet. She could read in between the lines. Damon truly did feel bad for not contacting her; she had been very protective of him ever since he had broken out of the Augustine prison. She had searched for him for the five years he had been gone, knowing that Damon wouldn't just disappear without a trace. Amelia stared at her sire, eyes blank for a moment before she stepped closer to him. She raised her hand, seemingly going to cup his cheek or hug him but what she did next made each person wince.

She slapped Damon across the face, the sound echoing throughout the room. He let out a long, painful groan, hand flying to rub the stinging skin."I forgot how much that hurts."

Stefan, Alaric, Caroline and Enzo chuckled while Elena flinched, narrowing her eyes."You shouldn't ha-"Elena started, but Damon shook his head.

"It's fine. I've gotten used to it. She can be the sweetest person in the world then be a hardcore bitch,"He said to the group, but there wasn't a trace of contempt in his voice. Instead, he just smirked at Amelia."I taught her well."

Amelia pointed at him, voice laced with hurt but relief at the same time."If you die again, i'll kill you."

Damon, rubbing his cheek, let out a laugh before he opened his arms once again."I missed you, too. Now, aren't you going to give your sire an over due hello?"

Amelia stared at him before she jumped into his arms and he caught her with grace as she buried her head in his shoulder. Damon laughed, not noticing the weird looks his friends and girlfriend was sending his way. Stefan frowned, wondering why he recognised her.

He had never met her before, but he was sure that he had heard her voice more than once. Caroline and Elena were looking at the two older vampires as if they didn't believe what they were seeing while Alaric and Enzo both looked amused.

Stefan, on the other hand, was confused. He narrowed his eyes as he tried to place her in his mind, and as Stefan wondered, the rest of the group just watched in silence.

"..._cara Mia?"_ Stefan whispered, catching their attention. Amelia, now standing on her feet, looked over at Stefan, who was placing pieces of his puzzle together."When you died, I found your phone in your car, and one of the last texts you sent was to a _cara mia._Was that h-"

"It was my birthday,"Amelia answered for Damon as she settled back onto her feet."I turned 158 and still look brilliant, am I right?"

"Now get me a drink. I've been on the road for _hours._"

Damon rolled his blue orbs before he did a mock bow."Yes, your highness."

Amelia smiled back at him, settling down next to Stefan on the couch across from the group, who were watching her every move. Caroline and Alaric both looked like they wanted to say something, most likely the same thing, but kept quiet, the blonde squirming in her seat. Damon sauntered over to his bar and poured a large glass of bourbon for the former brunette who was now a dark shade of red.

When he finished pouring hers, he worked on his own, also making his a large as he felt the change of atmosphere in the room. He re-filled the others' glasses, too after noticing their expressions. Everyone, mostly Caroline was bursting with questions, and it made him smirk.

"So, what happened to your brown locks? Got in with the rough crowd? Peer pressure?" He asked Amelia, sitting down next to her own the couch, handing her a drink.

"Shut up. I've been a brunette for almost two hundred years; I wanted a change. I think I look good. I'm right, aren't I?"

"It mirrors your face whenever you get pissed off."He snarked, making her hit him on the forearm, her ring making it sting a bit."But, it's not a total trainwreck."

He tugged on her long red strands, gulping down his drink. Caroline, who was close to shooting through the roof, suddenly yelled out in one breath."Who is she? Is she your ex because, sorry to tell you, he's sorta in a relationship. Have you slept together?! _Who is she?_"

Amelia and Damon's eyes widened, both sharing a look before they turned to Caroline. Elena nudged her friend's leg but looked interested as Alaric nodded, silently thanking the blonde for saying it while Enzo looked close to laughing at their faces.

"Where have you been hiding this one, mate? This town needs something to lighten it up." The Brit drawled, smiling at Amelia.

Damon glared warningly at his best friend and Caroline before answering."First of all, breathe in between words, Barbie. Second of all, Enzo, she is _off __limits_. Not because I want her, but because she's like...my sister. Keep your British..."Damon waved his hand, as if brushing Enzo's words away from his friend."...voodoo charm away from her. Okay?"

"Me and Damon? Never. He's like...my _brother._" Amelia shook her head wildly, as if the idea disgusted her, which it did.

Damon was her best friend, the only father-like figure she'd ever had. He had taken care of her, protected her, taught her everything she knew while she had been a home for him. They had never been interested in each other that way and never would. They shook their heads before finishing their drinks at the same time. The elder Salvatore brother nodded in agreement with Amelia's words, the two of them rolling their eyes before shaking their heads at the group.

There had been people over the years who had assumed that they were a couple due to how close they were and how much time they spent together. Alaric looked shocked at their denial but mostly at how offended Damon looked at the suggestion that he had been more than friends with Amelia.

"Then how do you know her?" Elena asked, eyes flickering over the beauty beside Damon.

"Isn't it possible for me to know a girl _without_ having slept with her?"

The entire group answered in unison."_No._"

"Then how do you know each other? Why haven't we heard about her? Why have you kept her a secret?" Elena asked, jealously in her voice but she tried to hide it.

"Like i've said, I see him as my older brother. Nothing more. Besides,"Amelia started, placing her empty glass on the table,"he's not my type."

"Look at this face. I'm _everyone's_ type." Damon pointed at himself, making Amelia roll her eyes, the two forgetting about the others and their questions for a moment.

"Are you Jim Morrison or a young Axl Rose?"

"No," Damon replied simply.

"Then you're _not_ my type. I wish I had turned them. They were _so much fun_ and not just at drinking games."

"One, never speak like that around me ever again, and I mean _ne__ver._ Two, I'm hotter than both of those guys."

Amelia let out an un-lady like laugh and shook her head, denying Damon's words. The two had spent a lot of time with famous names during their trips together. It would be similar to Stefan's time with Bon Jovi, just with more fun. They would go to a lot of concerts, compel their way backstage before feeding on the groupies and fans that were there.

"HEY! It was a nice trip down memory lane, but you're getting off topic. Answers. _Now!_" Caroline ordered, hitting her hand on top of the table.

Amelia grabbed the bottle of Bourbon off of Damon's small bar and re-filled everyone's glasses. She gestured for him to tell the story while she, noticing that it could take a while, decided to drink out of the bottle instead. She let her gaze trail around the room, reading each person that was seated. She could feel uncertainly coming from Elena, who she had noticed first due to the picture of Katherine Pierce her sire had shown her more than once.

Then her gaze landed on Enzo and Amelia searched her brain, wondering why that name sounded very familiar to her but shrugged when she couldn't remember. Enzo, catching her looking over at him, tipped his glass in her direction with a smirk, causing Damon to glare at his close friend.

Damon, content when Enzo held up his hands, returned to his story.

"...i gave her my blood just as the townspeople managed to burn down her house. It was December 16th. Also the date we keep busy in our diaries every twenty years."

"So you _have_ been useful in a fire, mate?" Enzo said when Damon finished.

"I thought we were over that? After I saved your life and all."He replied with a dull tone before turning back to the others."We travelled for a few years, killed a few hundred people, before separating. I stuck to New York while she went to Venice. But we always kept in touch, aside from the years I was locked up with Enzo, which she spent wondering if I was dead or not. She had looked for me and found me just after I turned off my humanity. She had hers turned off be-"

"..because my sire had fell off the face of the earth and I was worried." Amelia broke in, eyes angry when she remembered finding out about Damon being trapped.

"Yes, I remember because of that beating you gave me just before I spilled my gutys."He said softly, tapping her knee before taking charge again."We went on a rampage before splitting up just before Lexi came barging into my life. I didn't see her until at least the late eighties where we met up on December 16th, like always. Now, it's been twenty years, right?"

"About twenty years."

"How did you turn it back on?" Enzo asked curiously.

"About the late seventies after seeing that Damon was getting back to his usual self. He wasn't totally there, but was better than when we first met up after he broke out."

She then turned to her sire, a frown on her face."So I take it we're not going to Vegas? I had rooms booked at the Mandarin Oriental and have taken out over $15,000 for the Fremont _Casino_. Remember how much we won last time? The money isn't problem because, let's face it, vampires are usually filthy rich, but it's the principal."

Amelia's lower lip jutted out, and she let out a long tired sigh. All eyes turned to Damon, who's gaze was now on Amelia, who had stolen his drink after finishing the rest of the bottle."I've got a friend stuck over in a 1994 prison world. There is a crazy ass witch running around, y'know? Wanting to kill us all. I've gotten my ass kicked more than once by him. Much more...lively than Las Vegas."

"You have friends besides me?" Damon looked over at Enzo and nodded, but Amelia could see that the friend he had mentioned met something to him."

...and there is someone wanting to kill you?"

"It's a long story which will be discussed over a lot more drinks. We were trying to come up with plans before you came in."

Damon nodded in agreement with Alaric, and he saw true concern replace the annoyed expression Amelia had previously been wearing. Amelia could see the worry in his eyes when he had mentioned the 'friend' that was trapped somewhere. She couldn't speak for the others in the room but when she looked at Damon, _really_ looked at him, he didn't seem like the Damon she remembered.

He had changed, and she wasn't sure if it was better or worse. Amelia went quiet as she thought about her options. Her first reaction was to grab her best friend and drag him out of the town, away from the danger and leave the others to care for it. She was selfish that way and, despite what others thought, was proud of it.

But she could see that Damon cared.

"Fine," Amelia whispered.

"Fine, what? You'll stay and help the _light of your life_, or you'll leave and Skype to see if i'm dead or not?"

"I'll stay, but if we're not dead in a few months once this is over, you're making it up to me by taking me to Vegas."

"I'll even take you to New York after Las Vegas," Damon promised with a nod, happy that they had another helping hand.

"It's a date. Now, where am I sleeping?"

* * *

**If you liked it and would like to see more, _please leave a review_ because it encourages me. **

**Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes. **


	2. Roll The Dice

**A/N Thank you for all the reviews, they mean a lot to me so please keep them coming if you would like more. Just as a reminder, I'm not following much of the storyline but I will use it as a sort of template. So, just to help if you're confused, this is set during ****6x09****, where Kai ****'****sucks****'**** up all the magic from the ****Traveler's spell****. But he doesn't vamp-nap Elena so just read as if the end of that episode didn't happen.**

**Anyway, I hope you like it and if you do please leave a review. **

**Also if you would like to see a picture of Amelia, there is a link to one on my profile.**

* * *

**Chapter Two—Roll The Dice**

**Salvatore Boarding House—Earlier That Afternoon**

"**So why did you not tell us about her?"**

Damon looked across at Elena, who was finishing off her lunch."I'm supposed to tell you all about every second of my life? _Every_ person i've met, come across, murdered or turned? Because if so, we're gonna be here for a few years."

"No, of course not, but Amelia seems important. She clearly knows all about us, apart from the last few months. You've kept in contact and I was just wondering why you kept us from one of the few people who you seem to care about."

Damon didn't reply, just shrugged his shoulders and returned to his paper which had been given to him by Stefan. The paper was filled with little red circles around the articles that Stefan was convinced were about Kai. There had been a raise in body count since he had escape from his prison and Liz Forbes had been in contact about it, telling them that there was only so many times she could cover it before the locals started asking questions. There hadn't been any news from Kai apart from his murder victims, which seemed to get worse as time progressed. Jo was apparently 'freaking out' according to Alaric. She hadn't been sleeping well and was snapping at everyone, which they all assumed Kai wanted. He _wanted_ Jo to be terrified, wanted her paranoid to torture her. But he would come for her soon, they all knew that, he wanted nothing more than to gain more power, but they had no idea when.

For now, they were merely sitting ducks.

Amelia, from what Damon could tell, was still upstairs in the bedroom he had assigned to her. Liv and Jo had practically taken over the mansion so the spare rooms were filled with witch supplies. Amelia had picked the room furthest away from everyone else, not wanting to overhear her sire with his girlfriend. He contemplated waking Amelia up when he had gotten up but he knew better than to disturb her. She had thrown a lot of stuff at him over the years because he had tried to disrupt her sleeping routine. Amelia never responded to being told what to do.

She had no problem killing someone if it meant that she or those she cared about was safe. That being said, she didn't have much people she cared for because she put people into categories. Damon was the only person that was in the 'love and protect' category and he knew that Elena and his friends had been placed in the 'tolerable' category. That meant that if he didn't care for them, she would have had no problem handing them over to the threat they were under before grabbing Damon and leading him away from the town. Despite that, Damon was sure that Stefan, though she didn't know him very well, was also put under the 'love and protect' category. Not because she cared for him like she did Damon, but because Stefan shared blood with him, and that was something she would never allow harm to come to.

"Damon? You're not going to give any explanation?"

He raised his head, looking over at Elena. He listened out for Amelia, checking to see if she had been disturbed and heard the bathroom sink tap being turned on. Using it to his advantage, Damon quickly replied to his girlfriend."I told you everything you all needed to know. I didn't tell you about her before, so what? You didn't ask and I wasn't going to let Mia get roped into the rodeo show that is Mystic Falls. All you need to know is that she has a mean right hook that can break Kai's jaw if she gets a good shot."

"So if she hadn't turned up, you wouldn't have told us about her?"

"If that had kept her safe and out of this, then yes. Wouldn't you do the same thing for Jeremy if given the chance?"

Elena opened her mouth to reply but before she could, the sound of heels hit their ears. A second later, a mumbling Amelia came into the kitchen. Her long red dyed hair was tied in a loose side fishtail braid, showing off the opal necklace she had picked up in the early nineteen hundreds in Spain. She had on a pair of denim shorts along with leather ankle boots, a corset camisole and a black leather jacket.

"Morning, Amelia. Did you sleep good?" Elena greeted and Amelia nodded with a small smile.

"Good mor-_oh_ would you look at that? Eight minutes past twelve so I guess it's good afternoon, then."

"Just for that, i'm taking your tea, Salvatore."Amelia replied, taking his cup out of his grasp before he could protest, sitting down next to her sire."Apart from the ones you've filled me in on has there been anymore killings?"

Damon nodded, taking apart the newspaper before he spread them out, only showing the pages that held the red circles around them. Amelia looked them over, taking a long sip of Damon's tea before passing it back to him, picking up one of the nearest pages. She was quiet for a few minutes as she skimmed over the articles, brow arching at the interesting parts.

Amelia looked up at Damon with an impressed smile."Forgetting for a moment about him wanting you dead and your friend being locked away, this Kai guy does pretty good work. Really creative. Guess there isn't much else to do in a prison world other than thinking of ways to kill people, right?"

"It says that this taxi driver was strangled with an_ earphone wire_. There was no other murder weapon similar to it in the car and after the autopsy it showed that the wire was a match to the imprint around his neck. You can't tell me that this isn't impressive? If we forget the crazy part and also him trying to end you-_okay_, i'm shutting up, don't give me that look, Damon."

Damon rolled his eyes as Elena shook her head, the doppleganger missing the small grin her boyfriend sent Amelia when she pointed out one of the killings that had caught her eye. He missed laughing, having fun. The past few months had been hard for him, especially with trying to get Bonnie out of the prison world that she was trapped in. He hadn't had time to relax and forget about the havoc that was his life for just a minute. Amelia drew that out of him, she always did. It could be the worst situation and she would be able to make him smile, to ease the pent up stress he was bottling up. He shook his head, taking the newspaper from her and the three returned to their silence.

"Paris? New York? Canada?" The redhead suddenly said a minute later, making the two look at her.

"What?" Elena asked.

"Why are you staying in a town that is crawling with people who want to kill you? There are plenty of other towns like this that look the same. After getting your friend back I suggest that you just..._move_."

"But this is my home, i've been here all my life."

"Do you not fancy a fresh start? Forget about your life here?"She asked Elena, leaning over the table to look into the doppleganger's eyes."Sort of what you did with Damon?"

_Here we go. _Damon groaned internally, not looking forward to what was about to happen.

Elena opened her mouth to reply, but just like before, something beat her."I quite fancy Cabo or maybe Aruba, myself. Some place...alive and _young _to make up for all the darkness i've been forced to endure all these years."

The three looked up as Enzo sauntered into the room, usual smirk in place. Damon, though thankful that his friend had saved him, sighed when he saw Enzo's eyes land on Amelia.

"Finally. My favorite soldier comes to rescue the damsel in distress. The awkward tension and small talk was getting to me!" Amelia smirked as Enzo advanced upon the table, sliding across from her.

"Damon been catching you up, love?"

"I thought I was your favorite soldier?" Damon broke in as he stood up, placing his dishes in the sink.

"_Was_. You _forgot _to tell me that you died. You're still in the bad books for now, Salvatore. Until then, Enzo is my favorite. I might even take him back to New York and give him one of my many Camaro's so that he can join our gang."

She smiled when Damon just shook his head, knowing that she was joking. She turned back to Enzo, handing him the papers they had been reading."I knew that your name was familiar. Damon did tell me about a cell mate, but nothing much. He didn't like speaking about it but it's nice to put a face to the name."

Amelia smiled up at Enzo, respect in her eyes as she remembered Damon telling her about how much Enzo had helped him through his torture. Damon had never spoke much about his time in the with the Augustine society, and it hadn't been until the night before he had told her everything about Enzo. He returned the smile, accepting the papers she offered and started reading. Damon frowned, noticing the look his friend sent Amelia and he rolled his eyes once more but ignored it. Elena saw this, understanding that Damon wasn't happy about Enzo's look towards Amelia. It wasn't a look that said that he was interested in her, it was one of protectiveness. Elena cleared her throat, trying to help out by engaging Amelia in conversation.

She leaned across the table, smiling at the other woman."So, Amelia, do you live in New York?"

Damon let out a laugh, as if Elena's question was the funniest thing he had ever heard. Elena looked over at her him."What's so funny, Damon?"

"Amelia? In one place? Never."

Amelia took the steaming cup from Damon as he returned to the table, placing Enzo and Elena's in front of them. She shook her head at Elena's question before answering."He's right. I have a place almost everywhere and I go wherever I feel like it. I get bored of one place if i'm there for too long and return when I get bored of another. But I keep my Camaro's in New York because i've spending most of my time there recently. I have an obsession with cars, especially my Camaro."

"Where do you plan on going next?"

Damon and Amelia answered in unison."That's up to the map."

Elena and Enzo shared a confused look before turning back to the two across from them. Damon laughed while Amelia flashed out of the kitchen using her vampire speed. She returned a few moments later, a worn out map in her hands. Damon moved aside the news paper articles for Amelia to open up her map. There were little crosses around the map and some scribbles. Some, from what the two could see, looked like Damon's hand writing. Amelia placed a pair of old looking dice on top of the map. She looked over at the other two with a wide smirk when she saw their confused looks while Damon toyed with the dice, smiling softly at the memories that had come with them.

"Whenever I get bored of one place, I take out the map. I roll the dice and wherever they land on is where I go. If each dice land on different places I call up Damon and he chooses between them. If they land on where I am, I roll again. Then, whichever number the dice show is the number of years i'll be spending in that place. If Damon is with me when the dice land on different places we compromise, spending half of the chosen years in one place before going to the other. It's not perfect, it's got it's flaws, but it's worked out well for the past hundred years or so."

Enzo looked over the map, curiously brimming in his eyes."That sounds-"

"Amazing? Smart? I know. Now, I fancy a break from all this...research. Anyone fancy a trip to the...Grill, is it?"

"I don't think so. What about Jo? She needs our help."

"Do we look like witches to you? Besides, isn't her sister and boyfriend helping her? Damon's been up all morning going through mountains of newspapers and, not to mention, spent the last few weeks searching high and low for something to get Bonnie out. He needs to let his brain settle, it can only take so much, y'know."She nudged her sire who glared playfully at her."It's just one drink, something to help him relex. He needs to get out of here for just a while because he's no use stressed, right? None of us are."

Enzo nodded fiercely, sighing when a crash came from the front room."I second that. I'll even buy the first round. Anything to leave this place."

"Damon? What about Kai?"

"What about Kai?"Amelia repeated with a sour look."I'm sure he's more interested in Jo than the rest of us. If he does come, anyway, I don't think it'll be the Grill."

She wanted Damon to relax. He didn't look like the Damon Salvatore she remembered. He looked worn out. _Exhausted. _Amelia would rather drag him out of the town, away from the threats to his life, but he wanted to get his friend back and he clearly was fond of Elena. So if she couldn't take him out of the town, she would stay and help him. She wouldn't let him run himself mad and wouldn't allow anyone else to put more pressure on him that what he already felt. Damon needed some time to himself, he deserved it. Damon looked between Elena and Amelia. Elena was sending him a pointed look, one that told him that she expected him to agree with her. He then looked at Amelia, who wasn't even looking at him instead she was too busy sharing a look with Enzo, one of _understanding_.

"Just one drink, mate. Otherwise you'll be too exhausted to welcome back the Bennett witch when she gets out." Enzo spoke, backing up Amelia."Besides, lovely here, is right. He's too busy with his twin to come for us. Even if he does, we'll tear his head off and celebrate over several drinks. What do you say?"

"How about we let the dice decide? Eight we drink at home with the cast of Bewitched while anything else sets in stone that we go to the Grill." Damon said, wanting nothing more than to leave the boarding house which was now being used as a magic school for Jo.

"It's out of our hands." Amelia grinned at a sceptical Elena.

Damon grabbed the dice, shaking his hand before he released them onto the table. The rolled for a few seconds before landing in front of Elena, inches from the edge of the table. Damon, Amelia and Enzo leaned over, eagerly reading the numbers.

"Two and three equals five. The fates have granted our wish." Damon tapped the table with his hands."Let's go!"

"We're taking my car. I'll go get my keys." Amelia decided with a pleased tone.

Amelia took her dice from Elena's side of the table with a wink, grabbing her map as she stood up. She flashed out of the room to put them back, not willing to risk the others getting their hands on them. Enzo shrugged back on his leather jacket, handing Damon his one as he walked around the table to the exit, leaving the other two vampires alone. Elena stood up, crossing her arms over her chest as she watched Damon put on his jacket, picking up his wallet from the table and pocketing it. He raised his head to see Elena glaring at him with an unhappy look on his face.

"Why so pouty?"Damon asked, jutting out his own lower lip. Elena's upset look didn't leave her face and he sighed, straightening."You can come too. Jo doesn't need our help, we're useless here. Like Enzo said, if the dick decides to show up, we have a much better chance taking him down than we have here. We won't have to worry about the Jo or the wonder twins. If he does kick our ass, it's better there than over here, right?"

"Is this what you were like when we were together? Going off without taking to me first?"

Damon's face fell at Elena's harsh words and his jaw clenched, his teeth grinding together. Things had been difficult for the two ever since Elena had wiped her memory but every time Damon thought they were getting closer to building something, Elena would pull back or push him away. The elder Salvatore didn't see Enzo and Amelia standing at the door frame, both wearing blank looks when they saw his shattered expression. It was quickly gone though because Damon's mask came up, but they could see the look in his eyes. _Broken. _Amelia took a step forward, her eyes flashing, but Enzo pulled her back, shaking his head.

_Let me handle this. _He mouthed at the redhead.

After Amelia nodded he re-entered the kitchen, sauntering up to the two.

"Actually, sweetheart, _you_ did most of the running. I can't remember how many times he had to save you from the trouble you walked into. I've lost count."Enzo smirked when Elena glared at him and he just shrugged."I take it you're not coming to the Grill?...good because you're not invited. C'mon, mate, first round is on me, remember?"

Damon nodded, avoiding looking at Elena as he followed Enzo out of the kitchen. They joined Amelia at the foyer who was watching Jo and Olivia working on a simple spell. Olivia was chanting in a foreign language, her hand in the air. When she clenched her hand, several books began to levitate in the air, making Amelia clap, impressed. She opened her eyes a second later, causing the books to tumble to the floor.

"You're good." Amelia nodded with a smile.

"Thanks!" Olivia replied with a grin. She then turned to Jo, nodding in encouragement.

"You're turn."

Damon warned them not to break any more stuff as he led Amelia out of the boarding house, not responding when Elena called on him. Enzo shut the door just before she could run after them, following the other two to Amelia's black Camaro which was parked next to Damon's. Amelia smiled lovingly down at her beloved car, running her hand across the boot adoringly before she unlocked it. Just as Amelia was about to get into the car, a loud crash followed by a string of curses hit their sensitive hearing. They heard Olivia and Alaric speak as Jo constantly apologized for smashing one of Damon's favorite ornaments. The elder Salvatore ran a hand over his face, letting out a tired groan when he heard Alaric tell Olivia to get a brush to help clean the smashed pieces up.

"It's like having kids!" He mumbled."I can't tell you how glad I am that vampires can't procreate."

Amelia let out a laugh, leaning against her car."Who says you don't have any? Stefan told me that you _were_ also a manwhore when you were human. That was one thing that defiantly hasn't changed."

"He's just jealous."

"Sure he is, Salvatore. Now, one of you has to sit in the back." Amelia told them as she got in.

Damon gestured for Enzo to get in first, instantly assuming that he was sitting up front. Enzo just shook his head. Enzo then smirked at him, patting his shoulder as he gestured for Damon to get into the back seat.

"Sorry, mate, but I called shotgun."

"Of course you did." Damon dead-panned as he climbed into the backseat.

* * *

**The Grill—Two Hours Later**

"**When did he turn into such a buzzkill? He's done nothing but stare at the same drink for the past half an hour. He's only had about three drinks. Are you sure this is Damon Salvatore?"**

"He smiled more when we were locked in cages and tortured for hours on end."

"I can still here you two."

"We know. You know, I remember you telling me that Stefan was the broody, whipped and boring brother. But from what i've seen in the last two hours is the complete opposite. You and Stefan have some Freaky Friday thing going on."

"Freaky Friday?" Enzo repeated with a confused look on his face.

"It's a movie. A mother and a daughter have an argument and some witchy-woo goes on that forces them to spend a day in each other's bodies. Laughter and a lot of embarrassment ensues along with a big event which causes them to have a bonding moment before they return to their bodies and live happily ever after. Basically the same template for each sob story."

Amelia then tilted her head in Damon's direction."Kinda like Damon and Stefan's love lives. A sob story that always has the same ending."

"Funny. Nice to know that you two have my back."

There was no humor in his voice, no sarcasm or no insult afterwards. Nothing that was the usual Damon. Instead, he just looked down at his drink with a blank expression on his face. Amelia rolled her eyes, something she seemed to do a lot of recently and released a long sigh. The three sat in silence before the sound of Damon's ringtone broke it. He downed his drink before pulling out his mobile and by the wonder on his face, Enzo and Amelia instantly knew who it was. They shared a look as Damon stared at the name, his finger hovering over the answer button. But before he could press down on it, Amelia swiped his mobile from his grasp and jumped off of her stool before he could take it back.

"Mia! Give it back."

"You're mobile has been ringing ever since we left that place. Does Elena not know the definition of '_relax_'?"

"Mia, I ignored her on the way here and I think she has learned her lesson. Now give it!"

She shook her head before pressing down on the ignore button, then pocketing it."Nope. No way. She has to learn that you are _not_ a dog. She cannot throw a stick and expect you to come running back for a treat. Not on my watch."Amelia then pointed to the stool he had been occupying and ordered him.

"Now sit!"

Damon, though irritated that she had stolen his mobile, couldn't help the chuckle that left him. Amelia had her arms over her chest, her eyes were narrowed and she was tapping her foot in an impatient manner. Damon knew this look. It was her 'I know that you're older and could kick my ass but I don't care so do what I say' look. He had only been on the receiving end of it a handful of times over the years and it was inescapable. The first time he had gotten it was when Amelia had been fourteen, on their first meeting. She had been playing catch with her younger brother, Andrew, and to tease her, he had thrown it as far as he could, which had been into the forest. Damon, who had been searching for someone to feed on, had been walking through the forest for animal hunters, the easiest pray since they were out of the eye of the public.

The ball had fallen at his feet and he had picked it just as Amelia had come running up towards him. She had thought that he was going to take it and since it had been her brother's present from their father, Amelia had given him the look until he had given it back. The look had made him, for the first time in years, smile. But that wasn't what had made him connected to her, no, it was the smile she had given back. The smile that made Damon's heart melt and from that day on, he had swore never to let that smile turn into a frown.

He had protected her from the other vampires he had come across in the town, taught her her native tongue, which had been Italian, since her parents had moved to America when she was born. When the first boy she liked boy broke her heart Damon had given him the most traumatizing nightmare he could think of. Since her town had become suspicious of vampires and was trying to hunt them down, Amelia had done her best to steer them away from Damon. Her uncle had been one of the leading men of those looking for vampires and whenever she heard him talking about it, she would tell Damon.

This would all come to haunt them when she was eighteen and an attack had been made on her house. Rumors had been circling around that the Germani family had been harboring vampires and since her uncle had been the leading man of the hunt for vampires, the attack had been brutal. Her house had been set on fire and her parents had burned to death, unable to escape their bedroom. Andrew, who had been fourteen, also burned to death while he had been sleeping. The fire hadn't gotten to Amelia since her bedroom was the furthest from the others, but the smoke had done a lot of damage on her. She had been close to passing out and had been trapped in the hallway while trying to find away out. Damon had saved her just in time. Her heartbeat had slowed down and she had been moments away from death just as Damon had given her his blood.

After that, she became apart of his family.

Damon broke out of his thoughts when Amelia's laughter hit his ears.

"...escape for one afternoon? How about it, soldier?"

"I'm in, love. No convincing needed here. I recently spent over a week in captivity, I need it."

"What do you say, Damon? One free afternoon. No sociopath witch wanting to end you, no friend stuck in 1994 prison world, no girlfriend who wiped her memory and then acts like a drama-queen. Just one afternoon with your best friends. Stress-free environment. Truthfully, you need it. You're going to start getting wrinkles and since you're not supposed to age, you should start to worry."

Enzo nodded, agreeing with Amelia."You do need it, mate. The witch has her hubby, your girl and her sister, right? I'm sure they'll be fine for a few hours."

He tipped his glass towards Damon with a wink.

"Stefan is doing sweeps around the town looking for him with the other twin, Luke, remember? So you _can_ take a break. Just stop being broody and have fun. Remember _fun_? That thing you do that makes you smile."Amelia grabbed his hand and placed a re-filled glass in it.

"_Smile_, Damon. For me?"

There it was. The smile that always managed to break through Damon's walls. Amelia smiled up at her sire, eyes shining. Before he knew it, Damon was smiling back at his friends and he nodded, brushing his lips across Amelia's forehead, silently telling her that he was all right because he knew that all of this was because she was worried about him. He took off his jacket and placed it on the bar before he sat back down next to her.

"Fine, for you. But don't come crying to me when I drink you under the table."

Damon smirked at them. A true, unmistakable Damon Salvatore smirk that made each girl that saw it go weak at the knees. His blue orbs sparkled, something that Amelia hadn't seen since she saw him years before.

"There he is." Amelia sing songed when Damon grabbed the bottle from the bartender.

* * *

**Salvatore Boarding House—1 Hour Earlier**

"**What's going on between you two? It seemed like something happened before they left."**

"I don't know. I've been calling him since he left but he's not answering. He says one thing then does another, Caroline, it's like i'm keeping up with someone who has two personalities. Was he like this before?"

Caroline sent her a look that said '_what do __you think?_' as she followed Elena into the front room where Jo, Olivia and Alaric were working on Jo's magic lessons. Chairs were tossed backwards, vases had been smashed and paintings were crooked. The female vampires stepped aside to avoid the smashed vases and picked up the chairs as they made their way over to the witches. Elena sat down on a sofa that wasn't knocked over and pulled out her mobile again. She had been calling Damon ever since he had left with Amelia and Enzo but each call always went to voicemail. He hadn't returned any of her calls like he usually did and it only served to anger Elena more. She had come to the conclusion that he was either ignoring her or was too drunk to notice his mobile.

She decided to believe the second option.

"How's it going?"

Olivia accepted the glass of soda Caroline offered her, leaning against the wall as Jo, copying her levitating spell from earlier, once again dropped the book she had been levitating."Got some kinks to work out but making progress since this morning. She hasn't broken anything for at least two hours. I'm sure that by the end of the month she'll be strong enough to be a match for him."

Jo nodded in agreement with Olivia's words, letting out a long breath, looking confident for the first time in a long while. She was getting better with each time she practiced with her sister and was positive that when the time came, she would be able to be a close match to her twin. Alaric smiled in encouragement to his girlfriend, placing his hand protectively over hers, squeezing it. Elena offered Jo a smile as did Caroline, though the female vampire's weren't so enthusiastic. Ever since Kai had 'sucked' up the magic from the Traveler's spell, he had been unstoppable. Jo could barely levitate a few books or set light to candles without losing focus within few seconds. They wanted her to succeed and kill Kai, but they were cautions. But they still encouraged her and had gained a lot of respect for her.

Though the nice moment didn't last. A loud cackle came from the entrance of the boarding house. Their smiles dropped at the familiar mocking sound and their heads snapped in the direction of the foyer. Kai was leaning against the archway frame, a large grin on his face. He looked like Olivia's earlier words had been the most amusing thing he had heard in a long time.

"Come on, now, that's just insulting. Even for me."

Kai smirked at the astonished looks on their faces."I will admit, though, it did take a while to find you. Though that was probably because i've spent that last few days taking my frustration out on almost every person i've passed. Oh, well. I win."

He jumped down the step that led into the main room, unfazed at Caroline and Elena's attempt at intimidating him. Olivia, terrified, looked over at the hallway entry at her left. She moved as fast as she could towards it, her face pale at seeing him, but before she could take her second step, she found herself on the floor. The female twin let out a loud, high-pitched cry of pain, clutching her head as her eyes screwed shut. Joe rushed by her sister's side, pulling her into a comforting brace while the other three stood in front of them in a protective stance.

"Don't worry, Livvy, I didn't come for you. Just Jo." Kai winked, releasing Olivia from his spell before whispered."_Phasmatos Somnus_."Olivia slumped to the floor, going limp in Jo's arms, knocked out.

"H-How did you find me? I put a-"

"Cloaking spell on yourself, I know, and a very sucky one. You can't run from me because no matter how much you train yourself, Jo, i'll always win. Even your,"Kai looked over Alaric, Elena and Caroline."...guard dogs won't be able to protect you."

Alaric moved towards Kai, but like before when he attempted to intimidate the brunette, he found himself in the air then across the room, smashing into a bookcase before he tumbled to the ground. Books fell on top of the now knocked out teacher causing Kai to smile proudly at himself. Jo called out Alaric's name, jumping up before ran over to her boyfriend, sweeping books off of him before cradling his head in her lap, checking him over.

"Just hand her over and we'll call it quits. Or I kill you all. Pick one. I'd be happy to do both."

"I don't think so. It's not fair."

Caroline nodded in agreement to her friend, adding with a mocking smile."Besides, what's a month? If you're as super powerful as you think you are, surely you can wait? Or are you scared that Jo might beat you?"

Kai narrowed his eyes at the blonde, taking a large step forward. His face went blank for a moment and he just stared at her, as if imaging all the ways to kill her in his head. Caroline stared back, unfazed by the witch. But then, all of a sudden, Kai began to laugh once again. It made her flinch and take a step back. He continued to laugh, as if what she had said was the most funniest thing he had ever heard. Then he stopped, just as sudden as he had started, and his expression turned to one of impatience.

"You're funny...for a blonde. I'll let that go, just because you've got the IQ of a rock and probably didn't know any better. Now get out of my way."

"Or what?"

Kai tilted his head, studying the blonde and a second later Caroline was thrown back against the wall behind her by an invisible force. Elena moved to help her friend but with a flick of his wrist Kai snapped her neck, moving backwards before Elena fell on him, causing her to land on top of the coffee table, hitting her head off the side before she rolled onto the ground. Kai stepped over Elena and his gaze landed on Jo, who was shaking violently, looking stuck and unable to move. She clutched Alaric to her, eyes wide with fear as she stared at her twin.

"Time to go, sissy, big things to do and so little time."

"NO! I'm not ready yet." She shook her head, scrambling away.

"I don't care."

Kai stalked towards his twin slowly, like a predator circling it's prey. His eyes were dark, making her blood run cold and though she had been getting better with her magic, Jo was frozen. Memories of what he did to her years before flashed in her mind. Her breath stuck in her throat, her stomach knotted as he came closer. Kai chuckled, climbing over fallen books and avoiding smashed vases. But before he could grab at her, a gush of wind hit him and when he recovered, his twin was gone. Kai's face fell and he spun around, eyes narrowing. He snarled, releasing an angry yell, his fists clenching.

"**NO!**"

His eyes zoned in on Caroline, who was stumbling slightly as she got onto her feet. Olivia was also gone he noticed as he made his way over to Caroline, kicking away a table, not bothering to avoid Elena's body as he advanced upon the blonde.

"Where are they?!"

"How am I supposed to know? I was too busy with being thrown into a wall to notice."

"_Where. Are. They_?" Kai screamed loudly, clutching Caroline's forearms, shaking her.

As he did, he also used the migraine spell. The blonde cried out in agony, expression one of pain and discomfort. Her eyes shut as she tried to focus on anything but the headache and the sociopath in front of her.

"I don't know! I didn't see anything."

"Good thing i'm the master at hide and seek then."

Caroline was thrown to the ground again, and a few seconds later the pain in her head was gone. When she opened her eyes, he was gone.

* * *

**Present—The Grill**

"**Say it! You have to say it, love."**

Amelia, with a big grin on her face, rolled her eyes."You win. I lost. You're the king of 'how-many-shots-can-you-drink-before-you-fall-off-your-stool?' Happy now?"

Enzo responded with a smirk of his own, letting out a loud chuckle when Amelia turned to speak to Damon but ended stumbling. He quickly caught her though, settling the older vampire onto her feet before she could fall to the ground again. Her stool was knocked onto the floor behind her thanks to Damon. They had ended up making up a game when they soon became bored of small talk and Enzo, who had mastered the art of keeping his mind clear from all the years of being locked up, had easily won. Amelia had gotten close to twenty five before falling off of her seat, well, she had been pushed off by Damon who had lost at twenty. He was now sulking with his head in his hands, complaining.

"It's not right! I've barely had time to catch up on my drinking! I've been too busy watching out for the dick who's caused his twin to take over my home."

"You're just a sore loser. I've got a sore ass to prove it, you cheat!"

"I didn't push you on purpose. I...I slipped."

Amelia shook head head with a smile, nudging her sire. She turned back to the bar and picked up a shot she had missed out then gulped it down without a second thought. Enzo instantly poured her another, but as he did, a ringing sound echoed in his ears. He frowned, wondering where it was coming from and looked around, settling down the almost empty bottle. He finally replied that it was coming from Amelia, who was happily downing the newly refilled glass.

"Sweetheart, you're ringing."

"I know...isn't it fun?" Amelia responded, moving her hips to the ringtone.

_"...well, I'm the crawlin' King snake, and I rule my den...I'm the crawlin' king snake, and I rule my den...yeah, don't mess 'round with my mate...gonna use her for myself…."_

_Damon's mobile _Enzo quickly realized with an amused look.

Amelia's sultry dancing distracted Enzo for a moment, who's composure was beginning to get away from him, his mind hazy. Amelia laughed, hips rolling in time with Jim's smooth voice, smiling drunkenly at Enzo. He shook his head, clearing his mind before trying to get her attention again. But it failed. Amelia had grabbed Damon's hands and was on a mission to cheer him up by engaging him in what he loved most. Dancing. Stumbling slightly, Damon twirled Amelia around in a circle before following her movements, catching the attention of a bunch of women sitting at a booth who cheered him on. Enzo tried to gain their attention to the mobile ringing in Amelia's shorts, in her back pocket but they didn't notice him or just didn't bother to reply.

"Sweetheart?"

"Remember the sixties and seventies? We...we danced a lot then." Amelia slurred to her sire.

"Hey, love?" Enzo called but Amelia seemed oblivious.

"Yep and I looked amazing then. Still do." Damon replied with a wide smile, throwing his head back, eyes shut.

"Oh, bloody hell!"Enzo growled, deciding that he was reteiving the mobile."Don't punch me for this, mate. I was given no choice."

Enzo shook his head and grabbed Damon's ringing mobile out of Amelia's back pocket. He looked down at the lit up screen after unlocking it and Stefan's name flashed back at him. Happy that it wasn't Elena, Enzo shrugged and pressed the green button, placing the mobile to his ear. Meanwhile, Amelia and Damon let out a protest in unison, glaring at Enzo before turning back to their drinks. He waved them off, feeling as if he were babysitting a bunch of teenagers. Years of being locked up and forced to control himself with the small glass of blood he got, had come as a great advantage when wanting to win at a drinking game or having a high pain tolerance.

"Damon's phone. How may I help you?"

_'Enzo? Why do you-never mind, I don't care. Kai just attacked at the boarding house. Caroline and Elena were injured. Luckily I arrived just as he did and managed to get Jo and Olivia out just before he got to Jo. Luke's working on a cloaking spell but i don't think that'll last long compared to the power Kai has right now. He doesn't know that I have them but i'm more than sure he's pretty pissed off and coming after them.'_

"Does that mean they won't be practicing there anymore?!" Damon slurred loudly with crossed fingers in view."I'm getting my home back?!"

_'Shut up, Damon and get sober. **All of you**. Where are you? There's four of us and one of him. We're older then Elena and Caroline, we're their best shot. We'll come to you.'_

"The Grill, where else? But the first place he'll check is here, won't he? He'll go straight for Damon, thinking he's the one who saved them." Enzo asked, truly not in the mood to have his ass kicked.

_'There's nowhere else. He's probably on our trail already. We're on our way and we'll come up with a plan when we get there. Bye.'_

Without waiting for a reply, Stefan hung up. Enzo shrugged and tossed the mobile onto the bar, sitting back on his stool. He didn't really know the witches and weren't bothered with them so he wasn't interested on being in a fight with Kai. But since Damon, his best friend, was involved, Enzo was more than willing to fight his side. Also Amelia's. He hadn't known her more than twenty four hours but he could tell that she was nothing less than loyal to Damon. He could tell how much Damon adored her by the wide smile he gave whenever she was around. It wasn't the half smile he gave to others, but a full one that Enzo hadn't seen since Damon came back from his prison world and was around Stefan. Amelia instantly sobered up at the mention of the witch, her mind instantly going into overdrive, thinking of ways to make sure that herself and Damon were safe.

Voice laced with nothing but eagerness, Amelia snapped her fingers at her sire, demanding his attention."We should go, Damon. How about somewhere far, far, **far **away. I'm sure there's a bar wherever _there_ is. Roadtrip!"

"But Stefan's coming with the witches. Kai's coming." Damon mumbled, still under the influence but his voice was less slurred.

"I know that. That's we should go. I say we grab Stefan and Enzo then go and if you want, we'll come back for their funerals. We'll bring flowers. Pretty ones, okay?"

"You're not helping?" Her sire asked, now a little more sober than he was earlier.

Amelia let out a long sigh, somewhat missing no humanity Damon."I don't know them. Neither do you. But if you want to stay and fight…i'll stay. But at least consider it?"

She didn't mind Olivia, Luke and Jo but she didn't know them. Therefore she would more than willingly leave them to die if it meant that Damon was safe. She had promised to stay and help him fight if he was staying but that didn't mean she'd offer to leave. Amelia could ruthless and wouldn't show mercy for leaving others to suffer if it meant that those she loved were safe. She didn't care for a lot of people and others saw her as selfish and cold hearted if she left them to suffer but Amelia wouldn't apologize for that. She was a lot like Damon in that matter. Damon wouldn't blink before letting others die or be harmed if it meant that his family and loved ones were safe. While those around him looked at him as if he were a monster for doing that, Amelia didn't. Damon was Amelia's hero and in a lot of ways, she was his.

"You don't know me, love. Since when was I apart of your roadtrip to safety? Stefan I understand because he's Damon's blood. I'm not."

Amelia faced Enzo as Damon shrugged back on his leather jacket, combing his fingers through his hair to fix his disheveled look."Maybe it's the accent."She grinned at him before her expression turned serious."Or maybe it's the fact that you kept Damon sane for five years and even after he left you, you've shown nothing but loyalty towards him. If Damon loves someone, I protect them. Family, Enzo, doesn't have to be your blood. You're Damon's family. He's my family."

She saw his smirk widen and she returned it before adding."Doesn't mean you're getting to drive my car, though."

"We're staying. But if it gets too much, you're going, Mia."

Amelia turned from Enzo and glared up at Damon, arms across her chest, giving him 'the look' again."I am doing no such thing, Salvatore. If you're staying, which I find completely ridiculous by the way, i'm staying. Besides, when have I ever walked away from a fight? Never. Ever since Moria Livingston got mud on my dress when I was five. I hated her."

"Kai is the definition of deranged. If he can take down two vampires, including me more than once, he'll have no problem taking you down."

"Caroline and Elena are barely a few years old. You and me, though similar in a few ways, are different. You're impulsive, i'm not...sometimes. Besides, we'll have Stefan and Enzo who have more than one hundred years on Caroline and Elena. They are baby vampires, and no offence, but not the smartest i've come across. Not to mention a few people we can sacrifice if things get out of hand. Look around you."

Amelia gestured to the people in the bar."Human shields. I saw it in a movie. It was _awesome._ We'll also have three witches. If they don't participate, we'll just hand them over."Damon gave her a pointed look and she waved her hand at him."Don't give me that look. Only if we _absolutely_ have to because, let's face it, they aren't good on the spot. Look at what happened to them earlier. You told me that he just sucked up a pretty big spell. Though helpful, he can't have already learned how to control it, right?"

Damon nodded, downing another shot in one go. If he was going to get his ass handed to him again and be forced to suffer while Kai did the migraine spell on him then he didn't want to feel it. When they weren't working on his side, he hated witches more than anything. Especially ones who made his head pound like a beating drum. As he listened out for anyone coming into the Grill, his eyes caught sight of a knife behind the bar beside the lemons that the bartender had been cutting up. He quickly grabbed it without anyone noticing. Amelia did. She let out a small laugh, arching an eyebrow as Damon toyed with it between his fingers. Enzo also saw Damon with the knife and he leaned against the bar, watching Damon with an amused gaze while Amelia scanned the room, picking out the collateral damage just in case the need should arise.

"What are you gonna do, mate? Butter him up?" Enzo mocked with a grin.

"No. Cut out his damn tongue if I get the chance. Kai talks. _A lot_." Her sire replied with a bitter edge to his voice.

Amelia opened her mouth to tell Damon that Kai wasn't the only person who enjoyed hearing his own voice. But before she could, another person broke into their conversation."What else would you do after not having someone to talk to after _twenty_ years of being trapped by yourself?"

_Uh-oh we have company._

The three turned around to see Kai appear out of nowhere wearing his trademark smirk. Damon looked around to see if his brother had showed up and let out an annoyed hiss when he couldn't hear or see anything that resembled Stefan. He twirled the knife in his fingers and threw it at Kai but before he could the brunette had disappeared. The knife clattered to the floor, causing the Grill to go silent, each person turning towards Damon with an annoyed look with some confusion. Damon let out a stressed groan, remembering how much he hated that move Kai always pulled. Enzo and Amelia turned around, now back to back as they searched for the invisible witch. He grabbed Amelia, pulling her behind him as he and Enzo circled, ignoring the weird looks people were giving them.

"I forgot about that move."

"What the bloody hell was that?" Enzo asked, listening out for the missing witch.

"You didn't tell me he could do that!" Amelia growled out at Damon."What is he? A witch or a damn magician?"

Appearing again, this time sitting on the bar behind them, Kai tilted his head, eyes fixed on the three still looking around for him. He cleared his throat, demanding their attention, which he got instantly.

"I can do a lot of things. I am, after all, mega-powerful. Now, who's buying?"

* * *

**Sorry that there wasn't much Kai in this chapter, but at least he _was_ in it. This chapter was just a set up to bring Kai and Amelia face to face. Also i was worried about writing him, i've never written Kai before so i'm sorry if i wasn't very good. The next chapter will mostly be about Kai and Amelia's first meeting. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, they mean a lot to me. If you want more, you know what to do.**

**Can we make it to twenty with this chapter?**

**Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	3. Meet And Greet

**A/N Thank you for all the reviews, they mean a lot to me and do encourage me to write so please keep them coming if you would like more. **

* * *

**Chapter Three****—****Meet And Greet**

"**Are you really going to do this in a bar full of people?"**

Kai looked down at the three vampires from his seat on the bar, feigning offence."Why must people always assume that i'm up to no good? A guy kills a bunch of people and that's all he's remembered for. Look all I want is Jo...maybe Olivia. She's really pissed me off but I can negotiate on her."

"Does it look like we have your sisters and even if we did, do you really think we'd just hand them over?"

Kai narrowed his eyes at Damon, irritated that he wasn't getting what he wanted. The eldest vampire was still standing a few inches in front of Amelia. But his plan in keeping her somewhat hidden from Kai's view fell around him when Amelia spoke up with a sharp tone, not liking Damon's earlier words."I would hand them over. They really don't mean anything to me."

At Amelia's words, Damon let out a long sigh while Kai let his gaze drift to the redhead who he hadn't seen before. Enzo just grinned at Amelia's words. She didn't see why Damon was so adamant in protecting people he didn't know. Kai let out a loud laugh, kicking his feet back and forth childishly, as if asking them to hand over his sister so that he could kill her in the merge was something that somebody did every day. Damon turned his head towards the redhead, eyes telling Enzo to keep an eye on her because Damon knew that she could act quite quickly if Amelia thought she or he was being threatened. Enzo did, fingers locking around Amelia's wrist as he ignored her glare. Her sire scolded her with the look he only gave to her whenever she was being told off, but his eyes held amusement. She wrenched her wrist from Enzo and she easily won due to being older than him. She crossed her arms over her chest, rolling her eyes at Damon's scolding look.

"This isn't the time, Mia. We ain't bargaining with the psycho, that's it."

"He's _not_ a psychopath, Damon. He's a sociopath. Psychopaths are believed to be born, while people believe that sociopaths aren't, that they are made."Ameila replied with a scolding tone in her voice. Kai smirked, amused as if he thought that she was defending him in a way, taking her words as a compliment.

"So don't give psychopaths a bad name by calling him one. Apart from the sociopath bit he's just a dick with severe mommy or daddy issues."

Kai's smirk dropped from his face at Amelia's harsh words while Damon cursed, wishing that Amelia had an off button at times. He jumped down from the bar and stormed up to her, eyes darkening. He didn't get near her because Damon side stepped in front of the redhead, blocking her from Kai's eyes while Enzo pulled her back with a chuckle. Still, she showed no sign of being intimidated by him, she just smiled to herself, eyes daring him to come closer. She had gone to collage once in her life and that had been at the start of the new century. She had, again, gotten bored and had compelled herself into the local collage and had taken psychology. That was why she was going out of her way to test Kai. Sociopaths were impulsive and didn't plan ahead. They were prone to have emotional outbursts, and fits of rage but were pathological liars and could spot weaknesses from a mile away. From what she had seen of Kai in the small amount of time she had heard and seen from him, he fit the criteria. The witch marked off each symptom of the checklist.

"_Hel-lo._"Kai drawled, letting his eyes trail of the girl he hadn't seen before."You're new and very brave."

Damon pressed his hand on Kai's shoulder, shoving him back."That's too close for comfort, _buddy._"

"You need to learn when to keep that pretty mouth of yours shut, sweetheart." Enzo whispered into her ear.

"That's something I can't promise, soldier." She replied still not looking away from Kai. Damon stared down Kai as he glared at Amelia over his shoulder. She tapped Damon's arm with a laugh, trying to see how far she could push Kai."Ohhh, I think i've made him angry. He's got this crazy look in his eyes."

Kai stared at Amelia over Damon's shoulder for a few seconds before his dark look suddenly changed to one of amusement."This is the moment where you're supposed to run and hide, little red and i'll show you just how crazy I am."

Enzo released a growl, stepping forward."Now that's no way to talk to a woman, mate."

"...and this is the moment where you shut your mouth. We don't have them so why don't you go and torture some kittens or something?" Damon sneered to Kai, a wild grin on his lips."I'll make sure _not _to call you if we see them. Now, run along back to the hole you escaped from.''

Damon suddenly fell to the floor, clutching his head in his hands as he screamed in agony. Customers around him turned and looked at the elder Salvatore in the ground, watching in confusion. Kai smirked down at Damon, clearly enjoying the vampire's pain. Enzo lunged for the witch but he stumbled back, landing on the ground next to Damon, his hands flying to his temples. Kai winked over at Amelia who was looking at the two male vampires in concern. The customers, clearly not liking what they were seeing rushed towards the door, pushing others out of the way in order to get through first. The bartender disappeared too, using the fire exit door to save himself. Amelia flashed towards Kai, fingers locking around his neck, lifting him in the air. But this only succeeded in making the two other vampires yell out in pain louder as soon as Kai clenched his fist.

"_Let. Them. Go._"

"Oh, feisty! I like you."He laughed, unfazed by the fact that she was crushing his windpipe."Are you Damon's new girl? Has he finally gotten rid of _E-len-a_?"

"Let them go, you fu-" Amelia cut herself off, her eyes rolling back as blood appeared underneath her nose, causing her to let go of Kai as she wiped it away.

"Now, now. Language." Kai grinned at her, easily avoiding her hits by using the pain infliction spell on her that he had used on Olivia."_Phesmatos superous em animi."_

Though, because of her words earlier, Kai made hers the worst.

Amelia flew back towards the bar, knocking down the glasses and bottles on her way as she reached out to hold on to something. This caused some of the smashed glass to embed into her arms, slashing her skin in the process. Kai moved his hand to the left, pushing her back against the bar, and, like he did with the other two, he clenched his fist as tight as he could, chanting underneath his breath. She felt her throat tighten up and her windpipe being crushed, as if someone was physically strangling her. Blood appeared underneath her nose again and she let out a heart wrenching scream. Her eyes widened and glassed over, the pain making her stomach become knotted as she found it harder to breathe. Amelia felt herself being pushed back again, and as she tried to gain her balance, her feet came out from under her and she fell back right onto a broken off leg of the round wooden bar stool that Damon had pushed her off of. She cried out in pain as one of the legs went right through her stomach.

Kai pumped his fist in the air, smiling widely."Bingo!"

"Let them go...or i'll kill Jo the next time I see her."Amelia chuckled, pulling out the wooden bar stool leg. She could see their eyes screwing shut, their bodies beginning to shut down from the pain. She knew that she had to get Kai away from them, to distract them and she was more than sure that Jo was the way to stop him from killing the two male vampires.

"Wouldn't it be funny that all your temper tantrums had been about nothing?"

Kai's smile fell again as Amelia's words set off another rage inside of him. He flicked his wrist again, this time, snapping Damon and Enzo's necks. Amelia let out a sigh of relief, they would be knocked out for a while but at least they weren't dead. Kicking the two out of his way, he sauntered over to Amelia, pulling her up from the floor. He pushed her back against the bar again, using a bar towel to wipe the blood underneath her nose. Again, his mood changed as quick as it did before. He chuckled, leaning close, eyes narrowing as if he were trying to read her mind.

"...and if I kill you?"

"Simple. Damon will kill her. If you kill him, Enzo will kill her _for_ him. There's a long list and we both know that the spell you sucked up won't last that long. I don't care about anyone apart from Damon….and maybe Enzo. He grows on you. If you kill Damon i'll use you as my own personal juice box and I promise you, it'll be painful."

"That sounds...quite appealing actually. Though, I must tell you that I like to bite..._hard_." Kai grinned charmingly."You know as well as I do that you weren't serious. You kill Jo, I kill Damon. It's clear how much you love him. The threat works both ways. But, don't worry, little red. It was a good distraction to keep me from exploding their heads. You get props for that. Though, for hurting my feelings, I think I punishment is in order, don't you?"

"I think having you touch me is punishment enough and I know how to deal with creeps that don't respect personal space."

Amelia shoved his arms off of her shoulders and with all the strength she could muster, she kneed him between the legs. Kai's eyes bulged and he doubled over, releasing a string of coughs and curses. It didn't matter how powerful a man was, that move always worked. She then grabbed him by the wrist and with all her power, threw him into the collection of bottles behind the bar. His back hit them first, causing them all to smash, glass slicing his skin like he did to her earlier. Amelia chuckled when he swore loudly before falling to the ground. But, knowing that he wouldn't be down for long, she knew that she had to act fast. Amelia flashed over to Enzo and Damon, who were in the process of waking up but still a little hazy, so she pulled them up by their arms. She wrapped her arms around them and began to stumble towards the exit, swaying back and forth.

"You both totally owe me." She mumbled.

Hearing Kai kicking the bottles away and trying to get up, Amelia used her vampire speed to get them all out of the Grill before Kai could act. She stopped at her Camaro and leaned them against it so that she could fish out her keys. She heard them mumble as she unlocked her car. She could hear Kai's angry stomps in the bar and knew that they didn't have long.

"Enzo! Damon!"

She growled when they didn't respond so with anger, she slapped Enzo harsh across the 's eyes snapped open instantly but before he could speak, she ordered him."Get him into the damn car before he does that invisible thingy."

Amelia opened the car quickly and Enzo, still stumbling, tried his best to push Damon into the backseat. In fact, all he did was manage to shove the Salvatore _across _the seat before getting in himself. Amelia flashed over to the drivers side before getting in. She caught sight of the bar door opening and out walked Kai. His face was slashed and his clothes were torn but his eyes were almost black. They were pinned to her as she stopped at the drivers door. Amelia swallowed thickly when a grin crawled onto his face. and she saw him step forward, hand reaching out to chant something. But before he could mutter the first word, she had started the car and pulled out onto the street, speeding down the road, turning to the first corner she came to just in case he blew up her favorite car.

"If he as much as grazes my car with a spell..."She muttered to herself, rounding into another corner.

As she sped down the road, Amelia pulled out the shards of glass that was in her skin before she grabbed Damon's phone out of Enzo's chest pocket while the British vampire slowly recovered.

"If you want to get handsy, love, just give me a sec to get my act together." Enzo winked though when he laughed, he instantly regretted it because his mind was spinning.

"There goes that British charm again." She fired back with a smile.

Amelia quickly found Stefan's number, bringing the phone to her ear.

_'We're almost there. Luke took his time on the damn sp-_

"Stefan, don't go to the Grill. Take your little herd of sheep and find some place safe."

'_I'll take them to Ric's. W__hat happened?'_

Amelia rolled her eyes, wondering why Stefan even had to ask."Kai just kicked our asses and ruined my favorite shirt. He's pissed off and we just managed to escape. Tell Jo that if I don't see progress in the next few days i'll hand her over to him myself. Or maybe i'll kill the twins to give her encouragement. I don't care."

_'How is that g-'_

Amelia hung up and tossed the mobile back at Enzo. She looked in the rear view mirror to see Damon across the back-seat, white as a sheet. He had fallen back into unconsciousness, the spell had done a number on him, she thought. Enzo reached into the back seat and quickly slipped the mobile back into Damon's jacket pocket. If Elena called and started raging at the person on the end of the line, neither of them wanted to deal with her. Enzo had woke up fully due to the harsh slap she had given him earlier and was now looking at her with an amused expression on his handsome face. She arched an eyebrow, sending him a confused expression as she kept her eyes on the road.

"You're quite batty, aren't you, love?"

"I prefer passionate. I would have happily sent them to the Grill but Damon loves his brother. If I allowed Stefan to die, he would've given me the silent treatment for the next century."

Enzo nodded slowly, he understood perfectly. Stefan wasn't his favorite person by a long shot, the younger Salvatore had handed him over to be killed and had given up on Damon so Enzo wouldn't blink an eye if he died. But Damon loved Stefan despite their problems so if Enzo had a choice to save Stefan from a possible death, he would. Not because he liked him, but because Damon loved him.

"Don't worry, you're in my good books. At least someone else is speaking sense. I offered to skip town with him when he came back but he said no. He's trying to be a good bloke these days. It's a burden."

"Then i'll be your partner in crime then. I'm gonna need someone on my side when Elena gives me those judgmental puppy dog eyes."

* * *

**Present—Salvatore Boarding House**

"**See? Puppy dog eyes. Told you!"**

Amelia ignored Damon's pointed look as he and Elena cleaned up the mess in the living room while she leaned against the archway. She bit her lip, looking down at the ground to hide from Damon's gaze, fighting a grin. Enzo chuckled next to her, stuffing his hands into his pockets, following Amelia to the recently pulled up couch, slumping down next to her. Elena sighed, crossing her arms over her chest, shaking her head back and forth. At this, Amelia stuck out her hand, wiggling her fingers at Enzo. The younger vampire rolled his eyes, digging into his pocket before handing Amelia a $20 dollar. On the ride home, the two had made a bet whether Elena would yell at him or give Damon the silent treatment. She had won. Again, Damon noticed and with his eyes, scolded the two, acting as if they were petulant children.

Which they were in his eyes.

"So Stefan has gone to Ric's with the twins and Jo?"

Amelia nodded at Elena's question, crossing her legs as she watched her sire sitting down across from her."Yep. But I doubt that'll keep them safe for long. Kai's got magic radiating off of him."

"I officially hate witches. I haven't had this much of a pounding in my head since Christmas Eve, 1918." Enzo butted in, thinking back to the year with a grimace."That is a hangover I don't ever want again."

"Why do the evil ones have to be so hot?"Amelia said to herself a moment later."Is it just me or does the fact that he's evil make him more attractive? If he weren't our enemy or trying to kill you, I-"

"Amelia, what have I told you about speaking like that in front of me?"Damon narrowed his eyes at her, a look of disgust on his face."...and yes, it's just you."

"I don't think so, mate. I mean, look at Elena's track record."Enzo added in with a grin, winking at the redhead next to him.

Damon went to defend his almost-girlfriend, but stopped himself when he realized that his words were true. Amelia smirked at the look on Elena's face. Elena's eyes widened, her mouth opening and closing for a second before she collected herself, quickly changing the subject."Stefan said that the twins managed to put a cloaking spell on Jo. But, like Mia, said, Kai is going to find them. It's only a matter of when."

Amelia narrowed her eyes and she leaned forward, looking over at Damon and Elena."Right. Number one, Elena, only Damon calls me Mia. Got that? Good. Number two, why don't we just hand them all over, create a truce, and go to Vegas? The hotel is still booked until the end of the week."

"I agree with beauty here. It's not right us all dying for a bunch of kids who can't take care of themselves, mate."

Elena let out a disgusted gasp, looking at Amelia and Enzo as if they were heartless monsters with no compassion. Damon, though, looked to be considering the deal but he quickly stopped that train of thought when Bonnie came into mind. He shook his head, refusing their words, making Amelia growl in anger. Not at Damon, but at the whole situation. The casual atmosphere suddenly turned thick with tension.

"No. Not until Bonnie gets out." Damon answered a moment later.

"I don't give a damn about Bonnie, Damon. I don't know her, I don't care about her."Amelia screamed at him, jumping up."You feel guilty, I get that. But _she_ let _you_ go and she has to live with it, it was her choice. She sacrificed herself for you, so you have to accept that. Her or anyone else's life is not worth dying over. Kai is not your problem, he's theirs. Elena, Alaric and everyone else is collateral damage. They are choosing to fight. You don't have to. I'm not letting you or even Enzo be apart of that."

Damon's face fell and he went silent. Not a Damon reaction at all. The Damon they knew would have fought back, but this time, he just looked away from her. Elena's eyes filled with tears and she stood up, storming over to Amelia. The older vampire showed no sign of backing away, instead she just stepped forward. She truly didn't care about anyone else apart those few who she did. Bonnie had let Damon go, she tossed him the ascendant, she had sacrificed herself for him and though grateful, Amelia didn't believe that he should be doing the same thing. Bonnie had a choice, she could have kept Damon with her, but she hadn't. Amelia wasn't going to allow him to give his life for that. It was just not worth it. She didn't care how heartless it made her sound, but that was what she believed in.

"Bonnie is my friend. I am _not_ abandoning her."

"I don't care. She's _human, _she'll die some day. She is collateral damage. Just like the twins and just like Jo. Damon's life is worth more than that, Enzo's life is worth more than that and so is mine. It's kill or be killed."Amelia hissed back at the younger vampire."Look, I get it. She's your friend but she isn't mine. If you ask me, she's better off in the prison world because out here there's going to be a lot of deaths. You could easily fix the problem, you know. Give Jo to Kai."

"So what if we do? Hand her over? Is he going to just move?"

"That's _then_, Elena. Not now. Right now, Kai is full of magic and prowling the streets for his twin. He will find her sooner or later. Just give her to him and hope for the best. That is all you have. You've got nothing else!"

Elena backed away at Amelia's raised voice. The redhead turned and looked at her sire, who was just staring at the fire place."You know full well that I won't leave you to fight this alone but just ask yourself one question. Is this fight really worth you **dying** over? Is it really worth Stefan, Enzo and me losing you if you don't win? Again?"

Damon lifted his head and looked over at Amelia, who was staring at him. He was her only family and if he died, she would be left alone. She had nothing. That was why she was so protective of him. It was also the same reason Damon had kept her from everyone else, because he didn't want her apart of the havoc life in Mystic Falls. She refused to let him die for something that wasn't worth dying for. Elena looked between the two, wondering what Damon was thinking. She knew that he cared for Bonnie, but everyone could already tell how much Amelia meant to him. Amelia suddenly turned from her sire, looking at the ground instead. Her red hair framed her face, not allowing them to see the emotional look she was wearing. Elena watched as Damon's face fell, his mask dropping as Amelia looked away. His jaw tightened and his eyes darkened, obviously feeling guilty, as if he knew that he were the cause of Amelia feeling emotional.

She would stay. For him. But she didn't want to lose the only family she had.

"Amelia, are you-"

"Elena, don't."Damon cut the doppelgänger off. His voice softened and he leaned closer from his seat, staring at the redhead across from him."Mia? Talk to me. I'm a stubborn dick, I know. Just talk to me."

Amelia didn't respond to her sire, something that never happened. Damon was the only person that she ever opened up to and she was one of the few he let inside. Amelia, like Damon, had a lot of walls that were almost impossible to break through. Enzo, who had gotten up to pour himself and Amelia a drink, sat back down next to her, closer than before. He didn't like seeing her this way, and understood what it felt like to have Damon push back against you, to not be able to see what was best.

"Here you go, beauty. This'll make you forget for a while." Enzo drawled, holding out her glass.

Amelia raised her head, her light eyes meeting Damon's. He smiled at her gently, but Amelia didn't respond, she just grabbed the drink from Enzo with a small smile. She downed it on one gulp, handing it back to the younger vampire. She smiled at Enzo, the vampire who she had easily warmed to, before getting up. She didn't acknowledged Elena because she knew that she would probably kill her if she did and that wouldn't go down well with Damon.

"I'm gonna turn in early. Getting my ass kicked took a lot out of me."She said with a sigh, looking down at her torn top. She smirked at Enzo, rubbing his shoulder."Night, soldier."

"G'night, love. Try not to dream about me."

"Right back at you."

Enzo smirked with a wink."I can't promise anything. You managed to creep in there last night, beauty."

Amelia walked towards the staircase, body begging for the large king sized bed she had slept on the previous night. Damon quickly got up, flashing over to her, stepping in front of her. He completely forgot about the other two in the room, too focused on his best friend.

"You're not talking to me now? Seriously?" He asked with a smirk, though his eyes were worried.

"How many times? I'm not like that, Damon. I don't play you like that. I'm not one of your doppelgangers." Amelia stepped over to her sire, placing her hands on his shoulders."You're a stubborn dick, you said so yourself. I'm a stubborn bitch. We'll do what we always do whenever we don't agree with eachother. We'll sleep on it and forget it happened, okay?"

Amelia smiled at her sire, who let out a sigh of relief. She truly hated Elena and Katherine for what they had done to him. He was this way whenever they bickered. He would think that she wouldn't talk to him or leave him if she didn't get what she want. So they had agreed on one thing. If they didn't agree on something, they left the situation and never spoke about it again. It had worked for the entire time they had been friends. So that was what she was doing. She wasn't happy about it, but she still wasn't going to leave him to fight alone. Damon's eyes lit up when she smiled at him and he pulled her close. He kissed her temple and hugged her protectively, eyes shutting, assured that she wasn't mad at him. She embraced him back tightly, telling him that she wasn't going to leave him just because he didn't agree with her ways of doing things.

She would never do such a thing. Not to Damon. Never to Damon.

"We'll find another way. Just promise me one thing?"

Damon nodded, listening."Anything."

"Don't die again."

"Cross my heart and _not _hope to die."He promised, making her laugh. But then his voice turned serious when he added."As long as you don't die either."

Amelia smiled against him and he hugged her once more before pulling away. That was that. No anger, no bitterness. It was forgotten. Damon watched as she climbed up the staircase, disappearing into the hallway that led to her bedroom a second later. She was heard walking into her room, shutting the door behind her as she got ready for her long and well deserved nights sleep. Damon turned back towards the front room, where Elena was looking at him as if he were a different person while Enzo was sipping on his drink, amused. The elder Salvatore slumped back onto the couch, only this time, next to Enzo.

"She is something, isn't she, mate?"

He smiled at his best friend, before, all of a sudden, smacking him on the back of his head. "You deserved that."

Enzo growled, and when he went to rub the sore spot, Damon grabbed his drink.

"What the bloody hell wa-"

"You know what that was for! Stop hitting on Mia. If you have to do it, just don't around me. Got it?"

* * *

**Here is chapter three. I really hope that I did some good on Kai. He is really tricky to write because his mood can change so quickly. As you can see, most of the group is willing to fight Kai and wants to keep Jo from him. This is going go eventually cause Amelia to get vamp-napped. That is the main plot, as you can see in the summary of the story.**

**Anyway, if you liked it and would like to see more, please leave a review.**

**Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes. **


	4. Following The Trail

**A/N Thank you for reviewing. Please keep them coming if you would like to read more. ****Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**

* * *

**Chapter Four—Following The Trail**

**Midnight—Salvatore Boarding House**

_About damn time._

Amelia smiled to herself, staying silent until she heard the sound of Enzo and Elena' cars drive out of the exit. She had stayed in her temporary bedroom until she had heard Elena and Enzo leave around half an hour after she had retired. Enzo must have left his car there earlier when he had saved Amelia from her awkward talk with Elena. It was clear that Damon and Elena hadn't gotten back together because the doppelgänger had left without a word to her sire. Amelia assumed that it was because of Elena's recent memory wipe but also because Damon hadn't really backed her up during their heated debate. Because of that, Amelia had been waiting for them all to leave so that she could sneak out for a feeding. She was irritated because of the entire situation but also because she hadn't fed since she had came to Mystic Falls and that had been almost forty eight hours before. Amelia enjoyed feeding. She didn't just feed because she needed blood to survive, she _drowned_ in it.

She loved nothing more than hunting her prey, hearing their heat thumping against their ribcage as they tried to settle their fear.

It was intoxicating.

Amelia leaned back against window frame, looking out of the glass as she waited for Damon to drop off. Years of sharing hotels and living with her sire had come into good use when she wanted to know when he was in a deep sleep. Damon was always alert but the days stress and the dozen shots he had downed would be taking it's toll. As she waited, the redhead shrugged on her leather jacket after she slipped back on her boots. Her ears perked up when she head Damon's bed springs creak as he turned around in bed.

That was the first sign.

_...5_

_4..._

_...3_

_2...**a-n-d**...1_

At the sound of the Salvatore's snoring, the redhead grinned and making sure that she had her car keys and her mobile just in case Damon found out she had left, Amelia carefully opened her bedroom window.

"Not risking it by going past his bedroom." She mumbled to herself.

Though she would have liked for Damon to join her, especially the 'old Damon', Amelia knew that he was far too busy wanting to be in Elena's good graces.

So it looked like she was going rogue for now.

It sucked because Amelia knew that the Damon she was seeing now wasn't the real one. But there would be time to fix that.

Amelia climbed out of the large window, pulling it back down but stopped just an inch from it closing so that she could open it later. She them walked across the roof, judging her landing she as stopped at the edge. Then with an easy smile and mostly to show off, Amelia jumped off the edge, doing a front flip before she landed on her feet with grace, just in front of her beloved Camaro.

She straightened, listening out for any out of place movement in Damon's bedroom before she took out her keys and got into her car. Amelia started it up and quickly backed up before turning out of the entrance of the Salvatore boarding house. As she got far enough from the Salvatore home, Amelia leaned forward and flicked on the radio.

_'...and i've made up my mind, i ain't wasting no more time, but here I go again...'_

With a smile on her face as she hummed along to the song coming from the radio, Amelia sped towards Mystic Falls.

* * *

**Half An Hour Earlier—Mystic Motel**

"**Come on...come on."**

Kai closed his eyes, letting out a long, stressed breath as he hovered over a map. Around the table were several candles, along with some sand to help with the spell and finally, a bracelet. It was coated in blood, and snapped in half due to the force he had used when he had torn it off of the wrist of the owner. Kai breathed in and out slowly to calm himself and, hovering his hands over the map, he began to whisper, eyes still shut. Nothing happened. Kai snarled in anger. He looked down, eyes narrowing, and with a quick thought, he picked up the bracelet, assuming that the spell would be more successful, an after a few beats he began to chant again. He had been spending more then twenty minutes on the damn spell and so far he was coming up with nothing. It was his self control. He had been trying to tame himself so that he could act quicker if attacked or during his own attacks. He had been doing well, but there was some kinks he had to work out.

"Phasmatos tribum, nox es veras, sequitas sanguinum. Phasmatos tribum, nox es veras, sequitas sanguinum."

But like before, nothing happened. "Damn it!"

He kicked over the chair he had been sitting on, running a frustrated hand through his hair, pacing before he returned to the table.

"Come on. She has to be somewhere. I'm not going back to that damn boarding house again, not without knowing if she's actually there."

Eyes shut, Kai focused before he chanted once more, louder than before. He suddenly let out a loud gasp, his head snapping back as laughter filled his head, the same laughter he had heard earlier on. He breathed in sharply, eyes rolling to the back of his head as flashes began to appear in his head. He slumped forward, a ghost smirk appearing on his face as he clutched the bracelet tighter in his grasp.

"__Eeny___, ___meeny___, ___miny...moe!___"_

_Painted red lips broke out in a smile, laughter falling from them."Uh-oh! Come, come, Dave...you're turn."_

_Male laughter followed, but it sounded in monotone."Of course."_

_Light hazel eyes turned red. Fangs extracted and they sunk into pale flesh._

"Phasmatos tribum, nox es veras, sequitas sanguinum!" Kai chanted once more, wanting to know _exactly_ where she was.

_A black Camaro. **Her** black Camaro._

_Teenagers laughing._

_A house party._

Kai's brown eyes snapped open when the flashes stopped. A slow grin played on his lips as he looked up from the lap, laughter coming from him when he realized that he had succeeded in his task. He opened his palm and glanced down at the bracelet which was now fully repaired, the blood gone, showing his result in taming his magic. His self control was getting better. Kai bit his lip as he stared at the bracelet before he pocketed it. He turned around from the table, dark gaze landing on the young women tied to the chair across the room, hands bound behind her back. Kai sauntered up to her, kneeling before her before he tore off the duck tape from her mouth.

"Hi." He smiled widely.

"If you scream,"Kai started, glancing at her badge attached to her housekeeping uniform."_Mo__-__ll__-__y._ I will cut out your tongue and post it to your parents as a Christmas present. Got it?"

When she nodded shakily, he smiled."Good. Now, come on, let's get to your car. I need a driver and we're going to pick up a friend of mine. If you behave, i'll let you go...possibly."

He chuckled loudly, as if he had made the funniest joke he'd ever heard. Molly shook fearfully as Kai grabbed his knife from the bedside table and walked around her. She felt his hand grabbed her bound ones and flinched when she felt the cold metal of the blade run along her bruised wrists. She shut her eyes, biting her lip to stop her sobs as he hesitated, as if contemplating something.

"Shhh, shhh. You're shaking and I don't want to cut off your fingers, do I?"

Kai smiled to himself as Molly slumped forward, shaking her head in answer to his question. He quickly cut through the ropes he had used to tie her up, not bothering to help her up when she fell to the floor, body asleep since she had been tied to the chair for a few hours. Kai grabbed his jacket off of the bed and shrugged it on, clapping his hands together to get Molly's attention.

"C'mon. Time to go. Get up!"

She scrambled to her feet, wiping her tears away, not fighting when Kai grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the door, telling her to lead them to her car.

He had a date with a vampire.

* * *

**Present**

"**I love high school parties. They're all dumb, desperate and..._delicious_."**

Dave, the young teen she had been feeding from smiled goofily at her."How do I taste? Better than Lee?"

"Uh-huh. But shhh, don't tell him. He might get jealous." She smiled, pressing a finger over her red lips.

"Do I get another go?"

Nodding, Amelia's long fingers trailed up the bare skin of Dave's left wrist, his other was covered in bites that she had compelled him to cover up until they healed. His friend, Lee, was passed out on the couch next to them. He was also covered in bites and had passed out after Amelia had taken a little too much. But she had saved him with a small amount of her blood. She had brought them to one of the spare rooms in the party house. Amelia had been dragged to the party by some high school kids she had passed on the street coming out of the Grill. Since she looked like a teenager, it made it easier to blend in. She had driven there after gaining a flyer from one of them. The loud, pounding music echoed in her ears, along with the screaming of the drunken teenagers below them.

"Neck or wrist? The neck is more risky…." Amelia hummed to herself as she straddled the jock below her.

"...risky is more fun."

Dave's eyes widened again when Amelia's fangs extracted and her eyes turned blood red. She ran her tongue along her fangs, offering him a wild smile and when she ordered it, he tilted his head. Amelia's face disappeared and a second later she sank her fangs into him. The music covered the painful hiss Dave released before they turned into pleasurable moans. Amelia's eyes shut contently as the warm blood passed her lips and she leaned closer into Dave, who was toying with her red hair, his own eyes shut.

"Ow...that's a bit too rough...oh!" Dave cried out painfully.

_This would have been much more fun if a certain blue eyed Salvatore was here. _Amelia thought to herself as she let her victim go.

Her smile fell when Dave looked her again, a small smile on his face.

"Want to get out of here? My parents are gone."

_This is where Damon would get all big brother-like before making a joke. One that I would hit him for._

Amelia's eyes darkened before they returned to their light hazel color. She grasped Dave's chin, forcing him to look at her."Forget this. Go home and on Monday make sure to cover your bites. All of them. GO!"

Amelia got off of the jock and he quickly followed her orders, smiling at the new presence in the room he passed as he made his way out of the bedroom. She stood up, grabbing her leather jacket off of the chair next to her, shrugging it on. She didn't pay any attention to the figure walking up behind her until she felt them behind didn't react, she just rolled her eyes, smoothing out her shirt as she turned around. She pulled her hair to one side as she fixed her jacket, making sure to double check on the boy passed out on the couch just in case he stopped breathing.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Amelia smiled at the doppleganger in front of her, tilting her head."Hello to you too, Elena. I thought that you were heading straight home?"

"I was until I saw your car parked outside."Elena responded, crossing her arms over her chest, glancing warily at the blood stains on Amelia's white top."You're not being very discreet, are you?"

Amelia rolled her eyes, laughing before shaking her head."I haven't fed in almost three days, Elena, I got a little risky. I'm nearly two hundred years old, I know more about being a vampire than you do, all right? I was taught by the best. No one died, so just back off. I'll see you in the morning when you come barging in without knocking again, all right?"

She winked at Elena, grinning at the shocked look on the brunette's face before she looked around the younger vampire toward the door. But before she reached it, Elena grabbed her hand, tugging her back. Amelia released an amused gasp, her eyes widening as they looked down at Elena's long fingers locked around her wrist. She knew that Damon, despite his feelings for Elena, would have pulled the doppleganger away from the redhead. Amelia's temper was legendary. Even Damon knew when not to cross her, similar to how he reacted when she first came to Mystic Falls.

"You shouldn't be doing this, it's not right."

"Damon said nothing about me playing with my food. He told me to have fun when I first got here, I am. Look, you may have messed up Damon's head with your rubbish, but not mine. So let go, Elena before I become less nice." Amelia warned, but Elena showed no sign of obeying her.

"You cannot do this, Mia."Elena repeated with a nasty tone, straightening."I won't let you."

Amelia chuckled again and a second later she wrenched her arm from Elena's grasp. Her eyes turned blood read and she released an angry hiss left her when she grabbed Elena harshly and pushed the brunette against the wall next to the door. Amelia never liked being told what to do, especially from someone she hardly knew. If Damon had told her _not _to feed on random people, to go out of Mystic Falls for her feeds when she first arrived, she would have. But, he hadn't. Instead, he had told her to at least not kill those she fed on, so she was. Amelia respected Damon and she knew how he liked to keep track of the vampires in Mystic Falls and how he didn't want anyone to know about vampires that shouldn't know, especially because of recent events.

Amelia certainly didn't like taking orders from a vampire a hundred years younger than her. Amelia was a vampire who didn't care for humans and she liked being that way. She made no attachments and saw them as nothing less than food and entertainment. She had great self control and was not ashamed of who she was, something she had learned from Damon, who had changed since she had last saw him.

The Damon she knew now was not the real Damon Salvatore.

"Right, I am going to say this one more time. Only Damon calls be Mia, not you. You do not have that privilege."Amelia growled, her fingers pressing tightly around Elena's windpipe as she pinned her against the wall.

"Secondly, I am older than you, Elena and that means stronger, too. Just because Damon has a thing for you does not mean that you can control me, too. All right?"

Elena's eyes watered at the pressure Amelia was putting on her windpipe and her feet kicked in the air helplessly."The only reason I am not going to kill you is because of that. Because Damon, for some stupid reason, thinks that you're good for him, which you're not. He's too good for you. _But_ if you ever question me again, i'll be punishing someone close to home."

Amelia let Elena down before she shoved the younger vampire to the side, causing her to fall to the ground. Elena let out a sigh, rubbing her red marked neck as she looked up at Amelia in shock. Damon had told her not to get on the wrong side of the redhead, but Elena hadn't expected this. She had followed Amelia after seeing her car drive down the street that Elena had been walking on to meet Caroline. She wanted to see what the redhead was up to, she didn't know anyone on this side of Mystic Falls. Amelia let her human face come forward, and she straightened out her shirt. She turned the door handle and opened the door, which caused the somewhat silent room to fill with dance music from downstairs.

Amelia smiled at Elena unkindly and went to leave, but before she did, she stepped in once again, poking her head inside.

"Oh, and don't follow me again, Elena. It's creepy."

Amelia shut the bedroom door behind her, pushing her way through the crowded hallways filled with drunk and dancing teenagers. She rolled her eyes when a few young guys winked at her, waving her over to join them dancing as she shoved way through the mass of grinding bodies. She was now in an irritated mood, something she rarely got after feeding. Elena had gotten underneath her skin and Amelia decided to return to the Grill before the boarding house. But just before she could reach the door, a young guy jumped in front of her, holding two red cups filled with cheap booze, no count.

"You look upset. Wanna drink your problems away?"

He took a step toward her, making her take two back."No, thanks. Now move."

He tilted his head, not noticing the warning look in her eyes. Instead, he held out one of his hands holding one of the red cups.

"C'mon, relax. Drink and dance, it'll cheek you up."

"I said no. Now, if you don't mind-"

"Just one-_hey. _What the hell is wrong with you?!" He cried out painfully as she caught his arm that was touching her hip.

"A lot of things. But look at _me_,"Amelia gestured to herself, smiling sweetly before pointing at him with a bored look."...and look at you. Even if I was out of this world drunk, i'd _never_ allow those meaty hands to touch me. No means no."

Amelia grabbed his hand that had been stretched out across her shoulders, and with a quick move, she snapped his wrist, sending him to his knees. Amelia smiled as his shouts of pain hit his ears, making her forget about Elena for a moment. She then twisted his arm, hearing a satisfying snap a moment later. She ignored the looks she received as she tossed him away, stepping over him towards the door.

"Bitch!"

She ignored him again, opening the door as she stepped outside, slamming it shut behind her. Amelia made her way down the trash littered path, kicking cups out of her way as she advanced upon the stairs that led her to the pavement. Her car was parked across the street, furtherest away from the ones belonging to the teenagers. She adored her car and knew that she'd probably cause hell if someone scratched it. The dance music began to become distant as she stepped down the stairs, and onto the pavement, the only sound hitting her ears was the wind hitting the trees in the night air. Amelia sauntered down the pavement, eyes set on her car that was a few meters away.

That was when it hit her.

Laughter. _Familiar_ laughter.

"That was..._badass_. You're a fire cracker, aren't you, little red?"

Amelia stood in the middle of the road, her eyes looking around for the source of the voice. She bit her lip to keep her insult inside, remembering the pain the witch had caused her the last time she let her mouth control her situation. She moved in a small circle, growling when she laughter circled her as she turned around.

_That's it. I officially hate witches._

"Why don't you come out and I can show you what i'm really capable of?"

Amelia felt a feather-like touch scrape across the small of her back and lips brush her ear."Will you keep your promise you made on biting me? I've been waiting for you to make good on that."

She spun around, but was met with air. She let out a frustrated growl, nails digging into the palms of her hands, creating deep cuts.

"Y'know, i'm really starting to hate that illusion thing. I'm having an off night. Either come out so that I can kick your ass or go and bother someone else. Why not Elena? I'll even pay you to harm her since I can't do it. Loyalty and all."

Amelia heard a whistle from behind her in response. She flashed around, her eyes meeting a pair of dark orbs. Kai stood a few meters from her, waving mockingly at her with a sadistic grin. Amelia returned it, teeth running along her lips as she remembered him throwing her across the bar with magic. She arched an eyebrow when he just stood still after her fangs bared at him.

"I'm gonna love this." She said to him, feet stepping in front of the other along the white track on the road."Forget their plans. You're mine."

"Come and get me, little red if you're sure that you can win. Your punishment is overdue."

Amelia allowed her vampire face to fully come forward, spider veins crawling underneath her eyes as her light hazel orbs turned blood red. She smiled at him, her fangs slashing her lower lip in the process. Kai's grin widened as her slow paced walk toward him ended and she used her vampire speed. He stepped closer, hand held out and when he chanted a few foreign words, Amelia suddenly stopped in her tracks. It was as if her feet were frozen to the ground. She frowned, eyes narrowed in confusion. He strolled up to her, eyes full of amusement as Amelia called him every curse name she could think of.

"What did you do to me?!"

Kai chuckled, stopping in front of the vampire, hovering over her.

"You didn't really think i'd fight fair, did you?" He mumbled, grasping her cheek in his hand, forcing her to look up at him.

"This is _my_ game. Which means _I_ make the rules."

Before Amelia could process his words, she found herself drowning in darkness.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please leave a review if you liked it.**


	5. With The Devil

**A/N Here is chapter five. Hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter Five****—****With The Devil**

**The Next Morning—Mystic Motel**

"**Wakey wakey."**

Releasing an uncomfortable moan, Amelia's light hazel eyes fluttered open when she couldn't hear the bickering between the Salvatore brothers, something had become accustomed to recently. But when she opened her orbs fully to the glare of the sun shining at her through the gap in the curtains across from her, Amelia quickly shut them again. She licked her dry lips and went to move to a more comfortable position, but as soon as she attempted to, a sharp pain ran down her back, probably due to laying on her side for longer than usual. There was also a pain in her neck, something that she knew wasn't from laying a bad way, but from something more physical. But, as she tried to remember what had caused it, she came up with nothing.

Amelia slowly opened her eyes, adjusting to the shining light. She quickly observed the room. It looked familiar to a run down motel. The curtains were old and what she was laying on definitely wasn't comfy. There was an old looking TV on a dresser across from her, and when her gaze landed on the sofa, she recognized her _very expensive _leather jacket. Amelia almost laughed but the pain in her head stopped her. Her jacket had probably cost more than the motel room if she had paid for it other than compelling her shopping sprees.

_Did I stop here last night or something? _

Amelia felt the mattress shift next to her, causing the bed springs to creak. It wasn't the movement of someone getting on the bed with her, but just moving to get more comfortable. She heard the sound of humming and pages turning. But that wasn't the weird part. It was the fact that there was movement in her hair. Someone was toying with her hair, tangling her long locks in fingers before smoothing the knots out. The fingers continued to comb through her red hair, brushing the strands out of her eyes as they continued humming along with their magazine. She then heard the person next to her let out a long sigh, a relived one.

"You've been out for ages. Which, by the way, isn't fun. For me. I've been reading these old magazines for hours. Seriously, when do they buy more?"

_What the hell?_

A laugh soon followed, coming from next to her."Though, it's no big deal for me. I've been reading the same magazines for, like, eighteen years. I'm sure I know them off by heart." There was a pause before the voice started up again."What's your favorite magazine, little red?"

_Little r-NO. No, no, no. _

"What the hell?!"

Amelia released a growl of anger, ducking before the hand returned to her hair. She turned onto her back quickly, ignoring the pain in her body as she turned to look at the witch next to her. Kai, as if this were normal to him, smiled widely down at her, throwing his magazine aside.

"Hi."He grinned, resting back against the headboard.

"Why can't I move from the bed?"

"Just a little spell to keep you still. Sorry about the pain. It took me almost two hours to get the spell right. Pain in the ass, right? Or is it pain in the neck for you? Anyway, I had to keep snapping your neck to keep you out. I lost count at ten."

Kai winked at her as he nudged closer, shuffling closer to her on the bed until he was sitting next to her at the other side, hovering over her, looking down. Amelia tried to move, but found herself frozen, reminding Kai of their earlier conflict. She wasn't tied up, but he had done a spell that kept her still, as if an invisible force was keeping her down. He leaned down, nose almost brushing hers as he stared into her light orbs. Amelia struggled to move once more, but like before, it was like she was being pinned. She growled at him, flashing her eyes red, showing her fangs before her face returned to normal. This didn't seem to faze him, instead, he just continued to laugh.

"Wanna watch a movie or something? You'll be here for a while, little red."

"Let me go. Let me go so I can snap your neck for a change!"

"Uh..._no_. I can't keep you prisoner if you aren't here, can I? That's just crazy...even for me."

She narrowed her eyes, confusion filling them."Prisoner?"

Kai just nodded, chuckling loudly as Amelia stared at him. She flinched in disgust when he reached down, brushing a stray lock of her hair out of her eyes. He looked down at her for a few seconds, as if trying to her mind, but before Amelia could threaten him again, he jumped up. She watched him walk around the bed towards the table that had a map and candles on it, making her assume that was the way he had just shown up the night before. Amelia tried to move now that his back was to her, but like before, found herself unable to. She scowled at him when he turned around, his eyes laughing at her.

"I'm going to get some food from the vending machine. You want something?"

"Why? You offering a vein?"

Kai didn't reply, just watched her as he grabbed his coat before turning towards the door."Don't go anywhere, i'll be right back!"

He left the room, his manic laughter following him.

_He sounds like to damn Joker when he does that. _

"I'm so screwed."

* * *

**Present—Salvatore Boarding House**

"**Mia...open the door. I'm gonna drop all the sugary goodness i made you."**

Damon knocked on Amelia's bedroom door for the fifth time, holding a tray filled with pancakes, bacon, toast, eggs, waffles and strawberries coated with chocolate. Amelia's favorite. He leaned against the doorframe, listening out for her mumbling at being woken up, but he heard nothing. He normally would never dare to wake Amelia up in the morning but it was their special day and, though Amelia assured him that she wasn't mad at him, he wanted to make up for making her feel bad the night before. The two rarely disagreed but when they did, they always left the situation and forgot about it. He always made her breakfast on their day and since they couldn't go to Las Vegas, he was going do something different.

He frowned when he got no response.

Damon knocked once more, narrowing his eyes. _Maybe she's still pissed? Not very Mia-like. __If she was, she'd take the food then slam the door on me._

He lowered his voice, now using the tone he used when Amelia was in a mood with him."_Cara-mia_,"Damon started, a small smile on his face."It's December 16th! The day of Mia and Damon! C'mon, I even went out this morning for the waffles."

Amelia didn't answer. In fact he heard nothing in the bedroom. Amelia not answering to his nickname? That also never happened. Amelia never ignored him, it didn't matter how angry she was. She couldn't keep a grudge against Damon, she loved him too much. Damon frowned, and after setting aside Amelia's food, he turned the door-handle, finding it unlocked.

"I'm coming in." Damon warned through the door.

When he didn't get a response, he turned the doorhandle and opened the large wooden door, eyes roaming around the guestroom. It looked just like it did yesterday when he went to check on her before going to bed. She had been reading a book she'd kept hold of for decades and had probably read more than a hundred times. Damon made his way further into the room, listening out for his redhead while he looked over the room. Just like whenever they lived together, dozens of pairs of shoes were scattered around instead of being in one place, and clothes were hanging on the doors of the large enough wardrobe instead of being hung up. Several books were stacked on the bedside table. Damon walked over, picking up Amelia's favorite worn out one, flickering through it as he tried to think of where she was. He smiled to himself. The bookmark was a Polaroid picture of himself and Amelia during a trip to Italy in the late eighties. Once again, they had bent their rules for her birthday since he had wanted to show her his heritage.

As he stared at the picture of himself and Amelia smiling at the camera, blood dripping from their fangs as they smirked, something caught his eye.

_Oh hell._

Her bed hadn't been slept in and there was no way she would have stayed out all night without calling him. Amelia knew how worried he got, especially now that there was a crazy witch roaming the streets of Mystic Falls. He would never object to her going out feeding during the night, but it wasn't possible that she wouldn't contact him if she wasn't returning.

"Where the hell is she?"

As Damon pulled out his mobile and tapped in Amelia's number, he trailed over to the window. He swallowed as he noticed that her car was gone and when the call went straight to her mobile, he felt a knotted feeling in his stomach. A feeling he didn't really care for. Damon smiled softly when Amelia's cheeky voice hit his ears, making his eyes light up. Though, it fell when he remembered that it was just her voicemail.

"Hi, you've gotten Amelia. If I don't call back, i'm either busy or don't want to call you. If I do, be thankful for that. Bye now!"

He waited for the beep and trying to keep the worry out of his voice, Damon spoke."Mia, i'm not trying to sound all father-like because, let's face it, i'm too young but if you don't call back or come home in the next hour, i'm sending out a search party. A search party that will be led by a very pissed off Salvatore. Meaning me. Call me...please?"

Damon hung up, pocketing his mobile once again before he turned from the window, trying to think of what could have happened that made her not come back. He knew full well that Amelia would never leave, not without telling him. She hated worrying him and knew how worried Damon got about those he loved, though he never showed it. He double checked her room, just in case she had either left her mobile or had left him a note telling him that she was going out though he knew that there wouldn't be. Amelia would have never gone this long without contacting him, she was always consistent and ever let him worry. _Always. _Damon found himself swearing in Italian as he stormed towards the bedroom door, one thought in his mind.

The only explanation.

Kai Parker.

_I'm going to tear his arm off and beat him with it._

As Damon exited Amelia's room, imaging torturing the witch that he knew was at fault for this, he came face to face with Elena, who was chewing on a chocolate covered strawberry. Amelia's food. Damon loved his estranged girlfriend, but at that moment, he was too pissed to be messed with. He also was too pissed to allow someone else to take Amelia's food. Amelia was very possessive with her food and he knew that she wouldn't be happy if he allowed someone else to take it. Elena offered him a sweet smile, but Damon didn't return it. He only frowned, wondering why she didn't know that what she was eating wasn't for her. He narrowed his eyes, taking a strawberry, her third one by the way, from Elena's hand before she could eat it. He placed it back in the bowl, which was now almost finished.

_Mia won't be happy._

He sighed, he was going to have to make more or Amelia would give him the silent treatment until he did eventually give in.

He had taught his redhead well.

"That,"He started, taking the full tray from Elena."isn't yours. It's Mia's. Don't touch."

"But-" Elena protested, reaching for the bowl and also eyeing the waffles.

He tapped her hand gently, scolding her."_Nope_. Contact the witches, Stefan, Caroline and Enzo."

He paused for a moment, before nodding."Mainly the witches and Enzo. They're more useful but we need all the help we need. Even Barbie."

"Why? Liv, Jo and Luke are cloaked for their safety, remember?" Elena asked, following Damon down the hallway."What's happened?"

Damon bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen, placing the tray on the counter. He pulled out his mobile and began typing out a message to Enzo. He knew that, despite knowing her less than he week, the British vampire was already attached to Amelia. He also knew that she felt the same, and Damon was sure that Enzo was going to feel the same as him. He ordered his best male friend to get to the boarding house as quick as he could because Amelia was in trouble. He received a message less than a minute later from Enzo, telling Damon that he was on his way. Elena called on Damon again, demanding to know what was wrong. He snapped his head up, eyes darkening when he thought of the witch once again.

Damon looked at Elena, who was confused.

"Amelia's missing and as long as she's not here and likely unsafe, I don't care about the witches. The twins and Ric's naughty nurse need to be here or i'll drag them here. Call them. Now."

"Damon-"

"Now, Elena."

* * *

**Present – Mystic Motel**

"**So what's your favorite color? Mine is...hazel."**

Kai smiled to himself, as if hiding a secret as he looked down at Amelia, who was just staring at the ceiling. He laughed to himself, tossing a few candy sweets into his mouth as he hummed to himself, glancing at the TV across the room. Amelia sighed. He had been speaking for hours on end, as if the sound of his own voice was the greatest sound in the world. Her being unwillingly pinned to the bed and reluctance to be around him didn't seem to faze him one bit. He had been rambling on for ages, asking random questions, but never waiting to hear her response. Amelia had been trying to think of ways to escape, waiting for Kai's magic to run out, but she had been trapped for almost three hours.

He was _exhausting_. One minute he could be ranting and raving like a lunatic but like a coin, he could flip to a different mood. Right now he was acting like a child. He was chewing on sweets and speaking non-stop, laughing whenever he thought he was funny. She hated all sides of him. Sure, he wasn't bad looking and if he wasn't in the middle of plotting to kill her friends, she would have had some fun with him. But not now. Not when Enzo and Damon were in trouble.

"Favorite TV show?" Kai, once again, didn't wait for her response, he just continued to ramble."I'm really liking those crappy reality TV shows. They're rubbish but addictive. Shows have gotten better since the nineties, believe me. The girls on them are much hotter than Baywatch."

"Where were you in 1994? I was in prison...sort of. I'm sure Damon told you."

Amelia chewed on her lip, fingers tapping on the mattress as she tried to ignore the sociopath next to her. It shifted when Kai turned towards her, chewing on his sweet. He hovered over her, eyes stormy, a great example of how his mood could change in a split second.

"Little red?"

Did she also mention that she hated that nickname?

"It's not nice to ignore someone when they are talking to you." Kai said, his voice a little edge with some warning in his tone, though Amelia didn't notice it.

"It's not nice to vamp-nap someone then force them to listen to you rambling on and, by the way, if you call me that one more time I will tear out yo-_AHH!_"

Her head snapped back, hitting the headboard as her head suddenly filled with an agonizing pain. Amelia let out a long, loud scream as her vision became blurry along with the sharp pain her her head. She thrashed around, still unable to move as Kai inflicted the torture upon her. As he did, he leaned down, his free hand that wasn't controlling the spell, and he cupped her cheek, forcing her to look at him. She did, though he was also blurry, but her vision settled a second later. Amelia ground her teeth together and tried to focus on anything but the pain in her head.

"Shhh, shhhh. I'm being nice here, _little red, _and i'd like for you to do the same if you value that Salvatore brother you oh, so clearly adore." He mumbled, fingers brushing her jawline as if trying to soothe her, despite being the one causing the pain."Oh, and also that British guy. You just met him, right? Maybe you can be nice to be since you're nice to him. Or do I need to have an accent?"

"I-If you lay one hand on their handsome heads, I will send you back to the hell you crawled out of." Amelia choked out, her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

"So feisty."Kai commented with a dark chuckle."That's why I like you."

"Well, the feeling isn't mutual."

He strengthened the migraine spell, watching happily as Amelia whimpered in pain, her fingers tightening around the duvet she was laying on to stop herself from screaming again. Her eyes filled with painful tears and she bit her lip to stop them from falling over. It was like he was stabbing her a thousand times with little needles. She couldn't think. He still forced her to look up at him, his fingers grasping her chin, and Amelia fought the urge to headbutt him, knowing that he'd give her worse than a headache if she did. He hushed her as small cries of horror fell from her lips. She felt his hand return to her cheek and he blinked at her, the darkness in his eyes suddenly disappearing for a moment. Then Amelia suddenly felt nothing. There was no more pain, just a horrible after effect that felt like a hangover. Her body stilled as her head fell back onto the pillow underneath her.

Kai's eyes lit up, all of a sudden, and he smiled down at her. A wide smile that made him look innocent.

_There is always some sort of evil behind a pretty face._

"There we go. See? No more pain. Just behave or i'll have to punish you again."

He rubbed her temples, a small grin on his face, as if earlier hadn't happened. She bite back the curses she wanted to call him and, instead, imagined all the ways she was going to torture him when he either ran out of magic or when Damon came. She knew that her sire would instantly know that something was wrong. He would have known that she wouldn't have just left without saying nothing, despite the fact that her beloved car was still at the party. She knew that Damon would instantly drop what he was doing and search for her. Hell, Damon would tear apart the town looking for her. With that thought in mind, Amelia let out a sigh and tried to calm the anger burning up inside of her and stayed quiet, her long painted nails digging into her palm as she resisted hitting him. The invisible hold he had put on her kept her from moving at all and she wondered how long until he lost his magic.

That time couldn't come sooner in her opinion.

"So...where were you on May 11th 1994?" Kai asked casually, leaning against the headboard, looking down at her.

As if nothing happened.

_He's like a child wanting constant attention. _She thought to herself.

In a monotone voice, Amelia replied."It was a long time ago. You can't really expect me to know that. When you live for as long as I have, you don't really keep up."

As if he answer didn't satisfy him, Kai asked."Were you with Damon on that day?"When she just looked up at him, he added."You do know he killed a pregnant woman, right?"

"He told me that, yes. That is the _one_ thing he's always regretted. But I don't know when it was. Like I said, I don't remember that specific date. You could ask me where I was on..."Amelia thought for a moment before containing."7th March three years ago and I still couldn't tell you. I don't keep up with time because i'm not human."

"Fine. Were were you in 1994 then?"

Amelia released a long sigh, close to losing her temper with him but she fought it. Kai noticed this and he smiled, biting his bottom lip as Amelia thought. She ran through the years in her mind, trying to remember where the map told her to go and how many years the dice came up with. She remembered Damon contacting her, complaining about Stefan. He had sounded on the edge, and it was of the times he had turned on his humanity so, even though they were supposed to wait twenty years to see eachother, Amelia had broke that rule and had made her way to where was after leaving Mystic Falls. She remembered them partying and that was when he told her that he had killed that pregnant woman. She told him to forget it because it would only bring him down and Damon didn't deserve that. So he did and they returned to having fun. She hated seeing him upset, especially over his brother, who should have been there with Damon, not against him.

She never judged Damon and never would, not like how everyone else did.

Amelia smiled softly at the memory and looked up, noticing that Kai was waiting. Her smile dropped, and instead of telling him what she and Damon had gotten up that year because it was none of his business, she made something up.

"Kurt Cobain died that year. So, like when all other famous idols died, I did what I always do."

Kai raised an eyebrow in interest and he shuffled closer, as if that were possible."Which is?"

"Blood binge. I go on a blood binge and raise a glass to them. Before you ask, i was in New York, I _think_, i'm always there. Happy?"

"I'm not unhappy."

Amelia glared at him, ignoring him when his free hand reached over, fingers sliding through her silky red hair again. She rolled her eyes, replying dryly.

"I'm glad one of us isn't."

Kai patted her head as if praising a pet with a small grin. She, once again, felt the urge to tear his tongue out. He spoke too much, he also had no idea what the meaning of 'personal space' meant, or he didn't care if he did. He also jumped between acting like a small child to a madman in a matter of seconds. Kai leaned closer, tilting his head, tapping his chin with his finger as he thought, eyes drifting over her face before he met her gaze.

He knew exactly what he was doing.

_I'm going to tear his tongue out when I get the damn chance._

"Good, you're learning. Now, what's your favorite color?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please leave a review if you liked it and want to read more.**

**Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	6. At Your Feet

**A/****N Here is chapter six, I hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter Six****—****At Your Feet**

**Four Hours Ago**

"**What time did she leave last night?"**

"**I don't know."**

"**Where did she go?"**

"**I don't know!"**

"**Do you know if she has her mobile? Have you tried calling her?"**

Damon, who had been angrily sipping on a drink to try and calm himself, threw his glass into the roaring fire before turning around to the Parker witches sitting on his couch."What is this? 20 questions to piss of Damon? How many times do I have to freaking tell you? If I had any clue where she was, I would have gone there and would have returned with Kai's head in my hands. If I had a clue I would not be asking Mystic Falls' answer to the worst witches ever! Just find my Mia. NOW!"

Jo, Lucas and Olivia glared at the elder Salvatore brother who looked like he was about to go on a rampage. The male twin jumped up, sick of Damon's ordering tone and went to lunge for him but before he could, Enzo stopped in his tracks. The British vampire had been pacing back and forth, also downing the collection of alcohol the Salvatore boarding house had to offer and was also close to overloading with the need to kill Kai. Towering over Lucas, he glared down at the witch while Damon backed him up. Elena and Stefan's eyes flickered between the three men, ready to jump up and get in between them before something happened.

"No need for fighting, mate, is there? We all want the same thing – your brother dead. Or at least locked up in a mental hospital somewhere. Now, do us a favour and do whatever witch business you need to do in order for our girl to home."

"What he said. Only with more threat at the end." Damon grinned dangerously.

Lucas raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest as he glared at the two vampires. When they had refused to come, Damon had driven over to Alaric's house with Enzo and the two had practically dragged them out with the threat of destroying their plans of keeping a low profile. Enzo had knocked them out when they had tried to snap his neck but since they had been under a lot of stress and had barely slept, their concentration wasn't up to par.

"...and if we don't help you? We're not obligated to."

Damon spoke up then, a smirk on his face."Then i'll tie you and your sisters to the clock tower as bait for Kai. I'll also put a spotlight on you so that he'll notice you. That'll get his attention. Or i'll just kill your twin, pick one."

"I vote for him. He's too brave. I don't like that."Enzo said to Damon with a cruel glint in his eye.

On the couch, Elena frowned, swallowing the lump in her throat at Damon's look of rage on his face. Elena hadn't said a word about her run in with Amelia. She had been terrified just in case Damon snapped and blamed her for his best friend going missing but Stefan, who had a clearer mind than Damon, knew that something was up with the doppelgänger next to him but had also been quiet until he was sure that she was keeping something important. If she had information on Amelia and didn't tell him, Damon wouldn't respond happily. Jo's face turned pale, knowing that Damon was more than serious. Alaric wasn't with them, he was trailing the streets for any sign of Kai, doing all he could to keep his girlfriend out of the grasp of her brother. Caroline was with him. She hadn't been in the mood to deal with Damon's antics and knew that Alaric would need help if they did, in fact, run into Kai.

Nobody wanted to be around Damon when he was like this.

"You wouldn't! Ric would kill you!" Jo got up then, forgetting the locator spell for a moment.

"Wanna bet? He's no longer untouchable anymore and I am impulsive when it comes to those I hold dear." Damon challenged, stepping closer."And Mia? I hold her most dear than others."

"Y-You'd just hand them over? What about keeping Jo and twins safe? What about Bonnie, Damon?" Elena asked, standing up."You said that you'd do all you could to help."

"That was before Mia got vamp-napped by a raging creep. Until she's home and i've checked that he hasn't harmed one perfect red hair on her beautiful head, then the deal's off. Until then think of yourselves as our Plan B just in case your locator spell doesn't work."

Damon strolled up to the twins and with a hard poke on their shoulders, they fell back onto back onto the sofa. On the coffee table in front of them was Amelia's hairbrush, a map, and everything else they would need to help with the shadow locator spell. Since nobody shared blood with Amelia, a normal locator spell wouldn't work so they needed something that belonged to her in order to try and find her. The twins let out a long sigh, glancing at Jo, who just nodded, knowing better than to go against Damon. Even if they did use their magic against them, he would make good on his threats.

"What if this doesn't work?"Olivia asked, lighting a candle and looking down at her spell book.

"Kai is juiced up with a crap load of magic and he could have done a spell to block us out."

Damon and Enzo, always partners in crime whenever they were feeling threatening, looked at eachother with matching smirks."Then, love, you better pray to the powers above because Plan B isn't nice. For all three of you."

On the couch, Stefan and Elena's faces fell at Enzo's words. They really hoped Plan B never happened because even if it meant Alaric wanting to drive a stake through his heart, Damon would go along with it. Amelia was like a daughter to him and if anything happened to her, he would never forgive himself. That was why he had tried to keep her separate from the hell that was Mystic Falls. Stefan could see that Damon was close to snapping. His jaw was clenched, his knuckles were really white from his hands being curled into fists and no doubt his mind was spinning.

"We'll try our best." Olivia mumbled.

Lucas glared at his twin."We're really going to help them?! They just threatened to hand us over to our crazy brother!"

"If we don't, we're dead anyway. If they don't help to protect us from Kai, we've got nothing!"

"See? I always knew you were smarter than him."Damon said with a grin before he waved for them to continue.

"Now, get to work while I sharpen my knives."

* * *

**Mystic Motel—One Hour Ago**

"**Uh-oh! Looks like _someone_ is still trying to find you."**

Amelia jumped slightly at Kai's sing-song tone that had broken the uncomfortable silence between them. Well, it was more comfortable for her since she hadn't had to hear his voice for a full three and a half minutes. She turned her head from the muted television that she had been trying to seem interested in to keep him from talking to her, and set her gaze on him. Like he had been for the past few hours, he was sitting at the small table, his hands held over the map as he tried to focus. She could see that he was focusing on Mystic Falls and had marked off the boarding house. She didn't know what he was doing and didn't care but his words had her attention. She knew that Damon would be looking for her and possibly out of threatening the other Parker witches to find her. She had never doubted that. But she was worried about what Kai would do to Damon and Enzo if they did find her.

She had known that he was powerful but didn't know how much. She had suffered a pounding headache after he had done that migraine spell on her which proved his words. The magic he had sucked up was lasting longer than she would have thought.

He was also driving her mad. To the point she wanted to break off a part of the table leg and drive it into her heart. Or his. She couldn't be sure anymore. Kai, having finished with his spells, shoved the map out of the way and blew out the candle before his dark eyes met her light ones.

"Still? Is that what you've been doing for the past few hours?"

"Yep!"Kai replied, popping the 'p'."While you have been busy pretending to watch the TV and ignore me, I have been actually doing something productive."

"...and how, pray tell, do you know that?"

"A simple spell that allows me to see flashes of what they're doing."Kai bragged and when he saw the confused look on Amelia's face, he smirked."You don't think that I wouldn't keep an eye on them, do you? Damon's crazy pants but he's smart. He is using Josette and the twins to try and find you which makes them vulnerable. They use more magic that tires them out than they already are and that will allow me to break their cloaking spell."

"How do you do that?" She asked, trying to keep the bitternes out of her voice.

If she wanted to stop herself from suffering with his migraine spells she had to give him what he wanted — attention.

"I'm more powerful than them. Which means that I can break their cloaking spell. I admit, they did manage to hide for a while."Kai said as he stood up, popping a grape into his mouth as he passed the fruit-bowl."But I always win. They are not going to find us, little red."

"How are you so sure?" Amelia asked, biting her lip to stop from slapping him when he called her that nickname.

She wanted to go home, well, what she had called home the past week. She had already missed most of '_Damon and Amelia's_' day, which was something she hadn't done in the entire time she had been a vampire. Kai creeped her out and it was like he didn't notice how she felt, no matter how obvious it was. But she had to play along and attempt to keep calm because otherwise he'd either make her head explode with his magic or kill Damon, like he threatened. At least until he lost his magic or until Damon found her, which he would. She had no doubt about that. So, trying to keep her infamous temper, which she had gotten from Damon over the years, Amelia tried to focus on what she would do to Kai after she got free of him.

"Clocking spell and another spell which will lead them in other directions."Kai bragged once again, slumping down onto the bed next to Amelia."Away from trying to find their missing lamb."

"Is that why i'm here? Your gateway to lure your family out of hiding so that you can find Jo and merge with her?" Amelia challenged, forcing herself not to squirm when he shuffled closer to her, grinning when she narrowed her eyes at him.

_Stupid invisible barrier spell that stops me from moving._

"Can't I just make friends without someone thinking that I have another motive?" Kai asked.

"Other people? Yes. You? No."

"I'm more fun than Damon. The entire time he was in the prison world, all he could talk about was Elena and when he wasn't he was making stupid videos about what he would be doing if he was with her and let me tell you, little red,"Kai paused, cupping a hand over his mouth and he leaned closer to her."they _weren't_ about hand holding."

Amelia, who could only move a few inches thanks the barrier holding her down, tried to move away."First rule about attempting to make friends."She started, gesturing about the small amount of space between them."Personal space and with you, a _lot of it._"

"So you are my friend?" Kai asked, a hint of a smile on his lips.

"What?"

"You know, friends. 'BFF'S'. Two peas in a pod."Kai chuckled with a smirk."The type who not only provides Ben &amp; Jerry's when you're feeling mopey but the type that'll help you bury the body of your ex boyfriend."

Amelia just rolled her eyes and looked away, finding her painted nails more interesting than him. She wondered what his mind was like. He switched from different topics more than he switched moods.

"Oh, come on, little red, i'd be the best friend ever."He smirked, leaning back against the headboard."I know what you're gonna say, that i'm the Devil and that i've killed people and all, including most of my family but that was like, twenty years ago. Old news. But, even the Devil needs a friend once in a while."

"So what do you say? Wanna be BFF'S? We can get t-shirts and everything."Kai paused and Amelia jumped when she felt the cold feel of his many rings brush against the soft skin of her cheek as his fingers brushed into her red hair once again."I could even braid your hair for you, little red. I used to do that for my youngest sister before I, y'know, killed her."

Amelia fought the urge to turn her head and bite his fingers off at his last sentence. Though she tried to stop it, the image of Kai's rampage ran through her mind, his words making her feel sick. Amelia had done a lot of things in her time but she drew a line when it came to children. She would never purposefully harm one and that was why Kai scared her a little. He had crossed that line. A line that even Damon himself regretted crossing. Amelia flinched again, breaking out of her thoughts when felt Kai tuck her hair behind her ear before he leaned down. She felt him smile against her after she let out a long, shaky sigh. Amelia didn't know what was happening to her. She was the strongest person she knew, second to Damon, but Kai….he was rattling her.

And going by the chuckle that left him, he knew that.

"But, don't worry, I think we'll get along just fine, even if you are my sort-of prisoner. You'll grow to like me. Everyone does."He whispered, twirling a loose strand of red hair around his finger."If you're nice to me, i'll be nice to you. No more headaches that'll probably make your head explode if I do it one more time and no more snapping your neck if you promise not to threaten to tear my throat out with your teeth."

It took everything inside of Amelia not to flinch once more when his fingers trailed down her jawline. Rage bubbled up inside of her once again as he anger threatened to spill. She was going back on her promise not to lose her temper with him but she couldn't help it. He was acting as if everything he had done was all just a funny story to tell those he met.

Kai gripped her chin between his fingers and forced her to look at him.

He smirked, and Amelia felt her control snap."So, what do you say, little red? Friends?"

Amelia narrowed her eyes, her light orbs darkening."I'll pass. Damon taught me not to make friends with those beneath me."

She saw Kai's smirk drop and his eyes also darkened, a look that never ended well for those who crossed him. There was no humor on his handsome face, nothing but anger. The fingers that had been grasping her chin curled around her neck and he began to mumble. She suddenly felt the air leave her lungs and her eyes widened as she felt her windpipe tighten. Kai had no emotion on his face as she choked. He just continued to chant underneath his breath, his fingers digging into her throat as she felt her vision become blurry before all began to turn dark and blurry.

But before she drowned in that darkness, she heard Kai speak, his tone dark yet playful.

"Well, fortunately for me but not for _you_, little red, I always have a back up plan, especially for those who don't play _my_ game the way I want them to."

* * *

**Present****—****Mystic Falls High School**

"**What the hell?"**

Amelia's light eyes fluttered open when she heard the sound of whistling and thanks to her vampire hearing, it felt like it was happening just right next to her. She groaned as a pounding started in her head and when she tried to remember what had happened, she came up blank, but remembered flashes of Kai choking her. Cursing his existence as always, Amelia rubbed her throat, deciding to try and attempt to see what was going on around her. She opened her eyes fully just to ignore it straight away when the bright lights on the ceiling glared down at her. She was lying down, something that she'd had no choice but to do recently due to the invisible barrier Kai had used to keep her down.

But going by the pain running up and down her back, Amelia was sure that she wasn't in the motel anymore.

She was laying on the floor, a hard one.

"Where the hell am I?"

Amelia turned her head and saw tables, _cafeteria tables_, which told her that she was in the high school. She narrowed her eyes, wondering why she was there, but decided it wasn't worth wondering about. Her vision had settled, and Amelia turned her head into the other direction, trying to catch sight of the sociopath that had done this to her, but thankful for her, he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

_Is that good or bad? What if he's left me here and thanks to that damn barrier, i'm stuck here until after winter break?_

Cursing loudly, Amelia sat up and**—**

_Wait! I..i can move? I can sit up without feeling like i'm being sat on by a sumo wrestler?_

A feeling of relief washed through her and although she hadn't fed in what seemed like years Amelia could stand up without feeling dizzy. So, ignoring the pain in her back, the vampire jumped up, brushing off her shorts and shirt as she began to make her way out of the cafeteria, listening out for the witch. Thoughts as to why he had just dumped her without doing something to her ran through her mind, ranging from he possibly had a change of heart, which was at the bottom of the list or the fact that he had lost his magic. As she tried to think of more, Amelia walked out into the hallway, looking left and right for the witch all while listening out for his whistling.

Then, when she couldn't hear or see him, she began to quickly walk down the hallway.

"I'm gonna find my car, vamp-nap Enzo and Damon, then we're going on a year-long blood binge." Amelia muttered, licking her lips at the image of draining a victim.

She coughed, the twenty four hours of being tortured by Kai's migraine spells and not feeding getting to her. Amelia didn't just feed to survive, she fed because she loved it which was why she was suffering quickly. But also because Kai's spells had taken a lot from her.

_Maybe that was why he took me? To lure out Jo and the rest of his siblings. He had to know that Damon would force them to look for me._

At that moment, she didn't care. She wanted to shower, feed and sleep. In that order after finding her beloved car. She frowned when she thought of the possibility of Elena in her car which would make Amelia kill her, good intentions or not. At the thought of killing Elena, Amelia smiled, which gave her more strength to quickly rush down the hallway, just to where the door was. She was free. Free to return to Damon and help him kill the witch that caught her once and for all. Free to drink herself into a state with Enzo and free to sleep without Kai pestering her with questions that made her want to tear her ears off just to hear nothing but silence. Amelia ran a hand through her tangled red hair as the school doors came closer.

But just before she could exit into the fresh air and taste freedom as well as warm blood, a voice stopped her.

Kai's voice.

"Stop."

Amelia shook her head, her mind telling her to put one foot in front of the other as she opened the door but, for some reason, she couldn't move. Her mind was telling her to move, screaming at her to get as far away from the witch behind her as possible but for some reason, her body wouldn't work with her. Amelia swallowed fearfully, a feeling she rarely got as she heard the sound of Kai's shoes make their way towards her. She frowned in confusion, staring at the door just a few inches in front of her, but her body wouldn't let her move towards it. She winced when she felt Kai's presence behind her when he stopped walking and the sound of his laughter echoed in her ears.

She clenched her fists, wanting to swing at him but she couldn't. She just couldn't move.

"Turn around, little red."

Amelia's eyes widened in shock when she found herself obeying him, though her mind ordered her not to. She slowly turned around and inhaled sharply when she came face to face with the witch. He stood there, a bag of candy he had probably gotten from the vending machine in his hand and was happily chewing on a few when she faced him.

"What**—**"

Kai chuckled, towering over her."Come on, you didn't really think i'd just let you go after all I went through to find you? Give me some credit. I'm _crazy_, not stupid."

"Why am i here?"

"Well, the maid sorta walked in on me choking you so i killed her then escaped with you. Rude, i know, right? Aren't they supposed to knock? I couldn't have the cops and your _beloved_ Damon searching for me, can i?"

"What did you do to me?" She demanded, trying to hide the shaky tone in her voice.

"You hurt me. Deeply."Kai laughed, walking around her."Well, annoyed me. I don't get hurt. So, I punished you. See, I gave you a choice. Be nice and help me or i'll get mean. You chose the bad choice which I totally prepared for when I snapped your neck more than several times yesterday. Now you have no choices. At all."

Amelia's confused expression returned as Kai stopped in front of her again, smirk in place. She didn't understand. Kai tilted his head, tossing some candy into his mouth as he watched her process his words. He knew that her agreeing to help him would have been a strong no but he had asked, which he saw as progress. But when he had took her the day before and had snapped her neck, before doing the spell that kept her from moving he had done another spell. One stronger that could activate as soon as he mumbled a few words. The spell was strong and could be seen as similar to compulsion because, just like that, he was the only person who could break it.

Kai was proud of himself.

"What did you do?!"She cried out, teeth grinding together."Why can't I move or do _anything_ unless you say so?"

"Haven't you figured it out yet?"Kai asked, chewing loudly just to annoy her.

She glared at him and he sighed."Okay, okay, ruin the fun. I'll tell you. It's so awesome! I found it in a spell book I picked up and i'm kinda pissed I didn't use it on Bon-Bon when she was being difficult. I mean, she was _really_ annoying. Have you met her? 'Cause if you haven't, let me tell you, you are not missing anything. That girl is more damaged than anyone i've ever-"

"KAI! Tell me. What did you do to me?"

Kai chuckled, eyes playful as he stared down at her."It's an obedience spell. You, little red, are under _my_ control. You do anything I ask."He said, laughing loudly when Amelia gave him a horrified look, her fists clenching.

"So, you're kinda like my pet or puppet. Nevertheless, i'm your master. Cool, right?"He asked, chuckling and winking at her."Well, not for you, but this is, like, a new level for me. I've never done it before and you won't believe how proud i am it worked."

Amelia felt her world spin as Kai's words sunk in.

She felt as if her heart had sped up to the point it was going to break out of her chest. Her stomach fell and her hands shook when she cupped one over her mouth to keep the horrified sounds from coming out while Kai, who didn't seem to notice, just continued eating. She was under his control. Kai Parker's control. Kai, who was turning more insane by the day. She felt her entire body shake as she imagined what he could force her to do. Hurt Damon, hurt Enzo and she couldn't bear to think that else. He looked up a second later when a gasp fell from her lips, not caught by the hand that was still covering it. He raised an eyebrow, startled, as if he couldn't understand her reaction anymore. It was no longer funny.

He rolled his eyes before reaching out with his almost finished small pack of candy.

"Oh, sorry! That was rude, right? I get my manners from my father. You want one?"

* * *

**I hope you liked it! If you did, please review.**

**Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	7. Testing The Waters

**A/N Here is chapter s****even****, I hope you l****ike it. ****I hope you liked it! If you did, please review.**

**Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**

* * *

**Chapter S****even****—****Testing The Waters**

_**Mental Control &amp; Obedience Spell**_

_Requirements – Subject and caster's blood which will cause the caster to have complete control of said subject. _

_The subject will be under the caster's complete control. Mentally and physically. But the mental will take longer to control, this depends on how strong the subject's mind is. They will be given no choice but to follow the caster's orders. The caster is the only person who can break the spell by speaking one word but said word is the caster's choice. The subject **can still move with a small amount of free will** but if the caster decides that they don't want that they stop the subject at any time, all they have to do is say so._

_The mental factor involves the caster also controlling the subject's mind, just as physically. The caster has full control over what the subject thinks and what they can and cannot say if necessary. Just like with psychical movement, **the subject can ****still**** think ****with**** free will** but if the caster decides so, the subject can have limitations. This works in the caster's __favour they want to keep the spell secret._

Amelia looked up from the spell-book, a look of complete horror on her face.

"Y-You did this to me? My mind….you can't..."

Kai, who had ordered her to follow him into the cafeteria and was now sitting on top of the table, just shrugged."Oh, yeah, I forgot about that. Well, that part was just for fun so now I can see inside that head of yours whenever I want to and also control whenever I need you to keep something inside."

He winked, tapping his fingers against her temple."Or if I want you to respond to my attempts at a conversation with you. You are not the best at that. I also can't have you telling your friends what i've done to you until I want you to, can I? That'll ruin everything."

Kai grabbed the spell-book and shut it loudly, making Amelia jump. Then, after he mumbled a few words, it disappeared. Amelia was at a loss for words, she almost believed that she was having a bad dream, that if she woke up she would still be at the boarding house and see that Damon was playing a cruel joke on her. But she knew that he would never do that which was why that stopped that train of thought. If Amelia hadn't been so angry and strong she would have broke down crying.

"Your mind is strong, little red. The mental part will probably kick in soon. You're slowly losing your marbles." Kai smirked, jumping off the table."Welcome to the club!"

"Why did you do this? You know where the twins and Jo are, what else do you want? If you want them, i'm sure Damon would gladly hand them over after all this."Amelia yelled out, standing up, glaring at the witch.

"I was bored. You pissed me off. You do the math. Besides, I wanted to show off my magic and control it. Which, hurray, i've done."Kai chuckled, doing a bow."Thank you!"

Amelia ran a frustrated hand through her long red hair."That's it? You _violate_ my mind and now control me just because you were freaking bored?!"

"A little, yeah. I told you those magazines were boring. Maybe you'll come in use."Kai smirked, stepping closer to her, cupping her face and forcing her to look at him."You know how sneaky your Damon is. He'll no doubt try something to get his lost lamb back and maybe i'll need you. No doubt my sissy and the twins will also be up to something. Them two just cannot seem to die when I want them to."

Amelia slowly felt like she was being taken over by a force. Her mind, which was previously telling her to run from him, despite her being unable to, was now telling her to obey the witch in front of her. She worried her bottom lip with her teeth as she tried to fight it but she was powerless. She no longer had control of her body or her mind and what she wanted to do was to call for Damon. Sure, she could still walk around freely and think a little for herself but whenever Kai decided to annoy her or show her that he was in control, despite wherever she was, all he had to do was say a few words. She could run anywhere, but whenever he felt like it, he could control her and until he got bored again, she or nobody could do anything about it.

"It's worked, hasn't it?"

"I-"

"Has it worked?" Kai asked her.

Amelia, unable to stop herself, had no choice but to obey. She whispered in reply."Yes."

She was powerless, something she hadn't been in almost two hundred years. She suddenly felt like she was stuck in the fire again before Damon had saved her. Drowning in flames. Amelia watched as a wide smile crawled onto Kai's face, and he let out a happy noise, as if he had just achieved something great. He looked like a child who had just gotten the present he had wanted all year. Amelia couldn't stop him as he cupped her face again, she couldn't fight him as he toyed with her hair once more. She suddenly understood what all those people she had compelled felt like. Violated. She had no choice but to answer him if he told her to. Kai could have told her to stake herself and she would have no choice but to obey him.

She wanted Damon because although he couldn't fix it, he could at least be what he had always been. Her shelter.

"Let's try it out. Make sure that it worked." Kai said, pausing for a moment before speaking once more."So much pressure….oh, I got an idea to definitely make sure!"

He suddenly went quiet, no humour in his expression, in fact, it was unreadable. His face came closer, dark eyes flickering between her eyes and lips as a ghost smile appeared on his lips. Amelia's heart sped up as she swallowed thickly. She wanted to run, but her mind and body made her freeze. She watched numbly as Kai, after staring as she chewed on her lip, lifted his head, nose brushing hers as his eyes met her own. She felt his fingers trace her jawline before they, once again tangled in her red strands. Amelia looked away, teeth almost slicing her lip as she tried to re-gain control of herself, but knew that it was impossible.

Everything she was, everything she would do later, was all in his hands. She was no longer a person.

She was now property.

"Little red,"He whispered, free hand grasping her chin.

She did, despite not wanting to.

"Kiss me." He demanded softly.

Amelia almost felt her heart stop as his orders echoed in her ears and time suddenly stop. She could not refuse him, she had no choice. Sure, she had thought about it. Kai may be the bad guy, but he was certainly not bad to look at and if he wouldn't have been after Damon and Enzo, she would have no problem kissing him. He was seen as bad and evil, which he was, but so was she. So was every person she was connected to, they were all monsters in their own way but at this moment, she wanted to be away from Kai. He had crossed a line.

But she had no say in the matter.

Amelia's expression was blank and she removed her gaze from his before she slowly began to lean in, about to close the gasp between them. Kai's fingers tightened around her long locks, his eyes on her full lips as Amelia obeyed him. He let his forehead fall against hers as Amelia continued to move forward.

But just before their lips brushed, Kai spoke up and with a breathy tone, he ordered."Stop."

She instantly obeyed.

Releasing a long, relieved sigh, Amelia took a wide step back from him when he didn't order her to do anything else. Kai's hand slipped from her hair almost and he let her go, almost reluctantly. She fell back against the cafeteria table, her hands gripping the edge, feeling as if she didn't hold on tight that her feet would give out from underneath her. Kai, eyes dark with what seemed to be lust, cleared his throat. He was quiet for a long while after that and ran a frustrated hand through his hair, looking as if he were fighting with himself. She narrowed her eyes in confusion when he suddenly let out a long, dark chuckle as he finally gathered himself before he let his eyes meet hers.

Amelia watched as a pleased smile crawled onto his lips, voice dark as he spoke.

"Well, I guess that proved that the spell worked. Which is just what I need."

"For what?"Amelia whispered, blinking in confusion.

"Well, remember when I told you about me blocking their locator spells?"

Amelia nodded silently, remembering back to the motel when Kai was bragging.

"I did, for a while. But when I took you here, I kinda, sorta…well totally let them find us."

"Damon's coming here? With Jo?"Amelia sighed, feeling some relief at the image of Damon finding her.

"If it went to plan, yeah." He nodded."I had to get Jo somehow and my plan worked. Kidnap you, lure them out and let them find us after a while. All to get Jo so that I can finally do that damn merge. It only took a few decades to come up with a plan that worked and I did it."

Kai chuckled, winking at her."Yay me!"

"Where do I come into this? What's the real reason you did this to me?"

Kai stalked towards her again, making her inhale sharply when he grabbed her chin once more. His grin was cold yet playful as he stared down at the redhead."You, my little red, are going to make sure that no harm comes to me while I get my twin."

"What?"

"You are my guard. Which means you will do whatever it takes to protect me."He brushed loose strands from her face, tucking them behind her ear."Even if it means killing yourself or those you love for it."

The normal Amelia would have torn his head off for even thinking that but now, the redhead said nothing. Her heart was breaking, she was sure of that, but she said nothing. Kai smiled down at her, a loud chuckle slipping from his lips as she stared back at him blankly before letting her go, making her almost trip over in the process. Kai moved away from her, rubbing his hands together like one of them villains in those evil movies as he paced back and forth. He mumbled to himself now and then like the crazy person he was as his mind worked with him.

"Now, if i'm right, they should be here pretty soon and Damon will be ready to play the hero. Which means, we are going to come up with a plan and like the loyal redhead you are, you will follow it word by word. Okay?"

Amelia could do nothing but nod.

"Good girl."

* * *

**Twenty Minutes Later**

"**If he has laid a hand on her, I swear, i'll be cutting off parts of him that he'll miss."**

The British vampire walking next to him raised an eyebrow before he shook his head."As soon as we get beauty back, i'm sure she'll be wanting to do that herself."

Damon paused for a moment before he nodded in agreement. Amelia was very headstrong and hated people doing her 'dirty work' for her. Damon had learned that the hard way. But he would make sure that he would at least get to bruise Kai once or twice for taking his best friend. The two vampires were now following Jo and the twins, covered by a cloaking spell they had come up with after locating Amelia to the high-school. The locator spell had taken a long while due to them messing it up a few times when the spell would send them out of Mystic Falls or just came up with no answer. But as soon as they located her at the high-school, they had rushed over, not even bothering to tell the rest where they were going.

As they walked down the hallway and there was no sign of his redhead, Damon spoke up.

"Where is she?" Damon demanded.

Olivia turned her head, glaring at Damon."We don't know. It's not like we get a message after the spell telling us exactly where she is. Just listen out for her or something."

He held up his hands in fake surrender, rolling his eyes at her sharp tone."Someone's needing a boyfriend or Tyler at least putting in some more work."

Lucas glared at him this time, eyes telling Damon that if didn't shut up he'd give him a headache that he wouldn't forget. Enzo chuckled at his expression but cut himself off when Olivia glared at him once more, the twins silently threatening to leave them to find her themselves. Damon and Enzo, acting like scolded school children, quietly nodded before they began to follow the three Parker witches once again. The two vampires glanced at eachother with an amused yet annoyed look before they started to listen out for Amelia. While they had been waiting for the spell to work, Enzo, who never liked waiting around since it only seemed to slow down time, had left the boarding house to hunt down Amelia's car.

He had found it just a few blocks away, parked at the side of the road. But since he hadn't had the keys, he had been given no choice but to hot wire it to get the car back to the boarding house but when Damon had almost lost his mind about this because they all knew how much Amelia loved her car, Enzo had promised to pay to get it fixed.

"You know that even if it was kind hearted, Mia will punch you for driving her car, right?"Damon whispered to Enzo in the middle of listening out.

"Yeah, right."The younger vampire scoffed, checking inside classes as they walked along."Like she would do that once I start to use my charm. She said so herself, mate...my accent is _irresistible_."

"Maybe i'll just punch you myself."Damon sent his friend a frown."Do I have to say it again? Do not go there because I will-"

Damon was cut off when he bumped into Olivia, who had stopped walking, along with the other two witches. Enzo and Damon opened their mouths to call them on it when Kai Parker came into their view. Damon and Enzo backed up, ready to take the witch on just in case the cloaking spell didn't work. They heard Jo inhale sharply, her left hand gripping Olivia like a lifeline, her face pale at the sight of her twin who had traumatized her. Kai stood there, an unreadable look on his face, before he walked right past them towards the vending machine. They all turned around to see him place a few coins into it, punch in a few numbers, before he reached down and pulled out a small pack of candy.

He sauntered right by them once more and ripped it open, tossing a few into his mouth before he whispered."Bingo."He then left the hallway, his laughter echoing off of the walls.

The three witches each let out a sigh of relief, Olivia comforting Jo after her almost panic attack. Damon ignored them, clapping his hands together."Good! Now that we know that you lot are _somewhat_ useful, let's go and get my Mia then get the hell out of dodge."

Damon and Enzo went to walk around them when Lucas suddenly blocked their path."Wait! We have a deal, right? This is the last rescue mission you use us for which will set in stone you helping us when it comes to Kai, right?"

"You got a deal but it starts when we're out this school and Mia is far away from your brother."

They shared a look before finally, Lucas nodded. They were now following the two vampires, who were basically running up and down hallways like mad men. Then finally, almost five minutes later, they heard humming coming from somewhere near, along with soft mumbling until they realized it was singing. Damon stopped in his tracks, his face falling when he recognized the humming and knew that it wasn't a good sign

"_Oh when you're smiling, when you're smiling...the whole world smiles with you...yes when you're laughing, when you're laughing, yes the sun comes shining through..."_

Amelia.

"What the hell has he done to her?" Damon grumbled, following the singing.

Amelia hadn't sang ever since she was human, she only did it to block out when something horrible was happening. Like when her father would argue with her mother or when her brother would cry over it. It was a sort of safe place until Damon had become that. He swallowed the fear he was feeling as he rushed towards the library, which is where Amelia was humming from, Enzo and the other three trailing closely behind. Damon was more than worried. Amelia was the strongest person he knew but by the sounds of it, Kai had broken that a little more than he thought. Damon turned left, almost tripping over his own feet as he, forgetting about Kai completely, made his way towards the singing.

A second later, he came through the library doors, almost tearing them off in the process.

"Mia?!"

The singing cut off and was followed by the sound of moans of discomfort.

"Damon?"

_Mia._

The Salvatore brother and Enzo, along with the witches, looked up to see Amelia on the second floor of the library, tied to the railing. She was trying to fight the ropes, but when Damon looked closely, he could see how raw her wrists were because they were laced with vervain. Amelia's light eyes were now dark as she looked down at her sire, relief on her face when he met her gaze. Damon, using his speed, rushed up the staircase and knelt in front of her, now at her height. Amelia mumbled his name and hung her head, making him grasp her chin softly with his fingers, his blue eyes lighting up when she finally looked up at him. He quickly checked her over for any blood stains to see if he had harmed her even though she had healed, but there was nothing there.

Damon smiled softly at her and hushed the redhead, whispering to her."It's fine, i'm here."

"You okay?"

"He hurt me, Damon." She answered him as he worked on the vervained ropes, ignoring the slight pain when he finally tore them off of her.

_Where the hell did he get vervain?_

"I know. Don't worry, he'll pay for it."

Damon didn't bother asking if she could walk on her own, because he just picked her up in his arms bridal style, just like he did when he saved her from the fire. He was still worried. Amelia wasn't swearing revenge or demanding that he take her to find Kai so that she could kill him, instead she was just silent, as if what he did to her was still playing on her mind. He held her close, telling her that they would be fine. She was no longer the strong Mia he had come to known as a vampire, instead it was as if she had fallen back into the old Mia he had known, the one who didn't feel strong because she had no power. Like she did on the night of her families fire, Amelia held onto him tight, fingers grasping his leather jacket in her hands, as if scared to let go as Damon stepped down the staircase until he reached the bottom floor.

_I'll kill him._

"How's our beauty?" Enzo asked, glancing down at Amelia, relief in his eyes.

Damon gently placed Amelia on her feet, who managed to stand by herself, but her expression was blank."Weak. More mentally than physically. Whatever magic ju-ju he did to her has left something."

Enzo looked Amelia over, brushing loose strands of red hair from her face."You okay, love?"

Amelia met his eyes, nodding to him, offering him a slight grin."I'm fine, soldier. Just hungry."

"We need to go. We've also used the cloaking spell on her now and we're not sure if i'll hold us all." Olivia whispered, gesturing for them to hurry.

Damon went first, telling Enzo and Amelia to follow him, and they did as he said, quietly trailing behind him and the witches. But the Salvatore brother still kept Amelia's hand in his, squeezing tightly, as if he feared that she would leave again. Amelia was silent as she walked in time with Enzo, who glanced her now and then with a look of wonder on his face, as if he wanted to check that she was actually there. Damon would look back, too, smiling in comfort to his redhead as he whispered with the witches while squeezing her hand now and then. The witches were looking more tired by the moment and telling him that they had to leave soon or else they would lose more power. Jo was stumbling, having to hold onto the twins as she tried to control herself. The twins weren't looking so good either, their eyes were hooded, but they fought on.

Damon urged them on, the vampires listening out for Kai, hoping that they wouldn't bump into them.

"Almost there. We just gotta get out that door and into my car then _whoof! w_e're gone."Damon said, making sound effects as he whispered, trying to encourage the witches."We then find the crazy jackass tomorrow and tear his damn head off so that you don't have to do the merge."

"You think Kai will allow that? After this?"

The small group was now close to the door, and Jo rushed ahead, almost collapsing as she reached it, but just as they all moved to open it, Amelia stopped in her tracks. Her hand slipped from Damon's, shocking the vampire beyond belief. There was no reason, nothing explaining why she had just stopped, but she just stood there. The witches, Damon and Enzo turned around and looked at her with a confused expression. Amelia didn't say anything, just stared at them blankly, hands in front of her as she stood in the middle of the hallway.

_Good girl_ Amelia heard in her head, but she tried to ignore it, though it was almost impossible.

Damon raised a confused eyebrow, gesturing wildly in irritation yet worry as he asked Amelia."What the hell? What's wrong?"

"Beauty? What is it?" Enzo asked, frowning.

"C'mon, Jo is gonna collapse and we can't hold on much longer." Olivia hissed.

All of a sudden Kai appeared behind, a smug grin on his face, making Jo gasp loudly.

He placed his hands on Amelia's, making her flinch but she didn't say anything. Damon and Enzo stepped in front of the witches, both taking a threatening step forward, eyes flickering between Amelia and Kai. Amelia looked really uncomfortable but instead of throwing him aside or moving away from the witch like they expected, she didn't do anything. Instead, she just stood there, expression one of trepidation, but, like before, she just continued to stand there, making no attempt to escape the cruel witch.

"Well, well, lookie lookie what I found."

"Let her go. Now." Damon ordered, but Kai waved him off, changing the subject.

His dark eyes settled on his siblings, who were looking at him with a mix of fear and hate."Magic is hard, but cloaking spells are even harder, right? Even for the three of you together."Kai chuckled, flicking his wrist, making the door lock shut, earning a look of panic from his siblings.

"But me? Me?"Kai drawled, pointing to himself.

"Oh, I'm just _oozing_ with magic. Powerful magic. Just ask our favorite redhead here."

They watched as Kai brushed aside Amelia's long red hair, his eyes purposefully taring into Damon's as he leaned down and whispered into Amelia's ear, a small smirk crawling onto his handsome face when Amelia jumped slightly.

"You did good, little red."

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

**Please leave a review if you liked this chapter.**


	8. Underneath My Skin

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing. I hope you like the new chapter.**

**Hey, is anyone 'shipping' Kai and Amelia or have I ruined it? I don't know about you, but i've always been in love with twisted ships. If you do like them, do you want anything to happen sooner or later? If so, tell me, and i'll try my best to live up to what you all want.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight—Underneath My Skin**

**Earlier—Library**

"**Don't. Don't make me kill them."**

Kai raised an amused eyebrow, sending Amelia a lopsided smile from his seat on top of the library table. Playing dumb and using the most softest tone he could muster, he asked."Whoever do you mean, little red? Your precious Damon and dashing Enzo or my siblings?

She opened he mouth to reply, but Kai cut her off, jumping down from the table, stalking over to her. She had moved as far as she could from him and was now perched on another table across the library. Kai let out a gasp, pointing at her."Don't tell me you've come to care for them? It's the Parker charm, I tell you, we're _irresistible_."

"No, I don't. I don't care for any of you."She hissed, using the limited free will she had to try and put her point across, her words making Kai glare. At this look, she used a softer tone."I only care for them two and you know that. Damon is my family and Enzo is his family which means he is also _mine_. I don't know what you have planned, but I _know_ that you are going to use this control thing against me in any way you can. Don't force me to kill them."

"You really think that i'm that cruel?"Kai pouted, giving her his most innocent look, shaking his head at her.

"Do you really think that i'm that evil?"When she gave him a blank look, Kai rolled his eyes, chuckling.

"Fine, I am, but you can't believe I would do that, do you?"

He smiled sweetly, stopping in front of her, placing both hands on either side of her thighs on the table, cadging her in. She swallowed thickly, about to move away, desperate to get away from him but when Kai's voice suddenly overruled her own free willed thoughts, she stopped. She couldn't move from him as he leaned closer, tilting his head as he observed her. She was frozen, her mind no longer controlled by her but by the crazy witch in front of her. He was giving her his most innocent look, a look that made him look like butter wouldn't melt in his mouth. He was beautiful, there was no doubt about that, but so was the devil. She was also evil as was Damon and Enzo.

But, Kai, he wasn't worse than them in ways, but in many other ways, he _was_. He had crossed lines that she would never dare think to cross, and because of that, there was no way that she would let herself feel anything other than disgust for him.

But Kai...he seemed to have other ideas.

He seemed determined to show her how much control he had over her.

"You cannot believe that I would make my favorite redhead to destroy what she holds close to her heart."He stated, lifting one of his hands and placing it over her heart.

She gasped at the coldness of his hand on her warm skin. This only caused her heart to beat faster, and by the grin that crawled onto Kai's lips, he could feel it against the palm of his hand.

"Do you?"He asked, because he ordered her, giving her no choice but to obey."Answer me!"

She ignored the fluttering feeling in her stomach at his fingers on her skin and answered bitterly, her tone proving just how much she despised him."Yes. Yes I do."

"...good because you're right. I'm going to use you against them. Just like I told you earlier."

Fighting the feeling of her stomach turning at his words, she just kept her expression blank. Amelia, using the limited free amount of will she had over her body, raised her hand and gripped his wrist. Keeping her eyes on his, she locked her fingers around his wrist and removed his hand from over her beating heart, as well as she one keeping her from moving off of the table. He stumbled back a few steps, raising his hands in mock surrender, laughter spilling from his lips. Amelia went to jump off the table but Kai stopped her, silently, once again, ordering her to stay still. Amelia instantly stopped attempting to flee him and against her will, like always, remained seated.

"But you _can_ save them."He whispered, meeting her eyes."I can, out of the evilness of my heart, meet you halfway and just have you _injure_ them, not kill them if the need appeared. It's better than nothing."

"How? What do you want?" Amelia asked with a slightly shaky tone.

"Are you going to make me kill someone else? I'll do that. Name them."She said quickly, trying to divert the attention from the two people she cared for."You're going to take away my smidgen of free will to make me kill someone close to them, are you? Just to make it more fun for you?"

"Come on, you're telling me that, apart from the 'now I control you' ordeal, that i'm not even a little fun?"Kai asked, playing off the violating spell he did to her as if something small."Don't all girls like troubled bad boys like myself?"

Amelia rolled her eyes, not even bothering to answer him, hoping that he'd just leave her alone until he came up with a straight answer. She watched Kai's eyes flicker over her face, as if observing her before he suddenly grabbed her thighs, wrenching her forward, making her slide across the table and her chest smashed against his. Amelia released a surprised gasp at the sudden movement but Kai, as always just released an amused chuckle, his thumbs moving back and forth her skin, peaking under the bottom of her shorts now and them. Face inches from Kai's, she allowed her eyes to meet his and for the first time, though she had observed him before during her capture, she had been able to see him up close. Sure, they had been this close during her capture because Kai had always liked to creep her out, but she had always refused to look.

But now, having no choice but to truly look at him, Amelia found herself feeling something other than disgust. She felt fluttering in her stomach and was actually enjoying the circles he was rubbing on her thighs.

Of course, she blamed that on the spell he had placed on her and the fact that she hadn't fed for a while.

Kai smirked down at her, as if he knew what she was feeling and that look quickly rid of the other than disgust feeling she had gotten. The witch's hands moved from her thighs and grabbed her hips, fingers leisurely tapping against her, making her gasp once again when the butterflies returned. Kai seemed to notice by her expression and a deep chuckle came from him when Amelia's light eyes fell from his own and down to his mouth before they suddenly found the teamwork banner on the wall behind him interesting.

_He's a jackass. A jackass I want to drain before I dump his body-_

"Now, now, little red. No need to be rude."Kai broke into her thoughts, his smile only widening."I can hear _everything_ you think, y'know, and I don't like what's going through that mind of yours. I prefer the ones where you think about what a handsome devil I am."

"Don't be so-

"Just something for you to think about."Kai winked, chewing on his bottom lip before he leaned a little closer."I've already planted the seed, haven't I?"

Now refusing to meet his heated gaze, she moved backwards on the table, making his hands slip from her and return to his sides, where they clenched into fists. Amelia crossed her arms over her chest, wondering how the conversation had taken a turn for the worst.

"You're right. We got off track."Kai agreed with her thoughts, jumping onto the table across from her."We can return to your naughty thoughts of me later when i'm the king of the Gemini coven."

"Isn't it _leader?_" She asked, ignoring the start of his sentence.

"Same thing."He waved with a shake of his head.

"To your _mountain_ of questions earlier, the answer to them all is _no_, apart from the fun one. This task I want you to do with your '_smidgen_' of free will."Kai winked at her, toying with his many rings on his fingers."Well, with a little force from me and yeah, it'll be fun for me. If you do this, i'll only make you **bruise** your friends."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Don't look so terrified, little red. It's not like i'm gonna ask you out or something."Kai rolled his eyes while he grinned."Unless you totally want to. I'm the future leader of the Gemini coven, that's much better than a pop star or something. Soon i'm gonna be the most wanted witch in this town, you better get first in line. Don't worry, I won't take Elena out on a date. Don't wanna Damon to lose another girlfriend, do we? Besides, she's not my type...she talks too much."

When Amelia sent him an unamused look Kai decided to get to the point but mostly because he had timed Damon's rescue mission and could tell that it wasn't that far away.

"Tell me _**one**_ thing you like about me."

"What?" Amelia cried out, as if she couldn't believe what Kai was asking. She couldn't.

He just sat there, a neutral look on his face, as if he had asked the most simplest thing.

Which he hadn't because there was nothing appealing about him. Amelia had thought that he would have asked her to kill Stefan or turn her emotions off in return for her saving Enzo and Damon's lives. That's why she had been so frightened of him allowing her to keep her free will, not because she didn't want to, but to make her suffer. To _torture_ her. But this, his question had, in many ways, been worse because she didn't like one thing about him.

This was why he let her keep her limited free will? This was a great example in showing how difficult he was to figure out. He could change moods or his personality like a coin flipping. You never knew what side of him would would get.

"_Tell __one thing you like about __about me._" Kai said slowly, as if talking to a young child.

"That's it? No taking off my ring and forcing me to stand in the sun? No staking myself? This is why you wanted me to keep my free will?"

"Would you rather I make you do that? 'Cause I can." Kai answered, pointing at the sunlight outside and her daylight ring on her thumb.

When Amelia shook her head, Kai smiled, leaning forward, eager to hear her answer."Now, little red, tell me. What is one thing you like about me?"

Amelia opened her mouth to reply but before she could answer, she heard the sound of a car, _Damon's car_, pulling up just outside. She let out a sigh of relief while Kai let out a growl, clearly displeased for some reason. He then suddenly shrugged, his mood changing again before he quickly jumped down from his table, picking up the rope he had gotten from the gym and sauntered towards the redhead. He roughly grabbed her by her wrist, and she frowned, wondering why he was acting so short with her now, but played it off as his mood changing _once again_. He led her up the spiral library stairs, dragging her along, fingers tight around her wrist.

"Is...is that vervain on the rope?" Amelia asked.

"Gotta make the plan we cooked up seem real, right?" Kai replied, referring to their chat earlier.

Amelia let out a sound of displeasure before she obeyed Kai as he motioned for her to sit against the railing. Kai's plan was to make them all believe that they were going to take Amelia out from underneath the witches nose before making his cheesy but dramatic entrance. The plan seemed simple but Amelia was sure that Kai had something else in mind but hadn't told her. He had also told her to put on her best 'show', wanting Damon to think she had suffered. Which she _had_ but not in Kai's eyes. He had told her to obey every command he had said to her earlier, to remember that she was under his control.

Basically he had reminded her that she was nothing but his property.

Kai, hearing the doors of Damon's car slam, quickly tied Amelia's wrists together to the railing. A hissing sound came when her skin met the vervain, her soft skin burning.

"Owww."She mumbled but fought it, obeying Kai's orders from earlier when they were chatting about his plan.

"Remember everything, little red? I come first, even before you. Put on your best show."

Amelia nodded obediently, his commands from earlier echoing in her head. Kai grinned at her, hands cupping her face, making her frown.

"Good girl. Don't think i've forgotten about you not answering. I'll collect later."

Then he was gone.

* * *

**Present**

"**So, yeah, I kinda have complete control over how she acts or thinks. Well, there's the bit where she can have _some _free will but i'm not sure how I feel about that. She can be very sneaky, i'm sure you know."**

Amelia winced when Kai's fingers dug into her shoulders, making her hiss in discomfort. She looked over to see Damon and Enzo wearing the same expressions, ones of horror and disbelief while the witches just looked speechless. She jaw Damon's jaw clench and his eyes were still on her own, which were shining with both fear and complete worry for the girl he had practically been joint to the hip with for over a century and a half. His hands curled into fists, knuckles white as he squeezed them while he tried to gain control over his emotions, something he rarely could accomplish. He could now piece it all together, the singing, the quietness and knew that she was completely powerless. He swore he felt his heart clench at the blank look in Amelia's eyes...eyes that were normally either filled with humour or adoration when she looked at her sire.

Her light eyes were empty and it broke his heart.

...and he couldn't save her.

He went to attack the witch, but Enzo pulled him back, eyes telling Damon that if he moved, it would possibly make the situation worse. So instead, Damon sneered at Kai, tone full of disgust."You sick _freak._"

Kai chuckled, whispering into Amelia's ear."I told you, didn't I, little red? Look at their faces. Priceless. Is this where I should take a, what do you call them,"He paused, tapping his finger against chin as he pretended to think with a smirk before he finished."..._selfie?_ Is that right?"

Growling angrily at Kai's smugness, Damon stepped forward once again, snarling at the witch with a cold look but just before he could make another move, Kai raised his hand, wagging a finger at Damon. He emphasized his silent warning by grabbing at Amelia, whispering a few words which made her hiss in pain, eyes widening before he stopped.

"Now, now, Damon...don't want to do anything _impulsive, _do we?" Kai mocked, pursing his lips, eyes laughing as Damon glared at him while Enzo looked like wanted to lunge for the witch.

"All you had to do was hand over my twin and this would have never happened."Kai lied through his teeth and Amelia knew that full well, but she couldn't say exactly that. He was going to punish her either way for what she had said on their first meeting, even if he had merged back then."It's a vicious cycle, isn't it? You love something and in one way or another your love causes that person to suffer."

"Damon..."Amelia breathed out when she saw Damon's eyes darken, trying to make him feel better in some way, even though she couldn't say the words.

_Help me. Please, help m-_

_Hush, little red. I'd hate to have to punish you. _

To emphasize Kai held onto her tight, She inhaled, air leaving her lungs for a moment before she was finally able to breathe again. She instantly went quiet, knowing better than to mess with the witch who was still standing behind her, now gripping her forearms. She stared ahead, her eyes meeting Jo's, who was looking back at her with a sympathetic yet feared look, as if she could slightly understand how she was feeling. She had never been in Amelia's position, but she knew what it felt to be traumatized by Kai. The female dark haired twin's eyes fluttered shut as she slowly began to lost touch with reality and the three Paker siblings were now on the floor. Drained. Amelia made no attempt to move as his nails sliced her forearm, digging into her further and she knew full well that he was testing her. He did that now and then, as if double checking to make sure that the magic still had an effect on her. Watching closely, Damon tilted his head, trying to wrap his mind around what the witch had done to his best friend.

He couldn't believe, _wouldn't_, believe that he had _full_ control over Amelia.

She was a _vampire _and the spell sounded like some sort of compulsion, and he knew that the only people who had that power was the Originals.

Yeah, he was in denial.

"No, no...**NO!**" Damon yelled out, emotions bubbling over."That's impossible, even for damn witches. It's not real."

"Is this the infamous Damon Salvatore denial thing i've been hearing of?"Kai whispered into her ear."Before the drinking part begins?"

"Mate, how about we snap his neck?"Enzo said, losing his previously calm mood."Even if it is real, we'll get another witch to fix it-"

"You can't, _mate, _only I can break the spell. Even if I lose the magic I have now, it's still in effect. I've made sure of that. Just in case, y'know, I need her to save me."Kai smirked, winking at Enzo's glare."Besides, look at the other witches you have on your side."Kai pointed to his three siblings who were on the ground, slipping in and out of consciousness."Not your best bet, are they?"

"Sure you're just not jealous? Because this is just too good a deal to pass up. Having little red at my beck and call….following my _every_ command, being able to see inside that adorable _yet_ frightening mind of hers." He purred, leaning his chin on Amelia's shoulder, purposefully bragging at Enzo.

"_**STOP! **_No, I don't….i don't buy it. You've done something else to her, that can't be true." Damon shook his head.

He was powerless. If he moved, Kai would kill her but he was convinced that if he _didn't_ move, he'd still kill his best friend.

"Want me to prove it?...make your nightmare come true?" Kai drawled, wiggling his fingers as me made wild gestures.

When Damon and Enzo just continued to glare at him, both ready to lunge to test it, Kai shrugged. He let go of Amelia, her wounds instantly healing a moment later and she still stayed put. He stepped aside, holding his hands up in surrender, now just less than a meter from Amelia.

Damon and Enzo shared a look, matching sick grins on their faces and less than five seconds later, they moved. Enzo flashed over to Amelia, ready to grab her and get her away from Kai, but he suddenly found himself slamming against lockers. Amelia was older and she was stronger. She had no free will, this was all Kai's doing and going by the smile on the witches' face, he was more than aware of that. Damon, who had moved at the same time as Enzo, also using his vampire speed, rushed over to Kai. But before he could as much as lay a hand on him, he was pushed back. Sure that Kai had used some magic force on him, he raised his hand to fight it, but a soft, smaller hand caught his wrist, snapping it before he was kicked in the abdomen and shoved back.

His signature move.

A move he had taught one person.

"No."

Damon, who had joined Enzo on the floor, jumped up in time with the younger vampire, fixing his leather jacket. His eyes widened when he saw Amelia now standing in front of Kai, acting as a shield and a smirking Kai was behind her, completely unharmed.

"I know, cool, right? Thank you! Like, why didn't I find this spell sooner? It would have made my life _so_ much easier!"Kai chuckled before he finally gasped, pointing at Damon."Hey, Damon, you should have gotten a witch to do this for you. You know, so that all your girlfriends wouldn't have fallen for your brother and left you."

Damon growled at Kai, skin crawling when he saw Kai, smile at a still silent Amelia."Break the spell. Break the spell or i'll snap-"

"Yeah, yeah, you'll snap me in half. Don't think so. You'd have to go through your previous 'Mia' and though you're older, you'd never hurt her." Kai waved him off, and suddenly said."Hey, wanna see something else I can do. I've made some _much needed _changes to her talking skills and replies. She was so rude before but, don't worry, i've fixed her. Watch this."

Kai, once more, brushed his hand through her hair, clearly enjoying seeing her squirm and bend to his will. He grasped her chin between her fingers and turned her head towards him, making her look at him but his eyes were on the two men who adored the girl. Making sure to keep his eyes on Damon's clearly hurt and worried ones, as well as Enzo's angry yet concerned expression, he drawled an order to Amelia.

"Little red, tell me you love me."

The male vampires watched as Amelia replied quickly, yet her tone was monotone."I love you, Kai."

Kai grinned, a twisted look in his eyes as he demanded more from her."Tell me that I always win."

"You always win."

"See? Told you? A much better reply than earlier."He said to the two other vampires before he gave Amelia another order, clearly adoring his new spell."Good girl. Now, since you have vampire super strength and all, go and fetch my twin for me while I take care of these two. They're knocked out after having used far too much magic."

"MIA, no-"

"Love, you don't want to-"

Enzo and Damon stepped forward again, ready to grab Amelia as the walked in their direction, but was pushed back and he cut off in their attempts to call on Amelia when Kai flicked his wrist, knocking them off balance. The sound of their bones snapping was heard, as well as the cries of pain coming from the two male vampires, who were still fighting to get her attention, but it was not working in their favour.

"Now, now, that's not nice."Kai scolded as if he were speaking to troublesome children."She's _my_ play thing. Not yours! Bad move."

They fell to their knees, clutching their heads, blood pouring from their noses as Kai emphasized the spell to hurt much more. The three Parker witches, who had been knocked out due to their draining of power from the spells they had been already weak to cast, were laying on the ground. Amelia, as if a robot walked around Damon and Enzo, who were crying out in pain, and picked up Jo in bridal style, like Damon had done to her earlier. She had no emotion on her face anymore, Kai had blocked her limited free will out when she had called to Damon minutes earlier. They could see that because Amelia, the normal Amelia, would have fought tooth and nail to get to them, like she had done on her first meeting with Kai.

"Come on, little red. There's an upcoming celestial event in a few days which means we'll have to hide out because her hubby will come looking for her." Kai said more to himself than her before he tilted his head, staring at the vampires.

"Well, lucky for me, i'm in hold with a lotta magic, huh?"

Once again, Amelia walked past the screaming vampires, her _family_, like an emotionless zombie, her mind filled with Kai's orders.

"Mia, don't. Mia, listen to me…i'll fix this."Damon cried out, attempting to crawl towards her, fingers wiggling as he tried to grab her ankle, but she was too far."I promise."

Kai pointed towards the exit at the other side of the school and Amelia obeyed. She left behind the blonde twins, her sire and her new friend as she made her way towards the door. Enzo growled up at Kai, fighting it better than Damon since he had a higher pain tolerance. He flashed his fangs, reaching out towards Kai's leg, but the witch rolled his eyes.

Kai winked down at Enzo, leaning down, but making sure that the vampire couldn't grab him."Don't worry, i'll take care of little red."

"You touch her again, you ponce...and i'lll-"

"Enough about her. What about me? Looks like _one_ of my plans have actually worked!...yay me."

Kai glanced at Enzo and Damon, a fake sympathetic look on his face."...sorry, no yay for you. Just snapped necks."

The two male vampires attempted to call for her again, but all of sudden, they were drowning in blackness.

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

**Please leave a review.**


	9. The One Thing

****A/N Thank you all for reviewing. I hope you like the new chapter.** **

* * *

**Chapter Nine****—The One Thing**

**Jo's Apartment**

"**What's an iPod?"**

"**It's like the iPhone you are toying with but you can't make calls on it."**

"**What's a 'Tumblr'?"**

"**Really? Do I have to an-"**

"**Also, what's YouTube? Is it like Twitter?"**

Amelia rubbed her forehead, and released a long sign of irritation. When she saw that Kai was ready to ask another question, she cut him off."If you are going to insist on keeping me and continue to own my body and mind then I suggest that you feed me."

She spoke in the nicest tone she could, knowing that if she didn't, Kai would either snap her neck or give her another pounding migraine. He had been talking non-stop, asking random questions and smiling so wide that she was sure that his cheeks were aching. He looked happy. Happy because he was was more than sure that he was going to kill his sister and gain power over the Gemini coven. He had also been going through her mobile without a care in the world to what she thought, which led to more questions. All the stress had made her hungry and she estimated that it had been close to a full twenty four hours since she last fed if she added up the time she had been knocked out. Being hungry put her in a bad mood, too and she refused to suffer because of that.

Kai looked away from her messages and met her gaze.

Literally, he had been reading _every single message_ she had ever sent after he had taken her mobile from her when she had been knocked out. She had tried to be at least kind, well as fake kind as she could be since being threatening hadn't worked out for her. He didn't reply to her, just stared at her, as if he could read the thoughts that were spinning through her mind before he sat up, placing her mobile in the middle of the couch. Amelia looked down at her still lit up mobile to see that her background, which had been a picture of Damon which he had set after grabbing her mobile while she had been in the shower, had been changed to something from The Karate Kid, she noticed. Cobra Kai, in fact, and underneath the cobra, was in yellow letters, 'strike first, strike hard. No mercy.' Amelia arched an eyebrow but didn't say anything as Kai continued to stare at her.

"Fine. I'm hungry too. All this almost killing your friends and kidnapping my sister has worked me up an appetite."

"Speak for yourself."She spat at him, glancing at Jo who was on the floor, still knocked out. Kai didn't even bother to tell her to place her somewhere else."After finding out that you took away my limited amount of free will and almost having me tear apart my friends hasn't been a picnic for me either. I can't believe you made me knock her out again."

"You had to get past that barrier somehow, didn't you?"

_His voice makes me want to kill myself. _

"You know, for that tone of _thought_ I would have normally almost made your head explode but I am in a good mood. The celestial event is tomorrow. Besides, you got it back, didn't you?"Kai smirked before he sat up straight."What do you want? I fancy take out. Do you fancy take out? How about Chinese? I haven't had that in years, _literally_."

Amelia rolled her eyes again as Kai grabbed the take out menus from the coffee table. He looked through them before he finally found one that advertised the local Chinese. She sighed. She didn't want human food, she wanted a _human_. She wanted blood, and a lot of it. He leaned back against the couch and opened up the menu, propping his upon the coffee table. Amelia glanced over at Jo, who had a bloody gash on her forehead. She wouldn't suffer, the gash wasn't deep, but it was bleeding. She licked her lower lip, eyes on the still bleeding gash and it was all she could do not to lunge for her.

Kai had told her to 'stay put like a good girl' or he would punish her again.

"I don't want that." She said quietly, trying to keep her hunger under control.

"Then we'll have to order from two different places 'cause I am not eating your crappy food nor am I paying. This is _not_ a date."Kai smirked at her with a wink."Unless you are asking? Is that the thing now a days? The girls ask-"

Amelia cut him off by speaking, voice as calm as she could."No. I want blood. A lot of it. I haven't fed since that frat party and unless you're offering either yourself or your sister, I suggest that you find someone."

Kai's head snapped up from the menu and he slowly turned around to face her. Amelia was starving, he could tell that much. He watched as her eyes flickered from her hands which she was fidgeting with then back to his sister, who was still bleeding then licked her lips as she tried to control herself. His gaze landed on her hands again. Her fingers were tapping against one another before they intertwined then, once again, they tangled before she tapped them against her knees. Then they pulled at a loose thread on her shorts and Kai rolled his eyes. He had forgotten that vampires needed to feed, and it wasn't his fault, he had been too busy focusing on finding his twin and merging that he had forgotten about feeding his new pet.

"I'm not going out there until the celestial event _tomorrow_. You'll have to wait until then. I am not risking getting involved with your friends again, I need to keep my magic alert."

"I need to feed. If not, I won't be any use to you. Damon is older and stronger than me, he'll do whatever it takes to get me back. Even if it means kicking my ass. He was shocked today and distracted, he won't be next time we bump into him. If you want to get through your merge-thingy without being interrupted, then you'll have to feed me. I might not win against them, but at least I could try if you plan to use me."

Kai was quiet for a moment as he thought over, realizing that she had a few good points. He had seen Damon in action and knew that he would snap Amelia's neck and drag her with him if he had to. Kai was done being cut off before he achieved his goal. He would not risk his change at winning, not again, not while he was _this _close to it. He sighed, cracking his knuckles as he looked over at Jo, contemplating using her but then it hit him that she was way weaker than him and there was certainly no chance of him going out and bumping into his sister's friends and boyfriend.

"Are you going to feed me? Otherwise you'll be having a desiccated vampire next to you and I won't be much fun then."

"Don't want that do we, little red?"Kai smirked, tilting his head."I've just got you how I want you and it would be a waste."

"So are you going to get me someone to eat?"

Kai shook his head."I'm not going out, but I have something better."

He then reached out, rolling up his sleeve before holding his wrist out in front of Amelia. She let her eyes rest on his wrist, his pulse echoing in hear ears, making her lick her lips again before she shook her head, clearing her mind, looking at him."What are you doing? You do realize that i'm starving, I can-"

"No you won't. I'll stop you. I own you, remember?"He shook his head, rolling his eyes."Now, on you go before I change my mind. I refuse to let all my hard work fall around me. Besides, if you're going to die slowly, it'll be at the hands of me."

Amelia didn't have to be told twice, she was starving to the point that even animal blood seemed appealing to her. She grabbed Kai's arm with a fierce grip, half sure that he was just teasing her. Her thumb moved over the top of his wrist, and she felt his pulse quicken underneath the pad of her finger. She bit her lip in anticipation, almost already tasting the blood on her tongue. She glanced over at Kai, who was watching her with a look of interest. He had seen a lot of things but a vampire feeding had never been one of them unless it had been in the movies he had watched as a young child. He eyed Amelia as she gazed down at his wrist, clearly hearing or seeing something that he wasn't. Then, he watched in fascination as her vampire features came forward. Spider veins appeared underneath her eyes, and her light orbs turned blood red before her fangs came into view when she parted her lips.

"It'll hurt. I warned you, so don't give me a damn headache." She said to him softly, earning an eye roll.

A moment later she brought his wrist to her mouth and Kai hissed in pain when she pierced his skin with her fangs.

"Damn it."He cursed, a hiss leaving him."If that leaves a scar i'll snap your neck just for the hell of it."

His teeth grind together as the pain lasted for a few moments before he felt her lips close around the wound as she took his blood from him. Her eyes fluttered closed and he didn't even flinch as her long nails dug into his skin as she fed from him, small moans of both hunger and pleasure leaving her when she took her first gulp.

"That's my girl." He whispered as Amelia hummed in pleasure.

The pain left him and instead he found himself watching more closely. She fed from him as if he were a life line and clung to him as if he were her saviour. Due to how hungry she was, blood missed her mouth and ran down her cheek, dripping into the sofa or smearing her skin. Instead of looking on in disgust, Kai found himself moving closer, wanting to see what actually took place in feeding. He reached out with his free hand, brushing her hair from her mouth so that she wouldn't get blood in her long locks. He pulled her back, resting her against the back of the sofa and his shoulder, wanting to get a better vieww of her feeding from him. He brushed her hair from her face again, eyes trailing over her face, a laugh leaving him when she moaned again.

"Fancy letting me take a picture?"He asked."I would get _so_ many followers if they think i'm into kinky stuff. You won't believe what type of people are on the internet."

The answer he got was a growl and he yelped when she bit down harder as if punishing him. Kai chuckled, sighing in amusement. But, just because he could, he pulled harshly on her hair for her biting him harder. Though it was also because he was starting to feel a little hazy.

"That's enough." He said firmly and Amelia eventually let him go, extracting her fangs from his wrist, obeying him reluctantly.

He pulled his wrist back from Amelia's mouth and noticed instantly the changes now that she had fed when her human features came forward, her angelic face making him smile softly. Her skin her returned to it's usual color and her eyes had gotten brighter. No doubt her focus was better and she was stronger, something that would come in usual to him. Amelia licked her lips savouring the taste of blood as Kai tore off a piece of Jo's table cloth and wrapping it around his new wound, watching as Amelia sat up straight, a satisfied smile on her face. Her cheek was still smeared with blood as was around her lips but she hadn't bothered to fix that, she was too busy licking her bloody fingers, popping them into her mouth as she watched Kai tie a secure not on the cloth around his wrist.

"How do I taste?" He wondered outloud, shuffling closer.

Amelia's eyes slowly opened when she felt Kai's thumb move across her lip, wiping up the blood that had missed her. "Not tastier than Jim Morrison." She whispered, tongue running along her sharp fangs."But, don't worry, your blood is more appealing than your personality."

Unable to help it, Kai grinned as her tongue swiped up the blood on his tongue and as soon as she did, he witnessed her red eyes turn back to their natural light colour."Tell me the truth."He ordered softly, using his hold over her."_How do I taste?_"

Amelia, having no choice but to tell the truth since he demanded it, replied."_Piquant_...free."Amelia paused, thinking for a moment before she continued."There is no other way to describe it. When you feed on someone miserable, it reflects on your mood after. Kinda like drugs. You, despite your _many_ flaws, are a free person. You don't live by rules and since your a sociopath, you don't have burdens. You have no ties to those emotions, not _all_ of them, anyway. So because of that, you are free in your own way, and that reflects on feeding from you."

Kai offered her his hand which was coated with the blood that he had wiped from around her mouth."...and what does that mean for a vampire? _For you?_"

Overruled by her hunger and wanting more blood since it was on offer, Amelia grabbed his hand and didn't hesitate as she licked up the blood from his fingers. Kai watched intently, jaw tight, eyes darkening as she hungrily accepted the blood that was on offer.

"It means that _you_ are the _perfect_ meal."She responded, eyes flickering to his as she let his hand drop from her grasp."For a vampire."

"...and is that your favourite thing about me?"He asked, referring to the deal they had made."That i'm _perfect_?"

"As a meal you are. But as a person? You are far from perfect."Amelia firmly said.

Kai's face fell and his expression turned dangerous. Amelia held up a hand, knowing that he would probably punish her."But, since you didn't force me to kill the two people I care about most, I guess I can be nice to you this _one_ time even though i'd love to tear your head off for even making me hurt them. But, for someone who has lost his marbles, that as decent as you'll get. Though, I agreed to the deal, so like I said, of my own free will i'll do what you asked."

When Kai didn't make a move, just continued to look at her, waiting, she sighed in relief. She despised him, she did, probably more than anyone she had ever met. When she had gotten her limited free will back, she wanted to slaughter him. The _guilt _she felt for hurting her best friends made her feel an ache in her chest. She had never went against Damon like that, and even though she hadn't known him long, she felt horrible for hurting Enzo. She just wished that Damon knew that and deep down she did.

She missed her best friends.

"We'd probably get along if you hadn't went after Damon and Enzo."Amelia said to him."You'd be the greatest murder companion and I would have probably let you join our gang."

Amelia smiled softly as she imagined going on a killing spree with Kai, Enzo and Damon. Something that did seem appealing if things had been different."...and if you had been? My favourite thing about you, Kai, would have your _**determination**_."

Kai's expression was unreadable at her words, but he didn't say anything as Amelia spoke once again, explaining her answer, knowing that was what he wanted."Being locked in a prison world with nobody but the voices in your head probably hasn't been a vacation. Not knowing if you'd ever be in the real world, if you'd even see another person. Losing tracks of the days, having nobody to talk to apart from yourself. Me? I would have given up despite how strong I am. But you…..you didn't and it doesn't matter who the person is, nobody can deny that you're determined and to be honest, you do get results, despite the sucky ways you go about getting them."

Amelia didn't meet his gaze as she continued, her voice softening as she spoke."Damon did tell me what you told him. Your father, by the way, sounded like a _dick_. I don't know everything, but what I do, I wouldn't have blamed you if you tore his head off. I don't agree with what you did and I never will. Killing kids? That's one of my rules, _but _I would have snapped one day and i'm shocked you didn't sooner. I would have went after your father, not the kids. You had no-one for you, no-one on your side so what you grew up to be? Half of it is not your fault. Your parents are to blame for that."

"If I had been in that world with you instead of Damon and Bonnie, I personally, _would_ have let you out if I had the chance to get free."

Amelia laughed softly, shaking her head when he smirked."Not because I _liked_ you or could stand you but because what Bonnie did, in my opinion, wasn't right. You're a dick, yes, and you're a killer. Yes. But so am I. I have a body count that is _ten_ times yours. I'm a killer and so is Damon, Elena, Caroline, Alaric and all the others she surrounds herself with. Her friends are killers and Bonnie, from what I hear, isn't a saint either. Nobody deserves to be locked in a world by themselves. Compared to everyone else in Mystic Falls, you have the lowest body count of us all, so, I would have let you out. You still didn't give up because even then when it seemed hopeless, when you were left after Damon got out, you were _still_ determined."

"You got out, no matter what it took. I'm not saying you went the right way about it, that you are a saint because you're not. Nobody is and that is why I would have taken you with me if I was with you instead of Damon. You did what you _had_ to do in order to save yourself, and that is something anyone has to respect. It was survival."Amelia cleared her throat, running a hand through her red hair as she finished.

"So, yeah, _if _you had been my friend and I had to tell you one thing I liked about you...it would be how _determined _you are."

Kai was quiet for a moment after that, processing his words, his expression changing each second as he understood them. Then, like she expected, a slow smirk crawled onto his lips. Though it was the first time it had been close to a real smile. She could tell that he had not expected that and she could also tell that though he was severely mentally unhinged, that it was the first time someone had been somewhat nice to him and it meant something.

"I get it...i'm _awesome_."He piped up, winking at her.

"How can you keep your hands off of me, little red?"

"Because you're not my type."

She looked down at his hands and notice that he was playing with his rings again."...and because you're the dick who's violating me." Amelia looked up at him a moment later, and still, his expression was unreadable, but his eyes were different, a little darker after he words.

"Your determination has been a pain in _my_ ass."

"So is my charming ways but I don't complain." He winked, but his eyes were still holding something that she couldn't describe.

"Hey, you can violate me any time you want."He drawled."Besides, I just made you..._better_. For me."

"You should be flattered."He added, smirking dangerously, leaning forward, making her avoid his gaze."

Amelia didn't fight the smile that crawled onto her face."Do the voices in your head tell you that? Along with the fact that you're a comedian?"She paused, making wild gestures with her hands, mimicking Kai from earlier."...and _mega-powerful?_"

Kai cupped her face, forcing her to look up at him. His eyes stayed glued to hers for a long while, as did his hand on her cheek. She didn't look away, instead, just stared back, wondering if she would ever get to see inside his mind for once other than him being able to invade hers whenever he felt like it. Her mind, the one place where she could have utter privacy had been exposed to him and he could do whatever he wanted to her, _make _her do anything he wanted and all while toying around with her most deepest thoughts like she were a toy.

"Yes, you're right and this time tomorrow? Mega-powerful won't even be the right words to _describe_ the power i'll have at my will."

"As long as you get what you want, right?" She said.

He smirked, teeth sinking into his lip before he tilted his head as he nodded."...and don't you forget that, little red."

Amelia released a shaky breath as his eyes fell from her eyes to her lips.

Then, he slowly began to close the gap between them.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**I hope you liked it!**

**If you did, please leave a review.**


	10. Give And Take

**A/N Here is chapter ten. Thank you all for reviewing, I really cannot begin to tell you how much I love hearing from you all. I struggled a lot with this chapter because I couldn't word it right, that was why this took so long and even after re-writing it more times than I can count, i'm still not sure how I feel about it.**

**Anyway, if you did like it and would like to read more, please leave a review.**

* * *

"_There is a charm about the forbidden that makes it unspeakably desirable." _

― **Mark Twain**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Ten―Give And Take**

**Jo's Apartment **

"**_Vous êtes libre jusqu'à ce que je dise le contraire._"**

"_Vous êtes libre jusqu'à ce que je dise le contraire...Vous êtes libre jusqu'à ce que je dise le contraire._**"**

Amelia, who had her eyes closed, opened them quickly a second after Kai had whispered, muttering a few words that she didn't understand. When he had whispered, his lips had brushed hers slightly since he was so close to her, and a shiver had run down her spine. She blinked, pursing her lips when his fingers moved down her cheek and a few seconds later, something electrical coursed through her and she felt hazy for a moment. She frowned, wondering what had happened to her and was about to demand that he tell her but was distracted when his thumb brushed her bottom lip. Amelia inhaled sharply, looking anywhere but at the witch in front of her as he, without hesitance, touched her cheek again.

What the hell had he done that had made her hazy?

Amelia opened her mouth to ask exactly that."What-"

But, as always, he cut her off.

"Kiss me."He silently ordered before a small grin crawled onto his face."I dare you."

"...what do I gain from it?"

"Falling head over heels in love with the king of the Gemini coven."He winked with a grin."Speaking as my number one fan, it's pretty awesome loving me. I am very delightful."

"You are a pain in the ass."

"A handsome pain in the ass." Kai corrected.

He smiled, not smirked, _smiled _and for some reason, she felt a flutter in her stomach. She didn't stop him when his hand moved from her cheek, then swept across her collarbone, which made her stomach flutter again, and then trailed down her arm. She jumped slightly, not from shock but from something she couldn't describe when Kai's fingers danced along her wrist, stopping above her pulse. She avoided his gaze again but saw his smile widen when he noticed not just her quick movement but, no doubt, her racing pulse. She mentally cursed because she could hear her heartbeat racing, but she didn't want him feeling her racing pulse. Amelia rolled her eyes slightly at his smile but, despite wanting to hit him, she didn't move her hand away when his large one caught hers. His fingers, once again, danced along her palm before he grabbed her hand.

"What did you do to me?" She asked, not fighting him when he raised her hand, guiding it with his own.

"Nothing bad."He replied mysteriously."Well, nothing bad in _my_ opinion."

"Which means it is?"

Kai just winked, turning her hand around and adjusting it so that she was now cupping his cheek. He kept his hand over hers, finger massaging the top of her hand as he nuzzled against her. She worried her bottom lip again and although she knew that she was stronger and that she could easily pull her hand away from his cheek, she didn't. She knew that he could order her to do otherwise, but he made no attempt to _force _her. Instead, Amelia just sat there, silent as he massaged her skin and she kept her hand on his cheek. He was angelic, there was no denying that. He looked like he could do no harm. But she had come to know that appearances, even the most convincing ones, meant nothing. Just like herself, like Damon and Enzo. Kai was the worst, he was as evil and heartless as it got. But she couldn't judge him because, like Kai, she was anything but an angel. She had killed hundreds maybe thousands without mercy and had enjoyed it.

She seemed like she wouldn't harm anyone, like Kai, but she was deadly.

The only reason that he was labelled a worse monster than herself was because he had crossed that line. He had killed children and had bragged about it. He had justified it because he had felt nothing.

But, yet, because of the _appearance _he put on, if you came across him, you'd never think that he'd hurt a fly, let alone slaughtered those he came across.

He was a monster but so was she. People seemed to forget that deep inside, they all had monsters inside of them waiting to claw their way out.

"Speechless at my good-looking...ness?" Kai drawled with a smirk, frowning slightly at the end of his sentence.

Blood. It was the blood. The blood was making her feel _something_ because of how starved she had been.

Amelia nodded to herself. That was it. That and his control over her.

"Is that a word? Is that in the dictionary? Do people get paid for coming up with new words, 'cause i'm sure that-"

This time Amelia cut him off.

Her hand that he had guided to his cheek moved to the back of his head after swatting away his hand that had been curled around hers. With her free hand, her fingers curled around the collar of his jacket, nails almost slicing through the material because of how tight she was squeezing it. Moving closer to him, all while wondering if he had silently demanded her to do this, her eyes fluttered closed as her fingers tangled in his dark hair and without thinking Amelia pulled him down and claimed his lips with her own before he could process what she was doing.

_Wow._

* * *

**Boarding House**

"**I can't imagine what sick sadistic hell he is putting Mia through."**

"Damon, calm down."

"I am calm. I haven't killed anyone, Elena, this is me calm!"Damon shouted at the top of his voice, eyes darkening."Or have you forgotten that about me too?!"

Elena jumped back, looking as if Damon had physically struck her and her expression turned to one of hurt.

"Damon..."

"Not now, Elena. He could kill her and that is at the top of my list of things that'll cause many deaths."

Her brown eyes looked anywhere but him and she frowned, taking a few steps away from Damon, who was pacing back and forth. He didn't, like she had expected, apologize for yelling at her and this only made her more upset. Since he had returned, he had tread carefully with her and now he was acting as if she weren't a priority anymore. Elena swallowed thickly, crossing her arms over her chest, refusing to look at the others that weren't paying her any attention. The Parker witches had been working for hours trying to find their missing sister while Alaric had tried to help. Caroline was sitting next to Stefan on the couch, both trying to help the witches. If they found Jo they found Amelia which would result in Damon returning to normal.

The blonde hadn't been much help ever since she had found out that her mother had cancer, but Damon hadn't been hard on her, it was totally understandable and he was thankful for her even being there. They had all told her to spend time with Liz and use every spare time she had to help her. It was understandable and even Amelia would understand. But Caroline had insisted on helping that day since Liz had forced her to take some time away from her.

"What was she like?"Stefan asked, eyes narrowing curiously.

"Not like Mia."Damon ground out."Sure, she'd have no problem tearing Jo apart because of the situation but after I told her about Bonnie, she wouldn't wreck it. Not unless I gave her the okay."

Enzo was standing near the fireplace, at Damon's left, with a drink in his hand and an irritated off look on his face. He sloshed around his drink before downing it in one go, frowning when he remembered Amelia's robotic expressions as she threw him aside."It was as if the lights were on but nobody was home. She was his _puppet_. He was pulling the strings and having a good ol' time with it, too."

"Who knows what he'll make her do?" Damon mumbled, leaning back against the wall next to Enzo.

"Damon..." Elena started again.

_If I don't tell him and he finds out...he'll hate me._

"Elena, I can't do this right now."Damon cut her off, grabbing his car keys before gesturing to Enzo."Screw this. I'm not waiting around for him to make a move, we're going to find that dick."

"Damon! You can't. The celestial event is tomorrow and we have to bide our time until then." Alaric jumped up, stepping in front of Damon.

"Right now I don't give a damn about that. He could be killing Mia."

"You'll find another girlfriend with childhood issues in no time, mate." Enzo drawled, shrugging back on his jacket.

Alaric glared at Enzo as did the blonde Parker twins who were hovering over a map. Kai had blocked them again, they could tell. The blood wasn't travelling in a specific direction, instead it was moving to several different places. They sighed, close to giving up. They had also tried finding Amelia, but just like Jo's blood, they came up with nothing. The twins shared a look before slumping back into their seats, trying to think of something else. Meanwhile, Elena was still trying to get Damon's attention, ready to tell him that she had been the last person to see his missing redhead. Stefan gestured at her, silently telling not to because Damon was close to falling off the edge. He could see it. Damon's arms were crossed, his eyes were dark and he had the murderous look on his face. Damon always looked murderous but this look was more dangerous.

If Elena told him there was no telling what he would do.

But, like always, Elena didn't listen. She reached out for Damon, calling for him."Damon, I need-"

_If I don't tell him and she does he won't want me anymore._

"Elena-"

"Damon! Listen to me." She pressed.

"Love, he's not in the mood-"

"I SAW AMELIA LAST!"Elena screamed out, fingers fidgeting.

Silence fell upon the room and all eyes turned to her.

"I saw her last...j-just before Kai took her."

Stefan shut his eyes, leaning back against the couch as he waited for Damon to explode. All eyes left Elena and landed on Damon, who was still standing next to a very angry looking Enzo. His expression didn't let that go but his eyes did, they, like Damon's, looked murderous. He turned around slowly, facing Elena, towering over her as she, still only remembering his bad nature, looked fearful.

"You didn't tell me because….?"

"Damon. Damon, I-"

"Forget it." Damon waved her off, grabbing his jacket before he said to Enzo."Come on, we're going."

"Gladly, mate."

He ignored Elena's voice and walked off but not before stopping in front of Caroline."Go see your mom, blondie. That's an order."

"Give her our best."Enzo said to Caroline as he followed Damon.

Elena tried to stop Damon as he walked past her and Alaric, but he ignored their calls for him as he and Enzo made their way out of the boarding house, slamming the door behind them.

The last thing they heard Damon's car speed off before all went silent.

"Good job."Olivia broke the silence, running a hand through her hair."He's either going to get himself killed or them all killed. Including Jo. Either way, we're screwed."

* * *

**Jo's Apartment **

Blood.

She tasted like blood, his blood in fact with a hint of cherry which would have been from the candy he had offered her earlier which she eventually accepted. Since he wasn't a vampire, he had expected to be disgusted with the taste of blood but instead of that, he found himself intrigued. He kissed her back, hands falling to her hips, gripping her tightly as she dominated his mouth, her hand, which had been on the back of his neck, sliding around before cupping his cheek again. As the soft skin of her hand cupped his cheek _softly, _Kai found himself sighing against her, fingers digging into her hips. While her touch had been something close to gentle, her kiss wasn't. It was hard, rough...enthralling. Her lips were soft against his own but rough as she led their kiss, biting his lip to silently tell him that she was controlling their passionate embrace.

That word broke into the haze that had been his mind.

_Control._

Despite half wanting to continue to enjoy her, he didn't like that. He had _finally_ gotten his way, she had taken the first move, but there was no way that she was taking control. She was a player, a reluctant one at that, but still a player.

**He** was the master, **he** made the rules and until he said otherwise, it would remain that way.

He didn't care how good she felt and how much he was impressed by her. Her fingers, which had been curled around his collar tightly reluctantly loosened when he grabbed her wrist, hauling her closer until she was trapped between him and his hands that were on her lower back. Amelia broke away from him, her lips slightly swollen and her eyes opened.

"Hmmm?"

"This is my game."His nose brushed her cheek as he whispered."I'm in charge."

Amelia's retort was drowned out when Kai pulled her up before he claimed her lips with his own.

She didn't fight him, but she didn't respond to him either.

To show that he wasn't pleased, Kai nipped at her bottom lip.

Harshly.

He fought her smirk when she gasped and because of this, her lips parted, a hiss of pain coming from her. But nevertheless, she followed. Just what he wanted. His tongue swept across her lower one before slithering into her mouth. She still made no move to respond until one of his hands moved up her back, fingers dancing along her skin, causing her to arch into him. Unwanted butterflies exploded in her stomach when the hand moved across her collarbone, creating goosebumps on her skin before it grasped her jaw, keeping her lips locked with his own. His long fingers locked around her throat, angling her head so that he could deepen the kiss and his other hand moved his hand into her red hair, tangling the strands between his fingers. The touch held something that she had never experienced before, made her think for a moment but she soon found that she kind of _liked_ it. A moan unwillingly left her when his teeth sunk into her lip, tugging at it before letting go, his fingers tightening a little.

For someone who had been locked away for almost twenty years without contact with anyone else, he did have some talant. She hissed when soared ran through her lip but instead of hitting him like she would have done anyone else who had stolen _her _move, Amelia pressed closer to him, deepening their kiss.

Nobody she had been like this with had dared to take control.

She had always been the dominant one. She was a vampire, it was her nature.

But Kai, even if he wasn't a full witch and human, he liked control. He demanded control.

Had she met her match?

Amelia brushed this idea away, blaming what she was doing on the control spells he had on her. Happy with this, she followed and returned every kiss with as much passion as he gave her, her eyes staying shut as she tried her best to swallow the hums of pleasure that fought to leave her. She had forgotten about the words Kai had chanted earlier because she didn't know what they had mean.

Kai hadn't. In fact, they hadn't left his mind.

Kai knew exactly what they meant, which was why he was committing every kiss to his memory with a small, pleased smile because, unbeknownst to Amelia, she was kissing him of her own free will.

_Vous êtes libre jusqu'à ce que je dise le contraire__ \- You are free until I say otherwise._

* * *

**Thanks for reading. **

**Remember that Kai can just as easily take away her will just as quickly as he gave it back. I think he enjoys it better because she did it of her own free will even though she doesn't know it.**

**I hope you liked chapter ten and if you did please leave a review. **


	11. The Devil Unleashed

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing. I hope that you're not mad at me for this chapter, please don't send me hate. I couldn't see any other way to do this because you all know that Kai isn't a plain sailing person and you also know how much Damon wants Amelia back. Also, i'm sorry if the translations are wrong.**

**If you liked it, please leave a review.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven—The Devil Unleashed**

**Jo's Apartment—Earlier**

**Amelia Germani didn't like Kai Parker.**

She wasn't in love with him, she didn't consider him one of the few people she cared about.

In fact, she _despised_ him. Words couldn't describe how much she resented him and what she would do to wipe his smirk off of his face. But, she had been walking the earth a long time to know that if you could hate someone with a burning passion, pent up all of that rage towards them, there had to be _something_ you felt for them. If you felt that emotional about someone then underneath all that hate, all of that anger, had to be someone that you felt for them. Hate was an _emotion_, an emotion that was tied to a lot of other emotions. So yes, deep down, underneath all of her hate for Kai, Amelia did feel something for him, but the problem was, she didn't know what. It wasn't love, she held no love for him, but there was something there that made her _feel_ for him.

So what was it?

She wasn't sure if she even wanted to know what it was.

But, at that moment in time, as she felt teeth nip at her jawline, she really didn't _care_. Temple resting against his, Amelia let her eyes flutter shut when his mouth found a soft spot on her neck and, although she tried to resist, she unwillingly let out a shaky sigh of pleasure.

"You're thinking..."She heard him whisper, large hands grasping her wrists before he wound them around his neck for her then pulled her closer.

He lifted his head from her neck and leaned down, lips brushing hers as he spoke."...stop it."

Amelia didn't respond, instead, she, as if trying to forget _who _she was kissing, closed her eyes once again before smashing his mouth to his. That was when time felt like it had stopped and that the floor had opened up and swallowed her. But not in a bad way. In an 'I want to tear his heart out but kiss him before I do' way. Amelia found herself _almost_ crawling onto his lap to get closer to the witch who she was actually _allowing _to dominate her mouth as he deepened their kiss. She chose to ignore the chuckle that left him when he realized that _she_ had, once again, kissed _him_.

But before he had a chance to enjoy it for the second time, the sound of Jo stirring in the other room broke whatever bubble Amelia was in.

Amelia quickly pushed away from Kai, her eyes widening. She could hear Jo mumbling in the next room, where they had moved her too earlier. Kai hadn't want her tempted by his twin's blood.

"She won't be fully awake for like...minutes."She heard him whisper in her ear, hands clutching at her waist."And the celestial event isn't for another...well, many more minutes. It's a whole minute thing."

One of his hands grasped her chin and forced her to look at him."Ignore her. Come here."He said before he pulled her down and claimed her mouth, kissing her hard.

She instantly fell once again and the room seemed to disappear, along with everything else.

...until Jo started moaning again.

"Wh—What the hell happened to m-me?"

That broke it.

Amelia pulled away from Kai, but he still kept her perched on him. He rolled his eyes, looking like he wanted to knock out his twin again. Amelia watched him as he thought for a moment, checked his watch and added up the time and whatever else was needed for the merge. She crawled off of him as Kai moved to stand up nd she watched as he sauntered to where his twin was, straigntening his jacket. "Does you always have to ruin my fun?"She heard Kai mutter with a growl.

"First the killing of ourfamily, then the fake merge and now this? Doe you even _have_ a life of your own?"

"Kai!" She heard Jo whisper out."Is this what you did to her?"

"How ya doing, sissy? And...don't touch my spellbook. Look, you got blood on it."

She sat down, straightening her legs and when she did, she heard something clatter to the ground. She frowned, leaning down and saw her mobile. It had slipped from Kai's pocket when he had stood up. She narrowed her eyes, picking it up. She unlocked it, seeing that she had over a dozen texts from Damon and Enzo on the screen. Amelia suddenly felt a knotted in her stomach, as _flashes_ appeared in her head. She looked back down at her mobile, clicking on Damon's name, a warm feeling in her chest when his contact picture came up which was of her and him. She then tapped on Enzo's name, biting her lip to stop herself from feeling guilty as a picture of him and Damon came up which was his contact picture.

She saw there for a few minutes, just going through the texts. Then, all of a sudden, another flash came into her mind and a voice that sounded like Kai's, in fact, echoed in her ears. The flashes weren't of anything she remembered of the witch and Kai's voice wasn't anything she remembered him saying to her. A flash appeared, one of Kai dragging her body. But it was as if she was looking through _his_ eyes. She was staring down at herself, her unconcious body and was talking to herself.

_'Bad, bad, little red. Now i have to use plan b. Oh, well...'_

Amelia held a hand to her head, feeling dizzy. Just as she thought it was over, something flashed in her head. Like before it was like she was looking through Kai's eyes at the spellbook.

_'Safe word? Fine, gotta be something i remember? Kinda like a password? I forgot my twitter one. How about...**1994?** No way i'm forgetting that!'_

Amelia blinked, looking back down at her mobile. Her finger moved over the screen. _'1994'_ was all she could hear as she looked down at the screen numbly.

"All right, children!"Kai called out, feet stepping closer to the room.

Amelia jumped, startled, quickly pocketing her mobile.

She looked up as he entered the room, his gaze on her. He was carrying a spell book, the one that he had used to find the spells he had used on her, she noticed. He grinnned at her, dropping the book onto the table."I need to get a new one...sissy's blood got all over it. Probably because i hit her with it earlier to knock her out."

"Time to hit the road."He grinned, winking at Amelia."But before that..."

Walking forward, he leaned down, suddenly cupping Amelia's face and forcing her to look at him.

"Je prends votre liberté. Obéissez-moi! Je prends votre liberté. Obéissez-moi!"

That was when everything turned hazy again and Amelia found it hard to do anything but just look at Kai. Her mind went from thinking of Damon or wanting to see her best friend again to becoming filled with Kai and just Kai. With obeying him and his every command. Amelia became still as he chanted, his hands cupping her face as he placed his spell back upon her, and took her freedom.

"Je prends votre liberté. Obéissez-moi!"

Obey.

That was what she had to do.

She had no choice.

* * *

**Whitmore Park**

"**Let me go...please!"**

"Amelia, you don't have to do this!...Kai, stop this!"

Jo struggled against Amelia's arms as the vampire pulled her out of her own car, setting her onto her feet, not responding at all to the female twin's cries. She winced in pain as Amelia grabbed her by the wrist tightly, loosening the ropes from around her wrist. Although she wouldn't manage to escape anyway Kai had tied her wrists together before leaving her apartment, not wanting to risk the worst happening. Kai got out from the driver's side, pocketing the keys, smiling widely at his sister who just glared at him. He pointed for Amelia to drag her away and the vampire, now under his control again, did as she was told. She dragged the female twin behind her, not bothering to be gentle, and Jo reluctantly followed.

"Kai! What did you do to her?" Jo demanded as she saw no emotion on Amelia's face, reminding her of when she last saw her in the school.

Amelia hadn't said a word since she had dumped Jo in the trunk of the car after she had led her out of the apartment. Kai followed, excitement dancing in his eyes as he looked up into the sky. Everything had gone to plan but he expected some of Amelia's friends to show up, that was why he had taken precautions, just like he had done at the school. He had waited almost twenty years to do this and he was not taking any risks. He watched as Amelia led Jo to the centre of the park, where he had told her to in the car.

"Look at those pretty planets, all twinkly and bright."Kai looked up, a fake fond smile on his face before it dropped."Oh, Josette, you would not believe how sick I am of eclipses."

"I'll do the damn merge, i'm sick of running from you. At least now I have a chance."Jo hissed at her twin, feeling sorry for Amelia, wondering what hell he had put her through."Just let her go. She is not your _puppet_, you have done enough to her head. This won't last forever."

"And why would I do that? I've become fond of her, she's just so..._willing."_Amelia, still holding onto Jo tightly, didn't attempt to move as the witch stood behind her, brushing her hair to the side."Remember what I told you, little red?"

He smirked, resting his temple against Amelia's as he waited. When she nodded he asked, eyes meeting Jo's."And what was that?"

"If anything happens, I protect you no matter what."She replied, voice monotone."If anyone comes once you collapse, I take you to safety and leave her here for them to find."Kai nodded, grinning happily when his sister looked at him in disgust."And, knowing your pesky little friends, if the worst _should_ happen and I get taken?"

"I come and find you."Amelia responded, pausing for a moment."In doing so, I destroy anyone who gets in my way."

"See?"He drawled to Jo."Willing to please."

Kai cupped Amelia's cheek, forcing her to look up at him and his eyes flickered down to her lips before he roughly kissed her cheek."Good girl, now let's get this started."

Amelia let go of Jo, stepping behind the female witch just in case she ran off while Kai stood in front of his sister, pulling out a knife. Jo watched as he cut his hand open, not even flinching, too focused on gaining the power he thought that he deserved. He waved the knife in Jo's face, a cruel smile appearing on his lips as he spoke with both harshness yet excitement. She swallowed, slightly doubting herself when she saw how confident he was. Kai was many things, mostly unhinged, but he had always been more powerful than her despite not being a full witch. His determination caused him to be even more powerful when he set his mind to something and he had spent eighteen years in a prison world to put all his thoughts to what he would do when he got out. He was a force to be reckoned with and because of that, because of being face to face with him, she did slightly doubt herself.

She had gotten more confident while practising but now that she was in front of him, she was worried.

"So, any closing remarks?"

Jo held out her own hand, glaring at her twin as he cut it open before tossing the knife aside."You're a _parasite_. You killed the people I loved, you shoved a hunting knife in my gut. You destroyed my life. Now I'm gonna destroy yours."

"You're not that lucky, sis. You seem to forget something..."He paused for a moment, winking at Amelia behind his sister."I always win one way or another."

"Not this time."

Kai chuckled, clearly amused at her words before he grabbed her hands, holding onto them tightly, squeezing painfully just to hear her hiss in pain. He yanked her toward him, enjoying the slight doubt in her expression as she glared up at him.

He tilted his head, glancing at Amelia behind her with a grin."Wish me luck, little red."

He turned back his twin and closed his eyes, Jo copying a second later. Then they both began to chant while Amelia watched, waiting to play out her orders.

"_Sanguinem desimilus, sanguinem generis fiantus…._"

Then all of a sudden, all went quiet.

* * *

**Five Minutes Ago**—**Town Square**

"**So, mate, ****we've been driving around all night ****in an attempt to stop the looney toon before he gains even more power are we going to at least talk about the Elena sized problem in the room?"**

"We're not in a room,"Damon said, looking out for the twins and his redhead."we're in a car."

"...and have been for almost,"Enzo looked at his watch before continuing."fourteen hours, give or take. We spent most of that in the Grill, y'know. Had to compel a poor bartender to keep it open."

"I didn't ask you to come along."

"You did actually."Enzo smirked."Well, I volenteered. Your girl would be snapped in half if I hadn't left."

He bit his lip, chuckling when Damon's jaw clenched."..._and_ you're avoiding the situation and i'm sick of the tension. So you either speak or I tell you what I dreamed about last night."

Damon didn't say a thing, just continued on with his task.

He had been doing that for their whole half hour ride and had also been ignoring his calls, most of which had been from Elena. She had called more then fifteen times and on the eleventh Enzo had turned off the mobile before taking it away from Damon and putting it in his own pocket so that nothing could distract them. It had been that way for more than ten hours and because of that they've been sitting in silence. But the silence was getting to Enzo. Damon had been refusing to talk about what had happened in the boarding house. That wasn't good. Not because he cared about Damon's relationship with Elena but because if Damon was too inside his head he wasn't focused on the tasks at hand. He couldn't have Damon that way if they were going to get Amelia back and get rid of Kai in the process. Enzo was just as worried as Damon but he had to get his friend back on track.

"Fine,"Enzo said, leaning back in the passenger seat."I'll just stop this silence we're having by telling you about my dream. Did I tell you that it was about Amelia? You're sweet darling '_Mia_'? Let me tell you something, mate, she was anything but sweet."

Enzo grinned when he saw Damon's eye twitch slightly and he carried on. He knew that he was getting to the Salvatore brother and that was what he had planned. In order to get his mind clear he had to push him over the edge, get a reaction.

"The things we did in the dream would make even you, the infamous Damon Salvatore blush like a school girl."Enzo chuckled, his smirk widening."Well, she _was_ dressed in one of those little school gi-"

"FINE!" Damon fumed, cutting Enzo off."If you want to have a heart to heart, we will, but stop talking about that right now before I have to drink the mental picture away!"

"That's a good idea, mate. If we're going to find this ponce then you need to be clear minded. You're useless when you're too in your head and we can't have that, can we?"

"It's not a big deal. Girl screws me over and also screws over one of my best friends by not telling me information that could have helped and stopped some psycho dick from violating said friend."Damon hissed, shrugging."You get used to being screwed over after it happening for the hundredth time."

"Maybe you should trying internet dating, it sounds easier than going after your brother's girl. Saves you some heartbreak."

Damon glared at his friend who just smirked at him in response. He opened his mouth to retort but was cut off when Enzo's phone started ringing. The vampire sighed and reluctantly answered.

"What is it, mate? How did you even get my number?"He asked with a frown."We're kinda busy-"

Alaric cut Enzo off quickly."I think i've found them. Olivia just called me and said that she found a trace of them near Whitmore Park. Lucas is with me to be a helping hand. The magic that he sucked up is getting weaker as it drains out of him and it made him easier to find."

"Where are you?" Enzo asked as Damon, who had listened in on the conversation, almost ran over a few people as he sped down the street.

"I followed you. Stefan and Elena got into an argument and I left. I'm on my way there now. The Celestial Event is coming."

"We're a few minutes away, we'll meet you there." Damon called loudly, his blue eyes going dark."Well, with the speed Damon's driving, it'll be a few seconds."

_There's the Damon we've all missed._

When Alaric agreed Enzo hung up, pocketing his mobile, already planning what horrid things he was going to do to the witch after he got his hands on him.

* * *

**Present—Whitmore Park**

"**What in hell?"**

Feeling threatened and instantly looking out for Kai, Amelia straightened, vision slightly hazy all of a sudden. It was like smoke had appeared, she couldn't see Kai at all. The chanting had stopped, which was a bad sign and a second one was when she couldn't hear him. That made her alert. Her mind suddenly cleared and all she could think was 'find Kai and destroy everything else', just like he had ordered her earlier. Amelia grabbed the nearest thing she could get her hands on to use as a weapon which was a pole that had been apart of a display for the collage. Amelia stepped forward, using all her senses, trying to pick up on a threat. She walked forward, tightening her fingers around the pole. Her vision was getting better, there was no longer smoke.

"KAI?"

She had to obey and if she didn't find him, her second order was to search for him until she found him, no matter how long it took.

"Little red!"

He sounded wounded. Amelia turned in his direction, using her vampire speed to flash over to where the voice had came from. She had also been ordered to search for Jo but Kai had to be her first priority. Amelia, ready to swing at whoever had interrupted the merge, found herself hovering over Kai, who was sprawled on the ground, looking pissed off. He was sporting a bloody wound caused by a piece of glass out of his abdomen. He was gasping and, following what she had been ordered to do, she brought her wrist to her mouth, sinking her fangs into it before she held it to his mouth. He accepted and a few moments later, his expression was no longer painful, just angry.

"Where the hell is Jo?"

Amelia grabbed his wrist, pulling him up, listening out for the threat.

"I don't know."

"Well, do you hear anything?" He asked, teeth grinding."Any of your friends who _just_ have to ruin anything fun?"

"No."

Everything had been going to plan. He had been _this _close to getting what he had been dreaming of for almost twenty years and he had been moments to winning. He had felt it. Jo was weaker than him, so weak that he had felt her slipping away. He snarled, leaning against Amelia as she pulled him with her, using her vampire strength to keep him up. He didn't know what had happened but knew that it was someone they knew, and it had to be Amelia's friends. He shook his head, cruel laughter falling from his lips as he took pride as he watched her obey him. He needed that because the magic he had sucked up from the spell was almost fading, he had to rely on Amelia more than ever.

His magic was weakening.

"We need to get out of here."Kai rasped, eyes hooded."Get me safe then we'll come back for-AAAHH!"

Amelia lost hold of Kai when she felt herself being torn from the witch. She tried to fight it, but this was _stronger _than her. _Older. _And because of that, she knew exactly who it was. Amelia growled when her head began to hurt. Not because of someone doing a spell on her but because of Kai's orders. If she went against them, not willingly, it was like someone was stabbing her. She heard him call out for her before he fell to the ground, clutching his head, crying out in pain. She fought against who had hold of her, reaching out for fought against the Salvatore brother who had hold of her, eyes trained on Kai who was on his knees, still clutching his head. She saw Lucas walk towards him, hand held out, clearly controlling the spell that was hurting Kai.

"Mia! It's me!"

Damon.

Then Alaric came into view, holding Jo over his shoulder, glaring down at Kai. He kicked Kai across the face, sending the witch flying onto the ground, now on his side, screaming in pain. Amelia saw red and her vampire features came forward and she hissed, fangs extracting. Kai's orders from earlier echoed in her head and she fought harder. Her nails slashed and scratched at Damon's arms that were around her, causing him to cry out. She raised her arm, elbowing Damon in the face and flashed over to Kai but before she could someone appeared in her way.

Enzo.

Damon, eyes worried, screamed out."MIA!"

"'Ello, beauty."Enzo drawled, stepping closer to the redhead."We've been looking for you."

Amelia dodged the hand that went to grab her and she hit the British vampire across the face, running around him, towards the witch. But before she could, she felt something hard hit her across the head. She cried out, falling to the ground next to the witch. She looked up and noticed that Damon had hit her with the metal bar that she had previously been holding. His expression was one of guilt but determination. He clearly didn't like doing that, but would kick her ass if it meant getting his redhead back. But the Amelia now, the Amelia under Kai's control didn't care about that. She was following orders, and her orders were to obey the witch. Amelia growled, legs kicking out, knocking Damon's feet from underneath him, sending him onto the ground.

"Mia, don't!"

The pole clattered to the ground and before he could grab it, she did. She heard feet behind her and knew it to be Enzo. She moved quickly, stabbing the British vampire through the abdomen with the pole before pushing him back. He let out a choked sound, eyes fluttering closed before he fell back, looking at Amelia in shock before he lost his footing. Amelia began to move towards Kai again and when his hand reached out for hers, his eyes on her own, she lunged forward and grabbed it, fingers interlocking with his, kicking Alaric's feet out from underneath him like she had done to Damon, and because he was carrying Jo, he fell harder onto his back.

"Get him. K-Kill him before he kills me." Kai mumbled, still groaning in pain from Lucas' spell."I am _so _going to have a headache tomorrow."

She nodded, letting Kai go but before she could get to Lucas, she suddenly froze and she found it hard to breathe.

All because something hard went through her stomach.

Kai's let out a sound of protest."Amelia!"

Amelia's eyes widened, and she let out a choked gasp when she looked down to see a piece of glass that had been in Kai's wound through her stomach. She convulsed, falling back onto the ground, right next to Kai, who was reaching out for her again. She turned her head to see Damon standing over her, his own eyes wide and because of his _heartbroken _look she knew that he had been the one to do it.

"You'll forgive me later, Mia."

Damon kneeled down, about to pick her up but he raised his head, looking up at Alaric, who was carrying Jo again, also holding up a drowsy Kai.

"Come on, let's get them into my car and we'll go back to the boarding house. Tomorrow we'll get him to stop controlling Mia-"

"No, Damon."Alaric shook his head and Lucas nodded in agreement.

"What?" Damon asked.

"If we go with you, you'll hand over Jo for Kai to do the merge. All you wanted was Mia. I can't let you do that. You know as well as I do that he won't let that spell lift. Even if he does, he'll only do it if you hand over Jo. I'm sorry, Damon, but I won't let that happen."

"What?" Damon repeated, confused.

"Kai wants to merge. Jo still isn't ready and _until_ she is, he's coming with me."

Kai, who was half conscious, let out a shaky laugh, looking down at Amelia, who was trying to rid of the glass in her stomach but it was too deep. His laughter got louder despite the face he was close to dropping if Alaric hadn't been holding him up.

"Don't worry, little red, you'll find me soon. Don't miss me too much."Kai winked at her, smirking at Damon."And you all will make sure that happens...until then, i'll give you all something to think about."

Kai looked down at Amelia, ordering her to look at him despite the fact that Damon was pulling her to her feet and trying to lead her as far from Kai as possible.

"Little red, y'know what little humanity switch you vampires have?"Kai drawled, biting his lip as Amelia nodded."Well, until you find me I want you to flip it. _Turn it off _until _I_ say otherwise."

_Wait, what? _

"NO!"

Damon and Enzo, who had pulled the pole out of his stomach and was now on his feet, both shared a panicked look. They lunged for the three but before they could, Lucas whispered '_invisique_' and they were gone, leaving them with their friend who had no humanity.

"NO, NO, NO!"

Damon, looking completely lost, turned around in a small circle, hands flailing around as if he could grab and pull them back to fix what they had done. Enzo looked down at Amelia. He met her gaze and a cold feeling ran through his body as he stared into her eyes. Eyes that were usually light were now dark. Her light orbs that usually held laughter were now filled with nothing, just complete and utter darkness.

"He-He didn't. Tell me he didn't." Damon mumbled, back turned from them.

It was horrifying.

Enzo swallowed thickly, running a shaky hand over his face as he replied to his friend.

"I think he did, mate."

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

**Please don't be mad at me, it took me a long time to write this and I really struggled with it but at least I wrote something. This is the only way I could see this going. If you did like it and would like to see more of this story, please leave a review. They really do encourage me when I know that there is someone reading.**

**Je prends votre liberté. Obéissez-moi! - I take your freedom. Obey me!**

**Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	12. There's Nobody Home

**A/****N Thank you all for reviewing, please keep them coming. ****This is to make up for being gone so long, so please forgive me.**

**Amelia isn't very nice in this chapter. Humanity Amelia, since she cares about so little, isn't nice all the time but non humanity Amelia is just...a little bit of a bitch. ****She's also blunt..._very_ blunt. ****Anyway, I hope you still like it and if you do, please review.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**—**There's Nobody Home**

**Sixteen Hours Later**

"_**HELLLOOO?!**"_

"_Is anyone up there?...starving vampire down here!"_

Damon ran a tired hand over his face as he tried his best to ignore Amelia's voice from down in the cellar, along with her heels kicking against the metal of the door keeping her locked up. Each kick was echoing in his sensitive ears every few seconds and it was beginning to give him a headache and he was sure that Amelia knew that. She knew just how to get to him because she knew him better than anyone else did, even Stefan _and_ himself combined. Amelia knew how to get to him through anger but he was sure that if she could manipulate him using his love for then she would. Amelia could be ruthless _with_ her humanity, he couldn't imagine what she is like without it.

The last time he had seen her without it he had his own turned off and from what he could remember Amelia without her humanity was everyone's worst nightmare.

_Especially_ if Kai was the only person who could get her to turn it back on.

"So he just used his control over her to force her to turn it off?"

Enzo rolled his eyes from beside Damon, propping his feet on the coffee table."Nothing gets past you does it, Elena?"

He ignored Elena's glare and finished his drink. He had scratches on his cheek that were healing, along with tears in his shirt which were all from Amelia's sharp nails. She had put up a fight during their struggle before he had snapped her neck. While Damon and Enzo had fought her to stop her from getting to Kai, which she had been adamant in doing so because the witch had commanded her to keep him safe, Alaric had disappeared with both Jo and Kai. Before they could track them, they had been gone. No sight of their car or them at all. Damon was seriously considering disowning his friend over this.

Alaric had escaped with Kai to protect Jo and now they were left with Amelia who had no humanity.

"I've seen her with the switch flipped and it's bad...like _the whole town is in danger_ bad if she gets out. But if Kai is the only person who could get her to turn it on then who knows what she's capable of? There is nothing to _shock_ her into turning it on apart from him. There is nothing to push her over the edge. Just _his_ command and he's knocked out and God knows where!"Damon sighed in frustration, leaning forward, placing his head in his hands."...and i'm pretty sure that Ric is not going to hand him over because he knows that we'll wake that psycho up and force him to tell Mia to turn it on."

"...and if he wakes up he'll go after Jo again. So we're screwed."Stefan finished for Damon.

"She is a killing machine. She has been ordered to find him, to keep it off until he's near her again and if she gets out and finds him, Ric will kill her to save Jo. She does not care about anything right now."Damon mumbled, looking towards the door that led to the cellar."Even me."

"_Damon!...Damon, i'm hungry."_Amelia called from the cellar, her voice breaking as she purposefully tried to get to Damon."_I'm hurt, Damon. Are you going to leave me hurt?"_

...and even though he knew what she was doing, it pulled at his heartstrings. She sounded helpless and heartbroken, just like she had when she had been trapped in her family fire.

"_Damon! Damon, please!"_

But even though he knew that it she was trying to get to him it didn't mean that it made him heartless against her pleas.

"Ignore her, Damon. She's trying to manipulate you!"

Damon's jaw clenched and he jumped up."I know that, Elena, thank you!"He yelled back, turning away from her."Where's Caroline? She needs to know to keep away from-"

"She's with her mom. Turns out that you were right about vampire blood having a slim chance at healing cancer."Stefan said softly, a forlorn look on his face.

"The cancer patient that she used it on came back and turns out that it only sped up the cancer. Liz had the same reaction and it's not looking good for her either. The doctor said that she could die today or by the end of the week. They thought that a blood transfusion would work, but it didn't. We could have used Kai, but since he's...you know, knocked out somewhere, it's not an option. So there is no telling how long-"

Stefan was cut off when Amelia screamed up, her voice filled with mockery.

"_Oh...my...God! Can you, **please**, talk about something that doesn't make me want to tear my ears off in boredom?! How about the fact that my so-called best friend and sire has locked me in a cell and is starving me to death?...it's Caroline's own fault, y'know, she is blonde. I mean, it seemed pretty obvious that it wasn't going to turn out well since there hasn't been a case in which vamp blood cured cancer. Talk about bad luck!"_

They all looked at the cellar door with shocked looks on their faces. Even though humanity Amelia didn't care for anyone other than Enzo and Damon, she would never speak that way of someone losing a parent. She had heard hers burn to death after all and had been close with her mother when she had been young.

"_Anyway, tell me how it goes. I like a good ending."_

Elena stood up, fists clenching."Shut up, Amelia!"

"HEY! WATCH IT!" Damon and Enzo said in unison.

Elena glared at Damon, no longer feeling sorry for her actions. He pointed at Elena then at the cellar door."This? This could have been prevented if you had told me sooner. That person down there? Inside of her is still Mia so don't speak that way to her. She's a total bitch right now, yes, but I don't think you want her to remember you saying that when she turns it back on, she won't be happy."

Shaking his head, Damon grabbed his jacket and car keys, storming out of the room.

"Where are you going?"

"Out, Stef. I can't be here."Damon hissed but stopped when he reached the front door. He turned to them and pointed at them in warning.

"Make sure that she **doesn't** get out and don't listen to anything she says. She's manipulative and remorseless when she's like this...just like I was. She knows weakness and will play on it."He emphasised, eyes telling them that he was serious."She is a million times worse than she was the last time she had it flipped. That witch dick told her to not give a damn for anyone but him, she is still under his control and if she gets out, we're all done for."

"What ab-"Elena started but was cut off when Amelia yelled up.

"_DAMON!….DAMON, **PLEASE!**"_

Damon paused when he heard Amelia call for him again before he added."She gets one _small __vial_ of blood to keep her going but not strong enough to get out. She gets one every four hours. I'll be back in less than that but she's due in half an hour. Got it?"

"_Damon!..please, don't you care for me anymore? Damon! Damon, I need you!"_

He waited for Enzo to nod, knowing that his friend was stronger than his brother and Elena before he left the boarding house, slamming the door shut behind him, his heart heavy.

* * *

**Half An Hour Later**

"**Give me a word, give me a sign, show me where to look...tell me what will I find, lay me on the ground, fly me in the sky..."**

Amelia paused during her light singing when the door to the cellar opened and the sound of heavy boots made their way down the stairs. She listened carefully, quickly figuring out who it was and returned to toying with her red hair. She leaned back against the brick wall behind her, moving on the small bed before she continued her singing, picking up where she had paused. Her feet was on the wall and she tapped her feet to the beat as she sang to herself, finished with counting the bricks that surrounded her.

"_...show me where to look, tell me what will I find...oh, heaven let your light shine down."_

She paused when the dim light to the cellar was flicked on and she raised her head, light eyes landing on Enzo who was standing near the door, looking at her through the small bars. He tilted his head, observing her before he slowly met her gaze. Her vision hazy for a moment, Amelia smiled at him when her vision settled on the British vampire, who only continued to look at her in response.

He fished out the vial of blood from his pocket and pushed it through the bars, making it land on the small bed that was propped up near the door, the one she was laying on. Amelia grabbed it, observing it before placing it on the bed next to her, right next to the vial that Damon had gave her earlier. She had only took a small sip of that one and saved the rest for later, knowing what they were doing to her. She now had three vials of blood which were almost full, she had only been taking sips to keep her awake. Amelia had great self control and she was doing well despite her obvious orders.

She turned her head in his direction, catching his gaze once more.

"You're _not_ Damon, soldier. Not that i'm complaining, at least I don't have his little..._roundheel_. "

Enzo chuckled, shrugging."Sorry to disappoint."

"She does know that, despite playing house with her, he is still in love with Katherine, right? He still has her picture with him, he uses it as his bookmark. We talk about it. A _lot_. Like, what if she had admitted that she loved him when she came back? Elena does know that he settled for her when Katherine came back, right? His eyes still light up and he still gets that little smile whenever he talks about her. Just like he did when he first told me about her. He hates the bitch, yes, but she still and _always_ will hold his heart. Elena is what he _settled_ for when Katherine let him off his leash. It's all about projection."

"You really don't like her, do you?" Enzo said."Well, that makes two of us."

"Ask him, Elena! Tell him to look you in the eye and tell you who holds his heart."Amelia chuckled loudly, and looked back at Enzo, shaking her head."But I _doubt_ that he thinks of Katherine when they are together. No, scratch that, he totally does. She doesn't _really _believe that he loves her for her _charming_ personality, right? That he would be with her if she _didn't_ look like Katherine?"Amelia smirked, feeling a little better when she heard Elena gasp then a door slammed, the front door in fact, then Stefan was heard running after her, closing the front door a second later.

"Then there was two."He sighed, shaking his head.

"How is Caroline and Liz?"Amelia asked, pouting in fake sympathy."Has the guilt of killing her mother ate away at her yet? I mean, it was common sense that when the odds are against you, you shouldn't do something stupid, right? Pity. For us, I mean, not her...she's going to be even more whiny after Liz kicks the bucket, right? Committing matricide will do that to a person."

"You're a real bitch when you have no humanity, aren't you, love?"

"I'm honest."Amelia paused."Well, more honest than I already am when I have that _small_ amount of humanity I usually have. I have a filter with what Damon wants me to say or not. Like how a part of him misses the prison world because he didn't have to deal with the stress of carrying everyone's rubbish. And how he wishes that he could just drop it all and return to his life of freedom. Y'know, the important stuff."

Amelia stood up, stalking over to the door, placing her hands on it."Where was I? Oh, yes...not that i'm not happy to see you, but you aren't Damon. Where is he?"

"Took a walk, beauty." He simply replied.

She tilted her head, copying him from earlier."He left me in the care of _you_?"She asked and when he just nodded, looking unamused, she rolled her eyes."You're cute, soldier, but I wouldn't trust you with a goldfish let alone a vampire who has no humanity."

"...not to mention programmed to go on a search spree for the witch that controls every part of her. Talk about not having free will."He drawled, stepping closer."What is that like, exactly?"

"Like a chanting in my head telling me to find my _master_."She snarled, a cruel smirk on her lips."Despite being knocked out he can still order me around. He controls my thoughts. So if I think of, let's say, tearing his heart out, he'll be, like, '_no, no_,_ think of ripping Damon's head off_,' and i'll have to. Not to mention, I have a constant headache and until I find him it will get worse."

Amelia slammed her hands on the door, fingers curling around the bars."Why don't you do me a favour and let me out?"

"I'll pass."Enzo replied with a chuckle, leaning against the door."I don't fancy being nagged by them two up there."

"It'll help you all. You let me out, I find him and he gets me to turn it back on. Sure, they'll be some murder involved, especially those who stop me from finding him like i'm told to do but it'll all be right in the end."Amelia grinned, keeping his eyes on hers, laughing when he dared to step closer."Where is Kai, by the way?"

"Nobody knows where your witch friend is. The whole town will die during your search for him. Normally that would mean nothing to me but Damon, love...Damon's being a good boy and wants to save everyone."

"You do realize that he told me to kill anyone that gets in my way and tries to stop me from keeping his ass safe, right? _Anyone_. Even those humanity-Amelia holds dear."Her fingers brushed Enzo's jawline from through the bars and she smiled softly when he didn't step away."Even _you_, soldier. She's become fond of you since she realized that you were the one who kept Damon going when you were trapped."

Enzo blinked, swallowing when he saw a flash of the Amelia he had come to know. That was why he didn't move as the pads of her fingers continued to move along his jawline in a gentle yet soothing manner. He swore that her eyes softened and a cheeky smile replaced the cold smirk she had been wearing but that was gone a second later. Her light eyes darkened slightly and her smirk turned even harsher, her orbs holding nothingness instead of the humour and cheekiness they usually held.

"And because I do everything he says because I have _no choice_, I will tear you limb from limb without feeling anything. Just like I will with Damon if he also gets in my way and it'll be your fault."She whispered to him, fingers tapping his cheek."And if humanity-Amelia comes back, she'll spiral once she realizes that her best friend, her entire world and sire died all because of you. Instead of _mourning_ you, she'll be glad that killed you."

He blinked again, the emptiness in her eyes startling him for a moment and he stepped away, almost stumbling before quickly gaining control of himself once more. She watched him for a while, as if trying to get inside of his head once again before she realized that he was gaining control of himself again. Enzo was stronger than Damon mentally because of his time in his cell and she knew that. Amelia smiled, laughter slipping from her lips because she had seen his expression before he had gathered himself. She had rattled him, she knew it and he knew it. It bothered him, nobody had rattled him before.

She had _gotten_ to him, just like Damon said she would.

"So, you'd be doing everyone a favour. Let me out, run far away with Damon until all this blows over. I find Kai, he turns it back on. It's a win/win."Amelia smiled, returning her hand back to her side."But, since you won't do that, i'll have to find another way."

"Your witch friend isn't that predictable, love."Enzo finally said, straightening his jacket and putting on a cold expression."He won't do that because he's crazy. So, in all of this, he's the only one that wins."

Amelia leaned forward, eyes wide and dark as if she were thinking of something. Her lips curved up into a smirk as she pointed towards Enzo, her eyebrow arched, reminding him of the expression she had given to him when they had been in the Grill when they had been attempting to cheer up Damon."Oh, soldier, Kai is not just a _friend_."Amelia drawled slowly, emphasizing her words just to make sure that Enzo got her hidden meaning.

"He's _much_ more than that."She whispered, licking her bottom lip."...much more."

Amelia bit her lip and giggled, turning around leaving Enzo staring at her as he processed her words. Enzo, usually calm and collected _Enzo_ was bothered. Bothered by the fact that he couldn't control what was happening. He stepped closer, narrowing his eyes and when Amelia noticed that he was still there, she turned her head in his direction.

"You mean-"He paused, frowning.

"What? Don't tell me that your parents never gave you the Birds and the Bee's talk? Don't worry, it's not what you think. _I_ kissed _him_. He was a gentleman...well, not gentle, but you get my meaning."Amelia laughed, biting her bottom lip, her laughter echoing throughout the cellar."What can I say? I have a thing for sociopaths. That and the fact that he does have this _thing_ about him, y'know?"

He wanted to tear the head off of the witch after he beat him senseless.

"He took advantage of that bloody spell he has over you, didn't he?"Enzo asked, feeling slightly sick at the thought of Amelia and Kai."He did, didn't he? I'm going to...no, Damon and I are going to kill him."

Amelia looked up at his question and she honestly did look confused."I don't know. You'll have to ask him."She replied, letting out a long sigh."You can go away now."

Amelia looked away, toying with her hair once again and she began to sing once more, leaving Enzo both confused and pissed off. Well, more pissed off. When he realized that Amelia was bored with talking to him, he walked away, storming up the stairs as he fished out his mobile, leaving Amelia with her singing. The redhead slumped back onto the small bed, propping her feet back up onto the wall as she sang to herself, holding the three full vials of blood in her hands, chuckling when she heard Enzo on the phone to Damon, demanding that he return.

"..._l__ove is in the water, love is in the air, show me where to look, tell me will love be ther__e?..."_

She opened one vial and began to sip on it, smiling at how a single drop made her more feel strong. She hadn't had any blood since she fed from Kai and the blood she was drinking now wasn't animal blood, but it didn't taste as good as Kai. Smirking to herself, she looked at the other full vial, wondering how strong she would be if she finished them both straight after the first. Three would make her powerful than Enzo and Elena. She was sure that since he was weaker than usual because of his diet, that she could dodge Stefan. She then glanced at the door, also wondering if she would be able to break it down. Amelia had good self control, she could wait longer, but the orders Kai gave her were getting louder in her head and it was beginning to anger her.

It felt like someone was turning up volume in her head.

So, with a long sigh, she looked at the rest of the blood in the vial and brought it to her lips.

"Bottoms up."

"_...teach me how to speak, teach me how to share, teach me where to go…tell me will love be there?__...oh, heaven let your light shine down…."_

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**This chapter was like a bonus, I guess. Just to make up for being gone for so long.**

**Amelia won't get to Kai straight away, that'll wreck us exploring Amelia without humanity. But there _will_ be Kai in the next chapter. If you want to see more of humanity-less Amelia as she tries to get free, please leave a review. **

**If you also have an interest in Kai and no humanity Amelia together, please tell me.**

**For Kai?**


	13. Malevolent Manic Minds

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing and if you would like to read more please keep them coming.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen—Malevolent Manic Minds**

**Four Hours Ago**

"**Oh, for the love of Nirvana, can you _please_ stop that noise?"**

A childish whine came from the witch sprawled across the floor he had been left on after being dumped hours before. He let out a long sigh, wincing when a sharp pain hit him hard when he attempted to turn on his back in the process of getting up. He successfully turned onto his back, having no choice but to stare up at the cracked ceiling until he gained enough energy to move again. He hissed, teeth grinding together as his vision became slightly blurry. He frowned when his vision settled, showing him a place that he had never seen or been inside of before. It looked old and the ceiling looked like it was going to cave in at any moment. It was quiet for a few moments until a laugh hit his ears, a voice following that he recognised but couldn't put a name to.

"The only noise in here is the sound of your voice."A deep voice came from across the room, making his eyes snap open."I think you're getting it confused with the pounding headache you're suffering from. I may have 'dropped' you a few times on the way here."

Kai, ignoring the pain, let out a laugh, a laugh that sounded a lot like a hyena."Not a face I want to see when I first wake up."He retorted, leaning back on his elbows, glaring slightly at Alaric who was leaning against the door-frame. He looked around, taking in his new surroundings.

"Well, you better get used to it."Alaric responded, walking into the cottage, looking around."Because, until Jo is ready, i'll be one of the only people you'll be seeing. And this? This will also be your new home until then."

"Kidnapping me and trapping me in here? You didn't even buy me dinner first."Kai responded with a mocking laugh."Can't see what my sissy sees in you. Drinker. Anger problems. Must be the daddy issues."

"Like you can talk. At least your father cared for Jo in his own way. He called you a what?"Alaric paused for a moment to anger Kai further."That's right! An abomination."

Kai glared at Alaric, his jaw clenching and he reached out, about to give him a headache for being the cause of his own but was halted when _he _began to cry out. He suddenly felt a sharp throbbing pain in his head, painful enough to make him whimper. He squirmed around, eyes widening as he gasped while blood appeared underneath his nose, proving just how much he was being tortured.

"_AARRGHHH!_"

The witch let out an agonizing groan and he fell back onto the floor, clutching his head as it hit off of the ground underneath him. The candles scattered around suddenly lit up and a rush of wind hit him as he screamed, thrashing around on the floor, demanding whatever was causing his pain to stop. Alaric smirked, leaning against a shattered wall, enjoying watching Kai roll around in pain. The sound of whispers filled the room, making Kai's yelled of torment get louder and Alaric's grin to widen. The witches, some of which had a connection to Bonnie, were more than happy to keep Kai locked in with them due to him leaving Bonnie in the prison world. He felt nothing but satisfaction as he watched Kai in pain, something he had caused Jo for her entire life. Kai deserved everything he got and until his girlfriend was ready, the witch would be staying in the cottage.

"Yeaahhhh."Alaric chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest."Your magic is gone but this place? Filled with dead, angry witches that aren't fond of you. Well, they don't like me either but not as much as they hate you. You can't leave until I say so."

"You do realize that the merge isn't just about being able to do magic?"Kai responded, panting heavily when the witches finally stopped."Yeah, that's like a big part of it, but the merge is also about mental and emotional power. Me? I'm dead emotionally and I have a lot of mental power without magic. Jo? Not so much. I don't know where she gets that from. Embarrassing, really."

"Maybe it's the fact that her twin gutted her after she watched most of her family die."

Kai rolled his eyes, wiping blood from underneath his nose before he said to Alaric."That was, like, eighteen years ago. And if she had just taken part of the merge when I first asked her then nothing would have happened. Why does nobody see that?"

He was quiet for a moment before he spoke up again, pointing at Alaric."Actually someone does. Little red. She knows that I did what I had to do."Kai smiled fondly, shuffling back against the wall, meeting Alaric's gaze."Speaking of my girl..._friend. _Whe-_"_

"Girlfriend? Do you really think that she'd want anything to do with a psycho like you if she had her own mind?"

"Uh, _yeah_. If you must know, I happen to be very charming when the mood suits me and she wasn't complaining the last time we met."Kai rolled his eyes, waving Alaric off as if his words were nonsense._"_Where is she? Still under my spell?"

Alaric's glower was the answer that Kai needed. Well, he didn't really need an answer because he knew full well that his orders of turning off her humanity had worked. Which meant that his commands of her finding him was her top priority despite the fact of her having no humanity. She would take down and willingly kill whoever would try and stop her from getting to him and that thought made him laugh. Kai smirked, pleased with himself and got comfy, ready to wait. As he did, he thought of why he had ordered Amelia to turn off her humanity and, truthfully, he had no idea. It had just seemed like a good idea at the time, a punishment for Damon who was the reason that the merge hadn't been completed. He had waited eighteen years to finally be able to do the merge and Damon had wrecked it.

Now, in order to find the witch, Amelia would kill her Damon, who was her best friend, her father figure and anyone else who got in her way.

But he didn't regret it. Kai Parker had no regrets.

"Which means that i'll be out of here _any_..._moment_..._now_."

"And you're sure about that why?"

"Because she just _can't_ keep away from me. My little red loves a bad boy and I, for one, am the baddest."He drawled, playing with the many rings around his fingers."That and the fact that she does whatever I tell her. Even now. That little voice in her head telling her to come and find the most important person in her life? That's me. Her mind is my mind and I can make her think whatever I want."

"In fact, she's thinking about me right now and is ready to kill anyone who is going to try and stop her."

Kai bit his lip, laughter leaving him as he looked up at Alaric again."That includes her precious Damon and Enzo."He spat with distaste before continuing."And even those she doesn't care about, but I know that you do. Elena, Stefan, the blonde one and anyone else. Maybe even Bonnie if she ever does make her way back from the hell she tried to keep me in. Sucks to be you lot, doesn't it?"

Kai's laughter died out when his hands flew to his head after the searing pain returned, making him scream one more until he felt as if he lost his voice.

"Oh, not aga-_AAARHHHH!_"

Alaric wasn't laughing this time, instead his expression was one of worry. His mind had been filled with just getting Jo to safety that those he cared about had actually slipped his mind. He knew that Damon would have locked Amelia up like they had planned before Alaric had followed his own plans but that wouldn't hold her forever. Not if the spell was as strong as Kai had bragged. His first instinct had been to kill Kai but Jo had begged him not to, just like she had when Damon had planned to kill the witch. She didn't want the twins to merge, and he respected that but he really wanted to end all their suffering.

Alaric watched for a few more seconds before he left, meeting up with the twins outside. they glanced at the cottage with a mix of both hatred and nervousness. Lucas shook his head, turning back to Alaric while Olivia just continued to listen to Kai's screams.

"He loves the sound of his own voice, doesn't he?"

Alaric swallowed the fear as best he could, letting out a long breath, nodding at the blonde twins standing next to him. They had taken his side after much pleading from Alaric who had told them that their deal with Damon wouldn't end well for them. He led them away from the cottage, a question falling from his lips as they listened to Kai's screams of pain.

"Can we stop this spell has used on her? Like override it or something?"

Olivia and Lucas shook their heads, answering at the same time."No."

"So, let's say that she does get out, what do we do?"

"Hope that something gets to her before she gets to us."

* * *

**Present**

**Boarding House**

"**Oh, good, you're back. About damn time."**

Amelia's light eyes met Damon's baby blue ones and she offered him a grin, secretly licking the blood away from her lip before she quickly hid the three finished vials in her back pocket. She got up off of the bed and stood a meter from the door, crossing her arms over her chest. Damon said nothing, just continued to look at her, as if he were searching _just _how far gone his best friend was. She felt stronger. She had timed out when she took each vial, which had been every hour but she had sipped at the last one to draw it out. While doing this, she had listened to what the others had been talking about which was, as always, herself and Kai. Enzo had told Damon what he had found out earlier and his reaction had been priceless.

"_You mean? Him...her…? Mia and tha-that looney toon?!"_

"_Sorry, mate."_She had heard Enzo say before he asked her sire."_Do you fancy hunting him down and tearing his lips off?"_

"_I'll tear off more than his lips if he plans to come near her again."_

"I _had _been hoping that you'd bring a nice, young virgin as a peace offering for locking me in here when you finally had the guts to face me but it turns out that you'd rather see me _suffer_."She mock pouted, twirling a long lock of her red hair around her finger before she pointed at Damon."You're not living up to your promise, are you? That you would _always_ take good care of me...figures, you're not very trustworthy. Just look at your track record."

"Sorry to disappoint." He finally said, copying her movement by crossing his arms over his own chest.

"Don't worry, you always do."Amelia responded with a sweet smile."Kinda how you lost the love of your life _and _the carbon copy of her to your brother more than once. I mean, sure you did win her in the end but after she became sloppy seconds, right?"

"Like you can talk. Your love life has taken a turn for the worst recently."Damon snorted, shaking his head."When we get you back, Mia, we're going to have a very long talk about a certain witch who's kinda cuckoo."

"Who? Kai?"

"Why?"Damon asked in interest."Have any other crazy witches been kissing you?"

"I wouldn't call him crazy."Amelia said with a shake of her head."And, hey, FYI...i kissed him first."

"He tied you up and tortured you. _Mentally_ and physically." Damon ground out, fists clenching."Well, he's sill torturing you mentally. He's crazy."

"I'd call that _**kinky**_. I enjoy him, he makes me think of blood. Well, this Amelia joins him."Amelia lazily said, licking her bottom lip as she smiled up at her sire, a smile that made his heart drop because it _wasn't_ her usual loving smile."Speaking of cuckoo_..._how is Elena? Running back to your brother again? You never have been able to keep ahold of them both, have you?"

"Really? Insulting me? Going right for my insecurities?"Damon chuckled, hiding his pain by masking it."Is that the best you got? Come on, Mia, I taught you that. Projection is always the way to go."

"You're right, Damon."Amelia said, holding hand to her heart as she strolled up towards the door which was the only thing standing in between them as she came closer."Everything that I know is what you taught me. How to fight, feed, manipulate and everything else I know. You have always been there for me, you have always stood by me and haven't left my side ever since I was fourteen years old."

Amelia's face softened and her eyes widened as she stared 'adoringly at her sire, at her best friend, the person she loved most in the world. Well, the only person she loved apart from Enzo who she had become fond of. Damon was her safe haven, the person she thought of last before Kai's spells on her had taken control, the person who was at the back of her mind whenever the witch decided to let her have some free will and free thinking time.

"You were also the person who saved me after my family burned to death because the council had thought that we were harbouring vampires. You saved me after they set my _home_ on fire, killing my little brother Andrew in the room next to me, after I had heard him screaming for help before he died. My fourteen year old brother. Along with my mother and father. You, my best _friend_, saved me and took care of me."She whispered, staring at Damon, whose eyes were becoming soft.

She, like she had done to Enzo before, was getting to him.

"But you were also the person who caused all of that, weren't you, Damon?"Amelia hummed, fingers curling around the bars."If you hadn't come into my life, my brother would have lived. My parents would have had grandchildren, _I _would have had children. My brother would have had a family."

Damon's smirk fell and he let out the most heartbreaking sound. At that moment, he forgot about her having no humanity. All he could see and hear was his Mia, the only woman in his life who hadn't left him, who had always been loyal and loved him for who he was, was speaking to him as if he were the monster underneath her bed.

As if he were nothing.

"If I hadn't had met you, Damon Salvatore, I would have been better off."Amelia tilted her head, watching as Damon's eyes unwillingly glassed over."We all would."

That was when he broke.

"You don't mean that. You're not winning. You're not Mia."He said, shaking his head, forcing a smile onto his lips. He tapped his temple with his fingers, voice shaky."You're trying to get into _here_. You're trying to get into my head."

"How do you know?"Amelia drawled, her cold eyes and smirk returning."How do you know that your precious, loving, '_Mia'_ doesn't think this way about you? That she doesn't resent you?"

"She _loves_ me."Damon screamed, kicking the door, voice echoing off of the walls."You are not my Mia."

"Be realistic, Damon! When has any woman loved you? Loved each, sick, _monstrous_ part of you?"Amelia laughed back, knowing that she was getting to him."Why would she love you? Give me one good reason."

"Because she doesn't want to change me, that's why! Because my Mia smiles at me. The smile she gave to me when she first saw me. The smile of unconditional love and that smile hasn't changed in almost two hundred years."He confidently said, nodding to himself."And _you_ cannot change that. I will keep you locked up in there for as long as I have to because i'm going to get that switch back on."

"I know, I know,"Amelia finally said, pocketing her hands as she stared at her sire."You're not going to stop, are you? You'll leave me locked up here until you find another way. Until you manage to get my humanity back on, despite the odds being against you."

Damon nodded fiercely making Amelia shake her head with a laugh. It wasn't the laugh that he had become fond of over the years. Her laugh was cold, heartless and rattled him.

"Well, sadly for you, I don't _see_ that happening."

She clenched her fists in her pockets, and the sound of something crunching hit his ears. Amelia pulled her hands from her pocket, revealing that she had crushed the vial into sharp points and all of a sudden, she pushed her fingers through the bars, reaching out towards Damon. She moved so quickly, and before Damon could react, his vision went black and he let out a loud yell of pain. He stumbled back, hands flying to his face, bloody tears running down his cheeks as he tried to pull the vial glass out of his eyes. He lost his footing, falling back against the wall as he thrashed around in agony. He called her name but the only response he got was the sound of loud kicking against the cell door. She was trying to get out and he couldn't allow that. Damon got onto his hands and knees then reached out, trying to get to the door in order to stop her, but by the sound of her kicking, she wasn't going to give up.

"_DON'T!_"

"Watch me." He heard her reply before she laughed again."Oh, wait...you can't."

"Man down!"Damon hollered, wiping at the blood leaking from his eyes, still lost in darkness as he tried to stop what his redhead was doing."MAN DOWN!"

The threat of back up didn't falter her attempts, instead it only served to make her more hell-bent on getting out of the cell she had been forced to endure for what seemed like a century. He heard the sound of rushing feet on the floor above him, along with Enzo yelling orders. But Damon knew that there wasn't enough time. Amelia, who had more determination that anyone else he knew, wasn't giving up. That and the orders from Kai were only self motivation to get out. The sound of her boots reverberated in his ears, getting louder and louder as she prevailed in her task. She continued to kick against it, humming encouraging songs to herself before something hard crushed against the wall next to him.

All went silent after that and for a _split_ _second_, something small inside Damon thought that she had failed, that she had lost interest.

Until the sound of heavy boots hit the floor right next to his head. Leather boots that were decorated by a chain and he knew that she was out because he, after deciding to make an effort for her birthday, had bought her the boots as a welcome home present. They had been a sort of mocking present to pick at her 'goth' phase that he made jokes about since she had dyed her hair red. Instead of scolding him, she had liked the boots and had come attached to them mostly

Damon's heart almost stopped.

She was out.

"ENZO, BLOCK THE EXITS!"

"You didn't have to do that."He heard Amelia drawl as Enzo followed out Damon's orders from the floor above, the sound of doors being slammed and locked shut as they tried to figure out a way to keep Amelia inside.

"Do you want my soldier to die?"

"You won't kill him. Even I can't kill him on my best day. He's...spunky."

"You're not funny anymore. Just pathetic."

Damon felt relief as his eyes began to heal and slowly his eye sight began to return. He soon found himself staring into Amelia's eyes, the light eyes that he adored, but they were cold. She hovered over him, a large grin on her face as she looked down at him. Damon's relief of having his sight back suddenly turned to trepidation when he glanced at her hand to see that she was holding a piece of wood that had snapped off of the door.

"Mia, you don't have to do this."He shook his head, attempting to shuffle back only to be pushed down by her free hand."Just, _argh, _just stay here and i'll fix this. I don't want to hurt you."

"Can't do that, i'm afraid. Gotta go save the witch who likes to covet me."

Damon didn't have time to react as Amelia brought the stake down with sharp speed, aiming for his heart but at the last second he turned onto his side, causing the stake to plunge into his chest, only a few inches from his heart. He cried out in pain, gasping as the stake went deep, sucking the air out of his lungs in the process. Amelia, smiling down at him, twisted the stake in order to further his discomfort before she jumped back up, grabbing her mobile out of her pocket. Amelia shrugged, guessing that it must have fallen out of Kai's pocket when he had collapsed, before she pocketed the mobile.

Damon's fingers closed around the stake, and he hissed through his teeth as he tried to pull it out.

"Hush now, Damon."Amelia commanded, nudging his shoulder with the toe of her boot."You're only getting in the way and I can't have that, can I?"

"Mia-"

"My name is _Amelia_."

Before Damon could respond, he found himself drowning in darkness.

* * *

"**And when I was, like, ten, I had this obsession with Eddie Munster. Don't ask why because I have no clue. I think it was his hair, y'know? I even had the little wolf toy he had called Woof-Woof. That was a dark phase in my life...apart from the killings and all, but what are you gonna do? Kids will be kids."**

Kai crossed his arms over his chest, a laugh leaving him as he added."I also had those fangs Eddie had because he was half vampire and I used to wear them everywhere. It would totally freak out other k-"

"Oh my God, can you shut up for five minutes?!"

The witch pouted, laughter in his eyes as they landed on Luke, whose turn it was to keep an eye on the witch. Even though the dead witches had been powerful enough to keep hold of the Original siblings in their coffins they didn't trust Kai for a moment. His little brother was leaning against the door, a glare on his face as he watched his older brother sit up against a shattered wall.

"I could _but_ missing out on brother bonding time? No thanks."

"You tried to kill us!"Lucas exclaimed, losing his patience."You killed our family and was about to kill me and Olivia. You _gutted _Jo!"

Kai waved a hand at Luke, rolling his eyes."It's not healthy to focus on the past, let's look to the future."He declaimed, gesturing between them with an amused expression."See? Look at this! We're bonding already."

Lucas' jaw clenched and he crossed his arms over his chest, looking like he was close to snapping. Kai chewed on his bottom lip and he let out a chuckle when he watched Lucas' frustrated body language. The blonde twin had been appointed to keeping an eye on Kai while Olivia and Alaric went to pick up some spellbooks. They had been looking for a spell that would break the spells that the witch had over Amelia. Even though Kai had told them over and over that there weren't a way to break the spells, they couldn't sit around and wait. They had to do something that stopped both Amelia and Damon coming after them. This had amused Kai to no end, who hadn't stopped talking since they had left, almost driving Lucas mad.

Kai knew full well what he was doing and until Amelia found him or he himself found a way out, he'd carry on.

"So, tell me, where is Josette? Bringing down the house in her attempt to get strong enough to beat me?"Kai asked, crossing his legs."Or is she running?"

"Why? So that you can tell your girlfriend to go and kidnap her again?"

"Right, number one, the status of our relationship is 'it's complicated' so you better not make me look bad when she eventually comes for me,"Kai replied, frowning at his brother who just rolled his eyes."And number two, I wouldn't have to go to the trouble of kidnapping her if you all just let us merge. Jo could spend every waking moment trying to get strong but she won't ever beat me. I know that and deep down you know that."

"She'll beat you."Lucas ground out, glaring at his brother.

Kai's response was laughter, making Lucas sneer at him.

"And if Amelia comes for you she won't win. This place is filled with what? Over a hundred dead witches?"He said, gesturing around the cottage."And if your..._puppet_ comes for you then they'll take you both down. This entire place is filled with magic."

Kai's head snapped up at Lucas' words and he stared at his brother, tilting his head as he processed what he had said.

His brother shook his head with a mocking laugh, mumbling at how crazy and delusional Kai was before he stepped outside to call his twin. He couldn't stand to be around Kai anymore, his brother made his skin crawl. Kai watched him go, dark eyes looking around the almost crumbled cottage as an idea popped into his head.

"Filled with magic..."

Kai looked down at the ground, hands moving over the floorboards as his idea formed. His eyes shut as he breathed in, fingers tracing invisible patters on the floorboards.

"As powerful as the boarder spell."

Kai gasped, eyes snapping open and a smirk appeared on his face.

"Too easy."

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

**No humanity Amelia is a bitch, right? I hated her being cruel to Damon, I actually winced a little. Sorry for that but if you like it at least a little, tell me.**

**Just because it's looking like they are getting free and even if they do, they _won't_ find eachother straight away. They will be causing trouble by themselves for at least a chapter because Amelia will be trying to find him because of his spell on her and anyone who seems to be in her way will pay. And we all know that Kai is no angel himself.**

**Do you want to see them causing trouble together if Amelia's humanity stays off for a few chapters? Do you want to see no humanity Amelia and Kai? If you have any thoughts please tell me.**

**If you liked this chapter and want to see more, please leave a review.**

**Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	14. The Great Escape

**A/N Hope you like the new chapter. If you did, please leave a review.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen—The Great Escape**

**Boarding House**

"_**One, two, three, four, five...my baby brother burned alive..."**_

The sound of heavy boots making their way up the stairs of the cellar could be heard, along with Amelia's singing. Damon had told them that she sang whenever she couldn't think properly or whenever she felt _scared_. They knew that she wasn't scared and wondered if she meant to made them feel worried. The singing gave them an eerie feeling which they knew that she was aiming for. Enzo was stood by the arch that led into front room, knowing exactly what she was doing and unlike the rest of them, he was waiting with patience. She would not get into his head again, he was determined of that nor was she leaving the boarding house. He couldn't have her near Kai and since Damon told him earlier to do all he could to keep her away from the witch, Enzo was willing to go to lengths. The real Amelia would be thankful when they got her back. Elena and Stefan, who were blocking the front door shared a look of slight worry as the sound of the cellar door opened, another sign that Damon was no longer standing.

If Damon couldn't stop her, Elena doubted that they could.

"You ready?"

"No."Stefan whispered back to Elena, listening out."But i'm gonna have to be, am I?"

A few moments of silence passed until the door was slammed shut so hard that it made Elena jump. Boots moved further, past the kitchen until they suddenly stopped. They then heard the sound of clattering in the kitchen, something that was similar to someone going through a drawer. Humming could be heard and it sounded joyful, which made Elena feel more insecure about surviving what was going to happen next. She felt Stefan's hand on her wrist, silently telling her that she had no choice but to fight and do whatever she could.

"_Six, seven, eight, nine, ten...i constantly dream of it happening again..."_

Silence fell upon the Salvatore boarding house for a long while after that until, all of a sudden, a gush of wind hit them. Enzo moved quickly, following as best as he could but before he could move more than at least ten steps, a strong hand locked around his wrist before a sharp kick to the back of his knees made him lose his balance and he fell to the ground. He heard the sound of laughter and a felt a brush of lips to his cheek before Amelia let him go and he fell flat on his back.

"You lose, soldier."

Enzo growled as he faintly heart the sound of shuffling and painful gasps across from him, making him even more angrier. Amelia had learned from Damon, who always had a trick up his sleeve. She had learned how to hunt, how to fight and how to spot weakness from someone who had great self control and lacked a lot of empathy. He let out an angry groan, snapping his bones back into place and quickly jumped to his feet. He moved around in a small circle, using all his senses. Stefan appeared, a bruise on his cheek healing and he passed Enzo a vervain dart that he had gotten from Alaric years earlier. Enzo nodded in thanks, knowing that he and Stefan weren't the best of friends. In fact, they hated eachother but that had been set aside because of this.

"Thanks, mate."

He nodded at Enzo, who pointed at the vacant space next to him as Stefan joined him, looking around, hand raised and in it was a stake. He wouldn't kill Amelia but he had no problem staking her to make her weaker.

"Where's Elena?"

Stefan opened his mouth to answer but a sharp whistle caught their attention. They turned around quickly, looking up at the staircase. On the ledge, balanced perfectly was the redhead who had caused all this trouble. Amelia, holding a make shift stake in her hand, waved down at the two male vampires. She winked at Enzo before she turned back to Elena, who was visibly shaking. Blood was streaked on her cheeks and they saw that her white sweater was also bloody all because Amelia had stabbed her in the stomach. Amelia was holding her by her long hair, which also looked painful for Elena.

"St-Stefan." Elena whimpered, eyes filled with tears.

The younger Salvatore stepped forward but was halted when Amelia brought the stake in front of Elena's heart."Now, now, don't make any sudden movements or Elena here becomes even more dead than she already is."

Stefan reluctantly stepped back, hands raised and, as if he were a small child, Amelia nodded in approval.

"Come on, love, let her go."Enzo drawled, looking more calm than Stefan."She's an easy target. How about letting her go? It's more fun down here."

Amelia shook her head, tutting down at Enzo."Sure, i'll get right on that."

Amelia smiled with a roll of her light eyes, pressing the stake closer to Elena's heart, who whimpered.

"You don't have to kill her. You don't need to do this!" Stefan yelled up, looking worried.

"Where the _hell_ have you been recently? I've been told to kill whoever gets in my way and guess what? You're all in my way. You can make this easier for yourselves."She hissed, pressing the stake closer to Elena's heart in a threatening manner. The brunette let out a squeak of pain, only making Amelia press it even closer."Just step aside and let me pass or Elena here doesn't live to see tomorrow."

Stefan stepped aside but Enzo grabbed his arm, pulling him back, ignoring Stefan's protests.

"What are you doing?!"

"Damon said not to let her out. That's what i'm doing, mate."Enzo replied to Stefan with a growl."Unlike you I keep my word."

Elena, after seeing this, let her tears free and they slid down her cheeks. Enzo shook his head, stepping forward bravely, expression telling her that he was just as determined as he looked. Amelia's eyes got even lighter as he tilted his head, his own eyes calling her bluff. She smirked, silently accepting the challenge. Stefan swallowed, looking nervously between Enzo and Amelia, worried that she would act on her threat. Amelia hated Elena when she had the small amount of humanity and now she was under Kai's spell, who also didn't care about Elena not to mention his order to kill anyone who gets in her way.

This Amelia would happily kill all three of them without blinking and Stefan didn't think that calling her bluff like Enzo had was a good idea.

"I'm sorry, beauty, but that's not gonna happen. There is no way you're getting anywhere near that psycho."

Amelia shrugged with a small smile, looking at Elena who was staring down at the stake near her heart.

"Fine, have it your way."

Before Stefan and Enzo could have a chance to process her words, she quickly snapped Elena's neck. At the horrible sound, she watched Stefan wince before his expression darkened. The doppelgänger went limp in her arms and Amelia pushed her off of the ledge, in Stefan's direction. The Salvatore brother was older than her so she was more focused on getting past Enzo. If she had gotten in a fight with Stefan she was sure that she would manage to hold her own considering he didn't drink human blood but even then Amelia would prefer to avoid that. She waited until Stefan moved to catch Elena then jumped down from the ledge. Just as Stefan caught Elena in her arms and she had a good view of Enzo, Amelia lunged for the younger vampire, holding the stake tight in her hands. She flashed around Stefan and tackled Enzo to the ground, landing a punch across his face.

Amelia hit him across the face, straddling him as she overpowered him."Just you and me now, soldier."She grinned down at him after seeing blood."This is gonna hurt."

"Don't flatter me, beauty."

Enzo, whose pain tolerance was higher than considered for a vampire his age due to his time with the Augustines, instantly recovered. His mental state was also stronger than a lot of people's, even Damon's at times which meant that he could take a lot more than the usual vampire. After spitting the blood out of his mouth, he managed to dodge her next hit despite being underneath her, his hand catching her wrist. He let out a loud groan as he gained the upperhand and he shoved her off of him with all his strength, jumping back onto his feet. Amelia, on her feet too, gripped the stake in her hands and stared him down, ready to lunge for him or dodge him just in case he made the first move. They didn't even notice Stefan speeding off with Elena, leaving the two.

The two, like boxers in a ring kept their eyes on one another and was ready to react.

"You can make this easier, Enzo. Just step down and let me go. Don't play hero, it's not attractive."

"You'll have to kill me, sweetheart."He replied with a shake of his head."I'm not letting you near that witch. He's already taken advantage of you. You'll thank me for it when you get back to your usual self."

"He didn't take advantage of me."Amelia said with a small smile, watching him carefully.

Enzo, like the last time they met in the cellar, froze. Not much made him freeze, he was usually clear minded, but her words, which sounded like the truth, made him freeze. Ever since she had told him about her kiss with Kai he had thought that Kai had used the spell. He was hesitant to believe it but she had no reason to cover up the truth.

_No._

"What?"

"I was in my right mind when I kissed him."She responded, a glint in her eye."He told me. Well, not when I kissed him, of course. In the midst of getting into my head and demanding that I hurry the hell up, he admitted it."

"You willingly kissed that psycho?"

"I didn't know it at the time. Otherwise the 'real' Amelia would have tore out his tongue, but yeah, I did."She nodded, blinking innocently, biting her lower lip."And between you and I? I wouldn't kill him if he made the first move. He actually bragged about how irresistible he was then told me where he was earlier. He _is _the voice in my head."

She knew where he was and that was what got Enzo to break out of whatever haze he was in.

His head snapped up and he looked at her. Her eyes were on the front door and she was clearly desperate to go through it. He had to stop her. He didn't want Kai to pain her further and he knew that if she ever got back to the real Amelia she would feel horrible for what she had just done to Damon and he had to stop her before she did anything else to her sire. He then went to lunge for her, to keep her from the exits but she was ready. Amela flashed forward, stake in hand, her eyes set on the British vampire. Then when he was close enough she raised her hand and stabbed him as deep as she could in his neck.

"AAGHHH! _Bloody hell!_"

Enzo's eyes widened and he let out a choked sound, convulsing slightly as she twisted the wood in his neck, watching him with slight enjoyment in her light eyes. Seeing him in pain, _pain that she had caused,_ didn't faze her at all and it showed just how much she was under Kai's spell.

She was actually enjoying him like this because, because of the spells she was under, it meant that she could return to her 'master'.

"A-Amelia,"He struggled, blood gushing from his deep wound from his neck. He tried to yank out the stake but Amelia didn't let him."Don't. Kai will-"

Amelia raised her bloody hand, wiping it on his jacket, hushing him with a cold expression.

"Don't be jealous, soldier."She purred, cupping his cheek, leaving bloody marks."It's not a nice look for you."

Amelia smirked at him, stepping back, allowing him to tumble to the floor, blood pooling around him. He wouldn't die, of course, but it was _painful. _He hoped that Damon found him soon so that they could hunt her down again because he couldn't imagine what Kai would use her for.

"A-Ame-"

"Say bye to Damon for me, will you?"

The last thing he heard was Amelia's soft singing again as she left the boarding house before he, like Damon before him, drowned in darkness.

* * *

"_**Magia tollox de terras."**_

Kai chanted to himself, his eyes closing as he worked his siphoned the magic from the cottage. He paused for a moment, biting his lip thoughtfully when he began to _feel _the magic flow through him. His head fell back, a wide smile crawling onto his face, a sigh of pleasure falling from his lips. A feeling that was addictive, like drugs but, in Kai's mind, only better. He felt sort of empty without magic, like there was a missing limb absent and with magic he felt _whole_. Kai concentrated, eyes still closed shut as he absorbed the magic that belonged to the witches. It was a rush. He could feel the magic being sucked from the dead witches and flowing into him, embedding itself in his veins.

"_Utera aso utox_..._Utera aso utox..._ _Magia tollox de terras. Utera aso utox..."_

Kai's chanting came to a stop and his eyes opened and he let out a sharp gasp as the familiar feeling of magic circulated through his veins. The silence around him was soon gone because his ears picked up on hash wind outside and he swore he felt shaking. Just like when he had sucked up the traveller's spell. He could hear the shouts of his brother outside and faintly also heard him trying to talk to someone on the mobile, most likely Alaric or Liv but couldn't because of the wind. Also just like how Damon had when he had sucked up the spell.

"_Magia tollox de terras. Utera aso utox..."_

His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he sucked out the final remains of the magic before his eyes snapped open. They were darker, harsher and more alive. Kai chuckled to himself, looking at his hands, pleased about his power for once in his life.

This was short-lived because, a moment later, the door was kicked open and in walked Lucas.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

Kai jumped up, a slow grin appearing on his face and he watched as Lucas' expression turned to worry.

"Good. A guinea pig."He drawled and a second later, he whispered."_Phasmatos motus arrovox._"

He then reached out, magically pulling Lucas towards him against his will.

Kai grabbed his brother's face in a harsh grip, forcing him to look up at him."Time to be taught a lesson on who you can't go up against, baby bro."

Lucas grabbed his wrist, pushing his hand from his face."What did you do?"

Kai just grinned before he made good on his earlier threat.

"_Motus!"_

Kai flicked his wrist to the left, sending Lucas crashing to the floor, thrashing around in pain just like the witches had done to him earlier. Lucas hissed as his head thumped off of the ground beaneath him, only furthering his pain. Kai chuckled as his brother tried to get back up but was helpless. He also tried to use his own magic on Kai, but just like before, his attempts were useless. Kai rolled his eyes, flicking his wrist once more and a harsh snap followed, leaving Lucas clutching his now broken wrist. The younger witch coughed, blood dripping from the side of his mouth as he tried to breathe. Kai walked around him, clenching and unclenching his hands as if he could see the magic running through his veins.

"You really have no idea how _good_ it feels to have magic again." Kai drawled, inhaling happily, as if he could sense the power he had.

"Especially the magic of a hundred witches. The magic is oozing outta me, it's _everywhere_. A lot of magic, much more than the border spell."Kai grinned, gesturing upwards causing Lucas to arch in that direction, bones in his legs snapping."Your magic, _little Lucas_, can't even measure up to this."

Lucas cried out in pain, teeth grounding together as he tried to keep quiet.

He refused to give Kai the pleasure of knowing how much he was hurting him. His brother, as well as a sociopath, was a sadist. He got some type of amusement from seeing others in pain, especially when he was the cause of it. And going by the childlike expression on his face and the laughter coming from him, that was what he was feeling. He couldn't feel a lot of things so seeing others feel something that he didn't identify with was entertaining for Kai. Lucas gasped, shaking violently, his face going red as he jerked wildly. His heart was racing so fast and he felt hot, as if his blood was boiling. The pain, the _suffering_ and the fact that he was losing his vision was all down to his brother. And because of that Lucas found himself wishing that Kai had succeeded in his task all those years before.

"Liv..._Liv-"_Lucas rasped out, gasping for air."_Don't_...touch her."

"Really? You're dying and all you can think of is protecting her?"

Lucas faintly heard the sound of feet making their way towards him, stopping just next to his younger brother. He kneeled down next to Lucas, grabbing his chin, forcing him to look in his direction. Vision slowly fading, Lucas could only see an outline of a figure. He felt Kai's nails dig into his skin as he demanded to know where his twin was.

"Speaking of our sisters...tell me, _baby bro_, where is Jo?" Kai asked, expression of danger falling when he let out a chuckle."See what did? A little rhyme."

"R-Rot…in-"Lucas paused, gasping desperately."h-hell!"

Kai's smile fell and his glare returned. He stood up, dusting off his jeans as he stood over his brother, shaking his head in a disappointed manner. He walked around Lucas, his expression one of amusement as his brother slowly died in front of him, barely gripping to life itself.

"Is it true what they say about twins?"Kai asked, crossing his arms over his chest."That they can feel if the other is in pain or in trouble? That it's like they are slowly dying themselves or is that a myth? Like, let's say I tear your heart out, will that break Liv's heart? Metaphorically speaking, of course."

The only answer he got was the sound of choking. Struggled gasps came from the male twin as he tried to get air back into her lungs.

"You know, i never got that with Josette since i'm...a little crazy and all, but let's try that out shall we?"

Kai breathed in and let out a long breath, focusing and with a stern voice, he yelled out."_Le specto tre colo ves bestia!_"

Lucas began to convulse again, jerking violently, spitting out blood. His eyes suddenly became blood shot and when Kai clenched his fist his body arched upwards. Lucas held his hand over his chest, inhaling sharply every few seconds, desperately trying to breathe. His eyes flew open and blood began to spill from his chest, right where his heart was, showing that the spell was working. He whimpered, cries of horror coming from the male witch until, suddenly his heart ripped from his chest, landing right in Kai's hand. Lucas' body went limp and he fell silent, no longer breathing.

Kai stood there, eyes staring at Lucas' heart in his hand.

His expression was unreadble.

Until a slow smile crawled onto his lips and he began to laugh in a manic manner.

"Woah!"He laughed, sounding childlike as if he had just seen the most amusing thing ever."Much better than a baseball bat."

Kai chuckled loudly and he tossed Lucas' heart aside, wiping his hands on his shirt.

"Should have taken a video. One of my best."

His laughter suddenly came to a stop when the sound of clapping filled the abandoned cottage, matching his heartbeat which was echoing in his ears because of the excitement. He stilled for a moment, his back turned from the door, not sure if he was about to engage in another conflict with someone. He half hoped he did while the other half wanted to go and find Jo. But when a voice it his ears, he perked up. A familiar voice. Kai bit his lip and he slowly turned around, meeting the gaze of the redhead that he hadn't seen since she had been hunted down by Damon.

Kai's grinned when he met the light eyes of Amelia who was leaning against the doorframe. When he saw her she stopped clapping and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Looks like you didn't need me, after all."Amelia tilted her head, twirling red hair around her finger as her gaze flickered between Kai and Lucas."So the past few days of your voice in my head was all for nothing, then."

"Little red,"Kai whispered, eyes observing her, noticing that she was the same but different."There you are."

"The one and only."

"You won't believe the day i've had. I am happy to see you but you don't get points for being late. Bad little red."He scolded her with shake of his head."That's strike one. Almost let me die one more time and i'll take that small amount of free will from you."

"I got held up."She responded before she gestured outside."I thought I would have had to get through Ric and Liv."

"They went to hide Jo again."

"Shame. I was never a fan of them."

Her eyes were still light, they still held confidence and determination, but they now had some sort of _spark. _They were unpredictable, even more than they usually were. They didn't hold worry for Damon or Enzo like they had even when she had that small amount of freedom. Now they just looked through him but still had a small amount of laughter. She smiled at him. Not a forced one like she had whenever he had ordered her and not a smile that told him that he disgusted her like she had before he had controlled her.

This smile was hungry, cold but still enticing and had mystery.

Just like his own.

He liked it.

She gestured to Lucas' dead body, sauntering into the cottage."Quite a show. I give you an eight out of ten for the theatrics but you lost two points for drawing it out. It got boring."

"Think you can do better?" He asked, raising a challenging eyebrow as she walked closer.

"I don't think I can do better."She replied, flashing in front of him, Lucas' body the only thing in between them at their feet."I _know_ that I can do better."

Their eyes met and the two shared a malicious smile.

"Game on."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**If you liked it, please leave a review and feel free to tell me what you would like to see happen next.**

**Kai and Amelia having fun and causing trouble?**

**If so, tell me and i'll try my best.**

**Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	15. The Deranged Duo

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing, it really means the world to me, please keep them coming. Right, this chapter was so difficult to write because i'm still figuring out how to write them like this. The way they'll bounce off one another and stuff. Amelia is still under his control but has more free will because she cares for nothing and Kai has nothing to keep her from, like Enzo and Damon. **

**I already struggle a lot with writer's block but I am trying. **

**Anyway, I hope you like Kai and Amelia's reign of terror.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen—The Deranged Duo**

**Present****—****Boarding House****—****7:30am**

"**...three bodies were found stuffed in three different washing machines at the nearby laundrette..."**

Damon let out a long sigh, dropping crime scene pictures he had compelled from a police officer onto the coffee table."Y'know, forget it. You all get the blood dripping picture."

Damon pursed his lips, wiping his tired eyes before he propped his feet upon the coffee table, taking a long gulp of the second bottle of bourbon he had been working on since he finished the first one only a few hours earlier. Sitting on the seat on his left was Elena who was half asleep but on his right sat a wide awake Enzo. Stefan was across from him. They were all needing some much needed sleep since they've been out for most of the night _and _day looking for their missing vampire and her sociopath sidekick. They hadn't had any luck but Damon had stopped by the police station and compelled himself recent crime scene photos. Amelia had learned everything from him so he could pick out which ones were hers. He hadn't told Caroline or Liz anything. He would be damned if he carried the guilt for Caroline not spending Liz's last few days with her daughter.

He was already too busy to deal with that.

That and he had been separated from his mother when she had died. He didn't want that for his blonde sorta-friend.

"Any word from Ric?"

"No. But that's expected considering-"

"Or Mia and Kai have found them and they're all dead."Damon cut in, letting out an irritated groan."Apart from Jo, of course, he needs her."

"We don't know for sure, Damon." Elena sleepily said next to him.

"Which means that we need to find them."Stefan said, making Damon nod."If we can get to them before they can, then we have leverage. Jo is the piece. It's a big _if_, though. Amelia will tear the entire town apart looking for them if he tells her to."

"Speaking of beauty, how much blood has she got on her hands all together, mate?"

"Well so far it's ten and counting."Damon replied to Enzo, who had picked up the photos."That's not the problem. Mia has a body count wherever she goes but she has boundaries. And she's crossed them. _When _she gets back she won't be happy. She's turned off her humanity before, we both have, and she doesn't get all guilty-woe-is-me about it. In fact, she's joyful. She calls it a _break_. She just kills a few more people, that's it. But she has boundaries that she doesn't cross, even when she had no humanity, it's fascinating."

Stefan frowned, taking a sip of his own drink after re-filling his glass."Boundaries?"

"Yeah. Like this one."He paused, taking a photo from Enzo, showing Stefan. The photo was of a burned down home that looked like one of those houses from TV. It was homely. It had a brand new child's play house in the front and flowers scattered around."Taken from the good part of town. Lovely little kiddie set up."

"What about it?"

"Amelia, even with no humanity, doesn't hurt kids. She doesn't hurt pregnant woman, either. She actually slapped me when she found out about Zack's wife."Damon replied to Stefan, sitting up."But she burned down this house and inside it was a new husband and wife. They were called Lisa and Paul Taylor. Both twenty-two and he was a doctor."

"So?"

"Stop cutting in Stef and i'll tell you the 'so'."Damon snapped, taking another picture from Enzo and handing it to Stefan. He looked at it, swallowing thickly when he saw a young woman, almost burned so bad she was unrecognisable. Her husband was next to her, looking just the same.

"The two were found behind the front door."Damon started, taking another sip of his drink."They had _crawled_ down the burning stairs and tried to get out but couldn't. Mia had gone to the trouble of _nailing_ all the exits shut. Windows, doors, you name it. They died slowly, inhaled too much smoke before the flames ate them. They were found holding hands. The woman? She was seven months _**pregnant**_. Expecting a little girl, in fact. They had began to set up the nursery that day, including the little kiddie play set outside. Mia _knew_ that she was pregnant but didn't care."

"She crossed the line." Stefan whispered, handing the photos back to Damon."She crossed the boundary."

"Yep."Damon said, popping the 'p'."Not just that. She also hates fire. Absolutely despises it. Ever since her family died in one. Her baby bro, included. Humanity Mia isn't so different from no humanity Mia. We've spent years together, we've had the flip switched at the same time. Best time of my life. Even when she had no humanity she was still Mia to me. Still loyal, still protective, still everything. She still had her boundaries, too. Only a little bitchier but still Mia. But Kai? Kai's taken all that away. But now…._now she has nothing_."

Damon leaned back in his chair, giving the photos to Enzo."I'm the most _important_ person in her life and if I can't get her to turn it back on, if she can cross those _boundaries_, there is no telling what's going to happen. She tried to kill _me_. Me! We don't fight, we don't do this. Slap me, sure, she does that on a daily basis. But not drive a stake through me, not trying to kill me. The same goes for Enzo. The bodies will pile up and he'll still be controlling her. She hasn't just switches it off...because there is no switch. Just...just-"

"Just Kai's word. And we don't even know that." Enzo finished for Damon, who nodded.

"And with no humanity and his order not to give a damn about me or Enzo she's having a ball of a time." Damon added."We're all either just food or playthings."

Elena rubbed Damon's arm, who looked ill. None of them had slept but Damon wasn't tired, he was heartbroken. Amelia's words had replayed in his head over and over and even though he knew that it wasn't his Mia saying it, the words still wounded him. They had all heard her but nobody had dared to comment on it.

So they ignored it.

"There's still hope, Damon." Elena whispered.

"Yeah, mate. It's easy. Find the good twin _without_ a witch of our own. Maybe they are just at the Grill waiting for us. Forget about the bloody cloaking spell."Enzo said, voice filled with sarcasm."We'll beat the bad witch and a _killing_ vampire machine right to it. It's so easy which is why we've spent hours roaming the streets just because we _can!_"

"That's not helping." Stefan said firmly."We can't just sit here and wait for more innocent people to die."

"We could just follow the bodies. That'll lead us right to them, will it?"

"What's your problem?"

"Me? Problem? What made you-"

They were all silenced when the front door suddenly opened and in ran Matt and Tyler, both looking like they had ran a marathon. They all sat up straight, Elena looking worried while Damon had just half expected it to be Mia. The two looked both tired and alert at the same time as they rushed into the front room, looking at eachtoher, each telling the other to say something.

"What is it?"

Elena frowned, standing up, no longer half asleep."What's wrong?"

"Have you come with bright ideas? We sure could use one."Enzo drawled, leaning back in his seat.

"It's Liz. So-Something happened earlier. Caroline called and-"

"Spit it out, Lockwolf."Damon demanded, standing up, now also worried about his other friend."What's happened to Liz?"

"She died."

All of their faces, apart from Enzo's, fell. He hadn't known Liz that well and he was more focused on coming up with an idea. Elena let out a sob, hand cupping her mouth and she slumped down onto the sofa. Damon swallowed, different emotions playing out on his face as he turned away, trying to control himself while Stefan frowned, looking sad.

"Already?"Stefan asked, eyes narrowing."The vampire blood worked that fast?"

"No."Matt spoke this time, crossing his arms over his chest."I-It wasn't the blood. The hospital, it was full during the night. There was a suspected hit and run on a main road, several people died. There was also different other deaths that also happened. The hospital was a target last night. Nurses, doctors, paramedics and patients were killed earlier. The cops were called, including Liz. She was discharged earlier and was still weak but she refused to let that stop her."

"Spit it out."

Matt looked over at Damon, expression sad but disgusted at the same time.

"Caroline went with her. They bumped into Kai outside the hospital and Amelia. Caroline said...she said that-"

Damon, for the first time in a long time, couldn't compose himself. His eyes widened and he stepped back, shaking his head."No. She _wouldn't_ have."He denied and when Matt went to finish his sentence, Damon shouted."NO!"

"She killed her, Damon!"Tyler shouted back at the vampre, taking charge."They both took part, but Amelia was the one who killed Liz. Caroline told me that she had told Kai to make sure that _'Caroline watched and listened as the most important person in her life died while she was helpless to stop it_.'"

"What?"

"She wanted Caroline to tell you every detail."

Elena looked up at Damon, eyes filled with tears, and she asked."Why would she want that?"

"Bec-"Damon paused, voice shaky as he spoke."Because she was just as helpless and had been forced to listen as her brother, Andrew, burned to death. Her entire family did."

"She doesn't blame you, though."Stefan said."You're not at fault. She doesn't blame any of what happened on you. She's told us the story. None of it was your fault."

"No, she doesn't. Never has."Damon smiled as he remembered Amelia, countless of times, telling him the same thing."But I do. You know how I am, brother. I blame me and this..._Amelia_ knows that. It's a whole mind game."

"Why?"

"There is no reason. There's never a reason. Just that she knows that it'll get to me."Damon shook his head, sitting back down, grabbing his bottle of bourbon again, taking a large gulp.

"She learned from the best, after all."

* * *

**Three Hours Earlier—Whitemore Medical Center—5:30am**

"**What do we have?"**

"We have a possible 480 hit-and-run on campus, seven DOA, 4 reds en route."

Martin rushed towards the paramedics, more filling the hallways, as several others pulled in more stretchers. On each one was either a male or female with blood coating them from head to toe. He raised his voice, telling nurses to take them to different stations. He sighed, running a hand through his hair as he called out orders, all while trying to calm himself. The clock was four.a.m and the entire day had been hectic, with more and more wounded patients seemingly popping up out of nowhere with wounds. It had been a worrying twenty hours of doctors and nurses running around ragged and the wards had been filling up. They had sadly lost more than a dozen people and some were on life support.

"Doctor, we have a young female with what looks like to be..._bite marks _on her neck?"He looked over as a nurse hovered over her patient, looking at her for answers."She's slipping in an out of consciousness."

"I need 10 milligrams of morphine."He ordered and rushed over to a young female, taking the stretcher from a paramedic."Mine's conscious. A young female with abdominal wounds."

He led her to a free station, looking down at her with a confused look.

"See a lot of blood, no broken bones. This girl has no sign of being harmed but is covered in blood."Another doctor who was tending to a girl on a stretcher next to Martin's patient turned to him, looking confused."Making any sense to you?"

"No, it's not."Martin replied, turning his attention to the girl on the bed, who was badly wounded. She had deep slashes on her stomach, like someone had _clawed_ her."What happened to you? Were you hit by a car?"

She stared up at him, panting heavily for breath, sobbing."I-I can't breathe. Can't breathe, can't breathe, ca-can't..._breathe_."

"You need to calm down, but you need to tell me what happened."He tried to sooth her, helping her put on an oxygen mask to help her breathe. But that didn't seem to help. She just continued to pant heavier, as if that only served to make her hyperventilate more.

"It's ok."Martin whispered, trying to calm the young girl down."You can tell me what _really_ happened. Sweetheart? Look at me."

Her head turned to the side, eyes widening as her green orbs landed on something that the doctor couldn't see. Martin frowned, trying to figure out what was wrong with her apart from her wounds. He failed to notice a young nurse being pulled backwards from her patient by a magical force before a hand covered her mouth to muffle her screams then her neck was snapped and she fell to the ground. He also failed to see the young girl who was seemingly unharmed rise from the bed, a bloody hand-print on her cheek along with a smile on her face when she saw the nurse on the ground. Then young girl jumped out of the bed, lunging for the male doctor who had been tending to her, blood red replacing her light orbs.

She tackled him to the ground, hungrily ripping into his neck, hand cupping his mouth to keep him silent. A moment passed before she pulled away from the unmoving doctor, slowly rising to her feet. She turned around, facing the young girl, blood around her mouth. She smirked at her then mouthed _'you're next'_ before wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

She screamed, thrashing around on the bed."NO! HELP ME!"She begged, voice muffled by the mask as she looked up at Martin, tears running down her face."HELP ME! _**Please!**_"

"What? What's wrong?"

The girl gasped as the man who had stabbed her came closer suddenly appeared, a knife in his hand, the knife that had slashed her stomach. The heart monitor's beat got faster, proving that her heart was racing. Martin's eyes widened in panic as she squirmed, trying to get away, tears running down her cheeks.

"No...no, please. _Please_ don't hurt me."

"Wha-"

Martin was cut of when two hands grabbed his shoulder, pulling her backwards and he, like the girl on the bed, let out a horrified cry. His eyes widened again, this time in pain as an agonizing feeling flowed through him, like he was being jabbed a thousand times with needles. He looked around, fear rising in his throat as he saw the dead bodies of his co-workers on the ground, along with bloody streaks. He heard a chuckle coming from the person who was holding him, a chuckle that sounded _joyful. _That laughter suddenly stopped when Martin was yanked from his captor and he cried out in pain when something sharp pierced at his neck. He struggled but it was no use. He was thn pushed back against the wall behind him, a hungry growl hitting his ears.

"_Bad_ little red!"

His struggles became weak when his vision suddenly went hazy and before he could stop himself, he drowned in darkness.

"One more for me."

Amelia let go of the doctor and turned around, human features coming forward. She grinned over at Kai, who was pouting. She ran her tongue along her teeth and lips, catching the blood that had missed her and walked over to the witch."Just what the doctor ordered. I feel much better."

Kai rolled his eyes, holding up his index finger."Okay, one? That is so not funny. _I_ make the jokes around here."He said, ignoring her eye roll before he held up another finger."And two? That is not apart of the rules. He was mine. You got the paramedic."

"Only because you took too long with yours! Mine was on time. You passed the time limit which means that you have to forfeit this round."

"So not fair! You've had, like, a hundred years of experience. I spent eighteen years in a prison world!"He defended, resisting the urge to stick out his tongue."I'm rusty, okay?"

Amelia took out her mobile, wiping her bloody hands on Kai's white shirt in order to unlock it."No, you just suck at this. Maybe you should just stick to killing your sister then work your way up to massacres again. You're no good at this."

"_HEY!"_He swatted her hands away, looking down at his bloody shirt."I _just_ put this on. I took it from that guy I killed earlier. This is _clean_."

Amelia waved him off, opening up notes, which had her name and Kai's along with some numbers next each name."Right, let's look at the score."

"Fine, but i'm pretty sure that I won."He sing-songed, jumping on to the bed that the young girl was laying on, swaying his feet back and forth. He turned his head, looking down at her, winking."You agree, right? I mean, you _were _there when I caused your family to crash into that store, right?"

When the girl just whimpered, Kai sighed, leaning down."Remember? Your mother and sister burned to death when the car went,"He paused, making wild motions with his hands and sounds before he stopped turning to Amelia, wincing."Is that a soft subject for you, little red? Y'know, because your brother burned to death? Remember? He _literally_ burned to death. Like, went up in flames, sucked into the _fiery _pits of hell-"

"Yes, I remember, Kai."Amelia cut him off."He died. He _burned_ to death, I get it. Stop stalling. Just admit that you lost."

"All of this? The dozens of car accidents, that was all me and my new-found magic."Kai gestured to the many dying patients around them who weren't being tended to because the nurses and doctors were dead. He turned to the wounded girl again, smiling charmingly at her."Hey, almost-dead-girl! You're on my side, right?"

"Don't side with him!"Amelia said, looking up from her phone. She rolled her eyes when the girl just whimpered and Amelia pointed at Kai."Don't involve her. She _wasn't_ there when I gatecrashed that church. There was a wedding going on which included, like, thirty people give or take. They were...delicious. Especially the groom. I think he was grateful. I'm pretty sure she trapped him."

"Whatever."Kai waved her off with a shake of his head."But remember last night? That high school bus that held those who were late getting back from that trip? That had over twenty. That's mine."

"Fine, i'll add that up, too."She mumbled, typing on her mobile as Kai waited, still kicking his legs back and forth.

The movements were making the girl rock back and forth, which meant more pain for her. She sobbed as quietly as she could, praying to whatever would listen. Kai hummed to himself, eyes wide as he looked around, similar to a childlike manner. He and Amelia had been causing havoc around Mystic Falls, both competing back and forth with their 'game' in who could cause more pain. Amelia had gatecrashed a wedding, killing and wounding dozens of people and had also done the same to a funeral that was happening at the cemetery. Kai had been using his new magic and had caused a bus to crash just outside of Mystic Falls and had also caused the recent car crashes on the road just outside of the hospital that had included over six cars. Amelia had come upon the scene after Kai had sent her a video of the first car crashing, telling her to hurry up and join him.

Their reign of terror had been a nightmare.

"Come on, how much?"Kai asked a moment later, already bored."Little red? Hurry, i'm bored…bored…this is _boring. Litttllllee rreeddd-"_

"Shut up or you'll be on the bed next to her."

Kai perked up, biting his lip before he smiled."Now, _that_ wouldn't be boring."He laughed, leaning back on the bed, not even reacting when his hand accidentally brushed the deep slashes in the young girl's stomach."I knew that you wouldn't be able to resist me for long."

Amelia looked up from her mobile, arching an eyebrow and, even with her limited free will, Kai expected her to respond with harshness, like she had when they first met. She had been totally different to what he had come to know of Amelia because even though he had been controlling her, it had felt like a part of her wasn't there, wasn't giving into him even with the spells he had placed upon her. That and the fact that she had just been programmed to _obey _him, like she had no personalty. Now she did, but with her humanity switched off, he had allowed her more freedom because she cared for nothing. She was still under his control, though. But instead of reacting like he had expected, a smile tugged at her lips and the redhead released a laugh.

She ambled over to him, free fingers twirling her long red hair around her index finger. She grinned down at Kai who was still sitting on the bed, taking up most of the room, almost knocking over the almost unconscious girl. He smiled at her, realizing that even though she had no humanity, that her smile was the first _real_ one he had gotten from her.

"I've added up the scores."

"Finally."Kai groaned, swinging his legs in an impatient manner."You better not have cheated because you know that I can just use my control over you to get the truth. I know what you vampires are like."

"Now, you know the reward if I win?"She asked, making him let out an exasperated groan of annoyance."Don't do that! Considering your reward if you win, I got the bad end of the deal. So shut up."

"_Seriously?_"He responded indignantly, toying with his many rings, picking at the blood inside the patterns."Mine is totally much better. Hell, it's a gift. Yours is just…_sad_."

"No, mine is _fun_! Yours is desperate. I might catch something if you win."

"Hey!"He defended himself, looking offended."You weren't complaining when you were biting my lip to hard that-"

"Oh, please, zip it."She sighed, cupping her hand over his mouth, shutting him up.

She smiled in content when silence fell upon the room, apart from the young girl moaning in pain. She tutted, hovering over the wounded girl, nodding in a fake sympathetic manner."Just doesn't know when she shut up, doesn't he? I have had to deal with that for _ages. _Well, now I can say something about it because he had _more_ control over me, but seriously, no wonder Damon wanted to kill himself if they were stuck there for longer. I would have."

Kai made a sound of protest against her hand which was muffled. She grinned at him, something which was soon gone when he bit her hand, causing her to pull it back. She glared at him which only made his smirk widen.

"Now you know how it feels to be bitten."He winked then glanced at her mobile."Come on, then, the night is almost over. Hurry up before the cops arrive."

"Fine but thanks for you not shutting up, I have to add them up again."She replied, unlocking her mobile once more. She pressed down on the icon and quickly added up the numbers again, mumbling underneath her breath. Kai watched, smile widening when she frowned, taking that as his answer.

"I was right, _right_?"He asked, laugh leaving him when Amelia didn't answer."I won?"

"Kai-"

He straightened, smugness written all over his face as he reached out, fingers' hooking inside the belt holes of Amelia's shorts. He pulled her towards him, looking up at the redhead who just shook her head with another eyeroll. He beckoned her down, winking up at her when she just laughed. Their agreement had been that if he won she would have to kiss him, a deal that she had agreed to considering that his first idea had been her giving him her car. She had outright refused. Even with no humanity her most prized possession was her car. She'd had her humanity off before and still had kept her car with her, refusing to be parted with it. She'd rather chop of her hand than give up her car.

"You enjoyed it last time. Honestly i'm surprised that you've kept your hands off of me this long."He lazily drawled, hands settling on her hips."Come on, little red, give your master some sugar."

"That is not creepy at all."She responded with a raised eyebrow."And don't remind me."

He just smirked and Amelia shrugged before she leaned down, free fingers locking around Kai's jacket lapel. She pulled him up onto his feet, now looking up at him. He chucked, left hand instantly tangling in her red hair, whispering about how he always won against her lips. Her nose brushed his before she tilted her head, a grin playing at her lips. Amelia pressed herself against him, smirking when he inhaled sharply.

"You know you like it, little red."He murmured to her, hand moving from her hair to her cheek. Kai's forehead fell against hers, eyes ready to flutter shut when her top lip brushed his lower one.

But just before her lips met his she raised the hand that held her mobile, showing him the screen."I win, _master._"Amelia whispered, lips brushing his as she spoke before she stepped back.

Eyes widening, he looked at the screen with a look of scepticism."What?"

**Kai**—27

**Amelia**—28_/2 (Woman is now basically a potato. Still counts)_

"Oh, come_ on!_"

"You know what that means, _romeo_?" Amelia asked, biting her lower lip, tucking her mobile back into her shorts pocket.

"_Yep_."He huffed, pouting childishly.

He fell back on the bed, shoving the girl off of it in the process, and she tumbled off, hitting her head off the ground harshly, killing her instantly. Kai crossed his arms over his chest, rolling his eyes as Amelia laughed in victory.

"And what's that? You have to say it!"

"Let's just go."He said, not wanting to give in to her idea."Four more days until the celestial event. You get a few fun days before we have to find Jo. The more people we kill the easier it might be to find her."

"C'mon, don't be a sore loser, just say it."She urged him, tutting."You'll warm to it if you do."

Kai reluctantly pulled himself up, standing up. He gave her a nod before he turned and walked out of the room and into the hallway. Victorious smirk on her face Amelia followed him, stepping over bodies as she did, leaving bloody footprints on her way. As she left the hospital behind Kai, other nurses being followed by police officers entered hospital. She waved at some who passed her before flashing towards Kai, walking by his side.

"Don't pout. You got beaten by a girl, suck it up."

"I am not pouting. My lip is swollen."

"Just say it. You might have fun if you admit it."She said to him with a sing song tone.

"No. I'm evil. Evil people don't-"

"I'll let you have first pick if you say it. I think there is also mistletoe in the Skull Bar left over from Christmas. They really aren't keeping up since the holidays. But I think it depends if you enter the back entrance or the front. Wanna take your chances?"

"Because this whole 'turning off my humanity thing' has something to do with pissing off Damon, yes?"She teased, walking ahead to her car, calling behind her a moment later."_Being_ with the bad boy who is the cause of this entire thing would piss him off and give you what you want, right?

Kai paused in his tracks and she heard him mutter something she couldn't hear before he rolled his eyes."Fine..._kar-ao-ke _here we come!"He eventually said dryly, making a small 'whooping' sound a moment afterwards.

"See? That's the spirit."

She ignored him when he glared at her and opened her car door, fishing out her keys. Kai did the same but paused when they heard a voice from behind them. A high-pitched, demanding yet sweet voice that made Kai want to cover his ears and when he looked over the top of the car at Amelia, he could tell that she was thinking the same.

"Amelia?"

Kai turned around, leaning against the car door to see a familiar young blonde and an older unfamiliar blonde which made him quickly piece together that they were related. Mother and daughter, he guessed. He remembered the younger one from when he had attacked them earlier that year while looking for his twin. He heard Amelia let out an annoyed sigh, telling him that she wasn't fond of them either.

"...and Kai?"

Amelia grinned, her eyes darkening with a look he had quickly come to know as mischief. She flashed around the car just as Caroline got a look that told them both that she was worried, especially because she was there with their supposed to be enemy. They guessed that she didn't know about her no longer having humanity. The older blonde, after seeing the younger blonde's expression, backed away, too. She knew of Kai. Damon had asked her to send her officers out looking for him but they hadn't succeeded.

"Hey, Caroline."Amelia greeted, stepping forward, following them. She smiled at them, eyes drifting to Liz, who looked ill."And Liz. How are you? Damon told me that you...aren't doing so good. What are you doing here at this time?"

"What are you doing with Kai?"Caroline asked before her mother could respond, looking suspicious. She let out a laugh, one filled with worry."He's kinda the bad guy."

Amelia perked up. _She doesn't know. Huh. Fun._

"Yeah and that's why i'm with him."Amelia answered, making Caroline arch an accusing eyebrow."He's bad, Damon has a cellar for bad people. Connect the dots. Again, what are you two doing here? It's not the best place to be, considering it's filled with cops."

"I got home yesterday. I may be ill but i'm still the sheriff. A receptionist called, saying that there was a body found in the ambulance. Looks like you caught my perp."Liz laughed awkwardly, trying to play it off."Caroline would only let me go if she came with. I'm doing good but...not so good at the same time. They can't do anything."

"Mom! Don't say that."

"It's true, sweetheart."Liz said softly, turning back to Amelia."The vampire blood didn't help, it only sped the dying part up."

Amelia smiled in a fake manner, stepping closer again.

"Sorry to hear about that but I'm pretty sure I can help with that. It'll be painful but, in the end, it'll help you, Liz."

Caroline's eyes snapped to Amelia's, looking hopeful."Y-You can? Damon said that-"

"Well, i've been around. You know Damon, he likes to live in denial and I happen to know of an age old cure that always works to those in need of _help. _I've seen it work on countless others."

Caroline, in her desperate need of help to keep her mother alive, perked up."What is it?"

"Think of it as a late Christmas present, Caroline. From me to you."Amelia smirked, licking her bottom lip as she stared at Liz.

Caroline let out a laugh, as did Liz. Amelia returned it before she snapped her fingers, gesturing for Kai to join her. He did, tilting his head, observing Caroline. He shared a look with Amelia, knowin what she wanted him to do.

"Kai can help, too. Right, Kai?"

He clapped his hands, rubbing them together, nodding with relief."Anything to stall the karaoke plan you had."

Before Caroline and Liz could react, Amelia lunged for the older blonde, a loud growl echoing into the night air, as well as screams.

"**NO!**"

Painful, agonising, screams that sounded like music to Kai and Amelia's ears.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please don't hate me. I tried really hard on this.**

**If you want to read more, please leave a review. It helps.**

**Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	16. Horror Filled Hope

**A/N Thank you for reviewing! Please keep them coming if you would like to see more.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen—Horror Filled Hope**

**Salvatore Boarding House**

"**That was one of the most horrible things i've ever seen."**

Enzo shrugged at Elena's words, following Damon inside the boarding house. He shrugged off his jacket and draped it over the couch before he sat down, getting comfy."It's around third on my list, love. I've seen much worse. That was done like a bad horror movie. When we get beauty back we have to sit down and have a talk about that."

Elena glared at him through her tears as she came through the front door behind Stefan, hugging herself as she tried to keep her tears inside. Stefan also looked forlorn as was Damon who was, as always, stone faced while he tried to keep himself together. He was in front of the fire place, pouring himself a large drink as he paced back and forth. He was trying to make himself feel even more numb and Enzo had no problem with that. He held up his hand and a moment later, Damon passed him a glass and poured him a drink.

"How can you say something like that?"Elena hissed at Enzo, wiping angrily at her cheeks as she sat down on the couch."Did you see the mess Caroline was in? Did you see what they did to her?"

"Of course I did. Caroline is one of the few people i'm fond of, love. I'd never wish any harm upon her."Enzo replied to Elena with a glare, not liking how she was verbally attacking him."But Liz was _dying_, she could have gone at anytime, you said so yourself. Unlike you, love, I can't cry over someone I don't know. I feel bad for Caroline and i'll help you all with her but we have other priorities."

Everyone went silent for a long time after that. Stefan and Elena were sat on one couch, looking like they were slowly breaking down inside while Enzo and Damon were sat on the other one, drinking. Unlike Elena and Stefan, the other vampires weren't as emotional apart from when they were lashing out. Damon was devastated at Liz's death but he couldn't do what he wanted to do which was lash out and kill someone. But he couldn't because the town was already suffering and he had to be in a clear mindset, which wasn't his best quality. They had rushed over to Whitmore Medical Center as soon as Matt and Tyler had broken the news of Liz' death.

The scene they had encountered had been horrifying.

They had found Caroline, the most cheeriest of them all, curled in a ball on the bloody and wet ground, crying like a small child. They had found Liz's _headless _body sprawled across the ground next to Caroline who had been holding her mother's hand. Liz's head had been meters away, her eyes still open but her expression had been one of hopelessness. Her last moments on earth had been of her being terrified, had been of Caroline suffering as she tried to save her mother.

It had been horrible.

"I-I still can't believe that..."Elena cut herself off and inhaled sharply, brown eyes filling with tears again."_She's dead_. I can't believe it. She killed her, Damon. Mia killed her."

"I know, Elena. I heard what Caroline said in between her tears."Damon ground out in a frighteningly calm manner, toying with his glass which he was now re-filling."I _heard_ that Kai almost made her head explode as she tried to save her mother and forced her to crawl to her dead corpse while she rolled around in agony. I _heard_ that Mia tore Liz's head off her shoulders right in front of Caroline's all. I _heard_ that they were having a ball at it, too. And I heard that Mia tortured Caroline after killing her mother. I heard it, okay?"

"And you don't care?"

Damon's eyes snapped open and he straightened in his seat, clutching his drinking glass so tight that it shattered in his hands, making Elena jump.

"Of course I care!"Damon hissed out."Liz was my friend and she died suffering. Mia didn't just tear her head off, she tortured her. She tortured her while Kai forced Caroline to watch all while using his juju on her. My best friend who, by the way, is being controlled by some lunatic killed my other good friend. My good friend who was already dying and who I couldn't save! How do you want me to respond to that? Tell me!"

"You have to do something. Caroline won't see anyone. She won't let-"

"Well, what were you expecting, love? Her mother just did die." Enzo commented, leaning back in his seat."Maybe give her a couple of days or so to process."

Elena glared at Enzo who just shrugged and took a long sip of his drink.

"We should try and focus. We can't let Kai get away with this."

"Kai? Caroline said that Amelia killed her, Stefan."Elena said angrily, tears running down her cheeks."They are both at fault."

"No, Kai is at fault."Damon cut in, shaking his head."That dick is controlling her. She is acting because of him. Mia didn't care for Liz or Caroline, sure, but unless I gave her the okay, she wouldn't have gone after her. She is not at fault for this. That sicko is."

"Damon-"

They were all cut off when the sound of a message came from Damon's jacket pocket. He let out an irritated sigh and rolled his eyes, fishing out his mobile and unlocking it. A moment later, the same sound came from Enzo's pocket and he frowned. He looked around the room. Damon, Amelia or Caroline were the only people who contacted him and he guessed that the female vampires weren't bothered about contacting him at that moment. He shrugged, taking out his mobile and, like Damon, he unlocked it. Elena stood up, a look of hope in her eyes as she moved over to Damon, taking a seat next to the elder Salvatore brother.

"Who is it? Is it Care?"

Enzo and Damon, looking at their mobiles, both looked confused as they read their recent texts.

"Damon?" Stefan called with a frown.

"Bloody hell."

"It's from Mia."Damon said, making all eyes turn to him."But guess what the creepy part is? It was sent a _few_ days ago."

Damon looked down at his mobile screen, re-reading the text.

**From:**_Cara Mia_

**Date:**_28__th__ December_

**Message:**_1994\. _

"What's it say?" Elena asked.

"1994. That's literally what it just says!"

Damon looked up, eyes narrowing."But why the hell is it only coming through _now? _And what the hell does it mean?"

"Here, mate. I got one, too. Written just a few minutes after yours, actually."Enzo said with a confused frown, passing his mobile to Damon, who looked at it, noticing that Enzo was right.

**From:**_Beauty_

**Date:**_28__th__ December_

**Message:**_1994\. _

"But like you I just got it this now."Enzo added, still looking just as lost as Damon."Why the hell does it say 1994? And why the bloody hell did she send it when she is supposed to be under his control?"

"I don't know. I only know that was the year I was stuck in with the psycho."Damon replied, looking down at his mobile before he suddenly straightened."Hey, look, I got a picture message from the good twin just at the same time Mia texted."

"Jo? Why would she send you a picture message?" Stefan asked, making Damon shrug.

Elena, Enzo and Stefan flashed over to where Damon was sitting as he opened up the file. They impatiently waited as it loaded before it came up. The picture was slightly blurry but as he tapped the screen and looked closer, they could make it out. It looked like Amelia had snapped a picture of a book of some sorts because it had a lot of writing but one specific passage had a circle around it, as if someone had picked that one passage out. Underneath the picture a message from Jo said '_Save her, save me_.', which only confused Damon even more.

"What does that say?" Elena asked, pointing at the passage.

"_The subject will be under the caster's complete control_-"

"No, not that bit, Damon."She cut him off, tapping the screen again so that she could show him what she was referring to."That bit. It looks like it's underlined or something. Do you think Amelia did that?"

"_They will be given no choice but to follow the caster's orders. The caster is the only person who can break the spell by speaking **one word** but said word is the caster's choice._"Damon read out, pausing for a moment before he turned to Enzo."This is what he used on her! These are the spells but why did Jo take a picture of it when we can't do anything about it?"

"She took a picture to show you what Kai did. Look! It says that the mental part of the spell takes longer because of how strong her mind is. Her mind is pretty strong, mate, which means that beauty took this and sent it to you because she wanted us to help. But not just that."Enzo rolled his eyes, pointing at the screen again."It says that the caster, which is Kai, can break the spell with one word of his own choice. _One word_."

"So what? We don't know that word. Neither does Jo, she would have sent it. This is just too much."Damon said, standing up."It's like my life is one big damn puzzle. I need a drink."

Stefan nodded, agreeing. Enzo and Damon slumped back onto the seat just as Elena took Damon's mobile and went back to searching the picture.

"Willingly."

Damon turned to his friend, taking a glass from Stefan."Say what?"

Enzo sat up, also taking a glass from the younger Salvatore."She kissed him."

"Yeah, thanks. We know that. We don't want to know that but we do."Damon shook his head, trying to get rid of the thought."Why are you bringing that up?"

"She kissed him willingly. She told me."Enzo replied to Damon, facing his best friend."When we kept her in the cellar she told me that he had given her back her freedom when she had kissed him. That was at the same time they had gotten hold of his twin. Those texts and the picture was sent around the same time, yes?"

Damon nodded, sipping at his drink."So?"

"She also said that he can connect to her through her mind. That's how she found out that she kissed him willingly. He orders her, he controls her that way."Enzo reached forward, grabbing his and Damon's mobiles from Elena, re-opening the text."What if, accidentally_,_ he had let it slip into her mind the one word that could break his control on her? And what if she had sent it to us after getting her mind back? Without knowing? And, Jo did say 'save her, save me.' Jo can be leverage if we can get ahold of her."

"Back then Kai couldn't have gotten Jo without Mia. Mia was basically the bait. He lured us to the school with her and he managed to keep Jo prisoner until the merge _because_ of Mia. Sure, he had magic but she was his guard."Damon said as he pieced it all together."Jo was weaker than him, yeah, but she still had magic. If Mia hadn't been under his control and she had worked with Jo, they could have gotten out. But he managed to control her again before that managed to happen."

"That's what the '_save her, save me_' meant, right?" Elena asked and Damon nodded, his blue eyes getting lighter.

"1994 is the word to bring Mia back."

"I still don't get it."Stefan said.

"It's the desperate pleas of prisoned women, Stef."Damon rolled his eyes at his brother, with a shake of his head."It's not exactly _gettable_."

"But why are we just getting these texts now?"

"Because my connection with her is so strong that it can alternate time?"

"Or it could be that Amelia is using her mobile again?"Elena spoke up, showing her own mobile at Damon."Sometimes messages don't send and when you turn it on they actually get through. Mine's done it before. You've had your mobile off for a while, Damon, maybe you're just getting the text because of that. You had it off the entire night after you stormed out, remember? Or maybe you just forgot to read the text?"

Damon went silent before he nodded at Elena."Yeah, that's better. That makes sense."

"I don't check my messages, mate. These bloody things are still confusing. Maybe I _just_ noticed it?"

"So, because of you two either keeping your mobile off,"Stefan started, pointing at Damon then at Enzo."Or still adjusting to modern times, you _both_ manage to miss a text and a picture message that could have helped Amelia? That could have prevented all these murders?"

Damon and Enzo went quiet. The elder Salvatore looked away, staring down at his mobile while Enzo just downed his drink and reached for the bottle.

"Not to mention the fact that Amelia's mental torture has just gotten worse. Ric had Kai locked up. It would have been hard but we could have gotten him to say 1994. I'm sure he'd rather lose Amelia than lose his chance at merging with Jo. He's been waiting for that for 18 years. He's the only one who can say that word in order to stop Amelia from killing everyone. Ric _had_ him. Now we're-"

"Back to square one, Stef?"Damon finished, a look of anger on his face."Now we've lost all hope? Don't you think I know that?"

Elena shook her head, trying to stop a fight."Damon, he didn't mean-"

"He did! I know that Mia's out there at his mercy killing people. I know that because i've searched all over town. I've buried over twenty bodies the past few days. I don't know where she is!"Damon yelled, jumping up, glaring down into the fireplace."I **know** that if we can find them and capture them again that we may have a shot at finishing this!"

"Mate, we don't know where they are _now._ But we'll find them. It's a small town. They've gotta be somewhere."

"But somewhere isn't here, Enzo, is it? And what if they do find Jo before us, do the merge and Kai decides to skip town? What do we do then? We have no leverage in order to get him to say that magical word. Jo is the leverage."

"Damon..."Elena sighed, standing up, trying to calm him down but he was having none of it."Damon, wait-"

Damon shook his head, storming away, ignoring Elena's yells. He just grabbed a bottle of bourbon off of the table and flashed out of the room, leaving them there.

He was going to do what he _did _have control over.

He was going to drown his sorrows.

* * *

**Skull Bar**

"**So, _Leo, _what do you think?"**

"W-What?"

"I've got blood everywhere, I need to pick a new top, just like I did with my shorts. I can't go around looking like a serial killer, hello!"Amelia rolled her eyes, holding out her hands again, showing the two crop tops in each hand."Now, you did such a good job picking out the shorts i'm wearing. You're gonna help with this Now, pick one. You're gonna lose consciousness soon."

"I-I...please..."

His head snapped to the side when Amelia back handed him, causing his eyes to snap open. He blinked, vision settling and all he could see was Amelia holding out the crop tops again."Better, you're seeing me now. Right, pick one. The one with the fangs, I like, because..._hello_, I have fangs. But this one might go with my nail polish, I like blue."

Leo, compelled to help her, tried to talk but it came out in slurs. Amelia sighed, placing her new clothing onto a table before she pulled Leo to his feet and snapped his neck, shoving him aside. He crashed into a table, hitting smashing through it. She turned around just in time to see Kai coming through the swinging doors that led to the kitchen. Upon seeing the bartender falling to the ground, he shook his head, stepping over a young girl, one that he had killed using his new magic. He was also wearing new clothing. The two had gotten a lot of weird looks walking the streets while covered in blood from head to toe.

People had either looked at them in an accusing manner or some had looked worried for them. Amelia had compelled over a dozen people to forget what they had seen before they had decided to go shopping for new clothes.

That had resulted in another frenzied kill when Kai had been confronted upon entering the store.

"Music. We need music."

Amelia nodded in praise when Kai snapped his fingers after mumbling a few words and a second later music as playing through the speakers.

"_...baby, I'll learn to touch you, I wanna breathe into your well..."_

"Food will be ready in a few minutes. And the virgin you picked up on the way here will be your wine...but, seriously..._eww_."Kai commented, jumping on top of the bar, turning up the music with a flick of his wrist."I like the one I picked out, little red."

"_...see, I gotta to hunt you….I gotta to bring you to my hell..."_

"I am not wearing the 1990's one, Kai."

"What's wrong with the nineties?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"Amelia asked looking at the top with the fangs."I'm not wearing it. You are not my-"

Kai jumped down with a sigh and he sauntered over to her, mumbling something about how irritating but challenging it was that she had that small amount of free will. He liked the new Amelia because she didn't care about anything, which had been a problem for him but there were times he wanted to take back that free will. She had more free will which meant that she was able to think for herself but at the back of her mind, he was still pulling the strings. If Amelia had full control she would have fed on him by now but he was stopping that. He grabbed her by the forearms, spinning her around and pulled her up against him, his eyes fluttering slightly when she pressed up against him.

"_...baby, I wanna fuck you, I wanna feel you in my bones..."_

Controlling himself, he, with a calm yet threatening voice spoke.

"I like it. I'm the master, remember?"He said, leaning closer, eyes boring into hers."So you _are_ going to wear it, yeah?"

He was still in control, he had no trouble reminding her that.

Amelia blinked, looking up at him with a blank expression before she numbly nodded. That was an order and she _couldn't_ refuse when he gave her an order."Uh-huh."

"Good."

After waiting for Kai to let her go, Amelia pulled away, putting down the top with the fangs and picked up another dark red crop top that had '1990s' over the chest in white lettering. She stepped over another alive but unconscious victim and started to walk towards the bathroom she had changed shorts in. She entered, ignoring Kai's offer to help her and shut the door behind her. A few moments later she came out, now holding the bloody stained top she had been wearing all day. Amelia shook her head when she saw Kai dumping Leo near the exit. Another member of staff was setting the table for them. Kai smirked when he noticed her,

"I'm always right." He said, gesturing to her top.

"You're always something."She replied, turning and making her way over to the bar, desperate for a drink.

But before she could make her first step, the witch appeared in front of her.

"I hate that move."

"I hate the rule that I have to take off my shoes at airports."He replied with a shrug."Like..._ewww. _That is one thing I liked about being alone in a prison world. No lines, no crying spawns on a plane. I mean, who brings a kid onto a plane and doesn't even try to shut it up? They do the same thing in the cinemas. Like, shut your kid up. Y'know?"

"_Y'know,_"She mocked, tilting her head, looking up at him with an unamused expression."that thing you do where you start ranting about rubbish? It's not your best quality. In fact, it's annoying. Sure, there is a long list of what's annoying but your constant talking, it's in the top five."

Copying her, he tilted his head, stepping closer."And what would you prefer I do to between killing people and finding my twin?"

Amelia pursed her lips and shrugged, stepping back when Kai moved forward, his eyes darkening."Maybe start a book club for serial killers."She said, lips curving up into a smile as his hands settled on her hips, keeping her still."Or how about something more _productive?_ Something that puts your mouth to good use, of course."

"_...honey, I wanna break you, I wanna throw you to the hounds, I gotta hurt you, I gotta hear from your mouth..."_

Her lips parted, a sigh falling from them when his hands tightened on her hips and he yanked her closer, pressing her hard against him. Kai grinned as Amelia's gaze fell to his mouth and when she realized that he was smiling, she returned it. An intrigued smirk replaced his smile when Amelia's fingers curled around the lapel of his jacket, like earlier in the hospital, and she tugged him down. Amelia chewed on her lip when his hand wondered up her back, his long fingers twisting in her hair. The coolness of his rings on the back of her neck made her release another sigh.

He leaned back a little to look at her properly, to capture her light eyes with his own. They were still bright, they still shined enough to capture his attention but they were more colder. Amelia, not happy with the way he was looking at her, pulled him closer again, using her vampire strength.

"…_.I wanna taste you, I wanna skin you with my tongue..."_

"Y'know, the humanity-filled you would have never crossed enemy lines. Even though humanity you only cared about your baby boo and your British toyboy."Kai said, sneering a little when he mentioned the two male vampires humanity her adored. His lips brushed her cheek as he spoke, the feeling making her inhale sharply."You wouldn't be allowing me to do _this_."

His free hand that wasn't tangled in her hair cupped her cheek and guided her lips to his own.

Giving her a taste of what she could have, he kissed her then pulled back, as if treading carefully. But that wasn't it. He wanted her, once again, to make the _first_ _move_. It proved just how much she wanted him even if it was deep down and underneath the hate when she'd had humanity. He was able to tell when they had interacted before he had taken her. He knew if he hadn't been after Damon, she would have allowed him near her. Damon was the only thing in between them and now that he was gone, he won. Amelia's eyes pinned his own when he pulled back and she shook her head with a grin, knowing exactly what he wanted.

She crawled her hands up his chest and wounded them around his neck, leaning up. She moved forward, looking like she was about to kiss him before her eyes opened again, a laugh leaving her.

"Isn't _that_ the reason you did all this to me?"She asked him, moving one hand from his neck and placing it on his chest, just over heart.

She listened, his heart beat hammering against her hands. Her tongue ran along her teeth eyes hooded as she remembered feeding from him.

"_...desire, I'm hungry, I hope you feed me...how do you want me, how do you want me?..."_

Amelia sighed, looking up at him, observing his, as always, unreadable expression.

"Because I _wouldn't_ have done _this_ in my right mind?"

His brow furrowed and, for the first time, he looked _confused_. Kai knew what emotions were and he felt a few, such as anger but that was usually short lived. But with other emotions, he didn't understand them and he looked like he was trying to figure out what exactly she was saying. Amelia, having other ideas in mind which _weren't _listening to him rant, silenced him by pulling him down and claiming his lips.

She hummed in gratification as he bit on her lower lip, something that she had come to enjoy before he pulled her flush against him.

She didn't fight as he walked her backwards into the bar, his eyes shutting when he didn't feel her pull away. He could taste blood, he could taste the strawberries she had been eating while he had been cooking and he found himself wanting more. He tugged at her hair harshly, demanding that she deepen the kiss. She had been teasing him all day and now he had her where he wanted her. Amelia growled when her back hit the bar and she, taking full advantage of her vampire speed, spun them around, moving him into the bar. Amelia deepened the kiss, tongue slithering across his lip before he allowed her access.

And when she felt his hands wandering from her hips to the skin that showed between her shorts and top, that was when there was no going back. The hunger she felt for blood was now focused on him and soon turned into a hungry need for him along with the need for skin contact took over. And because she had no emotions, that need amplified.

It was now all focused on the witch in front of her.

Kai Parker, for once in his life, _didn't_ fight as someone took control. He didn't fight when she began to lead him towards the table that was nearby or when she started to tug on his jacket.

After all, he was still pulling the strings. There was no doubt about that.

"_...I wanna feel you, I want it all, I wanna feel you, I want it all..."_

* * *

**One Hour Later—The Salvatore Boarding House**

"**Ohhh the need to kill someone is so bad but i'm pretty sure that, thanks to Mia and Kai, there is _no more _humans in Mystic falls. Just a bunch of dead bodies piling up."**

Damon stumbled slightly as he entered his bedroom, grinning at the bottle of bourbon in his hands. He shook it in front of his eyes."So it looks like you, my friend, will have to do. Only problem is that you were full about half an hour ago and now you're almost finished."

The Salvatore brother trudged further into his bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him. He brought the bottle back to his lips and took a large gulp, as if he were trying to lose himself. He wanted to. That was what Damon Salvatore did. He had no control and had no leverage over what was happening with his best friend so instead of trying to act rationally, he wanted to just _forget_ it. He was still processing what was happening and whenever he allowed himself to think about it, he felt a pain in his chest. Amelia wasn't just his best friend, she was like his daughter, sister and his other half rolled up into one. He was one of the only people apart from Enzo and Stefan who wouldn't abandon him.

And now she was at the feet of Kai Parker, who, in Damon's mind, was a _**plauge**_.

Turning off her humanity he had no problem with because, in his mind, she was still his Mia. She was still loyal, protective and would kill an entire army for him. The only difference was that she was a little colder. He'd had some of his best times with no humanity Amelia, just as he had with her with humanity. He'd had his own humanity off many a time with her. But what Kai had done to her was nothing he had seen before. It was as if all triggers had been cut off apart from the witch.

And Damon, her best friend, her sire, her entire world, was nothing to her. As well as Enzo who was the only other person she cared about.

He just couldn't handle at. He just wanted to forget.

"It sucks that vampire's barely get drunk."He said to himself, throwing his leather jacket on top of his dresser."I'll be right as rain in an hour which is something I don't wanna be. _It's better to drown my sorrows than deal with reality, huh?_"

He drunkenly laughed, shaking his head."That's Mia's motto. Has been since she took her first drink the week after I turned her."He whispered, eyes catching sight of the book his redhead had read over a hundred times. A worn out book that, despite his pleas, she'd never replaced. And inside was a picture of them both, fangs and all, which she always used as a bookmark."Yep. It's better to drown my sorrows than deal with reality."

He tried to compose himself and shook his head again.

Damon swallowed thickly, trying to rid of the lump in his throat, turned around and walked towards his bed.

But what he saw made him stop in his tracks.

He instantly sobered up.

"What the hell?"

On his bed was an old looking video camera, similar to the one he and Bonnie used in the prison world to amuse themselves. Connecting the dots, Damon faintly remembered seeing a video camera in Kai's bag when he had planned to join them on returning home. That narrowed it down on who it belonged to. Damon leaned down and picked it up, noticing a note on the side. On the yellow post-it note, in Amelia's perfect handwriting that _he _had taught her note were a few words that made him both wince and frown.

_**Watch me! ;)**_

_**-Amelia and Kai **_

Then, underneath it, in different handwriting which Damon assumed was Kai's, were another few words which made him feel sick.

_**(Don't worry, it's not a sex tape. That'll come later. Enjoy!)**_

"Dick."

He frowned, looking around, wondering how long it had been there since he hadn't slept since Amelia had left, meaning he hadn't been in his room for hours. His window was open, curtains flying around as the wind entered his room. Damon sat down on his bed, observing the video camera. Peeling off the post-it note, Damon inhaled a large breath to try and compose himself before he hit play.

"Say hi to-"Kai was cut off when Caroline screamed, falling to her knees, clutching her head."Do you mind?!"

He called out a few words that Damon couldn't make out before he heard Kai sigh."Okay, take two. **ACTION!**"He turned, the camera landing on Amelia who waved. Damon noticed that she was holding something in her hands, but he couldn't make it out. The camera zoomed in to Amelia's face, who was grinning.

"Say hi, little red. Don't worry, the camera adds ten pounds so when you watch this back don't feel-."

She glared at him before a large smirk broke out on her face and she waved."Hi."

The camera was a little hazy as Kai moved it from Amelia to himself, waving at Damon, who rolled his eyes. Amelia was heard in the background a moment later as Kai shifted the camera again, this time to the hospital, which was completely dark, telling Damon that the two had done something. There was no police cars, no ambulances, just darkness, just like it had been earlier when he had been there. This told Damon that the two had done something in order to be alone with the Forbes' women.

"…okay now, one, where the hell did you find that? And two, why was it in my car?"

Damon heard Kai laugh from behind the camera, the angle shifting when he moved to get a better view. He settled it on Amelia again, giving Damon a better look at what she was holding in her hands. Damon's eyes widened and he shuddered when he realized that Amelia was holding the decapitated head of one of his closest friends. Liz's head. Winking at the camera, she threw the head into the air then caught it, sticking her tongue out to the camera. The now headless sheriff fell to her knees before her body collapsed to her left, sprawling out onto the ground. Caroline's screams were heard from afar and the camera shifted to the right, zooming in closer to the blonde. She was clutching her head due to a migraine spell Kai had used on her but she was trying to crawl towards her mother. Damon shuddered again as he watched the video, piecing together the story Caroline had told him in his mind.

"Smile for the camera."Kai cooed, stepping closer, following Caroline. And when the blonde didn't obey him he was heard muttering a few foreign words before Carline was thrown across the ground, landing just next to her mother's headless body.

"NOOO..._MMOOOM!_"

"Oh, _shut...up_. She's dead, Caroline. D-E-A-D."Amelia said, walking over to the blonde, kneeling next to her, thrusting her mother's head in her face."Look. I'm not a doctor but i'm sure that when the head it _torn _from the body the person is no longer alive."

Damon flinched as he watched Caroline sob. She looked...devastated. Her make up was smeared down her cheeks and blood was dripping from her nose as she was still suffering from Kai's magic. She shook her head as Amelia stood back up, still holding the head."Mom, please..._no_."

"Uh, Kai? Answer please!"Amelia was heard, only her boots visible from next to Liz's body. "Why-"

"_Okay, one, _I took it from the prison world. I recorded a lot. I thought that i could show it to Jo, y'know, show her just how boring it was. _And two_, it was in your car because I knew that our little...spree would be worth recording and I was right."Kai replied with a mocking tone, bringing the camera up to Amelia again."This is pretty dark, even for me. Good job, little red."

"Thank you."She smiled, bowing."But we're still doing karaoke. Flattery won't get you anywhere."

"But-"

Damon _jumped _when Liz's head fell from her hands, rolling just in front of Caroline, who let out a scream of horror. The camera followed, catching Caroline's tortured expression, the blonde oblivious to the spell as she sobbed over her mother's death. She moved into a ball, as if trying to shield herself from this. Just how they had found her earlier. Her voice was hoarse, almost no longer as she screamed into the night air. Damon let out a shaky breath, running a hand over his face. It hit him hard to see two of those who he considered friends suffer in such a manner. Amelia giggled, flashing over to the camera, grabbing it, pulling it up to her face. Damon shook his head, watching in actual disgust and sorrow as he looked at his best friend. He felt like he was grieving two people. Liz and Amelia. His redhead wouldn't have had gone near Liz because she knew how much he cared for her. He didn't recognise Amelia and he was disturbed at her actions.

He had seen her without humanity and this was nothing compared to that. She was unhinged, more so than what he had seen of her.

Damon Salvatore, the man who had killed thousands, was _disturbed_.

And that shocked him to his core.

_What the hell has he done to her?_

"Oops. Butter fingers."She said to the camera, which shook by Kai's laughter."Heads are _actually_ rolling tonight. Pun intended."

Kai and Amelia paused before their laughter followed. Kai shifted the camera so that he was being seen. He stood next to Amelia, who looked up into at camera. She waved, bloody fingers visible before she frowned, looking back at Kai.

"Why are you _really _recording this?"

"_Be-ca-use_, little red, we are going to send this to your baby-boo and the British boy toy."He drawled, winking at the camera."Show them just how much fun you're having without humanity and under the influence of Kai Parker. Go on, tell them."

"Well, apart from the control you have over me and your constant talking, you're not the worst company in the world."Amelia replied, licking her bloody fingers before she added."That _and_ I do have a _little _more free will and you aren't bad to look at. You have pretty eyes."

"See? I have pretty eyes."He said to the camera with a mocking tone, as if he knew how angry Damon would feel."That and she's _completely_ in love with me. Who knows, Damon? Maybe in a while i'll be calling you my sort-of father-in-law? That is if you don't try and get in my way. Or i'll burn you just like how Amelia's real father died."

"In your dreams."Amelia laughed, moving closer to the camera."You'll never compare to my father. He _isn't _to blame for my family dying. So don't try and save me. It won't work."

Kai turned his head towards Amelia, cheek brushing hers."Wanna seal that with a kiss, little red?"He mummed, making Damon feel ill."We can use the camera as mistletoe...it'll look good for the camera."

"Will you be more nicer about the karaoke and not complain?"

"No. No karaoke. I don't care what the deal was.

Kai spoke again before she could rant at him."**But** i'll let you have first pick of the staff when we get to the Skull bar. I've heard that their kitchen is amazing and I have been waiting for show off my cooking skills."Kai grinned, leaning closer, the camera zooming in as his lips brushed the side of her mouth."I'll make a mean cheese cake for desert and if you're good i'll even sprinkle some blood on top."

She laughed, snapping her teeth at the witch when he came closer. Amelia's eyes fluttered when he leaned closer, muttering something that Damon couldn't hear, which he was _very_ grateful for. He waited for Amelia to punch him, which what his Mia would have done. His Mia would have torn his head off for insulting Damon, she would have smiled into the camera because _he_ would have been the one making the video with her. The video would have been of them partying in New York, feeding and killing but _not like this_.

But, instead of his Mia coming forward, this _Amelia_ turned her head towards Kai.

"Will you stop putting your feet on the dashboard of my car?"

Kai nodded, eyes falling to her lips and a moment later, Amelia closed the gap.

"No, don't want to be even more creeped out, thank you." Damon sneered.

Damon, having heard and seen enough, pressed paused and closed the video camera, tossing it aside. He let out a loud growl, kicking the bedside table, knocking it over, smashing his lamp in the process.

"DAMN IT!"

There were another twenty minutes he _couldn't _watch it. The Amelia Germani on the video wasn't his Mia. He slumped back against his head board, running a tired hand through his hair. Caroline's screams along with Amelia and Kai's laughter was all he could hear and the image of the sheriff's decapitated body was all he could see. It actually made his chest hurt knowing what Amelia had done, what Kai had turned her into and all he wanted was his best friend back. He released a long breath, wiping his tired eyes as he looked up at the ceiling, wondering what he was going to do next.

Until, all of a sudden, his eyes widened and he sat up, an idea itching at him.

"Bar….bar..._Skull bar?_"

He grabbed the video camera again, opening it up. He hit play, accidentally watching just as Kai bit Amelia's lip making the redhead let out a pleasurable moan. Damon shuddered in disgust, making a childish 'yucky' sound, scrunching up his face, finger searching for the rewind button just in time to miss Amelia laughing when Kai sucked on her bottom lip again.

"Oh, _blah_! My eyes!"He cried out, rewinding backwards to when they were talking about karaoke."Mental note. Hire a therapist for me and Mia after I yank out Kai's tongue."

Damon pressed play again when he went back further enough, listening carefully. He re-watched as Kai grin at Amelia once again."_...when we get to the Skull bar-"_

He smiled in victory, his eyes becoming a little lighter, pausing again before Kai could speak again.

"_Finally!_"

He let out a laugh, having faith for the first time in a long while. He jumped up, taking the video camera with him as he began to walk out of his bedroom, picking up his jacket on the way.

"ENZO! I FOUND THEM!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**To those who want to see more of evil Kai and Amelia, don't worry, this isn't the end of that. I enjoy writing them like this. This is just to give hope to those who want to see Damon's Mia again. **

_**There is always a loophole. I changed a few things in chapter elevan which ties in to the whole '1994 text' thing so in order to understand that you'll have to check it out.**_

**I did struggle a lot with this, i was close to just giving up. I can't begin to tell you how much i re-wrote it. Please be nice. ****If you want to read more, please leave a review. It helps.**

****As always, if you have any ideas, please tell me.****

**Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	17. Play My Part

**A/N I am so sorry that this is so late. I've had some personal problems that I just had to deal with but I have been writing and updating my stories whenever I could. I was diagnosed with depression and i've been trying to deal with that, something you probably don't want to hear about and I don't want that to get in the way of this story so i'll just try and write more. Writing is my outlet and I love it so please bear with me. **

**Anyway if you enjoy this chapter please leave a review telling me so and i'll update as soon as I can.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen—Play My Part**

**Earlier—Skull Bar**

_"...i found God I found him in a lover when his hair falls in his face and his hands so cold they shake. I found the devil, I found him in a lover and his lips like tangerine in his color coded speak…"_

He was everywhere, surrounding her, pulling in deeper into his sick, tangled web and she couldn't stop it, Amelia was powerless against him. She wasn't sure how she felt about that. But the fluttering in her stomach told her that a small part of her, however tiny, didn't mind it. For almost two hundred years she had been the domineering one and now she was the one being played with. A part of it intrigued her. Amelia broke out of her thoughts when she felt large hands grasping her thighs and Kai tugged her closer, growling at the clothing that were in their way. She swallowed as his long fingers ran up her arms, tangling themselves in her hair, before he tugged her head to the side, a slow grin working onto his lips.

"I'm sure I _don't_ like that shirt anymore."

"And I don't like your constant talking."She responded, smaller hand grabbing his large one and pulling it out of her long hair, guiding it to the hem of her top."What are you going to do about it?"

Kai's dark eyes followed her hand, swallowing thickly when she flattened the palm of his hand on her stomach, just below where the crop top stopped. Her warm skin pressed against his cool skin as she moved his hands upward, his eyes following closely. He cleared his throat, a smug smile on his lips as he spoke his voice slightly breathless but still confident."Why do I have to make the first move? Why is it always the man's job? Why-"

Amelia cut him off by curling her fingers around the lapel of her jacket, pulling him forwards, making her hit the table behind her."You say that you're in charge."She whispered against his lips, her lips brushing his as she smiled, hearing his heart speed up as she pressed against him."Prove it."

He pulled back, and she lifted her head, eyes flickering between his and that cupped her cheek. Her skin tingled from where he had touched her, and his lips brushed hers, but he didn't kiss her, which irritated her slightly. Her teeth sunk down into her lower lip, arching into him, looking at him through hooded lids. His hold on her was brutal, she was sure that there was going to be bruises on her skin after he was finished with her. bruises that would surely heal as quick as they would appear.

Though, the way he was touching her caught her attention, it was as if he was trying to remember each part of her, like he was burning it into his memory. She wanted to lean in and kiss him, but she didn't dare, he __loved__ to be in control, he __thrived__ on being powerful, and she stayed put, wanting to see how it felt to be overpowered.

_"...i found a martyr told me that he'd never with his educated eyes and his head between my thighs. I found a savior I don't think he remembers 'cause he's off to pay his crimes and he's got no time for mine..."_

Though he could be casual sometimes, and somewhat kind, she was now familiar with his triggers, and knew that she shouldn't make a wrong move. Not while he was touching her like this. But a large part of her wanted to push him to the limit, he had some allure to him when he was pushed over the edge. Right now, he was in a weird mindset, she could tell from how his eyes had darkened, and the smirk on his face told her that he was deep in thought. He was observing her, committing each touch she gave him to memory. She winced as the pain as the edge of the table pressed into her lower back but it wasn't bothering her. In fact as he kissed her somewhat gently the pain mixed with the pleasure and it gave her a rush. Kai noticed and moved his hand across her back, shifting her to the left. Her breath caught in her throat as his fingers crept underneath her top and started to run over her skin.

"You know, for a dead chick and for being, like, a billion years old, you're not bad on the eye."

Amelia's breath caught in her throat as he hoisted her onto the table, hands grabbing her thighs."You say the sweetest words to me."

Kai let out a low chuckle before his lips smashed against her own, allowing her to take charge of the passionate embrace for once, and a whimper unwillingly left her, her eyes shutting. Her lips parted and his tongue slid into her mouth, finding it's mate in a forbidden dance. The redhead rocked against him, silently telling him that she needed more, but he held back, drawing it out.

This could be the only time he had her like this and he was making it last.

"Y-You're bad for me."She whispered into the kiss, a small grin on her lips as they broke apart for air, her hands pulling at his jacket.

He inhaled sharply as her teeth sunk down onto his bottom lip, tugging on it."Hmmm, but it feels good, yeah?"

"Being bad always does."

Amelia hummed as his large hands moved down her body, and she kissed him hungrily, urging him on, and she found that the rest of the world seemed to fall away. She, after managing to shove off his jacket, allowed her hands to lead the way to his belt, only to be stopped as his larger hands caught hers, pinning them at her sides. Kai was the one who called the shots, not her and that was her first strike. After making sure that she knew that he was in charge, his fingers danced along her curves before they settled in front of her, toying with the button of her shorts. She felt goosebumps prickle over her skin as he dominated her lips while he popped the button of her shorts, his hand disappearing into them.

"Is this,"He paused, his eyes opening for a moment, eyes meeting hers before he continued."proof enough?"

His answer was a sharp gasp.

He swallowed her moans, fingers slipping her underwear to the side, and he groaned loudly as he was met with the wetness that her pooled between her thighs.

"Say it…"

She felt like she couldn't breathe, and her words came spilling out of her, unable to stop them."I think...i need more proof."She replied, forcing a smile on her lips."I have had many…._satisfactory_ lovers that-_oh_."

Her body arched into him again as his fingers rubbed along her slit and then he plunged his fingers inside her when she mumbled another mocking sentence against his lips for a second time. Her slick walls welcomed him and embraced him tightly as he toyed with her. He traced his thumb skilfully over her clit, and she clenched him each time he hit the right spot. Amelia panted, rocking in time with him, burying her face in his neck, stars dancing in front of her eyes, feeling as if she were high. He leaned back as she panted against his ear, and he added another finger, eyes rolling to the back of his head when she pressed harder against him, close to the edge, needing her release.

"Look at me…****now****."

Her lustful eyes came into view, dark orbs meeting his, and he grinned up at her, pleased by the way she was obeying him."Good little red."

His tone of voice made her jump, and she let out a long moan at the dangerous edge it held.

He crashed his lips into hers, and Amelia gave him what he wanted. He __consumed__ her, bringing her to the peak of pleasure, and whenever she thought she was going to push over the edge, he brought her down again, playing with her, teasing her. She sighed in irritation, but he distracted her with his lips, tongue invading her mouth, exploring her, as if he wanted to make them one.

_"...now we're lost somewhere in outer space in a hotel room where demons play they run around beneath our feet we roll around beneath these sheets..."_

She trembled against him, trying to tell him through the kiss that she needed _it_, that she __craved__ the feeling. He was hard, she could feel it, so she wriggled against him, teasing him the way he was her. Kai growled, and Amelia claimed his mouth again, but he had another idea. Reaching up with his free hand, he yanked on her hair, getting her attention and it moved down her cheek, finger tips trailing along her lips before they wrapped around her neck, pushing her head back. She closed her eyes, the familiar feeling of climax coming her way. Her head tilted back, revelling in his touch, feeling the pleasure build and build. He knew that she liked that, it was a trick he learned, and he committed it to memory.

It was all about domination. And he had that over her, something nobody ever had before.

Her own fingers locked around his wrist, and he gave one hard squeeze and that's what got her. Amelia's legs buckled, almost knocking her off balance, but he held on to her.

"That's it…"He rested his cheek against hers, blowing into her ear, grinning when she pressed impossibly closer against him.

"Oh..._yes_…."

Amelia's words cut off as she came around his fingers and her eyes widened when she looked into his own. Her mind was lost, the only thing she could see was him, it was as if he had taken over her. Moans spilled from her lips, her fingers curling around his shoulders to steady herself, letting go of his wrist. Pulling her into him, his lips moved along her skin, hushing her, calming her down, breaking into her thoughts. Kai smirked proudly, continuing to move his fingers inside of her, and she bucked against him, riding it out. She shuddered against him, nails splitting the skin on his shoulders, and then Amelia slumped against him. Her hands clutched at his shoulders, the pads of her fingers wiping at the blood trickling from the scratches she had made on his skin.

"….my turn."

He let his hands move over her back as she tried to catch her breath before she met his dangerous gaze. His dark, black-like eyes caught hers, and she couldn't look away, as if he had her in some sort of trance. It felt like they were looking through her, they were _animalistic_, as if he could turn her into his puppet again with one look. Which he could. Kai's tongue ran across her lower lip, his fingers tucking her long red hair behind her ear somewhat gently. Her body began to respond to him as he ground up into her, and she knew that he wanted attention.

"Welcome to the darkside."He murmured to her."We have cookies…and me."

Her hands settled on his belt, eyes still watching his, never looking away. Asking permission. She was granted this when he leaned down, making her move back until she found herself laying underneath him on the table. He crawled on top of her slowly, like a predator finally catching it's pray, his teeth toying with his bottom lip as his eyes trailed up her body, r_emembering _how he had her under his spell, _r__emembering _her underneath him, wanting him…._willingly._ He tilted his head, making a mental note to also remember how they felt together before he met her eyes.

He leaned down again, nose brushing her cheek, lips ticking her skin as Amelia raised one hand, cupping his cheek.

Gently.

Until her own fingers locked around his throat.

"My turn."

Kai didn't protest as she, using her vampire speed, flipped them around. She, now straddling him, looked down at the witch, lust and hunger clouding her eyes. He chuckled, a sound that was swallowed when her hands ventured further downwards, his eyes following once again.

"This is what i've missed about being locked in a prison world."Kai breathed, hands curling around her hips, as if keeping her on top of him. His fingers moved along her soft skin, tongue running along his teeth."human contact."

"I'm not human." She replied in a teasing manner, eyes fluttering as his hands moved underneath her top.

"Well, you're hotter than those girls on Baywatch-"

Amelia leaned down again, smashing her lips to his, shutting him up once again.

His mouth had to be put to better use.

She needed him to stop the fluttering in her stomach.

_"...i've got a lover and I'm unforgiving I'm such a fool to pay this price...It's coming down, down, I'm coming down, It's coming down, down, I'm coming down..."_

* * *

**Present—Skull Bar**

"**What is the plan?"**

"I don't have one."

Enzo shut the passenger side door and caught up with the Salvatore brother at the other side of the car, eyeing his friend with a confused but amused expression.

"So we're just going to burst inside, fight a powerful witch and his vampire slave and what? Hope for the best?"He asked, chuckling when Damon nodded in response."Great to see that impulsiveness of yours hasn't gone."

"Not funny."

Enzo shrugged, pursing his lips as he watched his friend observe the bar."Well you never did have a sense of humour."

Damon leaned against his car, observing the outside of the bar. Red marks, which he knew it to be blood, was streaked down the entrance door. It looked as if someone had _clawed _desperately at the door before they had been dragged inside. He swallowed, flashes of the video the two had placed on his bed appearing in his mind. He lost touch with reality for a few seconds as his mid replayed the video and he could hear the two laughing as Caroline sobbed for her dead mother. The blonde had locked herself away again but Elena and Stefan had went to Caroline's house to look after her while he and Enzo had gone looking for the duo.

They had to get Mia back.

He needed his best friend.

"What a bloody mess."Enzo tutted, crossing his arms over his chest, chuckling in a deride manner."Looks like our girl has been busy."

"Hey!"

"Hey what?" Enzo asked, looking at Damon with a questioning gaze.

"She's my girl. _Mine_."Damon emphasised, moving away from his car, joining Enzo on the pavement."She's your _friend _and my Mia. Remember that "

"Denial is an ugly thing, mate."Enzo drawled, enjoying seeing Damon riled up."You've seen how she looks at me. Can't blame her, it's the accent. Makes them all..._tingly_ inside."

Damon rolled his eyes and pulled out something from his jacket pocket, eyes set on the Skull bar where music was blaring so loud that people passing were looking irritated. Damon's eyes narrowed and he paused, trying to listen in to see what was being said but all he could hear was music which meant that Amelia couldn't hear what was happening outside. Damon's jaw tightened as he imagined what was taking place inside and this only made him clutch the knife in his hand tighter. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Enzo chuckle from next to him and he raised an unamused eyebrow.

"What are you gonna do, mate? Butter him up?"

"No."Damon rolled his eyes, toying with the knife between his fingers."Torture him to say that magic word. Whatever it takes."

Damon backed away, now wearing a mask of determination as he made his way towards the door. Enzo shook his head, protesting, taking the role of the one that had to think clearly."Woah, slow down, rambo, how are you sure it's only the word that brings her back?"Enzo asked, halting Damon by pulling his friend back by his arm."Sure, it's what drives the whole thing home but maybe he has to do some witchy stuff in order to for it to have an effect. We only have _one_ shot at this."

"What else can we do? I'm open for suggestions!"Damon hissed, spinning around and facing his friend."Wait and hope for a miracle? I'm sorry to tell you, Enzo, but i'm not that lucky. We have nothing. The only scrap of hope we have is getting him to say that word."

"What if he doesn't? What if all this is going to be for nothing?"

Damon was quiet for a moment, his eyes turning vulnerable as he looked between Enzo and the bar."She's my best friend and I know that she'd do the same thing if it were us. I can only try."

Enzo said nothing as Damon finished, but the expression on his face was all his best friend needed. Damon was right. They had no weapon against only thing they had was knowing that if Kai said '1994' it meant that Amelia _could_ return. They weren't one hundred percent sure but it was the one thing keeping Damon from spiralling again. And Enzo couldn't let that happen. He wouldn't lose the only two friends he had if he had a say in it. Enzo was quiet for a long time until he finally let go of Damon and nodded.

"Fine. The idea may end in our gruesome deaths but i'm with you."

"That's the spirit."Damon said to Enzo, sending his friend a thankful smile as he passed him a knife of his own."Remember, we're not killing him. We need him but try to subdue Mia if we can. Or keep her busy, she'll be like a damn guard dog if she sees us before we want her too. We just need time to get him to say that word."

"You got it."

Nodding, Enzo followed Damon, the sound of the pounding music getting louder as they neared the Skull bar.

"Here goes nothing."

* * *

**Present**

"**Is all you vampires think of is biting?"**

Kai rolled his eyes as he observed his bloody neck with his spoon, pulling weird expressions as he tried to get a better look."Is this…is this like a love bite to you guys?"He asked, pointing at his bite-mark."I mean, look at this! It's like I got mauled by a bear or something. Not cool."

"_Love_ is a bit of a stretch."Amelia grinned, twirling her spaghetti around her fork before she looked over at the witch across from her. She bit into the wrist of the young girl before placing it just above her wine glass. On the ground was another girl she had already drained."Besides, I couldn't have bit you if you hadn't given me _permission_."

"I wasn't thinking. I was far too distracted by _your_ wandering hands. Talk about the heat moment, it's like you're octopus."Kai responded with a huff, picking up his fork when he finally placed down the spoon. He paused for a moment before he pursed his lips, a look of wonder on his face.

_Here we go._ Amelia thought with a roll of her eyes.

Which Kai obviously heard.

"Rude. Where was I? Oh, yeah, octopuses."

He took another bite before he went off on his rambling again.

"Do you think that people have them as pets?"Amelia opened her mouth to reply but Kai cut her off, honestly looking interested in his own thoughts."I always wanted one. I mean, i've got _you_ as a pet but you don't do any of the tricks I want you to. Well, apart from the one earlier which, by the way, I still have the bruise from. My parents never let me have a pet, probably because they thought that I would have killed them, y'know, like crazy people do. We should go to the pet store later. No, wait, we _are_ going to the pet store later. Should I get the octopus? I'm sure I could teach that to play 'water fetch'. They _do_ have all those arms. Right, that's settled."

"Great." Amelia replied, taking a long sip of her drink to stop herself from saying something that he'd punish her for.

"No pet for you. You'd probably bite it."Kai spoke again a moment later, pointing at her with his fork."That and the fact that you're being punished for biting me. I don't care about the whole permission thingy. So because of that you're not allowed a pet. _Bad_ little red."

"I'm a _vampire_. You have my biggest need running through your veins. Besides, you weren't complaining."Amelia said, gesturing to his bloody bitemark."Bites can feel good and you're lucky I even considered that. I'm on a blood binge at the moment and it's quite like how drug addict acts when their needing their next fix. I didn't hear you objecting."

"I've been locked in a prison world for _eighteen years_, little red and you took advantage of that."He responded with a grin, chewing on his food as he took a sip of his drink."I can't help but feel a little _violated_. It's like you just want me for my blood. I'm more than just that, you know."

"Oh, I know."

Kai waggled his eyebrows at her and leaned back in his seat after eating the last of his food. He grabbed his glass and swirled the drink around as he looked over at the redhead."We need to focus on my twin. The next celestial event is in a few days and i'd like to have her on stand by. She'll have something up her sleeve to try and bide herself some time, she always does...it's something we have in common. But, unluckily for her and luckily for me, _yay_, i'm smarter than her. She, like a lot of feeble people, has a _weakness_.She also has that feeling that people get when they care about others, what is it?"

"Empathy?"

"That's it! And she has two weaknesses she has empathy for. Well, three, but i killed him."

"Ric and Liv?"

"_Bingo_. But let's focus on her baby-boo. Liv will be no threat when she finds out what happened to Lucas, she'll get all emotional and probably kill herself which will be good _for me_. Her boyfriend is the only thing standing in the way. She'll thank me later, I hear that he's got a drinking problem."Kai snapped his fingers, pointing at Amelia, taking a sip of his drink."Call me an overprotective big brother but-"

"Aren't you the same age?"

"I'm five _minutes_ older, remember that. Jo's always been jealous of that because I never let it go. But that's one good thing that came out of being stuck on an endless loop of the same day. I didn't age, I still look good."Kai said before he added, gesturing to the vampire across from him."So, about my twin, how do I break the news that I kinda, _totally_, killed our last living brother? Should I get a card? Or just tell her because i'm pretty sure they don't have a card that says 'I killed our brother because I don't want to have any competition for the leader of our coven'. Should I get flowers?"

"I don't think you need to bother."

"How so?"

Amelia finished her drink before she gestured to the left."Incoming."

The two grinned at one another as the sound of the door opening hit their ears.

"Oh, would you look at that? Dinner for five now."

They looked up, smiling in welcome their guests who looked at them in horror. Kai leaned back in his seat, propping his feet onto the table in order to get comfy, a cruel but fake smile crawling onto his lips.

"Well, not now. You missed dinner."

"You're neighbours visited, too."Amelia added in, licking her bottom lip before she looked over at the three still standing by the door. She pointed at the two dead women on the ground and another waiting by with a cut wrist."They were...delicious."

"How-_What_-"

Alaric stood in front of the two girls, guarding them from the two even though Amelia and Kai were still sitting at the dinner table."How did you find us?"

"I'm smart."Kai responded simply."but I also had the helping hand of a _lot _of new magic just in time for the celestial event coming up."

Alaric, Jo and Olivia's eyes widened and instead of responding, the teacher yelled at the two women to leave. Jo and Olivia rushed towards the door, about to turn the handle.

"Little red. Now."

Amelia, following the order, flashed towards the women while Alaric lunged for Kai. The redhead, grabbing a poker from the fireplace, hit Olivia across the head, pushing her away. Her attention was on the female twin, she was the key. Kai didn't even flinch as Alaric's gaze set on him, he still sat in his seat, comfortable as the teacher came his way. But at the last second, he flicked his wrist, sending Alaric flying back towards the wall, sending him crashing to the floor a moment later. Kai shook his head, rolling his eyes as he looked down at the teacher who was bleeding from a large gash on his forehead.

Jo let out a painful cry as Amelia grabbed her, locking her arms behind her back."RIC! _NO!_"

"Really? Who goes for the one with the power? What happened to running _away _from the guy who's trying to kill you?"Kai said to a knocked out Alaric, sounding slightly irritated."What has happened to this world? It's like going into the basement where the sounds are coming from instead of running out of the front door and jumping into your car. Dumb move. You're supposed to be a teacher. You've known my sister for what? Ten minutes and you're risking your life for her?"

"People do stupid things for love."

Kai turned back towards the two women, nodding at Amelia who came forward with Jo in her grasp.

"Hey, sissy. Playing hide and seek? You should know that I always win at it."

Jo cut him off, her tone shaky as she demanded."Where's Lucas?"

"Which part of him? His head or-"

"What did you do to him?"

"I killed him, duh!"

Jo didn't have time to react because when Kai nodded again, Amelia grabbed the back of her head and slammed it off of the table, sending her into a painful and reluctant slumber. But she was more careful with Jo and instead of letting her fall to the ground like the other two, she caught her. She placed her on the sofa before returning to Kai.

The two looked somewhat disappointed.

Kai let out a long breath, looking up at the redhead who was standing next to him.

"That was..."

"Boring. I was hoping they'd put up more of a fight."Amelia huffed, sitting back down, only this time next to Kai."Two of them are witches, after all."

"Yeah, but not good ones. I mean, when you're running from someone you don't hide out at your boyfriend's place. You go to Mexico, change your name and go on the lam."Kai shrugged, pouring himself and Amelia another drink.

He passed Amelia her glass before he took a long sip of his own. He was quiet for a moment before he spoke again."I'd change my name to Ralph Macchio."

"Karate Kid?"

"Yep. _Best. Movie. Ever._"He said slowly, another smile on his face before he looked around."I wonder if she has it anywhere. We could kill time and watch it. Then go out and _actually _kill people."

"Speaking of killing people where's the camera?" Kai asked her, setting down his glass.

Amelia turned in her seat and picked up the mobile, unlocking it. She played around for a while, re-connecting her mobile to the cameras the owner of the bar had put in after a robbery the year before. They had taken the owner's mobile after killing him when they had first gotten to the bar. Amelia knew that Damon would have connected the dots after finding their video which would bide them time to find Jo first before they did. It was all part of the plan. Kai had doubted that Damon would have connected the dots but Amelia knew the Salvatore better than she knew herself. She knew that Damon would have been searching for Jo as well as searching for herself and Kai. It had all been a matter of _who _he would have found first.

"See? There they are. I told you they'd figure it out."She said, looking up at Kai who was now standing behind her chair, watching the two male vampires enter the bar."If you had doubted me then they would have probably found Jo before us and that wouldn't have been good. Or they would have found us and you know how your luck is."

Kai smirked, a laugh leaving him as he eyed the camera when Amelia zoomed in on the two male vampires. Damon's expression was one of both disbelief as he looked at the horror both herself and Kai had caused. Enzo just seemed shocked and Amelia knew that his hate towards Kai was only building. Kai grinned as he watched the two vampires speak but they couldn't hear because the camera didn't give that option.

He placed his hands on her shoulders, leaning down, resting his cheek against hers as he whispered."Hmmm, you're not as dumb as you seem, little red. It's good we good outta there when we did."

"_Again_, you're so sweet to me." She drawled at him, placing the mobile on the table."I just saved you a trip of going to the boarding house if they had succeed in getting Jo. Am I right?"

"You're not _wrong_."

"And what was my prize we agreed on if they did fall for it?"

Kai blinked at her, looking reluctant before he reached over the table and picked up a large sheet of paper. He moved glasses and plates out of the way before he set it in front of them. On the sheet of paper were the numbers of the floors and the door numbers of the people that lived in Alaric building. Over some of the numbers were large red crosses. Those were to show them who they had killed during their journey of finding Alaric's apartment. They had asked around and when they hadn't gotten the answer they had wanted, Kai had let Amelia take a bite out of the people while he had killed them while testing his new found magic. It was also to make her stronger the more she fed. He needed her strong and alert just in case Damon and the rest of his friend gatecrashed the merge again.

He wouldn't let that happen.

"Who's our unlucky victim, little red?"

Amelia thought for a moment before she asked Kai."What month and day where you born?"

"6th June. It would have been so cool if I was born on the sixth of June 1976 instead of 1972. Y'know? Kinda like Damien from the Omen. I mean, I _am_ the devil and the devil should be…."

That was when Amelia zoned out and focused her attention on the paper instead of the rambling witch.

"Six, six, where are you?"Amelia mumbled, moving her fingers across the sheet before she landed on the sixth floor and the person who lived at number six. She turned to Kai and cut him off of his rambling."Here we go. We're going there."

"Fine, but I choose next time. I don't care if you win. I haven't gotten a turn. I am the master, after all."

"Only if you make that meal again."Amelia agreed, standing up, smiling up at him."Despite your personality you're not a bad cook."

Kai held out his hand and Amelia rolled her eyes before she shook it. Kai grabbed her hand and pulled her flush against him. He stared at her for a few moments, his expression turning from pleased to something that she couldn't make out. A faint smile appeared on his lips as he continued to stare at her, his eyes turning darker with lust when she didn't pull away.

She was his.

And he wanted it to remain that way.

"It's a deal, little red."

* * *

**Skull Bar**

"_...when your time runs out and you're looking for a place to land, i'll step from the shadow, into the palm of your hand..."_

"**What the hell?"**

Damon didn't turn around when the back door was suddenly kicked open because he knew that it was Enzo. That had been there plan of sorts for Damon to enter the main entrance while the British vampire entered the other one. He didn't see his friend because the entire bar was in darkness but he faintly heard his footsteps. The music was pounding in his ears, getting louder with each beat. Damon ran a hand over his face, frozen in his spot, not sure if he should move or not.

"Damon?"

Damon didn't respond, he just stood there in the darkness, the music itching at him."They...they've been here. The blood...it's fresh."

"I can tell. I'll get the lights, shall I?"

Once again, Damon didn't answer him. He just continued to stand in the darkness, wondering what he had done wrong. Amelia had clearly spoke of the Skull bar in the video and he _knew _that they had been in the bar for a long time. They hadn't been gone long which meant that they either got bored or knew that he wasn't far behind. Amelia wasn't stupid. She knew that staying in one place in a small town for even a few hours was a risk if Damon Salvatore was after them. He had taught her well. She knew Damon better than he knew himself at times and she knew that he wouldn't have just sat back and give up, especially since she was the one he was after.

She had known that he was on his way.

Damon clutched the knife in his hand in anger as he heard Enzo play around with the switches. One by one the ceiling lights switched on. The music only seemed to get louder and louder as Damon's eyes adjusted to the brightness.

"That's better, mate."

And what they saw made the two _almost _recoil in horror.

"_...when you're out of luck, i'll be what you're looking for, even if it's not who I am...when you're out of luck, i'll be what you're looking for, even if it's not who I am..."_

Damon and Enzo's eyes widened as they looked around, taking in the mess that Amelia and Kai had left behind. Large, bloody streaks were across the ground, as if bodies had been dragged around because there had been too much. Tables and chairs were strewn across the ground along with clothes that Damon recognised as the last ones that he had seen Amelia in. He leaned down and picked up the shirt that he recognised as hers and when he did he noticed that it was _coated _in blood and it wasn't hers. He dropped it as if it had burned them, stumbling back a few steps, cupping a hand over his mouth.

"So it _isn't_ better then?" Enzo stated, cursing when he stepped in a puddle of blood.

"Not funny, Enzo."

"_...I can change, I can change for you...I can bend, I can break, I can shift, I can shape...blaze a trail through the driving rain, I can change for you...I can change for you..."_

"Where are the bodies?"

"What?"

Enzo shrugged, gesturing to the blood that coated every surface of the bar."It's like a badly made horror movie in here. But where are the bodies?"

"They want us to find them." Damon mumbled, looking around, wondering where they had placed them.

They hid the bodies because they _wanted _them to be found.

Damon's eyes landed on the clearest bloody path and, careful not to step in it, he trailed alongside it. He followed the bloody streaks and when he turned a corner that led to the kitchen he saw the bloody pile of bodies. At least ten was what he could count. They were piled up _neatly, _bitemarks clear on their bodies along with _burns_ and more wounds that he guessed were from Kai's magic.

They'd had a massacre.

He scrunched up his face when the smell of burning flesh hit him and he called out to Enzo."Found them."

Damon backed away from the kitchen, almost slipping on another bloody puddle when Enzo yelled out."You might want to see this, Damon! I think I found another message for you."

Damon frowned, following Enzo's voice and what he saw made his eyes widen.

It was Lucas.

He was literally _pinned _behind the bar, where the drinks where usually stored but they had been smashed. Shards of glass were holding him up, some were through his hands and others were embedded in his chest. He had been dead for a while, Damon could tell. His eyes had been ripped out, and his heart was missing and in that place there was just a large hole in his chest. His skin was _rotting _and he looked almost unrecognisable and Damon was sure that was down to Kai's magic. He had presented this for them with Amelia's help.

"_...when your time runs out and you don't know where to stand. I'll step from the shadow, I'm at your command...I'll be what you're looking for...even if it's not who I am..."_

They had killed Lucas and had presented him.

And next to Lucas' head, written in blood, in Amelia's handwriting was another message.

A message for him.

_Sacrifices must be made if you want something. - A.G_

Enzo tilted his head, humming as he tried to place the face to a name."Another Parker?"

"No-"

"Mate-"

"I CAN'T!"

Damon couldn't look anymore.

The smell of _death _was just too much for him. He shook his head wildly and flashed out of the bar as quick as he could. Once outside, Damon lost his footing and slid down the wall, inhaling sharply as he tried to sort out his breathing. He tried to control his breathing but in front of his eyes he could see Lucas' body and hear Caroline's screaming. He was driving himself mad and the more he tried _not _to think about it the more he thought about it.

He didn't look up when the door opened and out came Enzo.

"Damon-

"This...this isn't her-she's no saint, but-"

"I know that, mate."Enzo said, leaning against the wall next to Damon."That's why we're here, remember? Because this isn't her."

He reached down and patted Damon's shoulder, repeating the words until his friend calmed down.

"We'll fix it. You'll get her back."

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

**If you liked it, please leave a review, it'll make my day.**

**Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes. **


	18. A Blooming Rose

**A/N Thanks for reviewing. It means so much, please keep them coming.**

**Here is chapter eighteen. This is an important chapter, so please enjoy, i tried my hardest.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen—A Blooming Rose**

**Present—Whitmore Park**

"**Celestial event, twins, time to merge. Take two."**

Jo struggled against Amelia's grasp as the vampire pulled her towards where Kai was standing in the middle of the park, shoving her forward. Jo, whose eyes were red and puffy due to the crying she had been doing over her dead brother, glared at Kai as she stood in front of him."Let's just get this over with. I'm done with having you ruining my life and following me around like a dark cloud."

Kai placed his hand over his chest where his heart was and patted it with a pout on his face."And here was me thinking that we would go to disneyland and get matching Mickey ears."

"You're not funny."

Kai shrugged and held out his hand towards Amelia who reached into her pocket and pulled out the switch blade that the male witch had given her to carry earlier on. Kai grabbed Jo's hand with his free one and held their hands out to Amelia. The redhead slashed their hands with the knife, smiling a little when Jo hissed in pain. The moon was shining bright in the sky, reminding Kai of the eclipses that he had gotten tired of. He had almost forgotten how much he had watched the eclipse in the prison world, how he had dreamed of getting free, finding his twin and finishing the merge. That time had come and he was not going to let it slip away from him, not like last time.

He was finally going to win.

"Ready to die, sis?" He smirked at Jo.

"The only person who is going to die here is _you_."

Amelia's smile widened as she swiped up the blood from the knife before popping her finger into her mouth. She and Kai shared a look before they both laughed in unison, the sound making Jo frown."Ohhh, she's being brave."

Kai roughly grabbed Jo's hands, making her hiss when his movement made her wound sting. He pulled her closer, his dark eyes no longer filled with humour but with determination. Amelia pocketed the switchblade, stepping back to give him space and watch out for anyone who would attempt to disturb it.

"You know what to do, little red?" He asked, still staring at his sister.

"Uh-huh."

Kai and Jo stared at one another, their matching eyes both filled with confidence.

But while Kai's eyes stared at her with the determination that he _was _going to win, Jo's eyes held more _hope _than confidence. She wanted to win, she prayed that she was going to win but she had a little bit of doubt while Kai, who had been focused on nothing else for the past eighteen years, _knew _that he was stronger than her. The two breathed in and a few moments later they began to chant loudly and clearly into the night air as Amelia watched, arms crossed over her arms, eyes focused on the male twin.

"_Sanguinem desimilus, sanguinem generis fiantus….Sanguinem desimilus, sanguinem generis fiantus._"

Their eyes shut as their chanting got louder. Amelia looked around as the scattered leaves that had fallen from the trees began to float in the air as sudden wind hit them. Loose strands of her hair picked up as the wind got harsher and stronger along.

Then, all of a sudden, all went silent.

"_Phasmatos somnus!"_

Amelia looked up at the sound of an unfamiliar voice while Kai's eyes snapped open, his chanting instantly coming to a stop when Jo suddenly let go of him. The female twin lost her footing and began to fall backwards but before she made contact with the hard ground, Amelia caught her. The redhead gently lay her on the ground and stood back up, her eyes landing on a woman she had never seen before. And because she seemed like a threat because she had stopped the merge, she became alert and the order to protect Kai at any cost made her ready to attack. She straightened, unconsciously stepping in front of Kai, her light eyes darkening dangerously as the woman came closer.

"You got out, Bon!"Kai chuckled, smiling at the witch he had left behind, though his eyes were dark.

"Yeah, no thanks to you."

"Well, i'd love to buy you a drink to make peace but as you can see,"Kai paused, gesturing to his sister who was still knocked out."I'm kinda busy. So if you don't mind, wake up my sis and..._shoo_."

"I don't think so."

Kai frowned when Bonnie refused him and the fake smile dropped from his face. He stepped backwards, his hands raised and he pursed his lips."Fine, but your freedom is not gonna last long." He chuckled, eyes flickering between Amelia and Bonnie, his eyes narrowing."Little red?"

"Kill or subdue?"

"Whichever you want."

Amelia grinned at Bonnie, her fangs extracting and her eyes turning bloody red. Kai backed away again, a twisted but proud smile on his face when he heard a hiss come from Amelia and saw Bonnie's eyes widen. The vampire stepped forward, staring down the female witch who didn't back away in fear like many others had when they came into contact with her. She flashed forward, her fingers locking around Bonnie's throat and she parted her lips, her fangs, her lethal weapon against any opponent, in view Bonnie's view.

"Amelia, I'm here to help."Bonnie said as Amelia's fingers tightened around her throat."_Don't make me hurt you._ I will if I have to. You can't win."

Amelia tilted her head, tongue running along her fangs before she leaned forward, whispering into Bonnie's ear."Sorry, I can't help myself. He says and I do."

Amelia leaned her head back, a growl leaving her, her fangs ready to sink into her flesh. Bonnie didn't even wince. She had told Damon that she would help but she didn't promise that she wouldn't hurt Amelia in order to do so. Kai watched with a dangerous eye as Amelia lifted Bonnie into the air, his grin widening when he saw her fangs coming closer to the female witch. A hungry growl came from Amelia and she lunged for Bonnie's neck, ready to sink her fangs and drain her dry.

But a split second before Amelia's fangs touched her Bonnie was forced to defend herself.

"_Vodux!_"

Amelia cried out as an invisible force pushed her backwards. She flew through the air, hands and feet trying to control her landing, her fangs disappearing and red eyes turning light once more. Kai's eyes widened as he watched the redhead move backwards until she finally hit the ground, head bouncing off of the steps that led to the campus fountain. Amelia growled, jumping up with ease, her teeth grounding together as Kai ordered her to fight back. His orders got rid of any thoughts in her head and instead they echoed louder and louder the longer she didn't win the fight she was having with Bonnie.

_Kill her! KILL HER!_

"I hate witches."

Bonnie still didn't seem fazed as Amelia stalked towards her, hand pulling out the switch blade from her pocket."I'll take you down if I have to, Amelia."

"Game on."

Amelia, distracting Bonnie by flashing forwards, managed to throw the knife in her direction. She reached out as the knife went through Bonnie's shoulder, her hand ready to snap her neck. Bonnie hissed in pain as the knife went through her shoulder, causing her to stumble backwards. But, before Amelia could get to her the redhead was grabbed from behind. This stopped her the second before she could lunge for Bonnie. Kai let out a frustrated huff as two, large figures appeared before him, both of them trapping Amelia.

"Sorry, love."

That the last thing Amelia heard before she drowned in blackness.

Enzo quickly snapped Amelia's neck, Damon catching his redhead just before she fell to the ground.

He lifted her up in his arms, a small, sad smile on his face when his eyes landed on her face. Bonnie had helped finding his missing redhead. It had been a shock to see Bonnie return but he had been expecting her to show up one day. Bonnie Bennett always did recover whatever anyone put her through, that was what he liked and hated about her. He could never express the relief he had felt when he had first saw her, it had re-awakened the hope he had lost when he thought he thought he had lost his friend.

"NO!"

The two male vampires turned to Kai who was wearing a thunderous expression as his plans fell around him. Enzo's expression darkened as his eyes landed on the witch who had mentally and physically abused and controlled his friend.

"I'm gonna-"

Damon and Enzo were stopped just before they made a path for Kai by Bonnie."NO! He's mine. If anyone is going to make him pay it's going to be me."

"Break his spell. Break the spell he has on her." Damon demanded."Then do what you want."

Damon and Enzo walked away with Amelia, but stayed close just in case Bonnie was overpowered by Kai. But they had to also stay close in order for the spell to work. The two watched as the female witch walked towards the male witch, who had quickly recovered from the blow to his ego.

"You broke my toy."Kai said calmly, stepping forward, his eyes darkening."Wake her up, Bon."

"Sorry, can't do that. Don't worry, she'll be fine, I just gave her a bump on the head."Bonnie replied, pursing her lips, gesturing around them."Looks like it's just me and you. No-one to fight your battles for you."

"Wake them up or i'll do much more than gut you."Kai hissed at the female witch, fingers curling into his palms."I might tear out something more valuable. Maybe your heart. It'll leave a bigger scar. Bigger than the one you no doubt have."

Bonnie's face fell at Kai's laughing words regarding his horrible attack on her. She inhaled a shaky breath, her cold stone expression breaking when he chuckled. Bonnie's hand unknowingly touched where he had stabbed her, where she now had a small scar where the knife had went through. She swallowed the lump in her throat, tears filling her eyes as the wall she had put up began to crumble around her. She broke out of her thoughts when Kai's laughter got louder, mocking her. Making fun of the hell had had put her through and even Damon, who was silently watching over Amelia, felt the urge to kill him.

Bonnie stepped back, feeling small.

"B-Break the spell."

"I don't think-"

"DO IT!" Bonnie screamed out, her anger towards him taking over, flicking her wrist, sending Kai to the ground by an invisible blow to his chest. Kai inhaled sharply, hand massaging his throat that felt tight, but he still grinned at her.

"AHHH-you're not fighting very fair, Bon!_"_

"You don't know the meaning of the word fair."Bonnie snarled at him, coming closer, her eyes darkening when she saw him up close."You left me to die in a prison world….i almost _killed _myself because of you!"

"Let bygones be bygones."Kai cackled, spitting blood out of his mouth, panting for breath.

"_Ossox!_"

Kai cried out in pain as he arched up into the air when a few of his bones snapped, his eyes widening in agony before he fell to his side.

"_RELEASE HER!"_

"Or what? You'll kill me?"Kai asked, laughing manically despite his pain, making Bonnie flinch."Not very noble and hero-like of you, Bonster. You call me a monster? What about you? You gonna kill me to make yourself feel better?"

Bonnie hovered over him, shouting out the word again, feeling some sort of satisfaction when she heard more of his bones break. He cried out again into the night air, gasping for breath."Let her go and i'll let you live if you never come back. I'm _not _a killer. I'm not a monster. _I'm not you_."

Kai swallowed as he flipped onto his back, trying to use his magic on Bonnie but was stopped. His magic was gone.

"What, no magic? Did you forget that it all leaves you when you do the merge?" Bonnie mocked.

He met Bonnie's harsh gaze and a spiteful smirk appeared on her face.

Then, all of a sudden, Kai felt an unending shake soar through his body. Then the pain came. Clutching his head, he began thrashing around violently. He clenched his teeth, shuffling backwards towards Jo, desperate for more magic that he could siphon from his twin. He gasped for breath as he moved as quickly as he could towards his sister who was still knocked out. But before he could make a few inches towards her, he suddenly couldn't breath. Kai was magically pulled back towards Bonnie chanted once more, not allowing him to get away.

He would not win.

Not after everything he had done to her, to her _family._

* * *

**Salvatore Boarding House—Earlier That Day**

— **_And when your fears subside and shadows still remain, I know that you can love me when there's no one left to blame. So never mind the darkness, we still can find a way, 'cause nothin' lasts forever, even cold November rain _**—

_Remember our favourite lyric? **Remember it. **_

_Anyway, greetings from New York!_

_I heard about Katherine and, apart from wanting to kick her ass, I don't know what to say. But i'm sorry, Damon, I know how much you love her. I remember every story you told me, every dream you had for you both when you opened that tomb. **I'm sorry. **You don't need to write back, hell, you don't need to even answer my calls because I know that you want to be alone but, even though you already know it, I just wanted to tell you that i'm here._

_Don't down yourself, you still have me, you'll **always** have me. And just like I've told you every day for the past 144 years you've known me, ever since i was fourteen years old, you're never alone. She might not love you and the next girl might not love you but i'll be here. I don't know why they don't love you because you're everything, but i do. They don't deserve you. But you'll forever have your Mia. And when you come out of your slump and stop blaming yourself like you **always** do remember that I still love you._

_And **when** you accept that, when you stop blaming yourself and learn to **take **that love, you can give that love too. I know you love me, but you just need to learn to allow others to love you._

_Look, i'm not going to lie to you and tell you that you'll get over it because you won't. You won't ever get over this but you'll be able to move on. That pain will fade in time. I promise. Why? Because nothing, apart from you and I, lasts forever. Just like our favourite song. Remember?_

_I'll see you in a few years. But if you need me to kick someone's ass for you, or if you just need me, i'll be right there._

_I'm always here. _

_Don't get yourself killed, don't let anyone change you while i'm not there to kick their ass, and don't forget about me._

_Your Mia._

"Like I could ever forget about the girl who slaps me more than she smiles at me."

Damon let out a fond but angry chuckle as he re-read the small letter Amelia had sent him after she found out about Katherine not being in the tomb. In the envelope along with the letter was an old Polaroid of himself and Amelia from the nineties. They had met up after he had left Mystic Falls after killing the pregnant woman. It hadn't been twenty years since they had seen eachother but they made exceptions whenever they _needed _one another. In the picture, which had been taken by someone they had compelled, Amelia was smiling at the camera while Damon, who was standing behind her, had his hands over her eyes as he kissed her cheek from over her shoulder.

Written underneath the photo of them two was a little message, another lyric from their favourite song.

— _We've been through this such a long long time, just tryin' to kill the pain. __But lovers always come and lovers always go, and no one's really sure who's lettin' go today, __walking away. _—

Damon shook his head with a laugh again, picking up his glass and gulping down the rest of his drink as he remembered their song. That had been one of their promises, a promise that had only gotten more secure after Katherine. Lovers came and went, heartbreak came and went but they always had eachother, their love was special. She had been the one thing he had been sure of, the one thing he had done right in his life apart from his brother.

Damon stared at the photo for a long time, one of the millions of pictures they had taken together. But this one was one of his favourites.

He didn't know why. Maybe it was because of Amelia's smile, the smile that she only gave him, was more visible.

"I'm gonna kill that witch."He mumbled before, all of a sudden, he laughed."Great, Damon. How can you kill an all powerful witch when he's already proved that he can kick your ass?"

Wiping a frustrated hand over his face, Salvatore brother sniffed, angry tears threatening to spill over as he continued to stare at the picture.

"He's going to kill her. He's going to kill her and there's nothing I can do about it."

_I've failed._

Damon sighed heavily, his head falling and resting on his folded arms over the table. His eyes shut as he felt a headache attacking him with fervour.

"Seems like you guys have gone mad without a badass witch fighting your battles for you."

Damon's face paled and he slowly lifted his head from the table, his eyes widening.

Damon slowly turned around in his seat, his eyes widening once again as a laugh, a _familiar_ laugh followed. Bonnie stood there, wearing a tarten-like grundge heavy jacket and a pair of dungarees that was clearly nineties fashion. The young female witch smiled over at him, a watery smile that went along with her glassed over eyes. She looked _exhausted_, as if she had been through complete and utter hell that had taken it's toll. Her eyes were also hard despite the tears. There was something different about her.

_She's alive._

"Bonnie?"

She laughed at his expression."Yes, Damon. It's me. I'm not some ghost sent here to haunt you."

"Nonsense."Damon smirked, despite the tears in his eyes, despite the sadness."You've haunted me since the day we met, Bon-Bon."

The female witch laughed, a large smile working it's way onto her face as she nodded."You won't believe how happy I am to hear that stupid nickname."

Damon stared at the witch he had thought had died when she had saved him for a long time. The hope that had left him earlier that day suddenly built up inside of him when he realized that the powerful witch had returned to them. But not only _just a witch._ She was his friend. His friend who, despite their past hate towards eachother, had saved him more than once. She knew all about Amelia, she knew how much she meant to Damon, and going by the look in her eyes Damon knew that she had the power to make it all better, to finally return his redhead to him.

She could save Amelia.

She could save them all.

"_You_ won't believe how happy I am to see you." Damon sighed, standing up, a smile appearing on his face.

"Who are you and what have you done to Damon?" Bonnie grinned with a roll of her eyes."Don't tell me….someone's in trouble?"

Damon chuckled and opened his arms, his eyes turning baby blue again.

The witch's smile returned when she saw his blue eyes light up and, finally having someone else, _someone who understood the feeling of being alone, _she giggled. Bonnie ran towards the elder Salvatore brother and jumped into his arms, her arms locking around his neck as he hugged her tight.

The two laughed, both feeling the relief that the other was safe.

"You're home. You're home, Bon-Bon."

Bonnie nodded, arms tightening around his neck.

"I'm home, Damon. Now, let's go and finish this before you make me some of your crappy pancakes."

* * *

**Present**

"**I said **_**let her go!**_**"**

"I can't do that, Bon..."Kai chuckled, wiping blood from his nose, refusing to show just how much pain he was in.

"She's useful. B-Besides, she's fond of me and dare I say a little in love with me. Can't blame her, though, I am a catch."

Kai looked over at the redhead that was in Damon's arms, still out cold, looking somewhat peaceful. He felt a rush of anger soar though him as he watched Enzo wipe her hair from her face. His view of her was suddenly blocked as Bonnie kicked him harshly in the ribs, sending him onto his side. He coughed, trying to get air back into his lungs as she walked around him, no longer using her magic because Kai had no power against her anymore. She wouldn't kill him because she was nothing like him. She wasn't a killer, she was not a monster.

She was _better_ than him.

"She's _fond _of you because you moulded her into what you _wanted_ her to be."Bonnie spat, taking out the knife Amelia had stabbed her with."She _killed _because you wanted her to, she _acted _because you wanted her to act that way. None of it was real. It was all for show because you manipulated her into being that way. And my best friend lost her mother because of you!"

Kai's expression turned to something unreadable and he just stared back at Bonnie, his jaw clenching and his eyes narrowing. She laughed at him, a laugh that was filled with cruelty and hate."I don't think you're in a position to judge. You weren't feeling what she felt. _What she feels."_Kai smirked, a laugh falling from his lips as he stared up at the witch."Don't tell me you're jealous, Bon? I can't blame you, I am pretty charming when I want to be. In fact, i'm sure if you wake up little red she'll tell you just-"

"You turned her into what you wanted her to be because she would have never, _ever_, allowed a parasite like you to touch her of her own free will."

Kai inhaled sharply when Bonnie raised her hand and brought her hand down, a scream of rage coming from her as she finally got her vengeance. He quickly moved but shouted out when she stabbed him in his side. Kai gasped, clutching his wound and looked up at the witch he had abandoned with a look of pure hate. He inhaled and exhaled loudly, his face going pale as blood seeped through his fingers, and he hissed through his teeth. It wouldn't kill him but it hurt more than he had thought it would. Bonnie stabbed him in the same place, twisting the knife, remembering how he had stabbed her without a second thought.

"I thought you were going to let me go. It's not nice to lie, Bon. I thought we were friends." Kai ground out between clenched teeth as she threw the knife aside.

"I just wanted you to feel what it's like to be stabbed."

Bonnie pushed him onto his back and held him down with her foot on his chest. She wanted to kill him with everything she had but she had to remind herself that she was better than him."Now let her go. Let her go, leave and don't ever return. You have a choice, something you never gave me. Release Amelia and leave. Or i'll make sure that you never have a chance to merge ever again."

"...what about Jo? I need my twin to merge."Kai sighed, pressing down on his wound. He coughed, vision becoming hazy as he stared up at the other witch before he looked over at the redhead then at his twin. He was quiet for a long time before he finally said."Give me Jo and my freedom and i'll release her."

"You expect me to bargain with you?"

Kai chuckled despite the sharp pain running throughout his body."You have no choice. You kill me, Bon, you _become _me. But even then little red will still reign horror throughout this town because i'm her trigger. She'll kill more of your friends. Give me Jo, my freedom and you got yourself a deal."

"You're sick."Bonnie spat, looking at him as if he made her skin crawl."You controlled her which caused her to kill my best friend's mother, all those innocent people because what? Why did you do all of this?"

"Asking questions wasn't part of the deal."Kai sing songed with a chuckle before he suddenly turned serious."It only takes a few words from me, some witchy-woo and bam! Little red returns to what she once was. So what do you say?"

Bonnie looked over at Damon, who was cradling a knocked out Amelia in his arms, an unreadable look on his face. She didn't want to agree to the deal. She wanted to kill Kai but, like he had said, if she killed him she turned into the monster he was. If she let him go with Jo there was a chance that things would get worse but Amelia would return. Bonnie was heartbroken about Liz's death and she felt some anger towards Amelia but deep down the witch knew that it wasn't her fault. She knew of the redhead due to finding pictures of Amelia and Damon in the boarding house back in the prison world when they had first found out about their situation. Amelia would have never gone after Damon's loved ones and Liz was a dear friend of his.

It wasn't her fault and Bonnie knew that.

Damon was her friend now. And Amelia was the closest thing to a daughter to him.

Bonnie turned back to Kai and she demanded."Fix her. Fix her right now and leave."

"Empathy is your weakness, Bon. So predictable."

Kai reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace, a necklace that didn't suit his style, making Bonnie frown."What's that?"

"Took it off of little red when I first 'napped her. Something of hers connects the spell. The spell can still be broken if I have magic or not, that's how I can get into her head."He grinned, looking down at the gold chain in his hands."Cool, huh? I say a few witchy-woo-like words and just the password I use to control it."

"That's it?"

"That's it. Now hush. Men are at work."

After shutting his eyes Kai, grasping the necklace in his hands, began to whisper to himself."_Už ke mě nejsi nadále vázána...Už ke mě nejsi nadále vázána..._"

_So long, little red. For now, at least._

His eyes snapped open and they flashed as he said the one word that broke the bond between himself and Amelia, therefore cutting the strings he had been using to control her."_**1994.**_"

Bonnie gasped when she felt a change in the air, as if something was hitting her. The wind picked up around her, leaves flying around before, all of a sudden, it all stopped. She quickly turned around, forgetting about Kai, and faced Damon.

"Damon, is it-"

The Salvatore brother looked up, his eyes filled with worry."She's not waking up. Wake her up...she needs to wake up!"

"Give it time, mate."

Kai blinked, his eyes narrowing as he looked down at the necklace he had yanked from Amelia's neck just after he had first knocked her out. The necklace was silver and had a small rose attached to it, a simple thing but it had allowed him to connect to her, to have full control of her and for some reason he seemed reluctant to part with it. He cleared his throat, shaking his head, and with one more look at the necklace and a quick glance over at the redhead whose fingers were twitching, Kai pocketed the necklace again.

"Time to go, sissy. We got work to do."

Kai groaned in pain as he moved towards his twin and, after grabbing her hand, he, using the only power he had apart from siphoning, disappeared. Bonnie, sensing this, turned around quickly, eyes widening when she realized that Kai had used his invisible act power on them once again. She let out a frustrated sigh, brushing her hair from her face as she turned back around.

"No...he-"

"BONNIE!"

The witch rushed over to Damon, kneeling beside them, frowning when she, too, noticed that Amelia was showing no signs of waking up.

"This isn't normal. She needs to wake up."

Damon looked at his witch friend and despite his angry demands, she could see that he was worried. That was why she had made a deal with Kai – she still believed in Damon.

"Like Enzo said, give it time. You can't expect-"

All of a sudden a sharp intake of breath hit their ears, and a pair of light eyes snapped open. They flashed before they returned to normal. Damon let out a relieved breath, sharing a look of hope with Enzo before the three looked down at Amelia. Though they had hope Damon's eyes still held some doubt, a part of him believing that Kai had played another trick on them.

"Mia?"

Light eyes moved around in alert, looking for some sort of threat, unsure of where they were.

Until they met a pair of familiar baby blue eyes.

"D-Damon?"

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

**If you liked this chapter and would like to see more of this story please leave a review. It would mean a lot to me. I've been struggling lately and doubting myself, so please tell me if you would like to see more.**

**What would you like to happen next? **

**Do you think Kai and Amelia should, one day in the future, get back together? Or do you think he's damaged and hurt her too much?**

**Už ke mě nejsi nadále vázána.**** \- You are no longer bound/tied to me. (Sorry if it's wrong, I did try my best to get it right.)**

**Please review.**

**Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	19. In The Mirror

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing, it means a lot to me. Please keep the reviews coming if you would like to see more. Also thank you for all the support you have given me regarding my depression, it really has made me smile a little more and it does mean a lot.**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen—In The Mirror**

**The Night Before—Salvatore Boarding House**

"**Mia, you need to calm down. Everything is all right, you're-"**

"**NO!**...everything is wrong."Amelia's lower lip wobbled and her eyes filled with tears as she turned back towards the two male vampires.

She hadn't settled since she first opened her eyes again.

Amelia was back and they couldn't be happier. She was no longer under Kai's control. She had returned to them. But when everything that had happened, everything she had done hit her the redhead had been wild. There was no talking to her and there was no getting through to her. She hadn't allowed them near her and they had almost snapped her neck again on the ride home when she had attempted to run.

She felt like she had woken up _from_ a nightmare _to_ a nightmare.

"Look, it'll take time to recover."Her sire said, pouring himself, Enzo and Amelia a drink."I get that. But shutting yourself away isn't going to help you."

Damon stepped forward, holding out his hand that held a drink in it."Just drink this. Drink it all away, sit down and talk to me."He smiled at her, a smile that usually made her laugh as he added."I'm not having you turning into Stef."

She inhaled a sharp breath, hand over her heart, as if she could _feel _it breaking.

"Mia? What do you say?"

"C'mon, beauty. Drink with us. It's what we do best." Enzo purred, taking a sip from his own glass.

She just shook her head.

She looked away from Damon and Enzo, finding it too hard to look at them after what she had done. Turning from them again, Amelia faced the roaring fire once more, trying to keep her tears at bay as she fought the urge to run away. She hadn't cried in _years. _Not since she had assumed that her sire had died when he had disappeared during his time with the Augustine. She ran a hand through her hair, trying to calm herself down but stopped when she suddenly saw a flash in her mind.

Her hands began to shake before she clenched her long locks between her fingers, the flashes becoming more and more clearer the longer she focused.

_Him _touching her hair.

Running his fingers through her red locks.

Telling her, _ordering her, _to never change the colour.

"_...all i'm saying is that brown and blonde are so….dull. But red...it's-"_

"_Kiss me. You talk too much."_

_Kai lifted his head from the crook of her neck, his dark eyes meeting her light ones. He grinned down at her, his large hands hooking underneath her thighs, locking her legs around his hips. Amelia inhaled sharply as he pressed against her again, a chuckle leaving him when he noticed this."I do? I've never heard that before."_

"_Sarcasm isn't your most attractive look, you know."_

_Kai perked up in interest at her words. He leaned down, nose brushing hers, his hands moving up her body slowly, taking advantage at being able to touch her naked skin. His right hand instantly, without doubt in her mind, found comfort in her hair. He rid of all the tangles that had been made during their passionate entanglement and began to, like always, tangle his fingers around the long locks to amuse himself. As he did, he looked down at her, tilting his head._

"_And what is my most attractive look, little red?"_

_Amelia was quiet for a few seconds, silently watching as Kai brushed her hair to one side before tucking the long locks behind her ear.""I didn't say that you had any. Maybe if you're putting your mouth to better use, I might come up with an answer."_

_He was silent for a moment, eyes boring into hers, as if he were honestly looking for an answer before he laughed once again._

"_I could just order you to tell me, you know."_

_Amelia pouted, inhaling sharply when Kai suddenly pulled on her hair, his lips brushing hers as he whispered. She grinned up at him, eyes flickering between his lips and his eyes before she replied._

"_But that's no fun."_

_Her response was just a charming smile before he loosened his harsh hold on her hair. He hummed as he combed his fingers through her red locks as he claimed her mouth once more._

Her hand quickly moved to her side and she hugged herself, feeling ashamed..._violated. _As if she didn't own her body, as if she didn't have an identity anymore.

Amelia let out a heartbreaking sob and, no longer able to stand anymore, her legs gave out from underneath her. But before she hit the ground, strong arms caught her and gently placed her in front of the fire. Enzo and Damon. Amelia didn't dare look at them as she whimpered, covering her face with her hands. She didn't want to look at them, not right now. She just wanted to be numb. Her entire life Amelia had known exactly who she was. It had taken her years to finally _live _after what had happened with her family. She had allowed herself to smile again and just _live. _But not just for herself, for Damon. Her best friend, her sire, her _family. _Her entire life had revolved around them two until Enzo had entered. She cared about three people and that was them.

But now she just felt _wrong._

She felt disgusted with herself and the tears just wouldn't stop coming. Amelia hadn't _truly _cried since the night of the fire. She had become strong, almost untouchable with her emotions. She separated herself from others. She protected those two, Damon and Enzo, she held dear and didn't care for much others. As long as they were okay, as long as the three of them were safe, Amelia didn't truly care for any others.

But she had crossed that line. That line she would never think of crossing.

She had hurt the two she loved the most. She had tried to kill her family, her sire and her best friend, and she couldn't handle it.

Her entire identity, her morals, _who she was, _had been torn from her.

She had killed a _pregnant_ woman by setting _fire_ to her home.

_The little baby. The screams. I-Oh, no._

She was _wrong_.

_How could I let this happen?_

"Beauty?"Enzo called out to her, brow furrowing in confusion as he tried to read her face."What's wrong, love?"

Amelia didn't fight as Damon _gently _pulled her hands from her face and locked them in between his own."Me, i'm all wrong."She responded without actually knowing she had."I...I didn't mean to, _I_ _didn't know. I didn't know."_

Damon knelt in front of her after he leaned her back against Enzo to stop her from falling to the ground. He squeezed her hands in his before he wiped away her tears. But that only made them come faster. Her vision blurred as Damon tried his best to hush her. He hadn't dealt with her tears since he had found her trapped in the fire and he found himself in that situation again. Trying to calm her down as she spiralled into a hysterical state. Amelia pulled her hands from Damon's, flattening her palm on her stomach as she remembered lighting the house on fire _knowing _that there had been a pregnant fire in the house, she remembered the screams.

"Baby..."Amelia gasped, remembering what she had done."i-i killed-_i crossed the line._"

"It's not your fault. This is not down to you."He soothed as best he could, trying to keep his voice from raising when he spoke of Kai. He winced when he saw Amelia's palm against her stomach as she remembered the killing of the pregnant woman and her partner. He took her hands again, kissing her palm before he spoke again."This is his fault. He did this-"

"No, I did this. I challenged him. You told me to shut up and I didn't. If I hadn't...i challenged someone more powerful than me and I didn't listen to you."Amelia dodged his hands and pushed herself away from them, standing up, pacing back and forth."I still did it, even after he took me, he gave me a choice."

"Love, you're not thinking right."Enzo stood, trying his best to keep himself calm in order to try and calm her."Just sit down, have a drink, and sleep. You need to rest. This isn't your fault, don't think-"

Amelia stopped pacing and faced Enzo. Her face paled as she stopped in front of him. She walked over to the younger vampire and raised her hands to his face, cupping his cheeks in her hands. Enzo offered her his charming smile but instead of feeling warm like she usually did when he smiled at her, she felt a lump grow in her throat. She felt sick as she remembered the beating she had given him, the blood and the _horrible _things she had said to him.

"I almost killed you. I basically tortured you, I _got _to you. After what you went through for all those years, I still...no, no."She mumbled, her shaking hands letting go of him but she continued to stare at him."I helped him, I killed Liz-"

It felt like a wave had hit her. All of the things she had done, things she never would have done if she had been herself, replayed in her mind.

"Mia, don't think about that, you'll only upset yourself more. We know that wasn't you, hell, even _Caroline_ knows wasn't you. Sure, it'll take time for her to be near you again but Liz wasn't your fault. None of this was you. Don't think like that."Damon begged her, opening his arms, gesturing for her to come to him."_Please, just come here._"

"You told me not to hurt them and I did. _I didn't listen!_"She cried out, backing herself into a corner of the living room, eyes wide. She looked over at them, shaking as if she feared _herself_."I didn't listen. I never listen. I killed her, I made Caroline watch. How can she ever truly believe that wasn't my fault? We laughed, Damon,we _laughed _because I wanted to hurt you because of Andrew. It's not your fault, I know that. Then I...i let him...me and him-_oh, God. Oh, no. _Me and him, we_-"_

Amelia fell back against the corner as she remembered her and Kai kissing. She remembered _smiling and laughing _as they broke the table they had their passionate tryst on. She gasped in horror, hugging herself tighter as the sound of Kai whispering in her ear as she moved underneath him or on top of him. Amelia shook her head wildly, crying out in _pain _as she tried to get rid of the sounds and memories of them together. Damon and Enzo watched in sorrow as Amelia, their strong and determined friend broke down in floods of tears. Damon's own eyes glassed over as he watched something he hadn't seen since she lost her family. Amelia was the strongest person he knew and seeing her like this made him want to take her pain away.

He would take it all away if he could.

They _both _would.

"I'm sorry, i'm sorry."Amelia whispered to them, sliding down the wall to the floor as flashes appeared in her mind."I didn't mean it, I promise, Damon. I don't blame you. I'm sorry for hurting you, Enzo. _I didn't know, I swear. Please don't leave me_, i'll be better. I don't want...i don't want to hurt you. I promise."

Feeling helpless as his friend broke down in tears Enzo wiped a hand over his face, trying to compose himself as he and Damon flashed towards their friend. Enzo stood on his knees in front of her and watched helplessly as his _best friend _broke down.

"Please don't leave me. Don't go."Amelia chanted, pulling her legs to her chest, as if she were trying to protect herself. She was not used to feeling like this. She hated it."I didn't mean it. Believe me, please. _I'm sorry I didn't listen, i'll listen to you, just please don't go._"

"We're not going _anywhere_."Enzo said to the redhead, brushing her hair from her eyes."You'd have to drag us kicking and screaming."

She was their family.

"Mia, please, just tell me what we need to do." Damon pleaded, something he never did, but if him pleading would make her at least look at him without crying then he'd gladly do so.

Enzo nodded, wiping her cheeks as he tried to calm her down. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to find Kai and tear him limb from limb but he couldn't. So, instead, he just spoke his thoughts, his focus was trying to calm her down."Just name it, love. Name it and we'll do it."

They just wanted to see her smile again.

"Come here."Damon whispered, strong arms locking around her."It's all right now. I'm here._ I'm here._"

"He won't touch you again, love, we'll make sure of that. Just rest."Enzo smiled softly at her, holding her hand tighter."We'll be here when you wake up. We're not going anywhere."

Amelia _couldn't _fight anymore as Damon pulled her into his arms, her hands clutching at Enzo's right one. She gasped as Damon held her tight, just like he did every night for a year after her family died. Tired, her head rested on his shoulder, but she didn't let go of Enzo. More tears filled her light orbs as she remembered almost driving a stake through Damon's heart and also attempting to kill Enzo. She'd had no power of what she had done, only what she _had _to do. She had hurt the two she loved the most. Amelia swallowed the lump in her throat as she stared at nothing in front of her.

She was drained. Emotionally, mentally and physically.

"I don't want it to burn again. Please don't let it burn."

Her worst fear, _her nightmare, _was losing her family once again.

And the two vampires who were trying to calm her down were her family.

But she felt as if her entire world had shattered.

* * *

**Present—Amelia's Bedroom**

"**We should go to Vegas. Damon and Mia's day was nearly a month ago but i'm sure we can forget about this one just once considering the circumstances. Or we can go to Hawaii, you like it there, it's hot. If you ask nicely i'll wear the shirt you got me. The blue and green one with the palm trees, you know? The one you bought me because I dented your car by accident?"**

Damon looked down at the redhead curled around him, light eyes shut. One of her arms was wrapped over his front and her other hand was clutching his shirt. He, with Enzo's help, had managed to move her up to her bedroom from the front room after she had given into sleep. She hadn't fallen asleep willingly, she had _exhausted _herself both mentally and physically. She was drained and hadn't opened her eyes the entire night and day. He stared at her for a long time, knowing that, although her expression seemed peaceful, the inside of her head wasn't. Now and then she would moan a little and move around or her fingers would tighten around their hold on Damon's shirt. So, whenever she did that he would talk. Normally he would just ramble about something or anything to lure her back into a slumber.

She needed to rest even though her mind wouldn't.

He had pressed play on her docking station earlier, hoping that maybe her favourite songs would soothe her mind. It hadn't done the job but she had stopped moving so much and it had calmed him down a little. Damon hadn't slept for almost a full day since Amelia had closed her eyes. He had kept wide awake and hadn't left her side. He didn't plan on leaving anytime soon. She didn't want to be alone and he wouldn't willingly leave her by herself.

"We'll make this Damon and Mia's day the best one yet even though it's a little late."He whispered, kissing the top of her head, holding her a little tighter."I promise."

The redhead sighed in her sleep when Damon brushed loose strands of red hair from her face, remembering the times he had done this after she had turned. The nightmares Amelia used to have of her family burning to death would cause her to scream during the night and Damon would sit with her for years after that. He frowned, wondering when she had stopped having those dreams and night terrors. He remembered her crying herself to sleep, begging him not to leave her, just like she had done the night before.

Enzo had crashed on the couch up against the wall across from the bed. He had stayed up with Damon the entire night, refusing to leave and Damon was glad. Enzo had been his entire rock throughout their situation with Kai and wanted the witch dead just as much as Damon did. He was laying across the couch, head on the arm and feet over the other arm, shoes and jacket still on. He had fallen asleep without knowing it and Damon didn't have the heart to wake him up.

Enzo had tired himself out keeping an eye on the only family he had. Apart from Amelia Damon hadn't met anyone more loyal than Enzo.

"We might have to add Enzo in on Damon and Mia's day. He might feel left out." He mumbled, smiling gently as Enzo shifted in his sleep. The Salvatore brother smiled once more as the song changed to one of his favourites.

"…_.if I leave here tomorrow would you still remember me? For I must be travelling on now __'cause there's too many places I've got to see..."_

"Remember this one? Summer of 1973 when we got arrested after causing some kind of riot at the after party? The good ol' days, Mia, when it was just you and I. Enzo's going to love partying with us after we get you better."

Damon's small smile fell as he let his eyes trail over the face of his best friend.

"You'll get better, you did last time you felt like this, Mia. It'll all get better."Damon nodded, kissing Amelia's forehead, thumb running over the top of her hand as he held it inside his larger one."You have me and you have Enzo. You have your family. And that dick is going to pay, i'll make him pay."

"Damon?"

His head snapped up at the voice.

_"Damon?"_

Sensing the change in the air and clearly not liking it, Amelia moved a little in her sleep, fingers holding onto his shirt tighter and he rubbed her arm, hushing her. Damon looked over at the brunette who walked into the room, leaving the door open behind her, brown eyes landing on the redhead curled around him in the middle of the bed. He held his finger in front of his lips, silently telling Elena not to talk too loud. Elena, who hadn't been inside the room before, took this time to look around as Damon made sure that Amelia was all right.

When he nodded, Elena spoke, voice just above a whisper.

"How is she?"

"She's just come out of a spell that has controlled her mind for almost a month. How do you think she's doing?"Damon sighed, head resting on top of Amelia's as he met the gaze of his estranged girlfriend who stood at the bottom of the bed, leaning against the post.

"She's feeling pretty crappy, Elena."He finally said, frown clear on his face."She's a vampire with super sensitive hearing and her mind is so messed up she _can't_ hear anything apart from what he did to her which she's still processing pretty badly."

"Sorry."Elena pursed her lips, crossing her arms over her chest, looking down at her feet."I just didn't know what else to ask."

"I know, I know, it's fine. I'm just...i don't know, i'm tired but awake at the same time, ignore me."Damon ran a hand over his face, rubbing his eyes and yawning before speaking, resting his head back on top of Amelia's, running his hand up and down her arm again when she shifted once more."What is it?"

"Bonnie needs you."

"All woman seem to do, 'Lena but i'm kinda busy with this one right now."Damon quickly replied, shaking his head."I'm not leaving her. I'll deal with Bonnie when i'm done here, she gets that."

"She does, Damon. She didn't send me up here, but you need to see this."Elena's whispered a little louder, gesturing for Damon to leave with her."It's _important_. I wouldn't ask you to leave if it wasn't."

Damon's eyes left the redhead for a second, his blue eyes meeting Elena's brown ones. He could see the panic and urgency in her brown orbs and knew that it was, in fact, important. But he didn't care. Amelia didn't want to be alone and he wasn't going to leave her, there was nothing that could make him leave her side at the moment.

"Then it will be important later. I'm not leaving her."

"Damon, this _is_ about her."Elena told him, eyes widening, telling him that she needed him."Just come downstairs for a minute."

Damon opened his mouth to refuse once again but the sound of feet hitting the floor made him pause. They looked over to the couch and saw that Enzo was now awake.

"You go, mate. I'm right here for beauty."

"I'm not leaving her."Damon refused once again."She'll wake up if I move and she needs to rest. He clearly didn't allow her to rest and who knows how long she's went without proper-"

"I'll get in with her."Enzo told Damon taking off his jacket, knowing what his friend was truly saying.

She needed to have someone _with _her or she'll think that they had left her.

Just like how she had needed Damon _with _her for years after her family had died.

"I-"

"You want to help her?"Enzo asked, waiting for Damon to nod before he continued."Then go. The witch found something that's related to her and you need to see it. I'm here, Damon, and I don't leave my friends when they need me. You both need me. Just trust me."

The two male vampires stared at one another before Damon reluctantly nodded.

Enzo made sure to move silently as Damon gently and carefully removed Amelia's hands from around him and the fingers that were clutching him in her sleep. As soon as he removed himself from beside her Amelia's expression turned to one of panic, even in her sleep. Her eyes began to flutter and Damon felt a sharp pain in his chest. He, using his vampire speed, switched places with Enzo and the younger male vampire quickly took his place next to her.

"Just-"

Enzo nodded once more at Damon, cutting him off before he said anything."I know. I was here the entire night, Damon, I know. I'll take care of her."

Damon watched them for a few seconds before he finally left the room with Amelia, shutting the door behind him.

Enzo, who was used to talking a lot in his cell to keep himself sane, didn't have a problem using Damon's speaking tactic to try and calm her as she shifted in her sleep once again."It's all right, love. Everything is all right."

His voice seemed to work because Amelia stopped moving around. Her mind was far from peaceful, Enzo knew that, but she was sleeping. She wasn't resting but she was so mentally and physically exhausted that her body had recognised it.

"Have I ever told you about the time Damon and I met? Well, my version, of course."Enzo drawled, moving so that he was comfortable as he tried to calm her."I'm sure he cut out a lot of it, love."

The redhead turned towards him, head resting on his shoulder and like she had done with Damon, an arm wrapped around him, keeping him beside her. Her other hand somehow found one of his and clutched it, as if even in her sleep she was worried that he'd leave. Enzo smiled softly, his hand welcoming hers, thumb running over the top of it as Amelia gave into the change.

Her eyes fluttered and soon her breathing became even as sleep claimed her.

She wasn't content but at least she was sleeping.

She knew that she wasn't alone.

"That's it, beauty, just rest while I tell you the story. I'm right here for you. Now, the year was 1953..."

* * *

"**What is it?"**

Bonnie, who had been sitting at the kitchen table, looked up as Damon and Elena walked in, the male vampire looking like he wanted to get it over with. She frowned, wondering why he was in the kitchen while Amelia was upstairs. She put down what she was holding in her hands as he sat down across from her, eyes telling her to hurry. She hadn't told Elena to go and find him, what she had found out could have waited until morning. Sure, she was panicked, but Damon would be able to think more clearly when he wasn't as worried about Amelia or Enzo. Damon Salvatore never thought clearly on his best day so Bonnie didn't need him going off even more impulsively than he already did.

She looked at him, knowing what had happened and let out a long breath, turning to Elena.

"You told him?"

Elena shrugged, sitting down, nodding at Bonnie."I had to."

"But Amelia-"

"He had to know, Bon, okay?"

Bonnie sighed, nodding in agreement with Elena.

"Are _you_ okay?" Damon asked, looking even more worried if he had to be concerned about someone else."Has something happened?"

"I'm _fine_, Damon. Your blood healed me, remember?"Bonnie smiled at him before she gestured to the video camera on the table that had a post it note on it.

She patted it, eyes meeting Damon's before she spoke."But something appeared on your front door step. I haven't watched it."

Damon picked it up, looking it over. He arched an eyebrow, a long irritated sigh leaving him. He really didn't want to look at another video from Kai because the last one had left a scar on Damon that he would never be able to get rid of.

"Another one? How many damn video cameras does th-"

"Just look at it, okay?" Elena cut him off, nodding at the camera.

_You know what to do. :)_

**\- Kai**

"Yep. I do."

Damon searched the camera for the button and he pressed play before placing the camera down on the table so that they could all watch the small screen. A few seconds passed before the video started up and Damon mentally prepared himself for it. He didn't want to watch it but he had no choice if he wanted to know what Kai was now up to. The three shared a look before they turned to the screen, each wondering what he had in store for them.

Kai wasn't anywhere to be seen but, what they quickly realized to be the high school cafeteria, was clear. All was quiet for a few moments before the sound of shoes could be heard and Kai's voice in the distance.

"I bet you wonder where I get all these old camera's from and the answer is that when you spend eighteen years trapped in a prison world you tend to collect stuff. I have a video of me trying to kill myself with a guillotine if you wanna check it out. But if you rewind like twenty minutes on this one you might see me covering 'Wild Thing', I can actually sing, believe it or not."

Kai suddenly appeared, stepping back to show himself before he sat down on a chair, waving at the camera. He was still wearing the same clothes he had on when they had seen him last and on his shirt was a large blood stain on the side from where he had been stabbed. In his hand was a packet of sweets he had been getting while he had ranted. Damon felt the urge to smash the camera because he couldn't reach Kai but he forced himself to remain still and listen, wanting to know what he wanted now.

"Hey, Bon-Bon, Damon and whoever is watching."Kai waved again, chewing loudly, winking at the camera."Missed me?"

Kai shook his head, popping another sweet into his mouth."I bet little red has."He grinned, chewing loudly once more before he moaned."I love these. Have you ever tried them, Damon?"

"Just get on with it." Damon ground out, eyes darkening.

"Wanna see something fun?"

He flicked his wrist and they all watched as the lights flickered above him before they eventually turned on, brightening up the room he was in.

"Thought I had no more magic, huh, Bon?"

"What the-_oh, no._"Bonnie looked away, eyes widening."I didn't think, I was too wrapped up in-"

"What is it, Bonnie?" Elena asked.

Kai fake gasped, his eyes widening a little before he let out a loud laugh, doing a fake bow. Damon's fists clenched by his sides as he watched Kai laugh and smile as if he had just gotten the present he had wanted all year. Kai hadn't suffered at all for what he had done to Amelia and there was a chance that he might never suffer because he was too powerful.

"You guessed right. I'm all merge-happy."Kai sing songed, waggling his eyebrows as he showed off his magic."_**Yay!**_"

Kai clapped to himself, picking up the camera again, a wild grin on his face."I'm now the new leader of my coven and, luckily for me but not for you, I now have endless magic at my hand."

Damon and Bonnie shared an angry but worried look before turning back to the camera.

"What happened to Jo you all ask?"Kai laughed before he moved the camera so that it was showing Jo's dead body."She's dead. Finally. After eighteen years of waiting she's dead. Sorry, Ric, was it? Your girlfriend is dead….gone, no longer, swimming with the fishes. Well not fishes, more like worms, I guess when i bury her. But she's dead so it looks like you have to find another girl with family issues to date."

Bonnie and Elena looked away as Kai zoomed in on the dead female twin still on the ground, blood dripping from her nose to prove just how much she had fought. But Kai was stronger and even Jo, deep down, had known that.

"I guess i'll bury her...or just burn her."Kai shook his head, the camera shaking a little as he turned it back to him, showing his face once more."Sorry, Bon, looks like i'm once again, winning."

He bit his lip as his expression, all of a sudden, turned serious."Now, if you all don't mind leaving the room, i've got a message for little red."He paused, raising an eyebrow before he made a 'shooing' motion with his hand."Go on, Damon, Bonnie and Enzo, get out. Shoo!"

The camera shook once more as Kai walked around, sitting down in another seat near a window and placing the camera on the table, facing him. He smiled into the camera again but this smile wasn't the unhinged one he had given to Bonnie and Damon earlier when he had been talking _to _them. This one was still worrying but it was more wider than the other smile.

"Now we're alone. All better. Well not alone _alone_ because i'm here and you're there but you know that I mean."Kai laughed, leaning back in his seat as his expression turned to one of wonderment and it looked like he was about to go off on one of his rants.

"Now, little red, i'm guessing you're all '_what the hell happened to my mind?_' and _'I wanna kill that cute witch_' because I sorta controlled your mind and all. But, look, it was for your own good, you talk too much and since I talk too much, we weren't going to be able to talk to eachother, y'know? That and the fact that you totally hated me when we first met because I wanted to kill your best friends and you insulted me. I got my revenge and it was your own fault."

His hands flailed around as he rambled, eyes focused on the camera but, like always, not really in touch with reality as he spoke."Now, before you listen to your little group of liars you call friends, I wasn't going to kill you. I was going to use you to get my sister because you are Damon's weakness and it all worked out in the end. I got my magic, the magic that was owed to me. The control spell was to keep you well..._controlled_. You were mean to me, little red, you had this whole attitude towards me and you _never_ answered my questions when I was trying to be nice so I did the spell."

"It worked, right? You were much more nicer and I now know your favourite colour, movie, band and thanks to be being able to get into your mind I even know that you like that one _pop_ song."Kai grinned, pointing at the camera before putting his finger in front of his lips in a 'i'll keep this quiet' gesture."But your little friends are going to tell you stuff. They are going to say that everything that happened isn't real, that everything you did was because I told you. And that's not true now, is it? Nope. It's not. Sure, about sixty percent of what happened was because I told you to. Like getting Jo, taking out anyone in my path and telling you to shut up when you annoyed me, that's not what you wanted."

Kai paused for a moment, starting into the camera before he waggled a finger in front of his face, as if telling the person watching he _thought_ to be Amelia off. That made Damon glare harder at the witch and his fingers curled into his palm again but before he could make a move he managed to gain control of himself as Kai spoke once more.

"That's not true, is it, little red? The other _forty_ percent was all you. It was you because I know full well that you've turned it off before. Not in this way because you did things that you wouldn't normally do when you turned it off such as killing that couple and that mother, Liz, was it? But it was still you. The 'Amelia' that _isn't_ under the influence of Damon. Sure, you were under my influence most of the time, but _maybe_ that was you. The you that hasn't had an _identity_ and was looking for one, y'know? That forty percent was real. That was…._our_ reality."

Damon didn't understand what Kai was saying. Amelia had turned it off before and never acted like she had with Kai because with him she was under his control. She hadn't turned it off with him, not in the way she had before. Kai had this twisted image of who Amelia was, as if he thought he knew her better than her own sire.

"What you _felt _when you kissed me was real."Kai claimed with a small smirk."That was you. I know it and you know it. You may hate me and you might want to bury me alive but there is a _small_ part of you that feels _something_ for me. I don't know _what_ it is because, _hello!_ I'm crazy but because I was _in__side _you mentally and physically I know you do."

"That little-"

"Damon, I know, but calm down. Please." Elena placed a hand on his arm, trying to keep him from doing anything foolish."I know how difficult it is for you."

Damon reluctantly nodded and turned to the camera again just in time to see Kai looking away. Kai looked down a little, his eyes narrowing as he tried to explain something even he himself didn't _understand_.

"And what happened after I got you to turn it off is still real, no matter what your friends say, little red. That was real. It is real because it _happened_ and it was real because it was you. Maybe another version of you or maybe you finally found yourself an identity. So they can say whatever they want, they can tell you that it isn't but nobody knows what happened but _you and I_."

Kai picked up the camera as he stood up, bringing it close to his face.

Bonnie jumped as Kai laughed loudly, his dark eyes looking into the camera as he whispered.

"And because of that, my little red, this war isn't finished. We have _unfinished_ business, you and I. We all do."

Kai smiled widely at the camera, biting his lower lip just before he gave the three a short wave."See you soon."

A few seconds later the video stopped and the small screen went black.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**I hope you liked this chapter, it took me a long time to finally write this. I'm not sure if i'm happy about it because explaining Kai and Amelia is so difficult. Amelia's whole identity has been Damon for a long time and she hasn't been on her own for so long if you know what I mean. She has been away from him but not totally independent. So Kai has his own version of Amelia and who she is but Damon doesn't agree with that. **

**Writing Amelia like this was difficult for me because she is a strong i'm so pleased with how some of you like her, it does mean a lot. I love that some of you like the Damon, Enzo and Amelia friendship, that's very important in this story. The two mean everything to Amelia and she will rely on them a lot in the future.**

**Amelia isn't like Stefan, she won't get all broody and cut herself off from blood. But she will have a break down in a way. I have stressed a lot about the boundaries Amelia has and how she will deal with crossing them.**

**Amelia won't instantly recover so I hope that you all give her support and stick with her.**

**Feel free to give me ideas and tell me what you would like to see happen with Amelia or with Kai. Both relationships are important in this story, i'm sure you can tell.**

**Please review if you want to read more. **

**Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	20. Hold Me Tight

**A/N Thanks for reviewing, it means a lot to me, I love hearing from you. **

**I hope you like chapter twenty.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty—Hold Me Tight**

**Three Hours Later**

She woke up alone, something that Damon and Enzo promised not to let happen.

She didn't want to be alone.

"Damon?"She called out, swinging her legs over the side of her bed and standing up. She listened out for _anyone_, hoping that she wasn't alone in the boarding house."Enzo?"

Nobody answered.

Amelia crossed her arms over her chest protectively as she walked to her bedroom door, which was open, and walked through it, out into the hallway. She looked left and right, hoping to see anyone, even Elena, but frowned when she heard or saw nobody.

"Anyone?"

Amelia slowly ventured down the hallway towards the stairs that led to the first floor. She was in darkness, there was no light to guide her, nothing to help her apart from her hearing. She nervously swallowed when all she could hear was the rain outside, heavy rain that she wasn't fond of. She wondered what happened to the two male vampires who had swore to stay with her until she no longer needed them by her side every hour. She had fallen asleep with them near and she had woken up to nobody, something she never wanted to happen again.

The redhead broke out of her thoughts when she found herself at the top of the staircase.

"Dam-"

Suddenly the boarding house slipped away and she found herself standing in the middle of the high school hallway.

In the hallway she found out that _he _had put the spell on her.

"No."

She spun around in a small circle, eyes widening, heart racing as she found herself to be _lost. _She _was _lost in the hallway. There were no doors and the hallway seemed to go on for miles, making her feel that if she ran for hours she'd never reach the end. Her breath caught in her throat when a pair of familiar hands settled on her forearms and forced her to turn around.

_No. _

_It can't be._

"You didn't really think that I couldn't get into your head anymore, little red?"

She froze up when she met the dark eyes of Kai, her own widening in shock.

"I-I...how-"

"I'm the leader of the Gemini coven, I can do _anything_."Kai bragged, snapping his fingers, making the lights switch on so that she could see him better. He chuckled, tilting his head, licking his lower lip when his eyes met hers."Neat, right?"

"Get out."Amelia ground out, refusing to show him just how affected she was by him."Get out of my head."

"Ohhh, you're being brave now."Kai sing songed, an amused laugh falling from his lips as Amelia glared up at him."It's cute. Stupid but cute."

"This isn't real."Amelia inhaled sharply when he moved closer, backing her up against the lockers. She _whimpered _when he trapped her, her skin cooling from the cold metal."This isn't real, this isn't real, _this isn't real_."

"Saying it won't make it true."Kai drawled, shaking her slightly when she looked away from him.

He smiled, eyes flicking from her eyes and her lips when she nervously licked her bottom lip. He let his eyes trail over her, as if he had almost forgotten what she looked like before he said."I've _missed_ you, little red. Haven't you missed me?"

Her breath trapped in her throat when his fingers moved over her skin before curling around her forearms again. Her face went pale as he smiled at her and she shook visibly, his hands itching towards her long hair."DAMON!...ENZO!"

Nobody came.

It was just herself and Kai.

She was alone.

"This is one hundred percent _real_. You see, I just wanted to try out my new powers and who better to try it out on than my favourite redhead? Too bad we're not spooning right now, you like that, don't you?"Kai chuckled, his hands sliding down her arms before they grabbed her hands, pulling her up against him."It's nice to know that I still own your mind even though I can't control you. But I can still _visit_ from time to time until we meet again."

"No."Amelia felt a wave of emotions hit her at his words and she shook her head wildly."No. You can't."

"Uh, yeah, I can."Kali simply said, chuckling with a shake of his head, as if she had just told him a lame joke."Which part of what I _just_ said didn't you get?"

He leaned down, one hand moving back up her arm until he cupped her face. He smiled softly at the feel of her skin, biting his lower lip when she shook. He tapped her temple with his fingers, claiming her eyes with his own."_This_ is mine."He then moved his hand downwards, making her jump slightly when his hand stopped just over her heart. He paused to smile when he felt her head race up, hammering against his palm."So is _this_. You didn't forget, didn't you?"

"Leave me alone."

"Now, now, no need to be lie. It's just you and me, little red."Kai smiled, hands cupping her face once more, forcing her to look at him."You like it when it's you and me, don't you?"

"Get out of my head."

"I'm always in your head whether it's by my own power or you thinking of me. It's flattering, really."

Amelia finally built up enough mental power to break out of the shocked daze he had put her in and, finally remembering her powers, she shoved Kai away from her. He stumbled back, falling against the lockers across the hall, almost tripping over his own feet because of the force. Amelia used this as a way out and she quickly ran away from Kai, narrowly dodging his outstretched hand that reached for her when she passed him. Her heart hammered against her ribcage as his finger tips managed to brush her wrist as she ran, her legs carrying her a few meters from him.

_Lose him. I gotta lose him._

"Little red! Wait up!"

She gasped as he ran after her, his smile still on his face. She turned her head and began to run faster, seemingly forgetting about her vampire speed. She rounded a corner, almost tripping up due to the speed she was running at and just managed to miss a water fountain.

_How do I get outta here?_

"Wait for me!"

Her bright eyes caught sight of the side exit and a small smile appeared on her face as she began to run towards it.

_I'm free._

"You can't run from me!"

But, as if some invisible force pulled her back, Amelia suddenly found herself unable to run and she tripped over, falling on the ground. She screamed when a strong hand gripped her ankle, pulling her backwards. She cried out again as the fingers tightened around her ankle, stopping her from shuffling forward towards the exit.

Lips brushed her ear, hot breath making tingles run down her spine as she was pulled back against Kai's chest."You left me, little red. I don't like it when you leave me behind."

"Let me go!"

The more she fought the harder he held her."Wake up!"

"Let me go! Please, just let me go!"

"**WAKE UP!"**

He suddenly began to shake her, telling her to wake up and Amelia shut her eyes tight, trying to block out his voice screaming at him to leave her alone. She kicked, screamed and begged him to leave her alone but somehow that only made him hold onto her tighter.

"**Wake up! Amelia, _wake up!_"**

Amelia opened her eyes and screamed as loud as she ever had in her entire life, her eyes filling with tears as she met a pair of dark eyes. She kicked and tried to crawl away from the dark pair of eyes that reminded her of Kai's but strong hands were holding onto her. _Gently. _She gasped for air, her throat sore from all her screaming and her tears let loose. Amelia sat up, her eyes tearing up once again when the hands pulled her towards them and she heard a voice in the distance but, at the same time, she couldn't hear it. Her main focus was to run and hide so that he couldn't come near her.

_It's just you and me, little red._

"**NO!"**

The person who was holding her spoke.

Hands cupped her face, thumbs moving over her wet cheeks as he tried to calm her."Hey, hey, it's just me, beauty."

_Beauty? _

It was Enzo.

He was the one holding her.

Amelia inhaled a large breath and exhaled, trying to calm her racing heart as she slumped into the arms around her. It was Enzo. Her best friend, her protector, her _soldier. _Still shaken, Amelia practically attached herself to him, shuffling into his welcoming arms. She locked her arms around the younger vampire, buried her face in his chest and didn't fight the tears as they came.

"It's all right now. It's just us, nothing or nobody you don't want is here."

His hand moved up and down her back and he whispered anything comforting he could think of, trying to compose himself as Amelia broke down in his arms. He moved them back against the headboard, keeping a firm grip on the older vampire as she shook in his embrace. The sheets had been kicked down the bottom of the bed in her sleep and he had almost been dropping off himself but had been awakened fully when Amelia had started to yell in her sleep. She had been sleeping for a while until, all of sudden, she had started whimpering in her sleep and shaking. He had become worried when she had started screaming and it had taken him a while to wake her up.

It was as if something had been trying to _keep _her in her dream.

"You're awake now, love, nothing will get past myself and Damon if they mean to harm you."

Enzo kissed the top of her head when one of her hands found his own and he offered her one of his charming smiles."We're not leaving. You'd have to stake us and even then we'd haunt you forever."

The silence after that was broken when the sound of rushing feet was heard before the bedroom door was practically kicked down and in ran Damon. His eyes were wide with concern and when his eyes saw how upset the redhead was, he quickly ran towards them. A moment passed and in ran Bonnie with Elena and Stefan. Stefan and Elena's own eyes widened when they saw how _terrified _the usual confident Amelia seemed. They had heard the screaming from downstairs and they hadn't seen Damon move that fast in a long time.

It sounded as if someone had been trying to _kill _the redhead.

"What happened? Why was there screaming? There shouldn't be screaming."

Amelia opened her eyes which had re-filled with tears once again."Damon..."

"Mia! Mia! What's wrong?"Damon asked, flashing around the bed and sat down on the side. His face fell as tears leaked down her cheeks and he noticed that she was clinging to his friend. He moved towards her gently, advancing upon her the way he had every night after her parent's burned to death.

"I was all _alone_."

"I'm here now. If we have to move into this room and sleep near you we will. I'm not leaving again. You're not going to be alone."Damon said to her, meaning each word, drying her tears with his hands."Right, Enzo?"

"I'll fetch my sleeping bag, beauty, if that's what you want."Enzo nodded, squeezing her hand.

"You're not alone, Amelia."Bonnie offered her a tight smile, sitting down on the edge of her bed."I may not totally know or understand what he's done to you but I do understand what it's like to be _hurt_ by him."

Damon swallowed thickly as Amelia looked up at him, her face pale and eyes tortured. Enzo, knowing what his friend wanted, nodded at Damon and embraced Amelia gently before he moved off of the bed. He stood next to her bedside table, leaning against her wall, crossing his arms over his chest. Amelia instantly made her way into Damon's arms, pressing herself tight against him as if trying to hide herself. He, like he did when she was a younger, welcomed her gracefully, resting his cheek on top of her head, rocking her slightly.

Only Damon knew how to calm her down.

But even now she still couldn't stop herself from shaking.

"What happened?" Damon asked her, brushing red from her face.

"He got into my head."Amelia whispered softly into his shoulder."It wasn't a dream. _He got into my head._"

Damon's head snapped up and his eyes met Bonnie's.

The two looked at one another, silently conversing, wondering if Kai had acted on his words yet. Enzo, who had no idea about the video, frowned but when he saw Damon's face, he could see that his friend something to tell him. The thought of it made Damon's jaw tighten angrily and he just held onto the redhead more firmer, his impulsive thoughts kicking in, making him want to hunt down the witch and skin him alive.

_He couldn't even let her rest._

"What happened?"

Amelia was quiet for a long time, shaking in Damon's arms before she finally mumbled."He missed me."

Damon's blood ran cold when he heard those words.

_We have unfinished business, you and I. We all do._

* * *

**Mystic Falls High**

"_**...she's looking at you, I don't think so, she's looking at me, standing in the spotlight, I bought myself a gray guitar….when everybody loves me I will never be lonely, I will never be lonely, said I'm never gonna be lonely…"**_

"_Let me go!"_

Kai inhaled a deep breath as his eyes snapped open, his dark orbs coming in contact with the ceiling of the cafeteria. Listening to the music coming from the small radio he had found in an office, he stared up at the ceiling lights for a moment until his vision became slightly blurry and he gave up. He sat up on the table he had been laying on and noticed that he had been under for more than twenty minutes. He could see that the sunrise was starting to appear and decided that he couldn't stay at the school for much longer.

_She got free._

"Damn spell broke in the process."He muttered as he swung his legs over the large table, settling his feet on the seat attached to it. He opened his hands and looked down at the rose necklace he had taken from Amelia and sighed."Just my luck."

Knowing that she was awake because that was the only reason the spell broke, Kai pocketed the necklace and jumped off of the table.

"Time to steal a car...i wonder if people in this town are driving Maserati's. I've never driven a Maserati."

He chuckled, shrugging on his jacket before he left the cafeteria, and as he did his mind drifted to the car ride he' d had with Amelia on their way to Jo's apartment a few days before.

"…_.don't get blood on my seats!"_

"_It's an old car-"_

"_Classic."Amelia interrupted, glancing at the camera for a moment, glaring at Kai."This car is a classic."_

"_That's just another word for old. Like you. You're a classic."The camera shook as Amelia sharply turned into another street, purposefully to make Kai hit the window. She laughed drily when he hit his head off the window, almost making him drop the mobile._

_He quickly picked up the camera and sat up, waving a finger at Amelia."That was rude. You shouldn't hurt your boyfriend outside of the bedroom, little red."_

"_You're not my boyfriend." Amelia glared, swatting at the camera."Put that away! We're going to get pulled over and if they find the bodies in the boot we're going to have to kill them but there's no more room."_

"_Then what am I?"_

"_A pain in the ass." She retorted, rolling her eyes._

"_A **handsome **pain in the ass who you like to be...naughty with?"_

"_What do you think?"_

"_I think we should be naughty in the backseat."_

Kai suddenly stopped walking, his cocky expression turning into one of perplexity_._

He brought a hand to his chest, finding that it was racing.

He felt...warm.

_Am I ill?_

Kai's brow furrowed, confused as to why he was feeling all of these..._feelings _while thinking of himself and Amelia.

_I'm crazypants...i don't feel._

The witch stood in the hallway, confused as to why he, all of a sudden, felt things. He had never felt anything but a few outbursts of anger before. He didn't _understand _emotions. He was a sociopath, he knew that full well, and he was proud of it. He preferred it to having full emotions and expressing them. He found it weak. He had seen his victims beg for him to spare them or their family and he had laughed. He found them weak and had been confused why people would rather feel things than just shut it off.

Why burden yourself?

He thought of other people. Damon, Bonnie, Elena but when he did he just felt...irritated.

He turned his thoughts back to Amelia.

He thought of their first meeting, their murder spree, their videos, their first kiss, their fights then, finally, their passionate affair. He felt everything from annoyance, a sort of fondness, fascination then finally _attachment_.

Kai was _attached_ to her. He didn't want her to be distant from him, he wanted her to be apart of their unit again. He wanted her to do what he told her again but he also wanted to make her pay for being away from him. Kai scowled as he remembered her running from him in the 'dream' and felt the sudden urge to punish her, a feeling that he was used to but as he thought of ways to make her pay he also thought of the fear in her eyes when she saw him.

He found that he _didn't _want _her _to feel like that.

He wanted others to feel fear because of them. Kai didn't like it this, he didn't like feeling this way because he didn't understand it.

_This is because of the merge. I have Jo's ability to feel._

He _hated_ change.

But he liked the redhead, he was sure of that.

At the thought of Amelia his scowl quickly turned into a grin and he began to saunter down the hallway, plans forming in his head.

He was also sure that she liked him too.

She just didn't know it yet.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**I hope you're looking forward to the next chapter because there _might _finally be Amelia and Kai. I'm really not sure about making Kai feel things because he's already so hard to write but i'm hoping that i'm doing at least all right with it.**

**Tell me what you would like to see.**

**Should they trap Kai or should he pay for what he did. Do you think Amelia feels something for him least a little?**

**_Please leave a review_, it'll encourage me to update quicker.**

**Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	21. Feel This Way

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing, it means a lot. **

**I hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One—Feel This Way**

**One Week Later—Amelia's Bedroom**

"_...lost cities, what a pity all those years spent building on a love so flimsy, so unreal. Lost cities, what a pity all that time spent on nothing the structures crumble, as they yell..."_

"**There she is. I thought you'd fallen asleep in there, love."**

Enzo's lips curved up when his eyes landed on Amelia, who was fresh faced but her eyes were still a little faded but she was always a perfect sight to him. Her hair was damp and was to one side, she was wearing one of Damon's shirts that reached mid thigh and underneath it a pair of her own bed shorts. She had tried her best to rest and enjoy a bath like she used to but she just felt _alert. _But she had tried which was all she could do. She had scrubbed her skin almost raw, though. Each time she looked at her self in the mirror or closed her eyes she could see Kai. Or she would feel him touching her and when she did in the bath, she scrubbed her skin with the cloth.

She felt..._wrong_.

"The bath in there is amazing. Who wouldn't enjoy it?" Bonnie smiled.

Bonnie trailed behind her, shutting the bathroom door on her way. Amelia acknowledged the younger vampire with a small smile, her eyes instantly looking around for the missing one. Her eyes instantly filled with panic and she looked over at Enzo who snapped into action. He flashed towards her and held his hand out to her, which she took and allowed him to lead her to the sofa where they had been sitting on earlier.

"Sit, love, I left the spot just for you. Perfect view of the stars outside, you like them."Enzo charmingly drawled, looking out at the window. Damon, knowing that she loved the stars, had moved furniture around for her.

She sat down next to him, legs curling up underneath her, listening and looking out for the Salvatore brother.

"Where's Damon?"

Hearing her panic and wanting to make her feel a little better Enzo smiled softly at Amelia, handing her back the book she had been reading before she had went for her bath."He went out to find someone fresh for you to feed on, beauty. He'll be back any moment. Am I enough until then?"

Enzo felt victorious when Amelia sent him a small smile before she rested her head on his shoulder. _An __**Amelia**__ smile. _Something she hadn't done for a long time. She had been improving. Not a lot but a little and that was enough. She was responding and talking a little and her tears had stopped. But other than that she was still the same, but she _had improved. _That was enough for now.

"You're my soldier. You're never _not _enough."

"Women love an accent, do they?" Enzo grinned, making Bonnie roll her eyes as she sat down next to the redhead.

"Peter Pan?"Bonnie said to herself when she looked down at Amelia's book that she hated to be parted from."Is that one of the originals?"

Amelia nodded, her light slightly returning to her orbs as she answered, gaze on the worn out book."My favourite book."

"That's why it's worn out."

"Damon calls me Wendy. He's my Peter."Amelia whispered, fingers tracing the large 'Peter Pan' title on the front which was almost worn out too."But I never did return from Neverland. I never wanted to."

"I haven't heard him call you that, beauty."Enzo stated with a frown, thinking back.

"You have to listen when you _aren't _listening."Amelia said, tucking damp hair behind her ear."It's only when it's needed or if he needs me."

Bonnie and Enzo shared a look, both a little shocked at finding out something they didn't know about the Salvatore.

"That's why we never say goodbye. We need each-other."

"What?"

"_Never say goodbye because goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting._"Amelia repeated one of her favourite lines from the book with a small, fond smile."Damon and I never want to forget each-other. Every twenty years on December 16th we come together but we are always there just in case. We break the rules if we're needed. We never say _goodbye _because, even if you think you're immortal, it could be the last. And even in death we don't want to forget. We'd rather have a last memory."

Bonnie picked up the Polaroid photo that was sticking out from the book.

It was of Damon and Amelia.

They were smiling at the camera, their fangs on full view, blood dripping from them. Damon had his arms around Amelia and they were both baring their fangs at the camera. She resisted the urge to scoff at Damon's expression. Same old Damon. But then she remembered Amelia's words, how Damon called the redhead his Wendy and he was her Peter. It was quite fitting to their background Bonnie guessed, a little darker but fitting. There had been no romance between Amelia and Damon but, in their own way, they related to Peter and Wendy.

Damon had taught Amelia how to 'fly' and Amelia had _taught _Damon things, too.

They learned from each-other.

It _fitted_.

* * *

**Twenty Minutes Later-Downstairs**

"**How is she?"**

"She's awake. I managed to get her in the bath, i'm heading back up in a minute, just wanted to come check on you."Bonnie answered with a long sigh, leaning against the table while Elena moved around the kitchen.

"I'm fine."

"Some good news, finally. At least someone in this house is." Bonnie smiled a little at her best friend."Damon's back, he brought back someone for Amelia to feed on. She needed fresh blood but she'll be compelled to forget. She'll be fine. I don't like it but i'll let this one pass."

Elena set down the glass of blood she had been drinking from and frowned as she processed Bonnie's words.

Amelia hadn't slept for days after Kai had gotten into her head until finally, around two days before, had given into exhaustion. Not willingly. She had tired herself out and in that time Damon and Enzo hadn't left her side for more than a little while. The music also hadn't stopped because Amelia didn't like the silence. Bonnie had stayed with her if Damon and Enzo had to leave but it was never for long.

"Will she be okay when she wakes up? Will it have helped?"

Bonnie shrugged, running a hand through her hair after placing the towels in the hamper."She stayed up for three days straight and finally closed her eyes but it wasn't from will, Elena. I don't think anything can help. She was exhausted, she still is. He hardly let her rest, 'Lena. It's like she's been awake for almost a month and running on empty. You saw her, she was _paranoid _that he'd get into her head again."

"Could he? I mean, can't you do _something?_"

"If he wanted to he could."Bonnie honestly answered, knowing how powerful Kai was, probably more powerful than she was."I _could_ maybe do something to direct his magic somewhere else but Damon doesn't want any-more magic used on her and I don't _blame_ him. Kai did a number on her, Elena, and i'm not sure if she'll recover from it. And there's only a _small_ chance it would work. Kai is too smart for that."

"Then what do we do? Damon hasn't slept in his own bed for two night and Enzo hasn't left her side."

"Can you blame them? What Kai did to her was...there isn't even a word for it.""

"No, of course not, but it's almost been two _weeks_, Bonnie."Elena stressed, crossing her arms over her chest."Isn't it time she tries to move on?"

Elena didn't mean that Amelia should just act or be like she used to but she thought that maybe it was time for her to at least try to get back to her old life. To save herself before she lost herself any further. She wasn't helping herself or anyone else by just suffering without trying to help herself. She didn't want anyone else to suffer but thought that Amelia could try and be herself again, for Damon because it wasn't fair on the Salvatore brother to suffer too. Damon hadn't left Amelia's side and Elena rarely saw him any-more. He looked like he was in pain too and Elena wasn't happy about that.

She just wanted things to go back to how they used to be.

"Some things are too difficult to move on from, Elena."Bonnie whispered, looking down at her hands, sounding as if she were speaking from experience, which she was."Some things just stick with you, even _change_ you. And it's not like Kai is dead or left town, he's still around. He's still _hurting_ her in a way and unless she has closure i'm not sure she can even _attempt_ to move on."

"She should at least try, right, Bonnie? For her own sake?"

"What do you mean?"

"Shouldn't she try to help herself. It's like she's _stuck, _Bon."Elena explained as best she could, trying not to seem harsh."She shouldn't rely on Damon and Enzo to be her wall to help her stand, right?"

"Sometimes you can't stand by yourself though, Elena. It's just too difficult. She needs to do this at her own pace."

Bonnie offered her friend a small smile before she turned around and headed back upstairs.

Elena sighed to herself, sitting down at the coffee table. She sat alone for a few moments before she, all of a sudden, jumped when the sound of knocking shocked her.

"Knock, knock..."

Elena's eyes widened when her gaze landed on the smirking figure leaning against the kitchen door-frame.

_No, it can't be._

"This place is even bigger than I remember..."He drawled, entering the kitchen, looking around before his eyes landed on Elena."tell me, do you have a spare room for a witch who recently found out that he has the hots for a hot girl?"

* * *

**Amelia's Bedroom**—**One Hour Later**

"..._l__ove is in the water, love is in the air, show me where to look, tell me will love be ther__e?... __teach me how to speak, teach me how to share, teach me where to go…tell me will love be there?__...oh, heaven let your light shine down..."_

_**2:30am**_

_**2:34am**_

_**2:45am**_

Amelia let out a long sigh, blinking to clear her mind before she turned onto her side, her head landing on Enzo's shoulder. The younger vampire instantly shifted in his sleep so that she was comfortable. One of his arms locked around it. her, keeping her secure against him. She felt Damon shift behind her and his hand slipped from hers in his sleep before he turned onto his side. When his hand slipped from hers a cold feeling shuddered throughout her body but she tried to shake it off and grabbed Enzo's hand. She had been doing better. Not good but _better_. Her tears weren't gone and she still felt lost and she wasn't Amelia again but she was _better. _She had been talking and responding but it felt like whenever she took a step forward she took ten back.

She hated being weak, she hated feeling like this but she couldn't help it.

_Just clear your mind. _

Pressing closer to Enzo after holding tighter onto his hand that held hers, Amelia shut her eyes and let out a long breath, trying to calm herself.

_It's just you and me, little red._

She flinched, her eyes opening again as she _felt _his hands on her face. She felt his body against hers, she felt his fingers moving over her skin.

She **felt** him.

She couldn't close her eyes without seeing or feeling him. She remembered every-thing they did together. The murders, apart from Liz and the pregnant woman, didn't _bother_ her. She didn't care about the rest. It was the _**control**_ he had over her. It was how she remembered each kiss, each laugh, each touch and each _smile _they had shared. Amelia narrowed her eyes, a feeling of anger building up inside of her as she tried to gain control of herself. If something about her was known it was her self control. She wasn't slow, she wasn't easily led by hunger, she knew how to _control herself. _But now it was as if all that control was gone and she hated it. Amelia couldn't sleep by herself, she hated silence so she needed music and she feared Damon or Enzo leaving her. She hated feeling like that.

She hated feeling _weak._

Amelia, not wanting to be tormented by her thoughts any-more, sat up.

_Fresh air. Maybe that'll calm me._

She didn't want to be alone but she needed to leave the room. She, gently and quickly, removed Enzo's arm from around her and got out of in between the male vampires. Her red hair, now slightly wavy from her bath, flew around her as she, using her vampire speed, flashed out of the bedroom, quietly shutting the door behind her, passing a sleeping Bonnie on the couch.

She couldn't help but gasp as she drowned in the hallway's darkness, remembering the dream she had suffered.

_Stop it. You're Amelia Germani!_

Amelia, a little chilly because she was only wearing bed shorts and one of Damon's thin t-shirts, hugged herself as she made her way down the hallway towards the staircase. She tried to shift herself into her usual, confident mindset as she moved down the stairs, making sure to keep quiet.

She'd never had an identity.

But she preferred the usual Amelia to the one she was now.

The redhead broke out of her thoughts when the sound of laughing.

Familiar laughter.

"...it turns out that I got her emotions. Like empathy and stuff. _So annoying_."

Amelia frowned as she moved closer to the door, her eyes narrowing in confusion.

She knew that voice.

"...so I Googled 'how to process feelings when you're sociopath' but, guess what? It came up with nothing. Like, _nothing_. But I did find this one website that told you all about emotions and stuff. It turns out that I have what they call a crush or something. Shocker, right? But it explained the butterflies I was feeling."

"Please, stop!"Amelia heard Elena gasp in pain, as if she were being harmed by something."It _hurts_..."

"Shhh, you must be quiet, don't want the other vamps to hear us. Besides, i'm getting to the best part. Turns out I have nowhere to live and i'm kinda getting sick of living in houses that i've killed people in. It makes me feel….remorseful, is that right? Like...i'm feeling that now for stabbing you and all. Sucks. I wrote them down somewhere..._wait a sec_. I even numbered them and drew faces to remind me."

Amelia stepped closer to the doorframe, looking into the kitchen and her stomach fell when she saw what was taking place and who was inside. Amelia made sure to stay hidden was she got a good look and what she saw made her eyes widen. Elena, face pale and blood dripping from her nose was sprawled on the ground, a broom sticking out of her stomach. Kai was sitting on top of the table a half eaten cupcake in his hand and was patting his pockets for something.

_No._

Kai Parker was in the boarding house.

Amelia felt like a wave of emotions had hit her all at once, the worst emotions.

_No, no, no...it can't._

Her legs gave out from underneath her before she could run away.

She suddenly couldn't breathe.

"Number one. Happiness."

Kai looked down at Elena, looking at the smiley face then back at her. He shook his head, biting into his cupcake."Nah, that's not you."

"Number two. Sadness. Not that either. Number three-"

Kai cut himself off when his ears caught sound of something.

He turned around and saw that Amelia had fallen back against the wall, and was sliding down it as she looked at him in fear but anger. She had taken more than ten steps back from her improvement. Tears pooled in her eyes as Kai chuckled and jumped off of the table, finishing her cupcake. He forgot about Elena as he sauntered towards Amelia, a smile growing on his face as he saw her.

"There's my girl."

"No. Don't."

Kai kneeled down, his dark eyes meeting hers.

"Hey, little red. Miss me?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**Amelia is struggling really hard, just like some people do when they're trying their best to feel better or make progress but find it hard to keep it going. It's how I feel sometimes.**

**Anyway, I really hope you are all liking this story, i'm trying my hardest.**

**Please tell me what you would like to see happen in the next chapter.**

**If you would like to see more of this story please leave a review.**

**Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	22. I Feel This

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing, it really means a lot to me. Please keep them coming because they really do encourage me to write quicker. **

**Kai is more harder to write now that he has emotions. I'm trying my best to write him how he was on the show after he got emotions so please bear with me.**

**I hope you like the new chapter and if you did, please leave a review.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Two—I Feel This**

"**Get away from me."**

"Little red, don't be so-"

Amelia didn't give Kai the chance to speak because she let her fangs come forward as she stood on shaky feet, backing away from him.

"Get away!"

His eyes widened as her face paled at the sight of him, her entire body shaking with horror as she looked at him. His brow furrowed and his smile fell as she backed away from him. He looked almost _confused_ at how she reacted to seeing him and he felt a pang in his chest as her eyes glassed over. He didn't know what the pang in his chest meant but what he did know was that he didn't like it, he hated it and he wanted it to stop. But the way she was looking at him only made the feeling worse and he hated seeing it, he hadn't expect to that kind of reaction.

It was as if he _disgusted_ her.

This was not how she was supposed to react to seeing him again.

"Little red, you're being kinda rude. Stop it. I'm a guest in your home and you need to serve me. _Stop it_."Kai demanded, his smile returning a little when he felt a flutter in his stomach when she stopped moving."That's better."

He quickly returned his attention to himself, ready to tell her the recent event in his life that he wasn't fond of."You need to hear this. The worst thing happened. I'm not sure if it's my bad luck or a bad benefit to being the king of the coven, but it's really starting to annoy me. I had to write out what they mean and everything. Guess what? I'm-"

His attention on himself quickly stopped when he looked at her again. Locks of her red hair fell in front of her eyes when she shook her head at him and he moved towards her, hand reaching out, going to brush her hair that framed her face. But she flinched, still backing away from him.

"Don't touch me."She spat, wincing when he frowned. She glared at him, light eyes turning a little darker when she looked at his hand."Don't _ever_ touch me."

Kai's hand paused mid air and his eyes narrowed. He was quiet for a moment before he spoke, his voice darkening.

"You're kidding."He chucked, glancing back at Elena who was now standing on her feet."She's kidding. She's not really good with humor, that's kinda my forte. We talked about this."

"I-"

"Tell her, little red."Kai said, his smile growing, his eyes turning lighter."You have to tell them. You're kidding, aren't you?"

Amelia jumped when he stepped forward, his eyes darkening once more but they held another emotion that she didn't want to define."I asked you a question."

Amelia's eyes widened again when Kai's orbs darkened somewhat angrily and she suddenly felt suffocated. All humor drained from his face and his anger kicked in, anger she remembered that wasn't a nice thing to encounter.

So she screamed on the person who she knew wouldn't let him near her, who wouldn't allow him to touch her.

"DAMON!"

"There's no need to call your body guards, it's just me."Kai frowned, confused once again."Are you having trouble with feelings too? You can borrow my paper if you want. I wrote down faces and everything."

Kai reached out once more, going to pull her to him to tell her what had happened to him but she flinched away again.

"ENZO!"

Less than a second later a gush of wind hit them and before Kai could make sense of what was happening long fingers locked around his throat and he was suddenly pinned against the wall behind them. Amelia was instantly pulled into a strong embrace and it didn't take her long to realize that it was Enzo. She buried her face in his neck, fingers curling in his shirt to keep him against her. He mumbled words of comfort to her, arms locking around her protectively as she tried to calm herself down.

"I take it you haven't missed me as much as my girl has."

"Not yours. _Mine_."Damon glared at Kai, lifting him up into the air with ease, tightening his grip around his throat."I'm gonna enjoy this."

"Do you always resort to violence?"Kai laughed, his voice sounding a little choked as Damon strangled him."It's not very healthy, Damon."

"Damon!"Elena cried out, trying to move forward and pull him off of Kai but was pulled back by Enzo."You can't kill him."

"Give me one good reason!"

"The entire coven is connected to him, including Olivia."Elena yelled over to him, struggling against the vampire who was pulling her back."She's still in hospital."

"I've killed for much less."

"So have I."Kai's face fell and, quickly bored with Damon, he took action."_Phesmatos superous em animi._.."

A second later Damon suddenly let go of the witch and he stumbled backwards, clutching his head, crying out in agony. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, blood dripping from his nose as Kai used his magic on him. Kai rubbed his throat with his free hand while he tortured Damon with the other. Bruises from Damon's fingers soon healed as he used his magic to heal himself while he grinned over at Elena as she was forced to watch her boyfriend suffer.

"Stop!"Elena demanded, eyes widening as Damon cried out.

"Now, now, he needs to learn."Kai tutted, shaking his head."Yknow I have this warm feeling from making you suffer, and I-i've missed that. It's good to feel that again, Damon, I gotta tell you."

"I really hate most witches."Damon yelled out, falling to his knees, screaming in pain."STOP IT."

Enzo moved to help Damon but an invisible force pulled him back with Amelia.

"Oh, you're getting blood on the ground."Kai sighed, shaking his head again."I'm not cleaning that up. Okay, that's enough."

Kai made Damon suffer for a few more seconds before finally letting him free of the spell. Damon collapsed, falling to the side, blood still dripping from his nose. He glared up at Kai, his face pale and his eyes dark as he wiped the blood away and got up with help from Elena and Enzo. He stumbled slightly, still wincing every few seconds because of the after effect from the spell. Kai only smirked at Damon as the Salvatore brother moved over to the redhead.

"I'm fine, just need a really large glass of bourbon." Damon whispered to Amelia who instantly stepped into his arms.

"Don't be jealous, little red."Kai pouted at the redhead who was hugging into Damon, her light eyes staring at him."You know I only have eyes for you. I'll hurt you too if you like? But i'm not sure i'll like it as much...or I might? I don't know, i'm really confused."

Enzo stepped forward, blocking Kai when the witch tried to get close to Amelia.

"The lady said sod off, mate. Respect her wishes."

"Oh, you. Hi. I'm Kai, the guy who tried to fry your brain once and this is _nothing_ to do with you."Kai ground out, a long sigh coming from him, as if he were already bored of Enzo."She likes this game. She plays hard to get, I chase her, it's kinda our thing. Right, little red?"

"She doesn't want to play anymore." Damon growled at him.

Kai once again looked confused before he shook his head with a chuckle and said to Damon."_You don't know that_."

"Look at her."Damon hissed at Kai, nodding down at the shaking redhead in his arms."Haven't you done enough to her? She wants nothing to do with you."

"You weren't there."

"Neither was _she!_"

"She's what you want her to be. She doesn't know anything but you and no offense, Damon, but you're not the most sanest person to know, are you? Neither am I, I guess, but at least i'm fun."Kai laughed. He felt angry but it wasn't the same anger he used to feel. He couldn't find humor in what was happening anymore, he just felt nothing but anger."She's got no identity but you. You do know that, don't you?"

Damon didn't respond, he just glared at Kai while he kept a tight hold on the redhead in his arms.

"Wasn't she that when she were controlling her?"Enzo asked Kai, stepping in front of Damon and Amelia protectively."What _you_ wanted her to be?"

"Not all the time. That was her, who she really is."

"And she knows that."Kai turned his attention to the redhead in Damon's arms. Her light eyes looked up at him for the first time and he met her gaze, his lips curving up into a small grin that made her frown."Don't you?"

Kai stared at Amelia for a few moments before he straightened his jacket and smiled at the rest of them.

"Now, if you don't mind, i'm gonna pick out my room. I'm feeling...guilt, is that right? Whenever I don't pay for rooms and just use my magic, I feel this...this _pain_ in my chest that won't go away and, of course, I don't have any money because I don't work and I have to steal but then I just feel more guilty so i've decided that i'm gonna stay here."

"Second floor free?"Kai didn't even wait for a reply before he quickly added."_Okay_, second floor it is."

Kai's smirk returned as his eyes drifted to Amelia, a teasing glint in his eyes."Tell me, little red, do you still like to snuggle?"

When Amelia inhaled sharply, her eyes widening at Kai's expression Damon's glare returned and he stepped forward, ready to lunge for the witch.

"You are _not_-"

"Don't worry, Damon, we'll be quiet."

Before they could react Kai suddenly disappeared.

And Amelia slumped against Damon, her legs giving out from underneath her once again.

* * *

"**Mia!"**

"Beauty, he'll be gone if he knows what's good for him."

"Mia, talk to me."

Amelia shook her head, her eyes wide and wild as she walked faster, her light orbs no longer holding the small shred of light that had appeared the past few days. The sound of Damon and Enzo following her, both calling after her, trying to get her attention sounded distant to her. She quickly moved down the hallway after flashing up the stairs, fearful that she would bump into the witch and he would destroy her all over again. Her heart was hammering against her chest and her hands were curled into fists beside her as she tried to keep herself composed long enough to get into her room. She heard the front door slam and Elena rushing for the other witch that had just entered the boarding house.

"Amelia?"Bonnie called up from the bottom of the stairs, quickly conversing with Damon and Enzo."It's Bonnie. I'm here to help."

The redhead flashed into her room, quickly shutting the door then locking it behind her before her sire and best friend managed to catch her.

_It's not safe anymore. _

_He's in my head again._

"Open the door."Damon whispered from the other side of the door, the door handle twisting as he tried to open it."Don't do this. Not again."

"What do you mean?"

"Just…"Damon paused before he quickly turned his attention back to his redhead."Nothing."

"It doesn't sound like nothing, mate."

"Mia, open the door, yeah? Let's just…._just talk to me._"

Amelia cupped a hand over her mouth to muffle her cries as she slumped against the door, her legs already tired. She didn't fight as the tears fell down her cheeks as she slowly fell to the floor, silent sobs taking over her as she tried to keep herself quiet. She hit her fists against the ground, hoping that if she felt some sort of pain she could turn that into anger. Anger kept her going, it kept her focused. It kept her alive. She hated being weak, she hated feeling so small that she felt unable to fix herself.

Amelia wiped her tears away and buried her face in her hands, trying to control herself but unable to prevail.

"Love, come on, just say the word and i'll tear off his head."

Amelia shook her head again, almost laughing at Enzo's words, sickeningly amused at how he thought that he could beat Kai.

"_Cara mia,_ don't let him do this to us. Just open the door."

_You can't beat the devil at his own game because he makes the rules._

All her progress had just shattered in the space of a few moments.

"That was..._dramatic_. Like something out of a crappy Lifetime movie. Have you seen them? Seriously talk about recycled storylines."

Amelia's eyes snapped open, a shake ran up and down her spine as the voice hit her ears.

She slowly raised her head and got to her feet at the witch who had caused her the pain looked at her from next to her bed. He was leaning against the bed post, a smile on his face but his expression was anything but. His eyes looked like they were holding something inside of him that he wanted to let out but his smile showed just how sociopathic he still was despite the new feelings.

Kai wiggled his fingers at her, his lips curving up into a smirk."Hi."

"I'm your new neighbour."He added, pointing at the wall behind her bed."I picked out my room."

_No._

"MIA! MIA!"

Amelia pounded her fists against the door that she was leaning against, her eyes on the witch who stood a few meters from her smiling happily as desperately calling for the two male vampires on the other side. Her eyes widened again as Kai stepped closer, causing her voice to drop to a fearful plea.

"Damon! I can't...i can't-"

Pain soared up and down her arms as she hit the wooden door, using her vampire strength but nothing happened. It was as if it were indestructible. She could head something hard hitting the door, something like a foot and knew that they were trying to kick it down, assuming that Kai was hurting her.

"We can't open it, love, we can't even kick it down….what the bloody hell has he done?"

"Enzo….Damon…."

Kai pouted his hands coming up, fingers brushing her tears, a dark look on his eyes as more wetness slipped down her cheeks.

"Don't worry, you two, i'll take care of her. She'll be fine."He called to them, hands moving down her shoulders before they grasped her forearms."We'll be fine, won't we?

"If you touch her, if you harm one hair on her perfect head, i'll rip off your-"

Kai snapped his fingers and, all of a sudden, Damon and Enzo's voice was muted.

Kai let out a happy sigh, his eyes shutting for a second."Finally. I don't know how you put up with that."

He looked down at her, his smile widening, but she could see something in his eyes that resembled more than emotion.

It was as if he were fighting his own battle.

"Now it's just you and I, little red. Again."

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

**I hope you liked it.**

**If you did and want to read more of this story, if you want to read more of Kai and Amelia, please leave a review.**

**As always feel free to tell me what you would like to see.**

**The next chapter is going to be a big one. Kai's new emotions will show so _please review _if you want to read it.**

**Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	23. Denial Is Deadly

**A/N I think this chapter is one of the hardest i've written because there was so much I wanted to do, so much with Amelia that I wanted to overcome and i'm not sure how I feel about it but at least I tried.**

**Anyway, please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Three—Denial Is Deadly**

"**Leave me alone."**

"Little red-"

"_Damon!"_

"That's not gonna work. They _can't_ hear you."Kai told her, waving his hands in the air, proving just how sound-proof the place was."Neat, right?"

Kai moved closer which instantly made her move back, her back hitting the door again as the witch looked her over before he took the chance to trail his eyes over the bedroom. He raised an amused eyebrow as he picked up a book with a familiar name over it. He chuckled, opening it up and frowning a little when he saw the Polaroid picture of Amelia and Damon inside of a bookmarked page. He felt a rush of anger soar through him at the Salvatore brother, a feeling that turned to warmth when his eyes moved to the fanged out smirking redhead. He met her gaze, laughing once again at the book and how worn out it was, knowing that she had read it more than once.

"Peter Pan. _R__eally?_"

Amelia's eyes widened slightly when he flicked through the pages of the book she adored and instantly became protective over it."Put it down."

"How old are you, 5?"He asked, looking down at the faded pictures inside of the book."I thought old people were supposed to have good taste in books."

"Put…it...down."Amelia hissed out slowly, feeling something shift inside of her as he mocked her book. The book that Damon had given her when it first came out. She suddenly felt a familiar feeling rise up inside of her, a feeling that she enjoyed because it gave her the energy she needed.

Anger.

Kai chuckled, tossing the book back onto the unmade bed. He bit his lip, fingers moving over her bed-frame as he continued to look around, taking in the clothes, books and pictures."I pick the left side if you're still up for snuggling, little red. I like being near the window."

"You're not staying-"

"You don't have to hide it, you know."

Amelia didn't respond, she just looked at Kai but he could see the question in her eyes.

"You missed me just a little, right?" He sing songed."I missed you. So much has happened. You won't believe the hell i've been through."

"What is _wrong_ with you?"

"You've been ignoring me."He grinned a little, stepping closer to her."So I came in person."

He _was_ in hell.

He didn't like feeling the things he was being forced to feel. It was painful both in an exhausting manner and to understand what he had done. He wasn't sorry he had done it but there was a small part of him that felt some remorse. His mind was a puzzle but he couldn't find the pieces to sort out the puzzle. He knew that he liked Amelia. He had felt some attachment to her even when he was a sociopath but he _couldn't _understand what he was doing to her. She had also been a means to an end but he _didn't_ like the fact that she had been taken from him so rudely. If he had a choice he would make those feelings stop because it was constantly tiering for him. But he enjoyed Amelia and having her reject him reminded him of being rejected by everyone else around him.

He didn't want her to reject him.

"You don't have to hide the fact that you have a _crush_ on me, too. That's why you've had this _breakdown_, little red, because deep down in that old timer heart of yours, you like me because otherwise you would have gotten over this. You had this breakdown because you hate it, because you feel like you're not being loyal to Damon."

"I-"

"I'm right. I'm always right. Because this?"Kai gestured to the redhead, eyes moving over her curled fists and emotion in her eyes."isn't the little red i've gotten used to. She's fun, _badass_ and knows how to take a joke. She likes to _dance_. With me."

Amelia felt a _fluttering_ in her stomach when Kai moved closer, his dark eyes observing her from head to foot before he grinned.

It was as if he _knew_ what she was feeling.

She remembered that the fluttering from when she had first kissed him and when he had given her more free will. The fluttering had constantly been there during the last half of their time together. Amelia pursed her lips as she looked up at him. His eyes were a little lighter than usual and she put that down to him finally being able to feel things. But as she did a memory of him mentally torturing her came to mind and she flinched back as his finger tips moved over the palm of her hand, fingers moving to lace with hers.

He hummed to himself, as if finally feeling something good instead of sadness and the new feelings he was experiencing, and stepped a little closer.

"You wanna dance again?"

* * *

"**If he lays as much as one finger on her i'll-"**

"Mate, you getting riled up isn't going to help anyone, is it?"

"What else am I gonna do?"Damon asked Enzo, his blue eyes darkening as he kicked at the door once again only for nothing to happen."I'm bruising like a damn peach trying to break a _simple_ door down….What's he done to it, Bon?"

Bonnie stepped away from the door.

"I honestly don't know. I-I've never seen anything like this before. It's like he's built a soundproof wall around the room."

Enzo rolled his eyes, shoving his hands into his pocket with a sarcastic smile."Thank you for that very useless answer, love."

"Dead twinderella?" Damon turned to the blonde who had her hands up against the door, eyes shut."What's your verdict?"

Olivia glared at Damon but answered anyway with a long sigh."It's like a protection spell. The girls in our family would do it to their rooms so that the boys couldn't get in. Living in a house full of siblings wasn't the best, you know."

"Well you don't have that problem now, do you?"

"I'm tired with your jokes."Olivia hissed at Damon, grabbing her bag."You pull me out of hospital, force me to come here for what? So you can insult me?"

"Olivia, we didn't mean to-"

"Don't you quit complaining?" Damon glared at the blonde, cutting off Bonnie.

"Not right now. Why am I here, anyway? For your amusement while your girl is stuck in there?"

Damon frowned at her, stepping closer only to be stopped by Bonnie. He glanced down at the witch who was silently telling him to calm down and hesitated before sighing."No to _help_ you."

"What?" She asked, looking confused."Why?"

"If Mia kills your brother, you die."Damon spat at her, stepping forward, towering over the witch."Call me selfish, I don't care, but one of my friend's have died, my third best friend's girlfriend died and a whole bunch of people. The new sheriff is going to ask questions to the head of the council, which is me, and I don't fancy that. I'd love for your brother to die but my sort-of girlfriend will start to get on my case, along with the witch standing next to you. I don't need another death on my hands, okay?"

"Don't get me wrong, if he harms one beautiful hair on her red head i'll tear your throats out myself."

"_Damon!"_ Bonnie hissed at him, placing a comforting hand on the blonde's shoulder."She's affected almost as much as Amelia. She lost her twin and her sister just days apart and she's trying to help the person who, even though she had no control over herself, had a hand in killing them."

Olivia, still not over her brother's death along with Jo's, reluctantly felt tears fill her eyes. Her lower lip wobbled and she inhaled sharply, trying to control herself but it was too much. Damon's expression softened as a tear ran down her soft cheek and she tried to fight it as much as she could but the blonde began to cry.

She was all alone.

She had nobody. Not even her other half.

"i'll do it if he harms her..."Damon started, kicking the door once again before adding."but i'll try my hardest not to."

* * *

"**Dance with me, little red?"**

Amelia roughly shoved Kai away from her when his fingers brushed her arm, making her inhale sharply.

"_No_." She spat vehemently at him.

His expression darkened.

"This is what being loyal to Damon has gotten you."Kai hissed at her, motioning to her, noticing the difference from when he last saw her."This is him being your _identity_. You're always so loyal, always choosing him. But the _one time_ your loyalty is tested, your loyalty to him and him _alone_, you _break down._ You have never chosen another side, have you? Because you always feel nothing towards those who oppose him but _now you do_."

"You know _nothing_ about Damon."Amelia hissed at him, eyes darkening. She suddenly felt the strength to fight back when he insulted her loyalty towards her sire."You're out for yourself and now that you feel emotions you're looking for someone to blame."

"There she is. There's my little red."Kai chuckled when he saw some light return to Amelia's eyes.

The light that showed her fire wasn't totally gone."You're back. Good. I was getting bored! This _woe is me_ thing was boring me. You were _boring_. Maybe I should do that spell again and make you more fun. You used to be _fun_."

Amelia suddenly allowed her fangs to come forward and she growled at him.

"I'm-"

"Boring. You feeling sorry for yourself is boring. You used to have fire."Kai told her with a small smile as he thought about their first meeting."That's what I like most about you."

Kai just smiled and tilted his head, not looking threatened at all. Until she flashed towards him. Amelia lunged for the witch, knocking him off of his feet and taking them both to the ground. But before she could properly harm him, he used his magic against her. She cried out angrily as a force shoved her back, making her slam against the wall behind her. Amelia didn't stop. She recovered quickly and saw that Kai was on the ground, clutching his side that he had fallen on. She felt a sick pleasure at seeing him in pain and wanted to hurt him again. She sneered at him and lunged for the witch again, her fangs extracting.

But, once again, he used his magic on her.

Amelia groaned as a piercing pain took over her mind and she stumbled back, her human face coming forward.

"Just _listen!_"

"Or what?"She challenged once he stopped the spell."You'll do that spell again and make me?"

"Do you think I like feeling this way?"Kai yelled at her, standing up."Like something is trying to claw itself out of my chest? 'Cause let me tell you, little red, it's not a nice feeling."

"I don't care." Amelia hissed out, her anger towards him taking over."I want you dead!"

"You do. You want me dead. But that means you care. You care and _you're_ the one looking for someone to blame. Not me."

"What?"

"...now you care for something other than Damon and Enzo and you're _shattering!_ Look at yourself! But, of course, you blame me because i'm the _easy_ target."Kai said to her, his eyes narrowing and his emotions taking over once more. Now he looked hurt and lost."I _violated_ you, yes, believe me I feel that now. The crying and the fact that every-time I look at you I feel this...this _pain_. But I wasn't trying to make you feel something for me. You did that alone."

"I do not-"

"Yes you do and you don't have to hide it anymore. I understand what it is you're feeling. You're in-_gimmie a minute."_He held up a finger, pausing for a second as he pulled out his paper that he had written down the feelings and emotions he had to understand."You are in denial. Is that right?"

"No. I am not-"

"In psychological terms denial is an _unconscious defense mechanism characterized by refusal to acknowledge painful realities, thoughts, or feelings_."Kai read out from his paper, frowning at Amelia then back at the paper before he gave a firm nod."You're totally in denial."

Amelia shook her head, moving backwards away from Kai, away from the door."I want you gone or I swear i'll tear your head off, killing you and the rest of your damn coven."

"Ohhh, you're jumping back quickly, little red. I think I preferred it when you're scared of me. It's funny. Boring but funny."

Amelia flashed around, fist raised but before it could make contact with Kai's face he caught her by the wrist."I'm pretty not stupid."

"I hurt you in some way and I get that. I do. I feel it every time I look at you."Kai sighed, placing a hand on his chest, trying to show just how much he felt. How difficult feeling was for him, trying to make her understand."I-It's like this sinking feeling in my stomach when I first saw you earlier and I know that you're never going to forgive me."

"You think?"

"But you also know that i'm right. You had this...this break down because you know i'm right."

"You get that fluttering feeling around me too, right?"Kai asked, looking down at his hand that was nearing Amelia's slowly."The feeling that makes your hands sweaty and you want to smile to wide that you think your jaw will break off?"

"Or that electric tingle you feel when you either have your fingers wrapped around the person you hate the most,"Kai started with a teasing smile, fingers brushing Amelia's, his pinky closing around her own as he added."or clutching the hand of the person you get that fluttering feeling around."

"This one?"

Amelia looked to where Kai was pointing on the piece of paper.

"I feel that. I feel that so much i sorta think something is going to come out of my stomach like in that Alien movie."

_attachment/__fondness_—(_the feeling of butterflies in your stomach when your crush is near.)_

"Do you feel that, little red?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Feel free to tell me what you would like to see next.**

**Do you want them together? Do you think she can forgive him?**

**If you liked it, _please leave a review._ For Kai and Mia?**

**Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes**


	24. When You're Near

**A/N Thank you for reviewing, it really means a lot to me and I love hearing from you all.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Four—When You're Near**

"**You're not remorseful, are you?"**

Kai stared at her for a moment, blinking several times before he finally shook his head.

"I did what I had to do."He proudly said before his smile fell and he nodded."I'm not sorry for everything I did because I got what I wanted. But I do admit that I didn't go the best way about it. Is that enough?"

"No."

"It _has_ to be." He pressed."Is it?"

"Why should it be enough?"

"Because I can't _give_ you anything else!"He said to her, holding his arms out, as if he were baring his soul."I can't turn back time, little red, i'm not that magic."

"Besides, we _did_ have fun, right? I'm not the worst company in the world."He smiled, dark eyes claiming her light ones when he stepped a little closer, one of his hands running up her arm."I'm _very _sure that you did smile more than once because of my company. I don't blame you...i'm a good host."

"Does this make you a-_what is it again?_...oh yeah, I remember."

Kai smiled innocently down at the redhead, fingers tucking her loose strands behind her ear before he asked."Does this make you a _cougar?"_

Amelia shoved him away once more, frowning at him when he didn't let go of her hands."You're not funny."

"Nope. I'm _hil-ario-us_."Kai grinned, licking his lower lip before he bit down on it."You like me too, don't you?"

"I **hate** you."

Kai's smile didn't falter at her words. He actually seemed quite _relieved_ and amused by them. He chuckled, shrugging with a shake of his head.

"Hate. Like. It's the same thing if you think about it. It takes a lot of _emotion_. It takes a lot of _**passion**_."He whispered, the rest of his fingers tangling with hers, lips curving up a little when she didn't pull away."I hate you, too. You _hate_ me as much as I _hate_ you, don't you?"

"No."

"Yes, you do." He pressed.

"Why would I?"She asked with a cruel look. She gestured to him, hissing."You're poison, Kai."

"We're _dysfunctional_. But that's _why_ we should at least give this a try, little red."Kai motioned between them, a large smile crawling onto his face before he slowly said."It's dys-_fun-_ctional. See what I did? I stressed the fun in dys_fun_ctional."

Amelia, despite her longing anger towards him and hate, felt that fluttering in her stomach at Kai's lame joke.

Her fingers unknowingly tightened around his when he chuckled at his joke. She would _never_ forgive him for what he did to her, for how he made her break all her rules but deep down, _very deep down_, she could understand the lengths he would go to in order to get what he had wanted for more than eighteen years. But the way he went about it was wrong, but she could distantly understand. Just like how he had killed his family, there was an underlying _reason_ for it.

She hated him.

He had violated her but deep down she knew that she was _not_ perfect herself. She was every bit of the monster he was. Maybe worse because she had killed possibly thousands for fun, for her own sick _pleasure_. She remembered thinking the same thing only weeks before when he had first taken control of her. Kai was a monster in every sense of the word but she wasn't any different.

He had made her question everything about herself. Made her break her rules. Rules she had made to stop herself from _falling_.

But she, after everything, was still standing tall.

So was he.

They had both been through hell in their pasts and were still standing. They were both _damaged_. He was searching for his identity and she, in some way, was doing the same.

So, in some wicked, unfair way, she had somewhat found her _match_.

"Little red?"

Amelia blinked, coming out of her thoughts when he called her name, and she found herself staring into his dark eyes.

"Little red?" He repeated, raising an amused eyebrow, smirking once again down at her, as if he knew she was thinking of him."Witch got your tongue?"

"Lame jokes won't make this go away."

Brow furrowing at her words, Kai swallowed thickly, seemingly affected by her harsh tone.

"We'd make one hell of a good looking couple, would we?"He said to her, thumb stroking the top of her hand."Well, you _are_ punching above your weight. I am a prize."

"You have to give me another shot."

Kai's gaze flickered down to her lips, lingering for a moment before they met her eyes again.

His smile fell and he looked down at their intertwined hands before he mumbled."I _need_ another shot."

"No."

Kai's jaw clenched at her quick, cold rejection and opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it again when she yanked her hand away from him."Little red-"

"No. You can't do this."She spat at him, wrapping her arms around herself, hugging herself. Her anger quickly took over and all thoughts of feeling something for him left her."It wasn't real."

His face fell and she was forced to look at him as he tried to compose himself."Yes, it was."

"I did what you wanted of me. It all meant nothing." She hissed, locking her fingers around the door handle and trying to open the door."Let me out."

"You can't lie to a liar. It's just not happening."Kai laughed as she failed to open the spelled door. He grabbed her arm and turned her around, pulling her hand from the door."It was real. It was real and you're scared of it, aren't you?"

"Of course i'm wary of a _psycho_."

"Sociopath. I'm a sociopath who can sorta feel things."He corrected her with an educating tone, her words not affecting him.

"If you're going to insult me, little red, at least get your facts straight."

Amelia glared at him, shoving him off of her when he tightened his grip around her wrist to stop her from trying to open the door. He stumbled back a few steps and watched as she, even knowing that it was useless, tried to open the door, hitting at it when she failed. Amelia growled angrily when the door failed to open even though she used all of her vampire strength against it. She had to get away from him, it was all too much. She felt for him, she was going against everything she stood for, being disloyal to her best friend and it was just too much for her to handle. She hissed as pain soared through her hand as she hit at the door, causing her knuckles to split open before they healed.

"Damn it!"

Kai rushed over to her, pulled her from the door and turned her around.

"You're going to hurt yourself."He said to her, trying to calm her down."It won't open unless I _let_ it."

"Let go of me, Kai." She demanded, trying to wrench her arm from him.

"Or what? You'll lie to me again?"He challenged her, pressing her up against the door when she tried to escape him."It was real and you know it. You like me. All you have to do it _admit_ it."

"No, I don't."

"Stop lying to yourself." He hissed at her.

"_I'm_ not the one lying to-"

Amelia was cut off when Kai suddenly cupped her face and claimed her lips with his own.

Kai's eyes instantly fell shut at the familiar feeling of her plump lips against his own and his hold on her cheeks softened, his thumbs stroking her skin. Amelia's eyes widened when she finally processed what was happening. And anger took over. She pushed at him, trying to shove him away but his hands moved from her cheeks, down her arms before they finally caught her hands in his own once again. He tangled their fingers once more and slammed her hands at either side of her head on the door, pinning her there.

But when he did that, her anger faltered to _confusion_.

If she _wanted_ him away from her she would have managed to _tear his head_ off in one go. She was a _vampire_, after all.

Did she want him to stop?

As she thought about this, she did what her mind screamed at her _not_ to do but her heart _begged_ her to.

She kissed him back.

After escaping from his hands, Amelia let her own hands move up Kai's chest before her arms enveloped around his neck, pulling him closer to her as she walked him forward. His hands curled around her waist, moving backwards towards the bed post as Amelia shoved him forward, parting her lips as his tongue poked out. Her eyes fluttered shut as she allowed her lips to move against his own, their familiar dance of dominance returning now that the two partners had reunited. Kai smiled against her when his back hit the bed post and Amelia attacked his mouth with vigor. She hissed in pain when his teeth sliced her bottom lip when he bit down on it, blood pouring into his mouth from the wound that almost instantly healed. He didn't protest as her blood landed on his tongue, instead he just kissed her harder.

He kissed her for a moment before pulled back, cupping her cheek in his hand, thumb moving over her swollen bottom lip.

"Did you miss me?"

She just looked at him for a moment, taking in the streak of her blood on his lip and his lust filled eyes before answering.

"No."

"_Liar_." Kai mumbled before he captured her lips again.

But before they could further their passionate embrace the sound of the door opening made Amelia freeze.

"It's all right, i'm here-_Mia?_"

Amelia's heart almost stopped as she pulled away from Kai.

"Beauty?"

* * *

"**He degraded you, Mia. How can…_Amelia Germani_, _what the hell are you doing?!_"**

Amelia felt a wave of guilt hit her as she looked over at her best friends who looked angry and hurt at what they had walked in on."Damon..."

"Please tell me this is another spell, love. Did he cast another spell on you?"

"No spell. Apart from the one my sis managed to break a few seconds ago. Give her a high five for that, she did well. But there was no other spell."Kai answered for Amelia, grinning like a child who had just gotten their wish granted as his eyes moved to the redhead."Just the charming allure of _me_. I must have lost control of it during-"

"Stop talking."Amelia hissed to Kai, wiping her lips with the back of her hand as she looked over at the male vampires."I'm sorry."

"What for, little red?" Kai asked, looking honestly confused."That they walked in? Me too. I was just about to-"

"Mia, come over here."Damon interrupted, holding out his hand, eyes on the witch the whole time, as if worried that he'd touch his redhead once again."Get away from that psycho."

"For the last time, i'm a _recovering_ _sociopath!_"Kai sighed out, rolling his eyes before he grabbed Amelia's arm and pulled her back when she went to obey Damon."You don't have to lie to them anymore, little red. Just tell them you're in love with me and we'll get right back to-"

"She is _not _in love with you."Damon spat angrily at Kai, resisting the urge to snap his neck when he remembered that Olivia was downstairs."And let go of her. She is not going anywhere with you. Mia...get over here _right now._"

"She is and the only reason little red not saying anything is because she knows that she's being disloyal to you."Kai said to the Salvatore brother with a hateful look."You're controlling her just like I did but only worse because you're supposed to know better. You're supposed to act your age."

"Mia?"Damon breathed, eyes widening, looking confused."Tell me this isn't true. You can't...you can't feel-"

"Of course she doesn't. She's better than that." Bonnie tried to comfort Damon, looking like she believed her words."Not after what he did to her."

"Ignore him, mate."Enzo told his best friend with a shake of his head."He's trying to manipulate her."

"I tried a long time ago, _soldier_, but she's too smart for that. It's annoying." Kai glared at Enzo."You can't manipulate a master manipulator."

And Damon knew that.

Mia was a lot smarter than others thought she was. There was no way, _unless_ he put the spell on her again, Kai could get into her head and make her do something. She had great self control and a knew when others were trying to play her, Damon had taught her that.

And the look in her eyes told him that Kai's words held some _truth_.

Amelia Germani felt _something_ for Kai Parker.

"Mia, it's either him or us."

The air seemed to leave her lungs at Damon's words and Amelia instantly stepped away from Kai, who frowned in both confusion and disbelief.

"What?"

Kai laughed, making Damon and Enzo glared at him."They're kidding."Kai said to her, turning to the two male vampires with a gesture to the upset looking redhead."Tell her you're kidding."

"You heard me, Mia."

Amelia's light eyes trailed over to Enzo, her eyes daring him to agree with Damon."Soldier?"

"I'm sorry, love...but it's the same for me."Enzo regretfully said, looking at her apologetically. He wanted her as far from Kai as possible, he wouldn't let the witch hurt her again."The sod _violated_ you. You shouldn't be with a lowlife like that. So...i'm agreeing with Damon. It's either him or us."

"Or what?"She asked them, uncertainty creeping into her voice as she thought about losing them for good."You'll just...leave me? You'll break your promises?"

"They wouldn't do that, little red. They love you too much."Kai shook his head, amused by how the two male vampires were fearful of losing their friend to him."Let's go. We need to pick out some stuff for my room."

"You are not moving into my home, you little weasel."Damon slowly said to Kai, trying not to lose his tempter."Try it and i'll-"

"Damon." Amelia called out, meeting his eyes, taking his attention from Kai."You aren't going to-"

"We'll watch over you but there'll be no Mia and Damon's day on December 16th anymore or soldier and beauty roadtrip you and Enzo planned. We'll always be here, _until the end of time_, but not like before."Damon whispered, looking anywhere but the two as he added."Not if he's apart of it. It'll just be you and him."

"Damon, don't do this. Just-"

"Stay out of this, Bonnie."

"Mate, maybe-"

"If you're not on my side you're on his."Damon cut Enzo off like he did to Bonnie, his eyes on the redhead he had taken care of for nearly two hundred years."The both of you. Pick."

Bonnie and Enzo went quiet, both looking troubled.

"He's just trying to scare you." Kai said to her, looking just as worried when Amelia didn't look at him."You can't be what he wants you to be anymore. This is you."

Her eyes were on her sire.

Damon was _scared_ that he was going to lose her and his impulsiveness was taking over.

Even taking one of their walk away time outs didn't seem like they would work.

She clenched her fists, eyes still on Damon's."It's working. Damon, how about we just take a time out and-"

"I mean it, Mia. I _can't_ watch you do this to yourself."

Enzo nodded, looking like he didn't want to do this but he had to."Neither can I, love."

"Damon-"

"You have to choose, Mia. The love of your _life_,"Damon started, pointing to himself before Enzo."and your best friend."

He then gestured to Kai."Or the sociopath who used you like a _puppet_. What's it going to be?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**I was nervous about posting this, i'm not sure how I feel about it. I warned you all about how Damon and Kai might go against each-other concerning Amelia's identity. **

**Damon is scared that he'll lose his best friend, they all know that but this time he's too far to reach.**

**Who do you want her to choose? Or do you want them to try and sort it out?**

**Anyway, if you liked it, please leave a review.**

**Please don't hate on me.**

**Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	25. When We Hesitate

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing, it's what keeps this story going and I love hearing from you. This chapter was really hard to write because I really don't want to mess things up and i'm not sure if i'm happy with it but I tried my best.**

**I hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Five—When We Hesitate**

"**Mia?"**

Amelia shook her head, her tone of voice turning stern as she looked up at her sire.

"Damon, you can't ask this of me, it's not fair."

"She's right. Your ultimatum is crazy."Kai sing songed, leaning against the wall, shaking his head."And that's coming from a semi-crazy person."

"Shut up."Damon spat at the witch."This has nothing to do with you."

"This is all about _me_. Can't say i'm not flattered."

"Pick. Us or him? It should be easy."Damon said to the redhead, grabbing her hands, pulling her close."Pick your best friend. _The love of your __**life**__, remember? _The one who compelled that boy to jump into a muddy puddle when he pulled on your hair, the one who taught you your native tongue, the one who you _still _run to when you have those nightmares. Your best friend, Mia. It's easy."

"Damon, you can't-"

"I can and I have. It's for your own good. Just say it."

Damon stared at her for a while, a small smile on his face, his expression clear that he was sure that she was going to choose him. She wanted so badly to pick her sire. If he had asked her to choose between himself and someone months before she would have gladly picked him. Damon was her entire _world_, her best friend, her _sire_ and the one she adored more than herself. She had never put someone else before him, not even herself. But now it was different. She wasn't in love with Kai, she was sure of that. She wasn't even close. But _Kai_. He had something over her. He made her stomach flutter, he made her question herself and he was the only person who she had ever let _dominate _her_. _

He seemed like her perfect match, they were both the same.

And because of that, for the first time with Damon, Amelia _hesitated_.

She was, for the first time, torn between her sire and someone else.

"He's a monster, Mia!"

"You're right. He's a monster. An evil, self serving, cruel monster who'd go to any length to get his way."

"Hey!"Kai crossed his arms over his chest, pouting a little."Ease up on the monster thing. I prefer...feisty."

"But we're no different, are we?"Amelia said to her sire, ignoring Kai's pouting as the witch watched."We have ten times the body count he has, have compelled to get our own way so much i've lost count and that makes us monsters."

"You can't seriously love him, Mia? You're too good for him."

"I am here, you know. This space here?"Kai gestured to the air around him."is filled up by me. You do know that, don't you?"

"Shut up, you sod." Enzo snapped at Kai."Damon's right, love. You can't be in love with...with _that_."

"Look at this face."Kai said to Damon, pointing at himself with a smug grin."How can you not love this face?"

Amelia turned her head and looked at Kai who sent her a charming smile and a wink before his attention was claimed by her books.

"I _don't_ love him, Damon...i don't believe in love, you know that. I want him dead, I want him to suffer-"Amelia paused, glancing at Kai's unreadable expression before she met Damon's gaze."but by _my_ hands only. There's something...something that I don't understand myself."

"I know that i'm a monster, too."Damon whispered to the redhead, stepping closer, his eyes softening."But I don't care about what i've done to anyone else. I'm selfish that way. He hurt _you_, Mia. He violated your mind, he forced you to do things that you would never do, he took your free will away."

"Uh, hello!"Kai called from Amelia's wardrobe, nosily looking through her things without a care in the world."I have _apologized_, you know."

"Stop talking!" Amelia demanded.

Damon glared at the witch who just held up his hands at the Salvatore brother before he turned back to Amelia."You can't be with someone like _that_."

He knew that he was being hard on her.

He knew that he wasn't being fair but it was for her own good. He couldn't stand by and watch her be with someone as monstrous as Kai Parker. Damon knew that he wasn't any better, he knew that he was worse but what Kai had done to the redhead was something that Damon could _never_ get over. Amelia had almost killed her best friends because of how much control Kai had over her. She had lost everything she had believed in all because of the witch and Damon couldn't allow her to be near him. He didn't want her to suffer the heartbreak he had suffered at the hands of love and he would do anything in his power to make sure that she never suffered.

She had to pick.

"Why are you doing this? I've never asked you to pick. I've never asked you to pick between me or Elena because, even though I don't agree with it, I know that you feel for her. I'd never do that."Amelia whispered, her eyes hardening cruelly as she looked up at her sire, her anger close to taking over her."Why are you doing it to me? It's not fair."

"Because I know _bette__r_. You deserve the _world_ and he can't give you the world, Mia. You have to choose."Damon told her, crossing his arms over his chest, a blank look on his face as he tried to hide what he was truly feeling.

He stepped away from her, eyes flickering between her and Kai who just stood there watching."Us or him."

She did what he feared she would do. She _hesitated_.

Bonnie and Enzo's faces fell as they looked at her both shocked and confused.

Kai's expression was the mirrored theirs. He was more shocked than confused.

Damon's hard expression fell and Amelia gasped as she saw how _vulnerable_ he really was. His eyes widened slightly and he swallowed thickly, nodding, as if struggling to process what she hadn't said but what he knew she was thinking.

"Damon-"

"It's fine. It's fine."Damon laughed, walking backwards, holding his hands up. His eyes were glassed over but his expression was bitter."I'm just a little...shocked, I guess. But it's fine."

"Don't do that, not to _me_."Amelia said to him, moving closer, only making him move away from her."It's not right."

"Of course it's right. Things change. I should have expected it."Damon looked between her and Kai, who was still staring at the redhead. Damon nodded again at Amelia, who was looking at him with a blank expression on her face and spat."I hope you'll be very _happy_ together. I wish you all the best but I don't think i'll be able to make it to the wedding."

Before Amelia could say anything or process what had happened, Damon flashed out of the room.

"I'll still be here, love, if you need me."Enzo said to her with a small grin."But I guess that Vegas trip won't be happening, yeah?"

"Soldier-"

"It's all right. You can't help it."

Enzo offered her a sad smile before he followed the Salvatore brother, Bonnie trailing after him a moment later without even looking at Amelia.

Amelia inhaled sharply, eyes glassing over as she realized that she had just lost the most important person in her life because of her feeling for someone else.

She had just broken her most important rule.

_**Caring **_for someone more than Damon and Enzo.

The redhead stumbled backwards, unable to stand anymore, and fell against the wall. She cupped a hand over her mouth to keep her sobs inside as she processed what had just happened.

"Hey...stop that."Kai said awkwardly, unsure of how to help her."Tears are for losers, you know."

He reached out to tuck her hair behind her ear but she glared at him, avoiding his touch.

"Don't touch me! This is down to you."Amelia hissed at Kai, shoving him away from her before she walked away from him."Thanks to you getting in my head I now have _nobody_."

"Don't have a pity party, little red, it's really boring."Kai rolled his eyes, moving closer."And, because i'm all feeling happy, it doesn't make me feel good either. Stop it."

Amelia laughed harshly and moved away from him which only made him follow her."This is your fault!"

"Don't turn this around on me."Kai yelled back, his own anger flashing in his eyes."I didn't ask you to pick me, did I? I didn't ask anything apart from you being _honest_ with yourself."

"I didn't pick you. I...I-"

"Hesitated?"Kai offered, now only a few inches from her. Amelia, too exhausted, didn't fight him as he stepped closer, closing the space between them."You hesitated, little red."

Amelia, angry with both herself and him, went to push him away harshly.

"I _hate_ you."

Kai caught her wrist before she could reach him and used that to pull her impossibly closer.

She was too tired to fight and, even though she wanted to scream and make him bleed for making her question herself, she didn't protest as he locked her arms around him.

He wiped her damp cheeks and moved her hair from her eyes, grinning down at her when she finally looked up at him. He couldn't put in words how he felt at that moment because he had no idea and he was sure what he felt wasn't on the paper he had written all the feelings down on. So, instead of focusing on it, he just placed his own hands on her hips and smiled at her again.

"I hate you too, little red."

"And that's not true. You have someone. You have the greatest person ever,"Kai mumbled, squeezing her hips as he pressed himself closer to her."You have me. And I happen to think we make a pretty awesome pair. I ship_ Kaimelia_."

"What?"

"Nothing, just something I read. But we're my OTP."

For the first time that day she smiled at him. Not a full smile and not a smile that told him that she had forgiven him but an actual _genuine_ smile even though she didn't understand what he was talking about. Her eyes lit up and her lips curved up into a grin when he smiled down at her.

The fluttering returned in her stomach.

And, for the _third_ time, she made the _first_ move.

Their eyes met just before, time slowing down as they stared at eachother before Amelia shut her eyes and claimed his lips with her own.

She sighed out in contentmant when their lips met again while Kai eventually shut his eyes and lost himself in the kiss, his left hand moving from her hips to the back of her head. He tilted his own so that he could deepen the kiss while his right hand cupped her cheek. Amelia hummed when his tongue poked out and she happily parted her lips, standing up on her tip toes to kiss him harder when his hand moved down her back before his arm locked around her and wrenched her close.

She tasted like candy...his _favourite_.

He walked her backwards and the two hit the table that held Amelia's docking station and as they did, her side hit the play button and music filled the room. The two slipped off into their own world once more, everyone else falling away.

"_...don't ask me what you know is true, don't have to tell you i love your precious heart...I was standing, you were there, two worlds collided and they could never tear us apart…."_

When they were alone Amelia could lose herself, she didn't question anything.

He made her feel _free_.

* * *

"_**Come on, Mia, smile. It's not that difficult."**_

_Amelia was finally seen when the camera settled on her. _

_The redhead was sitting on the roof of her car with a bottle of bourbon, legs dangling over the edge, near Enzo's shoulders as the younger vampire leaned against the car. She waved to Damon, winking over at the camera before she yelled over."Badasses don't smile! We smirk!"_

"_You always smile for me." Damon sing songed from behind the camera, a laugh following._

"_In the **privacy** of our own home."_

"_She does other things for me, mate, that make me smile."Enzo purred to Damon, looking up at the redhead who just grinned down at him before handing him the bottle._

"_For the last time, don't speak like that in front of me. Or i'll end up punching you, **mate**."_

"_I was speaking about how she likes to offer me the first bite of our victims."Enzo smirked over at his friend, waving at the camera when Damon sighed."You always go one step ahead, don't you, Damon?"_

"_Shut up!"_

_Amelia laughed from the roof of her car, her lips curving up into a happy smile as she looked down at her two friends. Damon laughed loudly, the camera shaking as he pointed over at his redhead, snapping his fingers as he demanded her attention._

"_Ha! You **smiled**. The sire wins!"_

The screen froze as a finger pressed the pause button, freezing the three vampires as they smiled at eachother when Damon turned the camera around to show them all in the frame. Amelia felt a hand cover her own before the mobile was taken from her hands and tossed onto the bedside table. She inhaled sharply when a bare chest pressed up against her back and fingers tickled her neck as her hair was pulled to one side.

"It's 4am, little red. I need my sleep. You don't think that I just wake up this handsome, don't you? It takes a lot of work, a lot of considering how much sleep I need which is actually more than ten hours on a good day."

"Didn't you hear?"Amelia asked in monotone, staring at the moon outside, the only light in the darkness that enveloped them."Vampires like the darkness."

"Huh, so that is true, then?"Amelia felt his forehead rest against the back of her head as he pulled her back against him, large hands moving over her body as he whispered into her ear."I must have also missed the fact that you're watching old videos instead of taking advantage of having me all to yourself."

"Having a large ego doesn't make you funny."

"No being funny makes me funny." Kai said, hands grabbing her own.

"Come on, little red, it turns out that the new Kai doesn't hate snuggling."

Amelia's eyes fluttered when he kissed her bare shoulder before he nuzzled her neck."This is all your fault."

Kai looked at her, noticing the folorn expression on her face as she stared at the moon outside. He was able to see her because the moon was shining and he noticed that she hadn't looked away from it for a long time. It was as if the moon meant something to her and he didn't understand it. He kissed her shoulder again, smiling a little when she sighed against him, this only encouraging him as he continued to nuzzle her neck.

"I guess it's also my fault that you're completely in love with me, right?"

Amelia's head snapped up and she turned to look at him for the first time, making his smile because he had said it to get her attention. She pointed at him, glaring at him with a harsh look as she hissed at him

"I am _not_-"

Kai cut her off by smashing his lips to hers, hand cupping the back of her head to stop her from pulling away.

She didn't even attempt to.

Instead, she turned in his arms and deepened the kiss, the two moving backwards back onto the bed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**This chapter was really difficult because I love the Damon, Amelia and Enzo family unit. I hope they make up soon because they really love each-other.**

**Do you guys ship _Kaimelia?_**

**If you do, tell me what _you_ would like to see next by leaving a review. **

**For Kai and Amelia?**

**Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	26. Home Sweet Home

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing, I can't begin to express how much I love hearing from you.**

**I'm happy that I have some Kaimelia shippers out there. Some of you want her to move out because it would be awkward for her to live there any longer so i've granted your wish. But i'm not sure how you'll react to where they're moving to. **

**Amelia is starting to heal from Kai's violation and they are starting to work things out in this chapter so if you liked it please review. **

**I hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Six—Home Sweet Home**

**Lockwood Mansion**

"**...yeah, I guess. I'll help anyway I can with the funeral, Matt. Just tell Caroline to call me or something, yeah?"**

Tyler paced his front room, mobile phone held to his ear as he talked to his friend about Liz's funeral. Matt had been helping her sort things out with the funeral while the rest of her friends did their best to also help with the grieving daughter. Elena and Matt had been working on the funeral while Tyler and Bonnie had been trying their best to help Caroline personally. She had been taking it horribly because of the traumatizing event she had witnessed.

"_I'll tell her. Bye."_

Just as he hung up the sound of knocking on his front door caught his attention. Thinking it was Olivia, a small smile crawled onto Tyler's face as he walked over to the door. Tyler unlocked his front door and opened it, his smile dropping when he saw Amelia standing in front of him, wearing a small grin. She was spinning her car keys around her finger as he opened the door and quickly pocketed them when his face fell at the sight of her.

"Hello, Cujo."

Tyler blocked the entrance and stepped forward, glaring at her."What the hell you doing here?"

"Looking for comfort."

Tyler raised an eyebrow at the redhead, his eyes trailing up and down her before she waved a hand, shaking her head."Ew, no. I'd break you. I need a place to stay. Gonna invite a friend in?"

Tyler crossed his arms across his chest and leaned against the wall, shaking his head angrily.

"Invite in part of the team that killed Liz? No way in hell."He spat at her, eyes filled with hate."Now get off my-"

"I get it, you don't like me."Amelia cut him off with a roll of her eyes."But i'm not staying in a mansion smaller than this. It's not good for my image. I've had a really long and hard few days, i've got a witch glued to my side and I need a bed for the night."

"There is no way-"

His eyes widened as a figure stepped up next to Amelia, holding a cupcake in his hand and wearing a happy expression."Hey, there's this great place nearby that makes the best-"Kai paused, swallowing his cupcake before he waved at Tyler."Oh, _hi_. Nice place. You must have daddy issues, right?"

"What are you doing with him? I thought you hated him."

"We're in love." Kai sing songed, gesturing to himself and Amelia.

"We're not in l-"Amelia sighed, running a tired hand over her face before she said to Tyler."We're in something. And I do hate him. That's apart of the whole thing because we're kinda-_hey! _It's got nothing to do with you!"

"Is this our new place?" Kai asked Amelia, chewing loudly on his cupcake."I like it."

"It would be our new place but Cujo here doesn't want to invite me in because he thinks i'm not worth it."

"Is this why all your girls leave you?"Kai said, licking icing off of his finger and throwing away the cupcake case when he finished."You don't know how to treat them?"

Tyler crossed his arms over his chest, not looking intimidated by the pair. His anger flared and he saw red when he witnessed Kai laugh at the sight of him.

"I'm not letting two psycho's into my home. Now get off my doorstep."

The two didn't look threatened.

Actually, Amelia who hadn't had confrontation in a while looked pleased at the challenge. She enjoyed fighting and arguing, it gave her a rush. And now that she hadn't had that in a while since she had returned to herself she needed it. She crossed her arms over her chest and stepped aside, allowing Kai to come forward. Tyler, knowing that Kai was a witch and didn't need invited, straightened, ready to fight. Amelia smiled and looked up at the powerful witch, who's eyes had darkened dangerously.

Kai was ready to battle.

"Think you can get me in my new home?"

Kai stared at Tyler, his dark eyes filled with danger before his lips curved up into a harsh grin."Oh, I think I can muster something up, little red."

Kai held his hands up against each side of the doorframe and he shut his eyes before he began to chant underneath his breath. Amelia smiled, leaning against the barrier that stopped her from getting inside. Tyler frowned, looking confused and annoyed as he looked at the two that had a hand in killing his friend's mother. He hated Amelia and Kai with a passion but there was nothing he could do now that he was just an untriggered werewolf. Tyler gasped as a sudden shock of pain soared through him and he groaned, glaring at the two.

"W-What is he doing?"

"Breaking the barrier that stops me from getting in. You don't wanna invite me in? _Fine_. I'll just do it the hard way."

Amelia leaned against the doorframe, placing a hand on her hip as she smiled a little at Tyler. She wasn't close to happy but Amelia was like Damon. She covered hurt with anger and humor.

"I've kinda been glared out of my previous home because my friends don't want me anymore."She drawled with a sigh, not looking into his eyes, not wanting to let him see how sad she was."Now, i'm finished feeling sorry for myself because apparently it makes me boring. Damon told me a few months ago that this place is the largest home in Mystic Falls. It's mine now."

"What?"

"Are you slow or something?"Amelia asked, flashing forward, now a few inches from Tyler's face. Her eyes held humor and playfulness but also slight _sadness_ as she looked up at him. He knew that was from the fact that she could no longer stay in the same place as her friends because of the fight."My best friends don't want me _ergo_ I had to leave the boarding house. I'm staying here."

Tyler's eyes narrowed in anger as Amelia pushed him aside, looking around the large mansion in awe.

"There is no way-_AHHH!_"

Amelia nodded at Kai and a moment later Tyler fell to the floor clutching his head when Kai snapped his fingers. The witch stepped across the threshold, nodding his head at Amelia.

"You can come in, little red."

"You fixed it?"Amelia asked, looking unsure.

"Of course I did. I'm mega powerful. Nothing can beat me."

Amelia glanced between Kai and the inside of the mansion. She bit her lip, looking down at her boots before she slowly stepped forward, crossing the threshold. And when she entered the mansion for the first time a smile curved at her lips. She smiled, pleased with the witch's work, and when Kai saw her smile his own grin worked onto his face. He sauntered over to her, his grin widening when she didn't move away when he leaned down, nose brushing hers. He observed her carefully before he leaned further down and hesitantly kissed her, sure that she would pull away. But she didn't.

Amelia, for the first time in front of an audience, kissed him back.

And it only made him feel _warmer_.

He kissed her for a moment before he pulled away.

"What do you think?"

"Not bad."She whispered, eyes shining when he grinned at her."You're not the worst witch in the world."

"You flatter me."Kai chuckled before he looked down at Tyler who was crying out in pain. Blood dripped from his nose and his eyes were screwed up in agony."Sorry, wolf boy, you're not invited."

He flicked his wrist and stepped aside, now standing by Amelia at the left of the open door.

"Bad dog. _Motus!_"

A moment later Tyler was suddenly sent flying outside of the mansion by an invisible force, tumbling down the steps as he cried out in pain.

Amelia heard a few of his bones snapping as he hit the stairs. The untriggered wolf landed on the bottom step, bloody streaks across his face from the fall. He spat out blood, turning onto his side, meeting Kai's gaze as the witch stood next to the door, holding it open.

"Bye-bye!"

He wiggled his fingers at Tyler who just glared at him before he was met with the slam of his front door.

Tyler's face fell as the realization sunk in.

They had just taken his home.

* * *

"**I call dibs on the master bedroom, little red."**

"You can't call dibs."

"I can. I just did."Kai said with a roll of his eyes as he sauntered into the master bedroom, dumping his box on the table before he jumped onto the king sized bed, making himself comfortable."Dibs. But i'm willing to _share_ if you're up for it."

Amelia, who was carrying two large suitcases behind her rolled her eyes and placed the cases onto the end of the bed."It's mine. I'm older and that means I get first pick."

"I'm more powerful."

"I'm prettier."

"I'm..._mega_-powerful."

"I'm better in bed."

"You weren't saying that a few hours ago, little red."Kai laughed, looking through the bedside table in a nosy manner while she sorted her things out."I actually remember almost going deaf from your screaming. I also have the scratches on my back to prove it."

Amelia rolled her eyes again as she tossed her boots in the corner of the room. She had never been a tidy person and she had too much things to sort out. She didn't have that much things with her anyway. She had left most of her things at the boarding house in her rush to leave when she had first seen Damon after their argument. She hadn't seen Enzo which she was both sad and grateful for because she never wanted to argue with him. He had only gone along with Damon's choice of making her choose between them and Kai. She knew that Enzo wouldn't have been happy with her being with Kai but he never would have made her choose between them, he was too loyal and cared for her too much to do that to her.

Amelia paused when she picked up the Peter Pan book Damon had given her decades before.

She swallowed thickly, memories of them reading it spinning around in her mind.

She quickly composed herself and tossed it aside, the book landing on the ground. Kai watched with a small grin on his face, raising an amused eyebrow as he watched her.

"All you have to do is accept it, y'know."Kai drawled, getting off of the bed and grabbing his small box from the table."Stop pretending."

Amelia paused unzipping her bags at the sound of what she liked to call 'serious Kai'. She arched a confused eyebrow and turned around to see him leaning against the open wardrobe."What?"

"You've been more fun and, believe me, as someone who gets bored easily, I really appreciate it. But it's not real. I'm pretty, little red, not stupid."Kai sighed, placing his own clothes in the wardrobe as he spoke."You're totally miserable without Damon and Enzo. I have no idea because they are totally not me and i'm the funnest person I know. But you're miserable without your partners in crime."

"I am n-"

"You are. I know how the mind works considering I spent the past eighteen years with nothing but to learn stuff. When Damon gets upset or hurt he drinks and lashes out. He taught you everything he knows and that was part of it. You miss them."

Amelia's eyes left his and settled on her hands as she folded her clothes."They left me. Not the other way around."

"You left them, too, in a way."Kai said, closing the wardrobe door and making his way over to Amelia."They've got a large little red hole in their life and they're missing you, too. Did you see Damon's face when you left this morning?"

"I was kinda too busy looking at the happy expression on Elena's face."

"Yeah, I saw that, too."Kai responded, chuckling a little as he remembered the light in Elena's eyes when Amelia left."She's not that nice when she smiles, is she? You know, I always think that she-_stop changing the subject_."

Amelia rolled her eyes and walked away from Kai, dodging the hand that went out to grab her.

"I'm not apologizing to them. They started it."

"When did I say you have to say sorry? They are in the wrong, not you."

"Then why are you talking about it?"

Kai grabbed her, knocking stuff out of her hands, and he pulled her closer to him. He was on her side, not Damon and Enzo's. He found their ultimatum wrong and pathetic. He would never have asked her to choose between them now that he had emotions. He could almost feel the pain that she had felt when Damon had told her to choose. But that wasn't the only thing he was tired of. He was tired with Amelia pretending that she was fine without them when she really wasn't. She had been detached since they left the house and while he found her amusing when she had taken over Tyler's mansion he knew that it wasn't the real her. He wanted the real Amelia to appear and the redhead pretending to do that wasn't enough for him.

He just wanted her to be _herself_ for the first time in her life.

"All i'm saying is admit that you're miserable without them and that you're pretending not to be."

"Of course I am."Amelia hissed at Kai, pushing him away.

"There she is." Kai sing songed as Amelia's eyes darkened.

The real Amelia was close to coming out.

"They're my best friends. Damon is..._was_ my life. The one promise he has ever made, the _only_ promise he's made to me, he broke. And Enzo, the most loyal person in the world, is torn between us like a kid in a _custody_ battle. It's kinda hard not to be pissed off by that."

"Then don't let it get to you."Kai replied with a lazy shrug. Amelia opened her mouth to shoot a remark back at him and he cut her off with a wave of his hand."I know. It's difficult to get over that _blah blah blah_. I'm just saying that maybe you should take advantage of being _without_ them for once. Try something new. You've spent your _whole_ life being devoted to Damon, maybe you should take care of yourself for once. It could be fun."

"I can't just-"

"You can. You can't sit around pitying yourself. It's sad."Kai said to her with a chuckle.

"Shut up. I'm not turning it off again. Not with you."

"I'm not saying turn it off because that will just make them think that they're right and they aren't. All i'm saying is _live_ a little. Live for the first time in your life. The situation isn't great, yeah, but you finally have freedom, little red. Use it."

Amelia looked at him with a look of wonder on her face as she processed his words.

"Who knows? It could be what you need."

"How do you know?"

"Because being devoted to Damon hasn't been what you needed, has it?" Kai replied.

He wanted her to use her freedom.

He wanted her to be herself.

And he _wanted_ to experience that freedom with her.

"Don't worry. Kai's here. _You have me_. Kai'll make sure you don't do anything stupid."

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**What do you think of Kai and Amelia in this chapter? Do you think that Kai is right?**

**What do you want to see happen?**

**If you liked this chapter please leave a review.**

**Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	27. Start Of Something

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing! It means a lot to me and I love hearing from my readers.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Seven—Start Of Something**

"**What are you doing?"**

Damon turned around from where he was standing and grinned harshly over to the witch standing at his doorframe. He shrugged, picking up a suitcase and dumping it onto his bed.

"Enzo and I are going to Vegas."

"What?" Bonnie asked, walking into the room.

"Vegas? Strippers, gambling, drink...and awesome hotels."Damon sing songed, sauntering over to his wardrobe and he began to take out clothes."He said that it would be good for us to get away. You know, considering that my Mia is shacked up with some crazy witch in Tyler's house. Which, by the way, made ex-wolf boy take up a bedroom in my house."

"Damon, you can't run away from this."

"I can and I will. I just won't stay at the hotel me and Mia have half owned for decades." Damon said, placing his clothes into his suitcase before he began to add other stuff in."I can't stay here and watch them play happy couple, can I? I might tear his head off."

He had been keeping tabs on Mia since she had been away. He couldn't help himself. He had to know that she wasn't in trouble or leaving Mystic Falls without him knowing. He still had to take care of her, he _needed_ to even though they weren't speaking. Tyler had showed up at his house at midnight a few nights before telling him that his redhead and her witch had kicked him out of his own home. Damon was given no choice by Bonnie and invited him to stay with them until things were sorted out. The witch had actually taken up a room herself near Damon's room and the two had been working together to try and figure out a way to bring Mia back to the fold.

They had been unsuccessful.

"Damon-"

"I can't do this, Bon Bon. I need to get away."

"I'm not stopping you."Bonnie said to him, standing next to him, taking out a video camera from her bag."I just need to show you something."

"I was going to show you when I first turned up but you were kinda busy."

"What? Don't tell me..."Damon paused for dramatic effect as he pointed at the camera in her hand."You have a sex tape and you want my verdict?"

"You're disgusting."Bonnie said to him, taking out a double picture frame before she handed it to him."Look at this."

He narrowed his eyes, taking it from her and he opened it up, revealing two pictures of him and Stefan. He was wearing his war uniform and Stefan was wearing the clothing that was modern back then. He chuckled at the pictures of his brother and himself, shaking his head at his curly hair, making Bonnie roll her eyes. He asked her where she had gotten it and she told him the story of how she had managed to find herself in his house in 1903. His expression turned to confusion and wonderment as she told him her story, telling him everything that she had seen in 1903.

"...then all went black and I turned up here."

"I don't get it."Damon frowned in confusion, turning to the witch."So you were in my house in a 1903 prison world?"

"Watch this."Bonnie said, opening up the camera, making Damon's frown deepen."I didn't know it was still on when I got pulled out."

"Congratulations."Damon fake smiled as he watched turned it on and watched a few seconds. The only thing they could see were walls and this made Damon sigh in boredom."You shot some walls."

Bonnie sighed, rolling her eyes, pointing at the camera."Just wait."

A middle aged woman wearing 1900 clothing appeared, looking at Bonnie as she asked._"__Who are you?"_

"_Who are you?"_Bonnie replied before all went dark.

"What is this?"Damon asked, taking the video camera from the witch.

"There. Stop."Bonnie told him and Damon paused the video, making him freeze as well as the screen.

"Oh, my God."Damon gasped, eyes going wide as he stared at the paused picture of the woman on the camera."It can't be."

"What?"Bonnie asked in confusion.

Damon turned to Bonnie, his eyes still wide. He held up the camera, turning it to her and he tapped the screen, making her look at the woman again.

"That's my _mother_."

* * *

**The Grill**

"**Hit it, maestro!"**

The redhead snapped her fingers and the boy sitting on the stool near the machine jumped into action.

He quickly found the song she had demanded earlier on the karaoke machine and pressed play.

She slowly swung her hips to the music, reminding her of how she had watched it being performed live decades before. She held out her hand and a second later a compelled waitress came up and placed a glass in it before filling it up with blood after slitting her wrist with a knife. She took a sip before sauntering up to the microphone stand and, knowing the words off by heart, she began to sing, making good use of the lessons that her parents had forced her to take when she had been young.

"_...well, I'm the crawling king snake and I rule my den, I'm the crawling king snake and I rule my den...yeah, don't mess 'round with my mate, gonna use her for myself…"_Amelia waved at the witch sitting on top of the bar before she sang out the next part, a malicious grin on her lips._"...caught me crawlin', baby, window grass is very high, keep on crawlin' till the day I die crawling king snake and I rule my den...you better give me what I want gonna crawl no more..."_

Winking at the witch who was still sitting at the bar, Amelia licked her bottom lip swaying along with the music, tilting her head back as she rocked in a small circle, a ghost grin on her lips.

As she danced, she dipped her finger inside of the glass before raising it to her lips, licking the blood, moaning in contentment.

She sighed in almost pleasure as she music brought back memories of feeding and dancing all those years before. Running a hand through her red hair when locks fell in front of her eyes, Amelia bit her lip as she watched Kai play with his magic, flying chairs or glasses across the room, frightening their prisoners. He jumped off of the bar, eyes set on something that had interested him, stepping over an unconscious woman on his way.

He smirked and she returned it before turning away and, knowing that it was time for the next verse, she grabbed the microphone off of the stand and seductively sang once again.

"_...caught me crawlin', baby crawlin' 'round your door seein' everything I want.._Amelia tilted her head back as the guitar intro came through the speakers just as Kai shouted out '_motus_' before a young girl began to convulse on the floor. She watched, bringing up the microphone just in time for the next part._"...c'mon crawl, c'mon crawl, get on out there on your hands and knees, baby, crawl all over me…"_

Amelia suddenly felt a hand envelope hers and she was pulled forward, off of the stage and onto the floor below her by Kai.

"What are you doing?"

He didn't answer, just pulled her behind him to the middle of the floor.

"I don't dance."

"Neither do I."Kai said to her, snapping his fingers at the man controlling the music."But i'm hammered. And when I drink cocktails all night I sorta dance. Shhh, don't tell anyone."

"_...he says oh, baby girl, you know we're gonna be legends. I'm the king and you're the queen and we will stumble through heaven…." _

Amelia didn't protest as he pulled her onto the floor, twirling her around in a circle before he pulled her closer, the two dodging the bodies on the ground.

"It's a good day, little red, enjoy it."

His palms flattened against hers as they began to move to the music, goosebumps raising on her arms as his finger tips brushed hers.

"_...if there's a light at the end, it's just the sun in your eyes...I know you wanna go to heaven but you're human tonight..."_

"See? We aren't dancing."He said, palms still flat against hers as they moved."We're just moving side to side. No dancing involved."

He winked at her when she smiled despite trying not to and she let herself relax. Amelia saw his lips curve up when she didn't move away and swayed with him to the music, pressing closer to him. A moment later his forehead rested against hers, their eyes shutting as they fell into their own world. He felt good against her. His touch made sparks run up her arms, the feel of him made her stomach flutter and his kiss made her lips tingle. _Nobody_ had ever done that to her before.

But just as the fluttering in her stomach began a sudden flash appeared in her head.

A flash of him controlling her.

_I'm the master, remember?_

And that's what made everything shatter, that's what made the bubble they were in pop. Amelia pulled away from Kai just as he leaned down to claim her lips.

"_...__h__e says __o__h, baby girl, don't get cut on my edges. I'm the king of everything and oh, my tongue is a weapon..."_

He frowned, confused, as she moved away from him, turning away.

"Where are you going?" He asked over the music, trailing behind her as she walked away from him."Little red?"

"_Home_."She quickly replied, stepping over a knocked out girl as she grabbed her jacket, the music cutting off at her wave."To Damon and Enzo. This _can't_ happen."

Her answer and mention of her sire and friend made his frown deeper."What are you saying?"

Amelia shoved at people that they hadn't killed when they got in her way as she made her way outside of the bar, shrugging on her coat. Kai followed her, shouting her name, asking her what she was doing. She ignored him until he finally caught up with her."What are you doing?"

"Not letting you into my head again, that's for sure. Now get off me."

"Yeah, right."

Kai didn't let go of her as she fought against him, not actually using her full strength. He tightened his fingers around her wrist and pulled her closer, ignoring the funny looks they were getting from people around them. He frowned at her words, processing them, thinking them over until he finally got the meaning of them. His grip on her loosened and a hurt expression covered his amused one as he looked down at her.

She thought that he was trying to control her again.

He let her go, an angry look on his face.

"You can't think-"

"What do you want me to think?"Amelia hissed at Kai, her eyes darkening dangerously."That this isn't all just some ploy for you to mess with my head again? Trying to turn me against the most important people in my life?"

"It's not." Kai could only say, brow furrowing in confusion."This is for you to finally stand on your own two feet, little red. To stop being so dependent on people who only take from you and not give anything."

"How can I believe you?"

"How can _I_ believe _you?_"Kai repeated back to her, raising his voice a little.

"What?"

"How can I believe that _you_ aren't the one plotting against _me?_ How can I believe that you're not pretending that you aren't plotting some revenge behind my back by turning against your boys? That this was all a _ploy_ to make me pay?"

What if everything that had recently happened between them had been a lie?

"I'm not the one who violated you. This is all you!"

"I'm _sorry_, okay?! I'M SORRY!"He shouted at her, his voice echoing in the night air.

"I'm sorry but this is just as hard for me, too, you know. I feel that. I feel what i've done, mostly to you. Killing random people I can get over cause they don't mean a thing but there are two things that I can't just forget. There are two things that keep my up at night because they haunt me. Killing my family and hurting you. Because you've gotten in _here_."

He tapped his temple with his fingers before pointing at her."You've gotten in my head and that's your fault. I hate you just as much as you hate me, you know, little red. Looking at you makes me want to stab you a hundred times over then stab _myself_ for making you hurt. Because i've gotten fond of you. That's why i'm doing all of this. For _you_."

Amelia didn't say anything as Kai came closer, his expression softening when he saw the emotion in her eyes.

He _felt_ everything he had done to her but he wasn't going to let it get him down. He wasn't one hundred percent good and_ neither was she_. That was what he liked about her. She had never claimed to be better than him and she had never told him that he was worthless like his family had done. She had always known that they were on the same level. That was what he liked about her the most. He knew that they were a good match but, like Amelia, he couldn't fully trust her.

But he was willing to see past that.

They were a _match_.

"I'm a monster. The defective twin that nobody wanted. That's who I am and I don't lie about that. I'm a horrible person!"Kai said, holding his arms out, moving closer."But you aren't perfect, either, aren't you?"

Amelia didn't look at him.

"Are you?" He repeated.

She shook her head.

"I'm a monster, too. But it's hard when you meet a bigger monster than yourself."

"Thank you."He honestly said, a smile tugging at his lips before his honest expression returned."We're **monsters**. We kill, we lie, we manipulate but not to each-other."

When Amelia looked at him he quickly said."Not now."He told her, shaking his head, taking a step closer."We're...kinda a power duo if you think. We could make quite a team, you know, little red. We could _totally_ be the supernatural Brangelina."

She rolled her eyes, the darkness in her eyes slowly fading as he whispered to her. He felt something between them, he even had before he had gained the new emotions. And he wasn't willing to let it walk away from him. She made him second guess everything, like he did to her and he knew that she felt something for him even though it would take a lot for her to admit it.

"I'm not lying to you."

"_I'm_ not lying to _you_."He said back to her, fingers moving across the palms of her hands, making her skin tingle.

"You have _me_."Kai told her seriously before he chuckled, adding."It's something you should be totally grateful for because, I have to tell you, little red, I am quite a prize. I mean, look at me! Why would anyone not want to have me on their side and to show off in front of everyone because I am really-"

"Shut up."Amelia cut him off, a small smile working it's way onto her face when he rolled his eyes.

Things were quiet for a moment before Kai's smile fell and he asked."Do I _have_ you?"

For the first time in his life Kai was taking a _risk_. He had never put himself out there before.

He stared at her for a long time, taking in the change of emotion on her face as she processed his words.

Her eyes darkened at his words, showing that her defenses were up."I will never-"

He didn't give her time to answer. He pulled on her wrist, wrenching her closer and quickly leaned down and claimed her lips.

He kissed her harshly, his kiss telling her things that he himself couldn't because he feared being _rejected_.

He feared putting himself out there because he couldn't take rejection, not now that he had emotions. He liked being a sociopath. He didn't understand emotions and he didn't feel a lot of them because he _couldn't_. He liked being that way. He bit her bottom lip when she refused him entrance to her mouth and sighed happily when she finally parted her lips, her tongue meeting his in a dangerous dance. He felt a warmth in his chest again when he felt her fingers lock around the lapel of his jacket and pull him closer, as if she _needed_ to be nearer to him.

But then she shoved him away.

"Don't do that." Amelia whispered, wiping her lips with the back of her hand.

"Why?"Kai asked, smirk widening."Because you _love_ it and you're scared of that? Because you're_ totally _and_ unbelievably_ in love with me?"

"No, because-"

"Because you want me. I can't blame you, little red, I am quite the witch."Kai smiled, looking down at her, thumb brushing her swollen lips."_You...want...me_. Just admit that to yourself and it'll be so much easier. When you do that and others see that you have, they won't push for you to _hide_ it anymore."

She finally opened her eyes and looked up at him, her light eyes meeting his dark ones.

"There she is."

Kai cupped her face, offering her his signature smirk as his thumbs moved back and forth against her soft skin.

"Do I have you?"

A few seconds passed before Amelia finally nodded.

He had her.

And she had him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**Do you want them to save Lily and the heretics? Do you want them to be stuck in 1903? **

**Did you like them in this chapter?**

**If so, please leave a review telling me what you would like to see happen**

**What's your favorite Kai episode?**

**Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	28. An Eternal Flame

**Thank you all for reviewing, it really makes my day when I hear from my readers.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Eight—An Eternal Flame**

"**Have I mentioned how awesome it is getting naughty when your baby boo wasn't next door?"**

"Shut up."

Amelia's eyes fluttered as Kai's lips smashed against hers again while his hands hooked underneath her thighs, locking them around his hips as he pressed against her. She arched up into him, a faint smile gracing her face as his hands moved up her bare legs, the tips of his fingers grazing her naked hips underneath the large shirt the was wearing. She gasped as his cold fingers met her warm skin, goosebumps crawling over her before her lips met his again, the two slipping off into their own world.

The balls of her feet dug into his lower back as she pressed closer against him, rocking her hips slightly when he moved against her, moaning low in his throat when she hit a spot that gained a reaction.

He opened his eyes, his dark orbs meeting her own.

"You're being mean, little red."Kai mumbled, nose brushing hers, a smile on his face.

"You like mean."

Kai smirked, wrenching her close, making her gasp."I do."

The two laughed, leaning in at the same time, their lips meeting once more.

Kai's fingers bunched up the hem of the shirt in his hand and he began to pull up the shirt slowly until-

"_...your body's aching, every bone is breakin'. Nothin' seems to shake it, it just keeps holdin' on..."_

Their bubble popped.

Amelia broke the kiss with a sigh but Kai continued to kiss her, teeth tugging at her bottom lip. Her eyes opened, lips swollen as she glanced over at the ringing mobile on the bedside table."I need-"

"Me. _You need me_."Kai cut her off, fingers moving over her cheek before he grasped her chin in his fingers, forcing her to look at that."Not your phone. Ignore it."

But that didn't stop the ringing.

"Don't answer that."Kai mumbled, lips moving down her cheek to her jawline as he pushed her softly back against the pillows."It's not important."

"It could be."

"No, it's not. It's just you and me. Now, come here."Kai lifted her chin with his fingers and claimed her lips once more, shutting his eyes when she responded to the kiss with vigor. He smiled against her lips, teeth sinking into her bottom lip for a moment before he pulled back for a second."See? Much better, right?"

"Uh-huh."Amelia moaned, eyes shutting again when her mobile stopped ringing. She turned back to her lover, fingers clawing at his naked shoulders as her arms locked around his neck, pulling him down. She cupped the back of his head, keeping his lips against her own as she moved against him again, slipping off into their own world once more where nobody but where existed.

Until another beeping sound caught her attention.

"I need to see what's wrong. That was Enzo's ringtone, he never calls or messages unless it's important."

"But..."Kai pouted, fingers moving down her smooth skin."but sex!"

Amelia rolled her eyes and softly pushed him away, pulling down the shirt as she leaned over the bed and picked up her mobile. Kai rolled his own eyes and leaned against the headboard, picking up his pork rinds that were on his bedside table. He pouted and began to pop some in his mouth while Amelia unlocked her mobile.

"Someone better be dying or dead."He mumbled.

She shook her head with a laugh as she tapped on the message.

_**From: Enzo**_

_**Time: 9.49am**_

_Salvatore crypt. Need help. Bring the witch. _

Amelia stared at the message for a long while after that, thoughts running through her head as she processed it. Worry soared through her as she re-read the message, knowing that Enzo wouldn't have sent anything if it hadn't been important. He wouldn't have betrayed his best friend for that and Damon certainly wouldn't have allowed him to send the message so it meant that Enzo had gone behind Damon's back. Damon would never ask for help. She had to go. She was mad at her sire and best friend, sure, but that didn't mean she would want them in any pain.

"What is it?"

"It's urgent."Amelia said, getting off of the bed and moving towards the wardrobe while Kai continued to chew on his food."We need to go."

"So? Who cares?"

"I care."Amelia replied with a hard edge to her voice, making Kai roll his eyes once more as he got comfy. She picked out her clothes and began to dress."Enzo wouldn't have said anything if it wasn't urgent. We need to go, you're needed."

"I want to see them _beg_ after the way they've been towards me. I'm not some magic machine." Kai scoffed, insulted, waving around his bag of pork-rinds. He tilted his head, eyes interested as he watched her take off the large shirt she was wearing, his lips curving up."Now just do a twirl, little red. A _slow_ one."

"Kai? Please."She said, eyes meeting his."For _me?_"

After staring at her for a while Kai groaned, falling back onto the bed, tossing his pork rinds aside."_Fine, _little red. But...it's not actually ten yet."He sing songed, reaching out for her, fingers locking around her wrist."We have a full nine minutes left. I'm pretty sure we can do _something_ in nine minutes."

He pulled on her wrist, causing her to tumble back into the bed with him. Amelia laughed when he tugged her close, making her land on top of him and he instantly buried his face in her neck, underneath her jawline and began to nuzzle her. His hand dove into hair and he pulled roughly, angling her head so that he could reach the spot that made her sigh.

"No..."She protested as his lips moved across her jawline up to her cheek."my friends need me."

He rolled them so that she was underneath him and he leaned down, kissing her for a moment before he pulled back."_I_ need you more."

* * *

**Salvatore Crypt**

"**You did what?"**

"I texted beauty and told her to bring her loverboy over here."

"Why? It's not like she cares."Damon spat, entering crypt with Bonnie and Enzo following him."She's probably pissed that you interrupted their morning breakfast."

"Damon, that's not true."Bonnie said to her newfound friend with a sigh."Kai could be of some use."

"How? What's he gonna do? Stand there and make crappy jokes?"

"If your mother is in a prison world-"

"Which she isn't!"Damon growled at his best friend, taking a sip of his bottle of bourbon as he glared at Enzo."Whatever that is...it's not my mother. She is in there. She died in _1858_."

"If, mate, _if_."Enzo sighed, shaking his head, before he continued."If she is in a prison world in 1903, i'm pretty sure that Kai would be able to be of some use since he spent nearly twenty years in one."

"He is also the leader of the Gemini coven, he might be able to pull some strings for us."Bonnie said to the Salvatore brother from where she was leaning against the wall."Give it a chance."

"If my mother was imprisoned in 1903, Bon-Bon, she'd be in her seventies."

"Not if she were like us, mate."Enzo offered, stepping back when Damon got to his feet angrily. He held up his hands, wiggling his fingers in surrender."It's a possibility."

"No, it's not!"Damon cried out, his eyes darkening as his friends pushed more about his mother. He couldn't believe it, he refused to."Whatever you saw, Bon, _looks_ like my mother."

"You yourself said that-"

"I was wrong!"Damon chuckled angrily, pretending that he didn't care."Can't I be wrong for once? This is _me_."

"Damon-"

Bonnie was cut off when the front door opened and they all turned around to see Amelia walk in, a small smile on her face as she looked back at outside. Damon's eyes widened as he saw his best friend for the first time in what seemed like years. His jaw clenched as he heard her whisper with Kai who was still outside, chuckling.

He hated that sound.

"Hi."

"Hello, beauty."Enzo drawled with a side smirk.

Damon didn't respond to her greeting. Instead, he turned around and took another gulp of his drink.

"Hi."Bonnie offered her a small smile."How are you?"

Amelia opened her mouth to speak but she was stopped by Kai's voice.

"Little red!"They heard Kai should from outside and also the sound of feet making their way to the door."Wait up!"

Amelia stepped aside as Kai walked in, a small smile on his face when his eyes landed on the redhead.

"Some call for the Witchpireteers?"Kai singsonged as he sauntered in, smirking happily at the people in the mausoleum. He suddenly frowned, turning back to the redhead with a frown.

"Does that make sense?"

* * *

"**I still can't believe you recorded this!...Yeah, Bon-Bon, I can. You're plucky."**

Kai laughed re-playing the short video before he asked Damon."Hey, do you need help?"He kept talking even before Damon could respond and waved a hand with the shake of his head."Oh. Before you answer that, I'd rather not. I keep experiencing these pangs of guilt watching you."

He looked over at the redhead standing next to him, a forlorn look on his face as he muttered."Feelings are hard."

"So is the end of this crowbar."Damon hissed at the witch, waving the crowbar at him before he turned back to the coffin.

"I'm just saying, digging up mommy's grave? That's dark, even for me."Kai chuckled, stepping closer to Damon, playing with the camera in his hands. He patted the camera with another chuckle and said."And, totally unnecessary. Damon, Bonnie saw her alive in a 1903 Prison World. It's-it's on camera. You want to watch it again?"

"My mother died of consumption in 1858."Damon pressed, eyes narrowing, full of denial. Amelia's face fell as she heard how desperate Damon was at clinging with the perfect memory of his mother and he didn't want it ruined."We did not go through the trouble of moving this thing to the family crypt only to find out that she's not even in here."

"Oh, so Enzo just called me here because you needed a friend?"Kai pointed at Enzo who just rolled his eyes before he turned from the witch, looking over Amelia who was waiting for the two to come to blows."No, he wanted to know if it was possible for her to exist in another prison world... to which I responded, "yes," to which you responded with _denial_."

Amelia shook her head and stepped forward, eyes telling the witch to stop because it wasn't going to get him anywhere with Damon."Kai, stop-"

"No, little red, he needs to know that his mother is-"

Damon gritted his teeth, cutting Kai off with a growl."Whatever or whoever's on that tape, it's not her."

Amelia shook her head again. She knew how much Damon had loved his mother as a child. Her death had crushed him. His mother was the only good thing, apart from Stefan, he'd had growing up and when she died it had broken his heart. His mother was a soft spot for Damon and Kai pushing him would only lead to more denial.

"Then who is it?"

"I don't know. A ghost? Maybe she has an evil Gemini twin."

"Nice."Kai laughed, throwing the camera over to Amelia who caught it with a glare."I tried my best."

"If my mother was imprisoned in 1903, she'd be in her 70's." Damon laughed, toying with the crowbar.

"Not if she were like you."Bonnie offered softly.

"I know my mother!"Damon shouted out, angrily turning around to female witch, his eyes flashing."She's _not_ a vampire. She is _not_ in a prison world. She died of consumption in _1858_."

He threw the crowbar, and it clanged on the concrete floor of the crypt as it made contact. Damon turned back to the coffin and stared at the it, but otherwise didn't move.

"Uh, if you're so sure of that, why haven't you opened the coffin yet?"

Damon angrily flipped off the lid, which smashed on the ground. The girls and the men walked forward and stared into the coffin to find it empty.

"Congratulations. _Everything_ you know about your mom is wrong."

Kai patted him on the shoulder and left, smiling softly at Amelia as he passed her. Slowly Enzo and Bonnie followed, leaving Damon staring at the empty coffin in horror and disbelief.

That left Damon and Amelia alone.

"Damon-"

"I need a drink...yeah, I _really_ need a drink."Damon cut Amelia off, walking past her and towards the stairs. He clapped his hands together in an attempt to get Bonnie and Enzo's attention."Bon-Bon! Enzo! We're going to the Grill."

He didn't get far because Amelia grabbed him by the arm and, using her full strength, she pulled him towards her, forcing him to face her.

"I'm sorry, all right? I know you loved her."

"Forget it, i'm over it." Damon fake smiled, waving a hand.

"Don't do that!"

"Don't do what, _Amelia?"_Damon spat, turning back around, holding out his arms."Don't go and get drunk instead of sitting and listening to another women tell me why she chose another man over me? 'Cause in the past two weeks the two women I know the best have turned out to be liars."

"I _never_ chose anyone over you!"She yelled at him, fists clenching by her sides."Don't say that I did. You gave me no choice, you didn't even _listen_ to me."

"I always listen to you. I know you better than you know yourself."

"Then why are you doing this?"

"Does _he_ listen to you?! Does he sit with you through the night when you have them nightmares? Does he speak to you in Italian to calm you down? Does he own _half_ of Vegas with you? Does he know your favorite song?"

"Damon-"

"Does he?" Damon demanded, his raised voice making her flinch.

"No-"

"No, he doesn't. Wanna know why? Because he doesn't _care_."Damon hissed, stepping closer, eyes darkening."He doesn't give a damn."

"That's not true. He does."Amelia hissed back at him, not backing down this time."I don't want him to because it would make it easier to hate him but he does care. And, for some odd reason, I care about him to, Damon."

"Don't say that!"

"Damon, it's true."She shouted at him, light eyes darkening like his did as her anger soared through her veins."I've never felt like this before and, _believe me_, I hate it just as much as you do."

"Then stop feeling that way!" Damon snarled, eyes flashing angrily."Just stop it!"

"Why can't you accept it?"

"Because he _took_ you!" Damon shouted out into the cold air, his words echoing."He took you."

"What?"

"You forgot about the first promise you ever made. On your fifteenth birthday, after I first told you about Katherine and Stefan, you promise never to let anything take you from me. That it'll just be you and me until the world crumbles and you broke it."Damon's face softened as he remembered the moment she made her promise and his lips curved up a little."You broke your promise before _I_ broke mine."

Amelia's face fell as she remembered the moment that Damon was talking about. It had been just after her family had thrown her a party for her birthday. Damon had been waiting outside since he couldn't be seen by anyone but her and he had given her a necklace for her birthday and a book. Then he had told her about his life and, after hearing the pain he had went through, Amelia had promised never to let anything take her from him, that it would just be the two of them until the world ended.

It had been her first promise to him.

"Enzo I can handle because he's a part of us, y'know? He just _fits_ but Kai doesn't. I...i just can't take you breaking us apart. Nothing will ever be the same again. It won't just be us traveling the world, going to Vegas, feeding and dancing. It's not Kai. Yeah, I hate him and don't want you near the one who violated your mind but my choice in partners aren't perfect. It's just….i never prepared for you to fall in _love_."

Amelia's eyes watered as she stared up at her sire who's eyes were glassed over.

He was showing emotion, something he rarely did, just like herself. Amelia reached out, taking off her glove and grabbed his hand in her own. Damon hadn't worn any because he refused to be 'less than a man' and his hand was freezing. Her fingers interlocked with his and her smaller hand warmed his larger one as she held onto him tight. His jaw clenched as he tried to compose himself, looking down at their joined hands as Amelia smiled up at him.

"Damon...nothing can take me from you."

"Don't pity me, it's sad."Damon sighed, about to pull his hand from hers but she held on tight."I'm a Salvatore."

"Shut up. You're still the most _important_ man in my life, Damon. Kai and I….i don't know if it'll last."Amelia whispered, smiling up at her sire."You're still the one who saved me, my best friend, my other half. You're still _my first love._ Nothing can change that. You're still my sire."

"Y-Yeah?" Damon mumbled, unsure of how to reply.

"Of course. It'll always be Damon and Mia. And Enzo, of course. We'll always be Damon and Mia, though. We'll still make headlines, we'll still dance until sunrise and we'll still be the vampire version of Bonnie and Clyde."Amelia's lips curved up into a smile as she held Damon's hand tight in her own."But, instead of just two, there are two more. Enzo will always be apart of us but it's not like Kai'll be here forever. If he is, Damon, nothing will change. You'll always have me."

Damon swallowed the lump in his throat as he stared down at the redhead.

As he stared at her memories flashed through his mind, memories of the two first meeting, first dancing, first feeding together before it finally stopped in the present. Many woman had chosen other men over Damon and he didn't think he could have handled it if Amelia had actually chosen Kai over himself. He hated Kai, sure, because of what he did to Amelia but it wasn't actually him he had a problem with. It was just her choosing someone over him and Enzo. Of her finally falling in love and leaving him forever because she had found someone better than him.

"I _love_ you, Damon."Amelia whispered to him, squeezing his hands as she smiled up at him. His smirk widened as he chuckled at hearing the words she only said out-loud on special occasions."There isn't anyone in this world who loves you more than Amelia Germani and I know that there won't _ever_ be anyone who loves me more than you do."

"You're damn right. Now, come here."

Damon's smile widened at her words and he grabbed her hands again, tugging on her hands and pulling her closer, his forehead falling against hers. The two laughed as their foreheads bumped against eachothers before they relaxed, Amelia's hands wounding around him before she embraced him. Damon sighed happily, pleased that they were no longer estranged and that she was back in his arms, safe and sound. The pain in his chest faded and instead a warm feeling soared through him when Amelia whispered that she wasn't going anywhere against him. His eyes shut contently when she hugged him tighter.

She was home.

"Does this mean that you're coming home?"

Amelia paused again, moving back and looking up at him."Damon, i'd love to but me and Kai we're...we're-"

"Trying to make it work?"When she nodded he just smiled, eyes telling her that he understood."How is living in a house you stole going by the way?"

She followed him, hand still in his, towards the exit.

"Fine but it still smells like wet dog."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Are you happy that Damon and Amelia have made up? Would you like to see more Kai and Amelia? Do you want them to go to 1903?**

**Tell me what you want to happen next!**

**Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	29. Parts Of You

**A/N Thank you for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Nine—Parts Of You**

**Boarding House**

"**So you can't do it?"**

"I could. But I won't."

Damon frowned, eyes darkening dangerously as he looked over at the witch."What?"

Amelia, Enzo, Bonnie and Damon looked at Kai with confused expressions. Kai had just returned from searching up on the 1903 prison world and it looked like his news was more bad than good.

"What are you talking about, mate?" Enzo asked, frowning.

"Your mother...there was a reason she was put on time out, Damon. I checked the Gemini archives. Lily was captured on a dock in New York City in 1903."Kai responded with a sigh."They think she killed three thousand...probably more and that was the reason they put her away. She is kinda, totally, crazypants. I can't let her out."

"You don't get to say no!"Damon growled, flashing forward, pinning Kai against the wall by his neck, his feet dangling in the air. Damon let his vampire face come forward and he hissed at the human, running his tongue along his fangs."DO IT!"

Kai didn't seem threatened.

"As a semi sane person I can't do that."

"Then I guess you're dinner."

"Damon!"Amelia shoved Damon away from the witch before he could sink his fangs into him, standing in front of Kai who fell to the ground."That's enough!"

"Why?"

"You don't wanna know."

"Tell me!" Damon demanded.

"She's a ripper!" Kai yelled at him, massaging his sore throat as he stood up.

Damon's eyes widened widened as he processed Kai's words, his blue eyes shining with vulnerability.

Amelia followed her sire as he stumbled back a few steps, holding her hands out just in case he lashed out again.

Enzo and Bonnie's heads snapped up and their eyes instantly landed on Damon who looked like he had been punched across the face. Amelia's own eyes glassed over as she witnessed Damon's walls shatter in front of her, all the emotions and memories he had felt and remembered with his mother disappearing as soon as he heard those three words. She remembered everything he had told her about his mother, how caring and gentle she was towards him and felt her own throat close up as she repeated Kai's words in her head.

His mother was a ripper.

His entire world had just crumbled around him.

"Look at him!"Amelia said to Kai, pointing at her sire."Bring her back."

Kai calmly shook his head.

"I said no."

Amelia narrowed her eyes angrily at his response and made her way over to him. She grabbed the lapels of his coat and pulled him down, glaring at him.

"Bring her back, I don't care what she is! I'm sure we're all worse."

He, once again, calmly pulled her hands off of him and fixed his coat.

"I'm not doing that." Kai hissed back at his lover who just glared at him."I'm doing this for you, little red. I'm not bringing a monster bigger than you or I back."

"Kai-"

Kai grabbed Amelia's hand and pulled her close, his hands cupping her face.

He leaned down and kissed her harshly on the mouth before pulling away.

"The answer is _no_."

With that Kai disappeared into thin air.

Amelia cried out in frustration, shutting her eyes tight for a moment. His mother was a soft spot for Damon and she had no idea how he was going to react to being denied seeing her again and she also had no clue what he was going to tell Stefan. She slowly turned around, opening her eyes and they landed on her sire who was still frozen.

"I'll talk to him."

Bonnie scoffed."Like that would do any good."

Damon inhaled sharply, running a tired hand over his face as he tried to compose himself."The one time your boyfriend could be useful and his conscience ruins it."

"Damon, i'm sorry."

"Forget it."

Damon grabbed a bottle of whisky from his bar and left the room, walking around his friends.

* * *

**Lockwood Mansion**

"**KAI!"**

Amelia slammed the front door shut so hard that the windows rattled and she took off her jacket, throwing it aside as she stormed further into the mansion, looking around. A moment later the sound of chuckling hit her sensitive ears and she flashed inside the front room to see Kai sitting and happily pouting himself a drink.

"What the hell was that?!"

"Yell much?"Kai chuckled, sipping on his drink as he comfortably sat on in the chair."I'm sure only dogs can hear you know."

"How could you do that to him? After everything?"

"What? Save his life? You're welcome, by the way."

Amelia just stared at him, anger building up inside of her and he chuckled as her light eyes darkened and her fists clenched."Have I ever mentioned how _hot_ you are when you're angry?"

"Shut up!"

"How is he?"Kai asked, pouring himself another drink."Pouting over his lost mommy memories?"

"Why do you care? I've killed thousands, Damon's killed more than I have and you're no angel yourself."

"But I can stop her from killing more. And there is a little voice in my head telling me not to let her out. There was a _reason_ she was locked up and just because I escaped my prison world it doesn't mean that she should."

"She's his mother!"

"I don't care."Kai yelled back, standing up from his seat, placing down his glass."She's older than you which means she could snap you in _half_, little red, and i'm not letting her out to do that!"

He walked up to her and grabbed her arms, pulling her towards him, trying to get her to understand."If you had asked me a few months ago to let out one of most vicious vampires in history then I wouldn't have had a problem with it but now...thinking about it makes my stomach feel funny and I can't let her out on the streets. You should be thanking me."

"Why should I be thanking you?"Amelia asked, shrugging him off and walking away over to the drinks."I don't care what she's done, I don't care what she _can_ do. She is his mother and she is stuck there. You would want someone to come for you, wouldn't you?"

"That's not the point. The point is that she's crazy pants and because I _care_ i'm not letting her out."Kai pointed at himself with a little smug smile, his eyes sparkling with cheekiness."_I_ have the power. Deal with it."

"Yeah, you always have the power."Amelia cruelly laughed, downing her drink and smashing it into the fire."I'll _never_ forget that."

His smile fell and he swallowed thickly, shifting uncomfortably."I've changed. You know that, little red."

"Oh, I know."Amelia hissed at him, running a frustrated hand through her hair.

"You know that i've-"

"I don't want to hear it!"

"You brought it up and I _have_ changed! I'm doing this to keep you unalive! Shouldn't you _want_ that? This is my way of making up for what I did."

"I'm a vampire! I'm one of the deadliest creatures in the world, we don't really care about stuff like that. Yes what you did screwed me up for a while but I got over it and you should too. You're constantly sorry and I know that you're _constantly_ having these feelings and sometimes..._sometimes_ I just wish that-"

Kai stepped closer, frowning a little."What? You wish what?"

"A _small_ part of me wants, actually _preferrers_-"Amelia cut herself off this time and laughed while shaking her head, stepping away from the witch."Forget it. Let's just go back, Damon might need me."

"Nu-uh, no way, come back here, missy."Kai protested, chasing after her and grabbing her arm, stopping her from moving any further away from him."We're gonna talk about this. Talking is _good_, right? Communication in a relationship is the best key to having a _healthy_ one."

"Just let go."

"No, tell me." Kai pressed, pulling her close."You _need_ to tell me."

"It's nothing."

"Tell me, little red."Kai demanded, eyes darkening in a worried manner."Tell me, tell me, tell me-_i'm only gonna get worse_-tell me, te-"

"Sometimes I miss the old Kai!"

Amelia staggered back a few steps when Kai's fingers unlocked from her wrist. She quickly balanced herself, suddenly feeling cold now that the witch was no longer touching her. She looked up to see that Kai wasn't looking at her. Instead, he was looking at the ground with a weird expression on his face. His expression was both hurt and angry as he clenched his fists and swallowed thickly. His eyes had darkened as he put up his defenses and he slowly raised his head and looked at her. She hadn't truly meant it. She hated the old Kai. He had went after the people she loved and had violated her. But there was a small part of her, a tiny part, preferred him to the Kai she had now.

This Kai was constantly sorry and now that he had emotions, now that he felt everything, he liked to be safe than sorry. Like how he wouldn't free Lily because she was possibly a bigger evil than him.

She _should_ prefer the new Kai.

The _darker_ part of herself preferred the _darker_ part of Kai.

"I-I _didn't_ mean that."

Kai chuckled, holding up his hands, moving backwards."Yeah, you _did_."

"No, I didn't. I just-"

"Then what did you mean when you said you preferred the Kai that almost broke you?"The witch laughed harshly, moving closer to her, causing her to back up defensively.

"I don't know!"

"Am I too what? Nice?"He asked, hands settling on her hips before he wrenched her close to him, pressing her up against him."Too _gentle? _Is that it?"

"Shut up!"

"What is it?" Kai demanded.

"You're not _you!_"Amelia yelled at him, shoving him away from her, causing him to smash back into the wall behind him."Yes, I hated you but I also...i_ also felt for you, too._"

It was true. That had been why she had broken down.

Because she had _felt_ for the monster who had hurt her and those she cared about.

But a large part of her, the sane part of her, had a weakness for this Kai.

He made her stomach flutter.

**Both** good and evil Kai did.

"Fine."

"_Vodux!"_

Amelia gasped when, all of a sudden, she felt a pressure on her throat.

She began to choke, feeling as if fingers were locked around her neck and her eyes widened when Kai shouted out and clenched his fist, causing an invisible force to push her over to him. He snapped his fingers and she flew back against the wall, smashing against it, causing the wall to crumble a bit. She gasped again when the pressure loosened around her neck as Kai came forward, walking towards her.

"You really like a bad boy, don't you?"

"I don't know if i'd call you bad. You do have a low body count, you know."She teased, grinning when his eyes narrowed."Maybe when you reach three numbers with your kills i'll call you bad."

Kai reached out and locked his fingers around her throat, keeping her pinned to the wall. She choked as he cut off her air supply, staring at her with a blank look in his eyes.

Until his lips curled up into a smile.

Kai let her go, leaning closer, fingers massaging her throat.

"I'm still here, little red."The witch breathed against her, cupping her face in his hands and forcing her eyes to meet his when she looked away from him."If you want the old Kai..._just ask_."

Amelia didn't have time to respond because, a second later, Kai's lips smashed against her own.

He kissed her harshly, not being gentle at all and, despite knowing that he was hurting her, Amelia's eyes fluttered closed. She began to kiss him back just as harshly, biting on his bottom lip before she closed her fingers around the collar of his coat and pulled him closer, pressing up against him hungrily.

His hand moved up her back before his fingers tangled in her hair and kept her lips against his own as his tongue moved over her bottom lip before it slithered into her mouth, demanding it's groaned into her mouth when she cupped his cheek and tilted his head, deepening their kiss.

Amelia pulled back after a few moments, gasping for air as his temple rested against hers.

"You've changed too, you know."Kai whispered against her, fingers toying with her hair.

"I miss the old you sometimes but I know you're still in there."He placed his hand over her racing heart, biting his lips as he felt her heartbeat."Just like I am. The darker parts of ourselves _miss_ each-other sometimes. We just have to let them out now and then."

His forehead fell against hers as he smiled, eyes shutting.

Amelia shivered as his head disappeared into her neck, whispering into her ear when she arched into him. She smiled a little when he kissed just below her ear, a soft spot for her and he chuckled.

"I like you now, though."Amelia mumbled against him, lips brushing his cheek."You're not _too_ gentle."

Kai's eyes snapped open and he raised his head, sending her a smile, pulling her closer as he spoke.

"I like you, too, little red."

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

**If you liked this chapter, please leave a review.**

**What do you want to see next?**

**Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	30. Take Me Home

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing the last chapter, it really means a lot to me. Sorry that this has been such a long hiatus but i've had writers block with this story. Most of you want the old Kai and Amelia back but some of you want them as they are and you'll find what direction I chose soon. **

**_Please_ leave a review, it's what keeps this story going! Tell me what you would like to see or what you liked about the chapter so I can have an idea of where to go next. **

**I hope you like the new chapter.**

**Andrew is played by Cody Christian.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty—Take Me Home**

"**Come _on_, little red!"**

"Nope."

Kai let out a childish whine as he followed Amelia into the front room, rolling his eyes at her back. He reached out and grabbed her wrist, spinning her around to face him. She sighed when he pulled her up against him, hands on her hips and he squeezed them and smiled charmingly down at her. She shook her head and was about to tell him no again but he leaned down and kissed her. Her eyes instantly shut at the fell of his lips against hers and he backed her up against the doorframe, lips moving over hers.

She hummed against his mouth, kissing him back roughly, arms winding around his neck. He kissed her for a few moments before he pulled away, a smirk on his lips, a _cocky_ smirk.

"How about now?"

She grabbed his hands and swatted them away from her body."It's still a no."

"But-"

She pointed at him with a shake of her head."I am not letting _you_ get a pet."

He crossed his arms over his chest and sighed in annoyance.

"Why not?"

"Because you're a serial killing _sociopath_."

"But i'm getting better."Kai smiled then held his hands in front of him as a measurement."And she was so adorable yet deadly. Kinda like me."

"The answer is no."

Kai rolled his eyes once again."You know, I could just get the dog."

"Then you'll be sleeping outside with it."

He gasped, horrified."You'd make Miss Flappy Ears sleep _outside_? You monster!""

"Miss Flappy Ears?"She repeated with a giggle, smiling."You were really gonna name her that?"

He frowned, confused."What's wrong with it? Why are you laughing?"

Amelia let out a loud giggle, leaning against the wall to stop herself from falling over.

Kai's frown deepened and he looked confused, as if he didn't understand why she was laughing. He had come home after being out in town by himself for the first time and had come across a pet store. He had went in and saw a dog he had liked. She had barked at everyone but him and was the most beautiful dog he had ever seen and, because he had never had a pet as a child, he wanted her. But Amelia didn't like pets, he considered just getting her but he knew Amelia wouldn't be happy and because of his newfound emotions he wasn't as impulsive as he used to be.

"Come on, little red, it would be great."He smiled, stepping closer and looking down at her."We'd be a little, albeit slightly _dysfunctional_, family."

"There is no way-"

She was cut off by the doorbell.

The two turned at the same time to look at the door.

They looked at one another.

They were _both_ there.

Who was at the door?

"If there's a dog outside, Kai, I _swear_ to God!"

Kai followed her down the stairs slowly, laughing like a small child.

Kai perked up, chuckling."I wouldn't leave a dog outside, little red, i'm not a _monster_."

The doorbell rang again.

"Hold your horses."Kai called."What if they actually have horses? Wouldn't that be cool?"

"Shut up."Amelia giggled, smiling.

The female vampire unlocked the door and opened it.

And what she saw made her smile drop.

Amelia inhaled sharply when her light eyes landed on a young looking boy who was standing on the doorstep. Her face went pale and her body shook. She staggered backwards and Kai caught her before she fell to the ground. The young boy was tall, almost the same height as Kai and he wore a smirk. He also had dark hair and light eyes that could make anyone do his bidding.

"Are...you...lost?"Kai said slowly and loudly as if he were speaking to a child.

"Kai, shut up."

Amelia felt Kai's hand at the small of her back. She began to shake wildly and his eyes narrowed in worry."Little red? What's wrong?"

She pointed at the young boy, her eyes filling with tears.

Kai looked at him."What is it?"

"A-Andrew?"

The young looking boy, who seemed around fourteen, smirked and tilted his head.

"Hello, my _darling_ sister."

* * *

**It had never been a secret how much Amelia Germani had adored her little brother.**

She had been four when he had been born and ever since she first laid eyes on him she had swore that she would always protect him, no matter what. She would protect him above her own life. He had been a beautiful child, running after his sister, threatening to catch her and bury her in the snow when it was winter. He would crawl into bed with her at night when he heard a storm outside and they would tell stories about far and wide to stop their fears. And when she lost her brother it had been the worst day of her life. She had never forgiven herself and she had carried that for almost two hundred years.

But he was standing in front of her.

Her brother was alive, _well_, unalive.

"Andrew?"She gasped, a tear running down her cheek."Is it really you?"

He nodded with a smile, stepping forward."Yes. It's me."

Kai looked between them, confused. Amelia had told him about the family fire, how her family had burned to death. She had told him about being forced to hear her little brother dying slowly. He, leaning against the doorframe, listened as they spoke, ready to jump in and help his lover if need be.

"It can't be,"She swallowed thickly, shaking her head."I _heard_ you. Screaming. _Crying_. You _died_."

"I did but I came back."He replied, looking down at his feet as if ashamed.

"How?"

"I found out about you harboring the vampire Damon Salvatore. I wanted to find out about them so I located a vampire community hiding out not far from our home. They told me stories about the beauty of the world, about how long I could live and see the world. Explore. With you. Forever. I had vampire blood in my system when I died."

He had spent the first few years searching for his sister, the person he loved most in life, only to be met with nothing. There had been no traces of her, it had been as if she had disappeared. He couldn't explain how happy he was to have found her finally after so long.

He never wanted to lose her again.

"Wait, _hold up!_"Kai held up his hand, shaking his head."How do we know it's you?"

Amelia nodded, agreeing with Kai. This could have been some trick. Many enemies were out to get even with her, she had hurt a lot of people.

"It's me."Andrew said, fingers curling around the collar of his shirt."I can prove it."

He pulled back his collar to reveal a gold chain and Amelia's eyes widened.

Her father's chain. There had only been one in existence because he had made it himself and she knew it as soon as she laid eyes on it.

He had never taken it off.

"How did you-"

"I took it off of his body. It survived the fire. I haven't taken it off since."

Amelia's lips parted and she leaned forward, cupping Andrew's face. She looked into his eyes, his bright eyes, identical to her own."It's him."

Kai laughed, hand on Amelia's lower back, and he rubbed her back in an affectionate manner.

"How did it take you so long to find her?"

"I spent the better half of a hundred plus years _wild_."He responded, pursing his lips."When I couldn't find my Amelia I turned it off. I was taught by and older vampire who found me just after our family perished. He wasn't a good teacher, he just taught me to kill. I killed him after vervaining him in 1914. I went off the rails again until I finally gained a grip on reality when I heard rumors about Damon Salvatore's death in Mystic Falls and I assumed you would be here and I was right."

He smiled, a sigh of relief spilling from his lips. His eyes glassed over and he whispered."You're here."

He wasn't a good man.

He killed whenever he felt hungry and he compelled others to do his bidding but he had spent almost two hundred years with a heavy heart, thinking the worst had happened to his sister, thinking she hadn't made it as a vampire. His teacher had only taught him how to kill, he had never learned self control until the last few years. His sister was what kept him alive, the hope that she was out there somewhere waiting for him to find her.

He adored his sister more than life itself.

She was his _entire_ world.

"Awkward."Kai sang out before he nudged Andrew, asking."So, what, you're gonna be fourteen _forever? _You can pass for older, you are a little taller than me_._"

Andrew nodded, smiling a little."It has it's pros and cons."

"How so?"

"Well everyone thinks i'm _adorable_ so nobody suspects i'm a vampire but the cons are I can't get into an R rated movie without compelling myself in. It's funny, they-_Ooof!_"

Andrew staggered back when Amelia flashed forward and enveloped her baby brother in a hug. Sobs fell from her lips as she buried her face in his neck, tears running down her cheeks. Andrew hugged her with all his strength, whispering about how much he loved her and how much he had missed her. He felt whole again; as if everything had fallen into place.

"_Ti amo,_ my Amelia."

She laughed happily, a wide smile on her lips."_Ti amo_, Andrew."

Kai chuckled, clapping.

He was honestly happy for her.

"Hey, brother in law! What do you think about a dog?"

* * *

"**It's really you, brat."**

Damon smiled over at the younger male vampire."I remember the scar above your eyebrow."

"How do you know about that?"

"Mia told me."Damon responded before he turned to his vampire."Speaking of Mia. Come here."

Damon pulled Amelia into a hug and chuckled, pleased for her. Enzo, who was sitting down with a drink, smiled and nodded, pleased. He was also happy for her, he knew how much she adored her brother. Stefan, Elena and Bonnie were sitting down also and were also smiling. Bonnie was happy for her friend because she knew how much Amelia had been through in her life and was honestly happy that she was happy. Amelia was sitting in between her lover and her brother, giggling with Andrew about old times while Kai played on his mobile, cursing every five minutes.

"I'm happy for you, Mia."Damon whispered into her ear, kissing her temple."You deserve it."

"I'm happy too."Amelia whispered back, hugging her sire."I'm just waiting for something or someone to ruin it."

"Me too. We're never this happy for long so enjoy it."

Damon stepped away from the hug and walked over to his bar, pouring himself and Amelia a drink.

After a second he looked up and smirked at Andrew."Do you drink or do you want an orange juice, brat?"

Kai burst out in laughter with Enzo who glared at the witch but continued to laugh. Amelia and Andrew rolled their eyes in unison, making Damon snigger.

"I do but i'm good. I'll just have a blood bag."

"Downstairs on your right."Damon pointed at the door on his left."Straws are in the kitchen if you want something fancy."

Andrew nodded and got up, flashing towards the door where Damon was pointing. The vampire watched him go before he handed Amelia her drink and sat down on the arm of the chair, nudging Kai's arm away.

"So how's domestic bliss?"

"Great. We've had sex in every room."Kai said without looking up but he smirked."We even made a tape if you wanna see it, papa Damon."

Amelia nudged her lover but sniggered.

"Uh, ew."Bonnie scrunched up her face."You're disgusting."

"Thank you."Kai smiled.

"I wasn't paying you a com-"

Kai waved a hand, cutting Bonnie off."No, really, thank you."

"I wasn't talking to you, dick."Damon hissed at Kai before he smiled at Amelia."How is it? Is he treating you well?"

"Like a Queen."Kai said, eyes focused on his mobile.

Damon slapped the back of Kai's head."Shut up! Mia?"

Amelia smiled at her sire."Great. We're great. He's a pain in the ass though."

Bonnie and Damon nodded before speaking in unison."Trying being stuck in a prison world with him."

"You lot love me and you know it."Kai finally looked up with a smirk. He turned to Amelia and sent her a charming smile."Especially you."

Amelia couldn't help but smile back at her lover.

"Your ego just gets bigger, doesn't it?"

"Yep."Kai said, popping the 'p'.

She looked up when the sound of heavy boots entered the room and in walked her brother. He smiled at her before he bit down on the blood bag and drained it slowly. He sat back down next to her and grabbed her hand, pressing a kiss to her knuckles.

She had always been well bonded with her brother and she felt that tug in her heart again whenever she saw him, that protective motherly instinct to keep him safe from all the dangers of the world.

They protected eachother.

For always.

* * *

"**Doesn't your mouth hurt, little red?"**

Amelia frowned as she entered the mansion after Kai, shutting the door behind them. They had just left the boarding house and Andrew had gone off to feed after promising his sister that he would return. She had forgotten how much she had missed her brother. She had spent almost two hundred years pushing it out of her mind to the point she had completely detached herself from any emotional connection to him, she would have to work on that.

Amelia turned to Kai and frowned, confused."What?"

He smirked at her, shrugging off his jacket.

"You've been grinning all day, does your mouth hurt?"

She kicked at him, demanding."Shut up!"

"Hey, hey, _ow!_ Some of us are human, some of us are _vulnerable!_"He said to her, nudging her back."I was only saying. He's back, I get it, yay!"He kicked the air and punched his fists in the air."But when is that attention going to become sorely focused on myself. I deserve it."

"What have _you_ done?"

"Spent all day with your sire and Enzo glaring daggers at me."

"You looked at your mobile the entire time!"

"Hey, I was on a very important game called Subway Surfers!"He defended himself, crossing his arms across his chest."I die almost every ten minutes. It's annoying."

"That's why you were swearing?"

"Yeah and to get some attention around here."

Amelia smiled as he pouted, looking down at his hands he was toying with.

Kai had been a vicious killer and still was vicious in many ways and even though he had changed he still craved attention from someone, mainly her. His parents and siblings had paid him no attention throughout his life so when he didn't get it he felt like a nobody, his actions had screamed for some attention.

Amelia shrugged off her jacket and tossed it away, flashing over to Kai.

"You always have my attention."

He looked down at her lips and smirked."I do?"

"Mm-hmm."She hummed, winding her arms around his neck and arching up into him."Even if i'm not with you twenty four seven i'm still here. All you have to do is say my name and i'll be there."

"Is that from a song 'cause that rhymed?"

She shook her head, giggling."Nope. I came up with it all by myself."

"Really? Because it's so cheesy."

"You like cheesy."

He leaned closer to her and nodded, smirking."I also like nurses. Can you make that fantasy come true?"

"Don't push it."

His lower lip jutted out."No fair."

"But I can kiss you instead."

He laughed, snapping his teeth at her."I'd like that, little red."

He smirked before she leaned up and pressed her lips to his.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading.**

**If you liked this chapter _please_ leave a review.**

**Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


End file.
